Tell me that you love me
by plink
Summary: CCAU the words no child should need to ask. A mad experiment to breed Zoidians goes terribly wrong and there's all hell to pay. COMPLETED. Contains mild violence, domestic abuse, OOCness, and mpreg. Also science.
1. When fate lost the dice

Tell me that you love me

_This is one of those 'what if' fics that can be described as sick and twisted but somehow warm and fuzzy at the same time. Thank GardenLaw for the idea…This is going to be filed with yummy violence, blood, and boys getting frisky, like most of my other work. Most noticeably is the mpreg, Hiltz/Prozen, and mass destruction, simply because I can. This is pre-CC of course. Another universe…and I think I can make anything believable. Thanks to Sh33p and Zinou for their views on Zoidian culture, and apologies for making assumptions. Booyah._

**Chapter One**: When Fate lost the dice

There's something we all do in life – consider the 'what if' theory. We all do it, hell some of us more than most, and we all know what will happen if we dwell on it too long. The world is full of what ifs. The world is full of choices too, and that's what makes a 'what if'.

It can happen when a person is depressed, wondering what will happen to their life as they go about their duties and try to make sense of what's going wrong. It could be over an unfortunate event in an individual's life, where guilt eats away at the soul until things get silly, or they get a lawyer. It can even happen when someone is quietly getting drunk.

It was around this time, and that last scenario, that something happened, something that might be described as outrageous, even morally degrading (especially to someone in particular) but it started so innocently…three guys in a room, discussing the future of democracy, one vote, and royal crowns over a take out of extra hot vindaloo and a healthy dose of lager.

Funny how life seems to like people in this sort of situation, favours their hair-brained schemes for success, and ultimately proves that sometimes even _God_ has to take a leak. That's how the really weird stuff slips through.

Boris Falstaff was the tall bloke to the left, the one who's drinking his lager like it's his last, savouring each sip over his tongue like a connoisseur. Boris was the thinker, the guy voted most likely to stay behind after work to clean up everyone else's messes. He was also slightly pissed.

This wasn't good.

"We're all going to die." He said, finally finding his words. They seemed to echo in the smoky room, what with it's greasy pin-ups of scantily clad women (because, heaven forbid, they saw a real woman in such a state of undress – there would be nose haemorrhaging everywhere!) and the funny signs everyone sees around an office that weren't really funny at all. "They say…They say that the Republicans are planning…some sort of massive attack."

"Bulltwoddle" This would be Crippsly. Mervin Crippsly. The only man in recorded history to say 'sugar' when he dropped a filing cabinet on his own toes and have them set in plaster. Crippsly was against swearing completely, believing he could set an example by being a good boy and showing everyone there were perfectly good words to say without all this gross profanity. He was 53 years old by the way. And balding. "The Republicans are a bunch of ninnies who can't find their own noses in the dark."

"It's finding their arse with both hands, Merv." Oh, this is Alex, Alex Shaums. Alex is the outrageous one, mousy on the outside, tiger on the inside. A graduate from one of the best schools in Guylos, and kicked out of several establishments for his infamous and terrible hamster experiment[1]. He gulped back his beer and then smirked one of those evil smirks we see so often. "And you are right; Helic can't do anything to us. No, what's really bothering me is this." Without much of a show, he slapped a fat file onto the table and sighed mournfully. "I keep going over the schematics, and to be honest, I think we are screwed."

"You said that about the RevRaptor system." Boris replied, sourly.

Alex glared at him then adjusted his glasses. "Yeah, well, I was still a _college_ student back then."

"Oh, the days of amateur theatre and balmy summer evenings on campus…" Crippsly broke in with a smile that was just too big. Hard to believe the lug was happily married really. And had kids.

Boris and Alex exchanged glances then looked back down at the file.

It was the DeathSaurer, of course. Not yet completed, but still an ugly mutha with a healthy smattering of malice and overtones of death. Alex quivered whenever he saw the images, and quivered even more whenever the minister got that look about him, the Look, that is, and the quiet reminder of there was a place for obsession and a place for science. Here it was a science case, the minister had said, and any unusual or unwelcome thoughts had better be discussed out in the open before they festered. No, Minister Prozen was okay, provided you didn't annoy him too much.

But Alex was good at annoying him.

Very good.[2]

"The photocopies didn't come out right." He said, mournfully. "I don't know how I'm supposed to work this stupid thing if he doesn't give me the real file."

"He only keeps it under lock and key 'cos it's a secret." Boris spoke up again. "He dun' want the Republicans getting their filthy paws on it." He didn't add that the other reason was because Alex couldn't be trusted with the really big projects. He was too ambitious, and too bloody-minded to see sense.

"Bah, I say! They have their own secrets!" Alex pouted. "Look, all I'm saying is, the thing is too powerful. We'd need a Zoidian to pilot it, but we don't have one…one on hand that is, Merv, you know we're not supposed to look into the black ops projects other than our own…but by my calculations, the DeathSaurer's synapses are just too much. We shove anything human in that cockpit and its brain soup all round."

"Correct me if I'm wrong." Crippsly said pleasantly. "But didn't the DeathSaurer kill off the ancient Zoidians? Disregarding the dear little poppet in room 12C with the lovely blue organoid, and that rather excitable young fellow in the vault?"

Alex and Boris looked uncomfortable. Codename Red wasn't a pleasant subject. He gave no name other than 'Hiltz' and had a tendency to look down on everyone and make things uncomfortable for people. He _lived_ for suffering, it seemed, and had proven it on more than one occasion. Few people could deal with the nightmare, those few being the minister himself, the rather firm Colonel Shubaltz, and the head of the medical staff, Angus. _Everyone_ liked Angus, even if you were a 6"4 psycho with a taste for classical music and the colour red, preferably nice and sticky and spread everywhere.

"Y-es." Alex shifted his weight and had another helping of the vindaloo. "He is rather…trying. I suppose he _is_ available, but…can you imagine what it would be like if _he_ got a hold of this wonderful machine?"

"He'd be a bugger to serve at the drive-through-"

"Boris!" Alex snapped. "This is _serious_! The man's a maniac! He'd murder us in our beds if he could!"

"Yes, yes, he's a bit underhanded…" Spoke up mister innocent. "But I doubt he'd do _that_."

Once again, Alex and Boris traded looks. Crippsley had been attending his daughter's wedding the day that some prat had allowed a live animal into the quarters of the ancient Zoidian. The stains still hadn't been removed from the ceiling.

Sighing, Boris skewered a helpless piece of meat, and gulped it down "Well…we can hardly ask Rhyss to take care of things. The girl's going through some serious problems right now-"

"She's insane and suicidally depressed." Alex snapped. "I'm starting to think the only reason they were frozen in the first place was because they were mental and they were trying to find a way to make them _better_. We _need_ a _Zoidian_ to pilot this machine."

"But it doesn't like them very much."

"Merv, we _know_."

"Wouldn't it be easier if we trained someone to be able to handle it?" Crippsly continued. "You know, like in those science fiction stories…splice human DNA with Zoidians, so they'd be able to handle it better!"

"The last time we tried that, The Z system went haywire in the person it was installed in. Lieutenant Hanna, remember?" Alex sat back and steeped his fingers. "Doctor K was in big trouble over that, Prozen really busted his sorry arse."

"Buh."

But Boris was thinking. He was thinking hard. "'Ere…you said we could control the DeathSaurer, yeah? Well…maybe Rhyss is too mental to do it…and we all know that mister 'I-had-to-put-it-out-of-it's-misery-it-was-looking-at-me' is in no state to pilot a death machine…but, uh, what if we bred one of 'em?" There was silence for a moment. Feeling the urge to fill it, Boris continued. "Rhyss…well, we know she's real young and stuff if you pay attention to th' scans and stuff…but there's nothin' stopping us from…you know…gettin' the other one to give us a sample…and then…we maybe find some lady wanting to make a couple of bucks…uh…guys?"

Ordinarily, Boris would have been dismissed. That would take too long and be too complicated. In another world, somewhere, Crippsley would have given him that gentle smile they all knew so well and talked about young Raven's talent and how they could tailor the machine's coding to his brainwave patterns, but this time, there had been a six pack of extra strong lager, and quite frankly, the nerds were pissed.

Alex grinned like a mad man.

"By Jove, I think he's got it."

###

There were indeed, strange things happening in the weeks leading up to the grand event.

Hiltz didn't notice it at first. He enjoyed living in his luxurious apartments because it meant he was being kept away from the boring masses of ignorant humans, bar the odd one that came down and did the housekeeping, or gave him information. As far as he was concerned, humans were stupid and rather pathetic creatures that fell into the category of 'livestock' and he planned on keeping it that way. Few of the wretched creatures had shown any initiative, any saving qualities at all, so no one would care if they all died. However, there were _some_ redeeming qualities he'd noticed in the precious few that came down to talk to him…

'Some' being the key word here.

He'd been lounging on his bed reading the latest newspaper and formulating his own opinions on the sanity of the government when he was aware that someone was approaching his door.

Hiltz was partially psychic. He wasn't very strong in that area, after all, he was male and of the working class, more suited to the careful maintenance of the Zoids in service, but it was there. And humans had no shielding, so he could easily read them. Their emotions that is – and he sensed people dripping with fear and loathing coming down the corridor. It could be Rhyss' little fanclub of death worshippers, wanting more of her coins of dark wisdom, but he had no time for depressed little clerics, because they made him angry and mopey. He hated moping. Closing his paper with the kind of finality that was legendary, he rolled over onto his back and concentrated on his senses; until it became clear that they weren't looking for her at all…they were coming for him.

Well _that_ explained the loathing.

Hiltz sat up, stretched, and then got off his bed, found a shirt and went to the door of the bedroom, leaning against it in an effort to seem all knowing and in control. He was in full view of the entrance to the cell, but with enough floor space between them both to put them at ease. They would do anything he said, because damn it, he was the master of the situation.

He wasn't of course, but the illusion was very good, and foolish humans fell into the trap quite quickly, giving him all the information he wanted and then some. No, he was enjoying his time as something special. The only reason he'd been hidden away in the past was because he was a good member of the slave caste, and he'd be needed in the new world as a worker. And perhaps make more little workers, if his masters so demanded it.

Sodding _bastards_.

The door slid open, and a cautious human greeted him, flanked by two guards. Hiltz extended his mind further and found more down the hall – one step wrong and they'd shoot him. It was one of the mistakes he'd made when he'd first come here, and against the wishes of the man who'd originally greeted him, he'd tried to escape. The guns were loaded with darts of some chemical that made him feel bad. The human – Gunther Prozen, if his memory served correctly – had been very dismayed, and helped retrieve his writhing form from the stairwell down the hall. He'd explained to Hiltz then, in very quiet and patient tones, that the drug was untested on Zoidians, and on humans, it made them sleep. Tranquillisers, he called them. They made Hiltz feel slow and stupid, and _especially_ itchy, and it took three hours for it to wear off. All of course, under the watchful eyes of the doctors.

How _embarrassing_.

"Hello." He said quietly.

The man gave him an eager and very hopeful smile – not a good sign. "Hello there!" Ooh, chirpy as well.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you haven't come down to see how I'm doing." Hiltz slid into the lounge area and flopped down on the over stuffed couch. He hoped he looked threatening, he wasn't sure how many guards were outside, and they could be here for _anything_ the vile creatures. Sensing his apprehension, the scrap metal[3] on the floor grunted and rolled over, coiling its' head around to watch the humans from its' position on the black tiled floor.

Ambient was a class three organoid, suited to heavy machinery work. He had also had an extra boost to his memory installed and an unhealthy amount of attitude added to his programming, most of Hiltz' savings being eaten up for the upgrades. He gave the humans his equivalent of 'buh' and closed his eye sensors again. Sod.

"He won't bite, will he?"

"Only if you annoy me."

"Right." The human cleared his throat. "I'm Alex. Um, Alex Shaums. I've come to…um, to talk about-"

"The fact you're wasting my time? If you're not going to start talking sense, then don't talk at all. But don't bother me, okay?"

Alex paled.

Hiltz preened.

"…Something's gone wrong." He blurted out, finally. "We need your help to fix it."

"Oh you do, do you?" This was interesting.

But the moment he opened his mouth to question, he felt the rude arrival of Rhyss, her mind sitting behind his like a toad in a pond. Rhyss was _exceptionally_ powerful, and even behind bars she enjoyed harassing him. Ordinarily he'd be able to keep her out, calm his thoughts and not be interesting, but today she seemed especially upset. The attention, obviously – Rhyss had been used to being the centre of everyone's world, and now being trapped in here disagreed with her life style. She coped by manipulating the weak minded and foolish, by getting attention and being fussed over. Rhyss was not, under any circumstances, going to let some low-ranking Zoids technician be fussed over instead of her. In fact, she felt especially slimy to him today, and he was struck by a sudden sense of disgust and nausea. He tried to push her out, clutching his head as he did so, but she tightened her control.

_Naughty, naughty…Why are they here to see you? What can you possibly help them with that I can't?_

"Get out." He said coldly. The humans stared at him, confused, and he mentally kicked himself for forgetting they couldn't hear her. "No, not you, he-arrrrGGHHHH!"

_I _outrank_ you. Do as I say._

Bugger this for a lark. Fumbling against the agony of someone tap dancing on his brain, he kicked Ambient's rump and glared at him. The organoid sighed and carefully covered his master with a shield and got up, clucking at him like an overprotective mother hen and starting to groom him with his sharp teeth. It was most disconcerting, and snarling bitterly, Hiltz pushed the organoid away and clumsily made his way to the kitchenette, looking for something that would make the migraine go away. He ignored the human's motions to help him and located some fresh water and some…asprin? That's what it was called, yes, and choked it back.

Composing himself, Hiltz slid back into the living room, leaned against Ambient, and sighed.

"Are you all right?"

"…" He wondered if biting the man's head off would be appropriate in the situation, then felt pity. No, he was too stupid. It would be a mercy, and Hiltz knew nothing of mercy. "Rhyss." He spat. All he received were quizzical looks, and wondering how to explain to them that he was at the bottom of the food chain would be a good idea. It wasn't of course, but it was tempting to explain sometimes. "She's nosy. She…she's very powerful for a Zoidian…and doesn't like being ignored."

"Huh?"

"You're in to see me instead of her."

"Oh." Alex bobbed his head in agreement. "Well then…I'm sure we can schedule something for her"

"A lobotomy?" Hiltz asked, hopefully. "I'm trained."

"I'm sure you are." Came the dry reply from down the hall. That would be Plenski, one of the regular guards and an okay human, provided he got his mind off women. Hiltz considered him a little unsavoury, because his mind often dwelled on Rhyss…but the human couldn't possibly understand how young Rhyss was. She may look like a blooming young adult, but she was a spoilt child in reality.

"Anyway, let's stop the unpleasantness! I need your help." Alex gave him his first genuine smile. The man looked like a rat. "We have a problem with the DeathSaurer."

Hiltz raised an eyebrow. Ah.

"We've tried some preliminary tests and things…but unfortunately, all our pilots are out of action now."

"Aye." Hiltz replied, warily.

"…And because it hates Zoidians…well…" Alex fumbled for words. Hiltz tried a quick probe, but found nothing – human minds were full of noise. He always got a headache when he tried to read their thoughts. Distantly though, he heard Rhyss start laughing, and realised that she could, and as soon as the humans left, she'd start teasing him about it. It was the laugh, mocking and full.

Bitch.

Ambient clucked at him again, and nudged him with a gunmetal snout. "…Well?"

"We, uh…we need to breed you."

A first he couldn't believe what had been said. Then he did and felt the shock and horror drain from his system, hoping like merry hell that it hadn't been seen. "…Uh-wah?"[4]

Alex wrung his hands again and whined. "Humans alone can't do it, and gene splicing has left some unpleasant surprises for us. Our only guess is to try with a human/Zoidian hybrid."

"No! Not a chance in hell!" It was the shock talking. It had to be. This was _disgusting_. "I am not going to do that!"

"Nothing's set in stone yet! We just have to see how compatible you are, take blood samples and lay it up against our donors and-"

"I don't think you understand, _I'm not doing it_." Hiltz clenched his fists, keeping his anger under trained control. "I don't like your species. I will never, ever allow myself to stoop to…to…_mating_…" He spat the world out as if it tasted foul. "…With a _human_ female to produce _young_. It's like…like _bestiality_. To me, you're just highly intelligent animals, and as far as I'm concerned, that's how it will stay."

But the doctor didn't seem all that worried. In fact, he looked almost pleased. "Yes, we thought this was what you're reaction was going to be. No matter."

Then the soldiers moved, and Hiltz watched in horror as Ambient's control collar flicked on and shut him down. The organoid slumped, and he couldn't move, as the humans held him down and slipped a needle beneath his skin and injected something. His body bucked and he snarled, but to no avail, his strength was nothing against a couple of heavy guys in full body armour sitting on his torso.

Everything slowly went black…and all he could hear was Rhyss laughing. Laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Bitch!

to be continued.

[1] _Yes__, I have seen Hamtaro. No, I didn't like it. Hamsters can be right bastards if you wake them up before they're ready…_

[2] _Same__ chap in Resurrection Monster, who gets a bit over excited and is taken away…o.O_

[3] _Explained in time_

[4] _Futurama__ fans take note: Yes, that was a Professor sound. _

_Hey, why can't we use the star function anymore?!_


	2. The funky love calculator commeth

_ Rocke: It's one of the numeral keys secondary functions, commonly used for footnotes. And Rhyss gets incredibly evil. Oh yes…_

_ Taltos: This is a very different history to what I normally do. It'll come out in dribs and drabs, but Hiltz will spill the proverbial beans at some point in time when Prozen asks. Demands. Threatens to kick the crap out of him. _

**Chapter Two**: The funky love calculator cometh

The medical wing of the Winfreen palace in Guylos was busy, but that was only because one of the members of staff was having a hens night and _everyone_ wanted to be involved in some way or form.

A single man walked, undisturbed…no, wait, that's wrong, he was walking down the corridor and being _constantly_ bumped and tussled, but he smiled in good humour and showed the kind of politeness you'd expect from middle class, not from someone as high up as he was.

Gunther Prozen was 26 years old, turning 27 when winter was at its' deepest, a war survivor, soldier, general and admiral, and at the moment a well meaning hospital visitor, trying to make sure his gifts would not disappear into the hands of staff and patients alike. Managing to locate the room he was looking for, he slipped inside and gratefully closed the door, allowing himself to catch his breath.

It didn't happen.

"Lord Prozen!"

Two feminine shrieks assaulted him and he yelped to try and ward off the dervish of pink hair and dark indigo uniform that threw her arms around him and knocked the breath from his lungs. Stumbling to free himself of the glomping Lieutenant Patricia Hardin, he fell forward and clunked his head against the hospital bed and slumped. A moment later he found himself being pulled up by not one, but two pairs of hands, and immediately shifted from well-meaning to commander.

"Lieutenant Hanna!" He did not look dignified at all, no matter what his tone of voice was. "Unhand me this _instant_. You're supposed to be resting!"

Instantly there was calm, and the two Prozen knights had the decency to look ashamed as their commanding officer stood up, brushed down his suit and gave them both a death glare. The only problem was that he could never really keep it for very long with either of them, especially in civilian clothes.

"The next time you pull a stunt like that Hanna…" He said, very gravely, "I'm going to retire you myself."

Her dark cheeks flushed and she averted her eyes for a moment, then she gave him such a look of terror and dismay that Prozen flushed as well…and crying out in his own dismay, he pulled up a chair and frantically caught her hand. "No, no, stop don't…" A pause. "…Oh _bugger_, you _knew_ I was going to do that."

"Ten bucks, Pat." Hanna said cheerily. Her paler companion rolled her eyes and reached for her wallet and rather ungraciously handed over the cash.

Annoyed but amused at the same time, Prozen sat back and surveyed them both, shook his head, and gave Hanna her present. "Chocolates. No complaints about weight watching please, you need sugar in your diet, and I'm pretty sure you…both of you…are going to be putting me through hell in the next few days." He wrinkled his nose. "So no cutting remarks about the 'men's point of view', because you're both marked in my diary."

Both females grinned and Hanna pawed open the box to shriek again.

It would be strange to walk in on the three here. Many saw the professional faces of the Special Forces team that did most of the black operations for the Emperor, but few saw them at play.

Lieutenant Hanna Hanna was a dark skinned beauty, with lavender hair and golden eyes. She was a hard woman, brash and arrogant, eager to swing her weight around and annoy everyone around her. But for all her unpleasantness, she was intensely loyal and had a sentimental and almost soppy side to her in private – very unusual. Prozen knew for a fact she still had stuffed animals left over from childhood, and treasured them deeply.

On the other hand there was the pale and pink haired, green eyed Patricia Hardin, another of his Lieutenants, not quite as skilled as Hanna on the battlefield, but could sort out a ledger faster than Prozen could make a cup of tea. Cold and heartless, the other women whispered behind her back, Hardin got things done and in as quick a time as possible. Quiet and observant, she often accompanied Prozen to his meetings and took down notes, a quick judge of character and accurate too. Also incredibly loyal. Off duty, one of the most fun loving people Prozen knew, and a hopeless romantic.

People often joked about how he surrounded himself with strong women, but he didn't really care. The females of the species were the ones you wanted on your side, because when they got angry, they did what had to be done. A lion didn't hunt for his food, but a lioness…a group of them…could take down the most violent and powerful of prey.

Now he watched them with an odd sort of pride. It wasn't love, no Prozen wasn't one to give himself away so greedily, it was a deep affection that was nurtured every day by the pair. Leaning back into the chair, and wishing it was more comfortable, he watched them tuck into the box and chatter happily, no pretences between them all. It was most pleasant, considering he'd been stuck in a meeting for most of the morning.

"Hanna." He said finally, after a moment of thought. She looked at him, grinned, and offered the box.

"If you can find one we haven't had, then be my guest."

"Tempting, but no."

"The great minister Prozen giving up the chance of a free chocolate?"

Prozen smirked at her. "Not at all. I don't want to deprive _you_."

"Hanna, don't, he's probably got stuff stashed in his car." Hardin replied, her green eyes wide in mock anger and shock. "He's holding out on us!"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Hanna muttered back in the same tone of voice. "Would it, your Excellency?"

"No. You'd be surprised at what I have hidden in my office…but enough of that." Again, that smile. But the exhaustion of the day showed clearly on Prozen's face. The girls quietened, and at last, it seemed, he could talk.

"…I was actually wondering how you were. The Z cells seem to be settling down now, I've been told, but I want to hear it from you. How are you feeling?"

Hanna looked down at her lap for a moment, thinking.

The Z cells were part of a larger project that the empire had been working on for almost three years. The emperor had asked Prozen specifically to get on with the job of finding a way to get a number of 'super pilots' into action so they could crush the Republic once and for all and unite the broken continent against the threat of invasion from Zenebas to the West. The Z cells were a sort of formula that enabled a pilot to plug directly into the Zoid's battle system, all the combat data flowing directly into the brain and being processed there instead of going into the Zoid's system and then be translated by the pilot. Unfortunately it was still being tested, and Hanna's collapse had been a set back.

Prozen wished more than anything that she had never taken the case on, but Hanna liked a challenge. In fact, she liked it _too_ much.

"I'm feeling pretty good. A few headaches, but nothing like before." Hanna stretched tiredly and gave him a grin. "You missing me?"

"My office seems terribly quiet without you stomping around and complaining."

Hardin giggled and Hanna sniffed. "Whatever."

"Well, the secretaries are getting bold. I've found my pen supply dwindling rapidly, and it's rather disturbing to have to visit Gregory in the stationary department. That man is positively _frightful_." Prozen smiled in a thoughtful kind of way and leaned his chin against an elegant hand. "Though I admit that he is most gracious when it comes to finding my favourite blend of tea, and does not fuss too much over the sugar."

"At least he's good for something then." Hardin sighed, stretching her long legs. "You're a devil for sugar, your Excellency. I actually noticed you sneaking an extra half spoon the other day."

Hanna snorted. "You do know what diabetes is, don't you?"

"I know very well what it is, Hanna, don't take that tone with me." Prozen massaged his temples. "But nonetheless, I have been most worried about you. I knew the project was going to end in tears…but thank the gods you're alive, that's all I can say."

"How's Doctor K doing?"

"Enjoying his three by three cell. He was trouble from the start; I don't know why Wensley let him slip through the net. We have psychiatric tests for a reason on our staff." A worried hand snaked through his hair. "Which brings me to more…important things."

"Are we in trouble?" Hardin asked, her eyes narrowing. "Because I've done everything I've had to do and I've even gone to those anger management classes. I swear, if there's anything I can do I'll-"

"Hardin, as I keep saying to Hanna, not everything is about you." Prozen shifted his weight anxiously. "It's some new scheme that young Shuams fellow wants me to approve."

"Is he the moron who wanted the blueprints for the DeathSaurer?"

"Indeed he is."

Alex was the bane of Prozen's life. The boy was perfectly capable of operating on his own or in a group, the only problem with him being his tenacity to hang onto an idea even after it had been shot down and mangled by his peers. His ideas were wild, he was unpredictable, and could actually pick up women in bars. Of course, they tended to see his ancient little Barina as a turn off, but that didn't matter, the fact he was able to talk to them in bars was enough[1]. Alex was borderline mad scientist, or maybe borderline evil genius. Whatever he was, Alex was incredible.

Incredibly _dangerous_.

"You want me to bash the little turd?"

Prozen gave her a dark look. "Hanna, you're in no position to do anything like that. No, its fine, really it is. I just have to find a valid reason to say _no_."

"The fact he's an idiot? That he's mentally unstable? You could say artistic differences…"

"That won't hold if he gets the internal affairs onto me." With a silken rasp he crossed his legs and steepled his fingers beneath his chin. "I'll find something. It's an offshoot of the DeathSaurer project, about producing a new pilot, and not through the normal conventional means. He has this grand idea that's sitting on my desk and I'm afraid to look at it…"

It was as if thinking about him had summoned him like some evil imp from the bowels of hell – a moment the words had passed Prozen's lips, there was a knock at the door, and a head peeking around it. The ferret like eyes, the greasy hair, and it was the resident mad doctor himself. Alex's face broke into a huge grin and he slipped inside.

"Hello everybody!"

"Oh gawd." Prozen sank down in his seat, feeling his face heat. He'd just admitted he wasn't doing his work, and the man who'd sent it his way had turned up. Oh hell.

"Minister Prozen, I'm so glad to have finally found you!"

"_Joy_." Came the angry mutter.

"Have you thought about the project yet? Any words of advice?"

_Apart from 'Don't do it?' and 'Leave me alone'?_ "Oh Alex, give me at least a week to dwell on all of this. It's a big decision…"

"That's what you said last week!" Came the whine. "You haven't even looked at it yet, have you?"

Time to fess up, as it were. Brows furrowed, Prozen spoke, but did not give Alex the pleasure of seeing him eye to eye. _He_ was in control of the situation, not the scientist. "Caught red-handed. Look, Alex, I have nothing against you-"

"Yes you do! You never send me Christmas cards, you always forget my birthday, and I know that graffiti scrawled in the women's toilets was done by you!"

"-and I'm thinking for the good of the nation. You're too inventive, we talked about this before…I forget everyone's birthdays, Alex. And I only send Christmas cards to my close circle of friends. That's why no one else gets them…and what's this about the women's toilets?"

Alex shut up, his face going a bright red.

Prozen got up, rolling his eyes to the amusement of his Knights, and turned to face the irate young man. "I have a lot of work on, Alex. I know you can appreciate that…I'm pretty sure you yourself have had that problem…what with all the work you do yourself."

He preened.

Prozen smiled. "So, give me a week…no, let's make it three days-"

"I got the emperor's approval."

"-and then I'll…_what_?"

"The emperor said yes. The sooner the better, in fact."

Prozen stared.

The fact that Alex had gone and pestered the emperor seemed impossible to him. It was well known that the emperor rarely spoke to anyone as low as Alex on the chain of command, and while that in itself was an amazing feat, the real matter at hand was that the emperor had actually _listened_ to him. Feeling slightly numb, Prozen met his greasy gaze and pulled the mental shields around himself. Everything was fine. No matter what happened, he could handle it…

"Well, I only wanted to see if you'd taken a look. I'll just fill you in otherwise – I need genetic information from the lovely ladies here."

He could feel the tension in the room, and as the girls watched him, their eyes took on a predatory look.

"What for?"

"Matching."

"Matching for what?"

"Oh, Minister Prozen, the magician doesn't reveal _all_ his secrets to his audience."

That turned his stomach. Eyes narrowing, Prozen fixed him with a dark glare. "It does if the rabbits get hurt. The only reason you'd need a sample was for Z-cell compatibility, and that project is…as the military would put it…done and dusted. If this is some sick joke and you're playing with some new version of a love calculator to get someone on your arm at the lab tech's anniversary party, then you have another thing coming."

Alex's eyes gleamed, and not for the first time did Prozen see the rabid rodent behind them. "No, minister, I believe _you_ do. I have to take slides of all of you. The girls are required right now, and you, minister, now that you're here, can give me some now for future testing. It's all for the good of Guylos, understand." As he'd been speaking, a couple of nervous guards had slipped into the room and were looking like they wanted to go to the toilet or run away. Possibly both. Prozen Knights were not to be messed with under any circumstances, let alone their leader.

But the fight would be left for another day.

"Fine. Do me first…" Prozen muttered, rolling up a sleeve. Alex grabbed his arm, found a vein and swabbed it with alcohol to sterilize his skin. To his horror, Prozen found himself having to look away – it wasn't the sight of blood that bothered him, or the fact he had a needle in his arm – it was the tiny prick he didn't like. The feeling of something going into his skin and the feeling of something leaving. His blood. Emphasis on 'his'. Gritting his teeth and growing more uncomfortable, he made an unhappy noise.

"Are you testing everyone?"

"Military and science staff. That way we can keep it under wraps. Actually, it's funny you should mention the Z-cells, they're what alerted us to the problem in the first place."

"What problem?"

"Human and Zoidian incompatibility."

Prozen's stomach lurched. For a moment, he was sure that the Knights were going to start asking questions – questions that he couldn't answer for love or money. He couldn't believe for one second that Alex – bloody Alex Shaums – had gotten down to the cells on D block and had a look inside. The existence of actual Zoidians was…well, it raised questions for a start, and people would want to look. It'd be some sort of crazy zoo, and they hadn't even had time to _readjust_ them yet. Who knew what the survivors could be affected by? The common cold, or something as simple as that could _kill_ them, damn it, they were _valuable_, and the people in charge were letting shirty _Alex Shaums_ with his rodent eyes and greasy hair in close _contact_ with them?

"Oh dear god." Prozen muttered.

"Yes, we've had a few chats, the emperor and I, and while the project is going to take at least twelve years, it's a start, and we can use them later. The arms race, as it were, is yet to be won."

Twelve years?

What the _hell_?

Then it clicked. Crimson eyes wide, he turned to face Alex. "You're going to _breed_ them."

"Indeedy-doody." Came the cheerful reply.

"You're _mad_." Prozen hissed.

"People say that about you, too." Alex finished up, and then went to the next patient, a rather confused Hardin. As he pulled out a fresh syringe and needle, putting the used one and its' precious sample into a little baggie, Alex smiled in a strange and sort of distant way.

"Why are you testing us? What's the point?"

"Because."

"Don't give me that answer."

'Don't get so upset, minister…it's most unprofessional."

That was enough. Prozen lashed out – it was a childish move, he knew, but he couldn't stop himself – and Hardin squeaked as the syringe was flicked out of Alex' hands and onto the bed she'd been sitting on, her skin unmarked. The minister moved like a snake, too fast for Alex to stop him, and pulled the younger man's arm up and behind his back, paralysing him for a moment. Alex yelled, and the soldiers came forward only to be met by the Prozen Knights, one in casual gear, the other in a hospital suit.

It didn't help the matter at all. In fact, they looked scarier out of uniform than in.

"Put your weapons down, the both of you." Hanna muttered.

"Alex, you're dealing with things you don't understand." Prozen said quietly. "They are living creatures, not to be hurt in any way, shape or form. In fact, if I recall properly, one of them is still within its' larval stage, and the other is a fully grown and very powerful adult. Codename Red. If it's Red you're thinking of…if you'd pardon the pun…_fucking_ with…then you haven't read all the files. He's _dangerous_. You think you can turn him loose with some…" He sought for a word, but helpless didn't fit. "…some _unsuspecting_ young woman…then you are wrong."

"Argh! Let me _go_! You don't understand!"

"Shut up, Alex." The boy's body jerked hard, and the free elbow managed to slam into Prozen's chest. Winded, the minister mentally cursed himself for leaving himself open and fell back, allowing Alex to escape. He crouched, arms folded around himself, but muscles still tensed, only this time to flee.

"We're collecting samples, _sir_!" Alex spat. "And I know the girl is too young, I'm not _stupid_. We've doped Red and are extracting the relevant information we need from him in order to perform the experiment…you honestly believed I'd let him loose? After what happened to that rabbit? He ate its' heart for chrissakes! While the thing was still alive!" Gosh, he looked strange when he was this angry! His skin had become mottled with an uneven blush as the paler skin seemed to twinkle with sweat. "We find the host, and no contact has to be involved whatsoever. You know what in-vitro fertilisation is, don't you?"

"Hell, that's even more twisted than Doctor K." Prozen heard Hardin mutter.

"Gawd, I despair of you." Prozen muttered. "Leave my Knights out of this. Get out, Alex. Get out before I kill you. And if I hear that Codename Red has been injured in any way, physically or otherwise, I'll kill you slowly and let him watch." With the way he was feeling, right at that moment, Prozen had every intention to destroy Alex, right then and there. The thought of him doing that was disgusting, and besides, humans and Zoidians had different cell structures entirely. He'd seen the information. He glanced at Hanna and Hardin, filled with another wave of revulsion at the thought of them being forced to have a child conceived through a bastardized gene program…and what the child would look like. In fact, come to think of it, the kid'd be pretty damn formidable. Maybe even beat young Raven at his own game. That sent another sense of shock skitter through him…Maybe they'd already taken the youth's DNA for the girl…

He had to get out of there, and fast.

"You won't get away with this." Alex hissed, furiously. He stalked out of the room with the hapless guards in tow.

"No, I won't. But neither will you." Came the answering snarl.

He stood watching the door for a minute, daring Alex to come through again, but nothing happened. Instead, he felt a pair of arms curl around him, followed by a second, so he was being hugged from both sides. He felt exhausted, drained from his outburst and everything that had happened before, so he simply freed his arms and slid them around the girl's shoulders letting them carry his weight.

"Hey, thanks for defending our honour, big brother." Hardin said, loyally, and giving him a squeeze.

Hanna snorted, and poked her co-worker in the nose. "Yeah, but we could have done it ourselves."

Prozen sighed. "Both of you, pipe down. I have to think."

"Don't think too hard. You'll hurt yourself if you're not careful."

He wrinkled his nose at Hanna's pleasant remark. "Your concern is always appreciated. Now I want you to rest Hanna…and I'll talk to the nurses to keep him away from you. Hardin, promise me, you stay away from him."

"Do you think we can't handle that little weasel?" Hardin asked, as she let go, and helped Hanna slip back into bed. She looked tired now, which was a good thing. Hanna with energy and in confined spaces was bad. Very bad.

"I know you can handle him. But politics is something different. I don't want you two involved." Prozen said softly as he went to leave. "You're my Knights. You're quite possibly the only family I have, and I don't want a fuck up in the experiment that will take you away from me…is that understood?" He took a breath. "I really, really, don't want you two involved."

"And what if _you_ get involved?"

Those words made him stop. He turned and looked over his shoulder at the two and gripped the door frame until his knuckles were white – just to keep control of his emotions. In a quiet, level voice, Prozen only just found the strength to reply.

"By the time they need me…if they need me…the project will have been stopped. The female in the cells won't mature for another ten years. What on Zi would they need me for?"

to be continued

_[1] Think of him as a sort of non-paedophile Shuichi from Excel Saga. _

__

_Yeah, you know what's coming XDXD Please R&R if you're enjoying it. If not, tell me what I'm doing wrong..._


	3. Anything but this

_Heya__ everyone.__ I thought I'd update before my life's thrown in turmoil – again. I just need to some…uh, not venting as such, but just talking. I haven't been very prolific in my Zoids fics, that I know, and it's not due to waning interest. No, hell, I'm still poking and tweaking the RHsaga as we speak. Kinda. People have a hard time being creative when they're under stress, and for the last six months I had to come to terms with breaking up with someone I was close to, leaving full time education and also moving to another country. _

_Most things I'm okay with. But moving was a bad idea. Just these last few days especially, I've had to come to terms with rejection. From my own flesh and blood. He Who Shall be Named Mange. It hurts like hell and if it weren't for certain people and family on the proverbial other side, things would have become very horrible. The funny thing is that I know everything's going to be okay. I know some seriously bad juju is going to follow me, in terms of guilt, paranoia, and Bad Feelings, but you know what? I'll be half a world away._

_What I really wonder, however, is what my father would think if he knew I write this shit for fun. But then, he already thinks I'm a lazy good for nothing who's screwed up in the head. So what's new?_

_So why – please tell me – does it bother him that I'm always doing the laundry, the dishes, and working for a living? Eh? Please? eyetwitch _

_So Plink is very fragile at the moment. I don't mind if you flame and all, just don't expect a flattering answer or anything. sighs _

**Chapter Three**: Anything but this

It takes special kind of mind to do anything in a crisis. That mind has to be all corners, all cold and neat, or maybe warm and fuzzy, filled with a sense of do-gooding faith.

Alex had neither of these things, but he _did_ try to save his research as it was sent to the floor of the lab. He leapt, flailing his arms desperately to reach the test tube holder, but unlike so many scientists before him, he did not catch it. No, contrary to popular literature, he didn't leap far enough, and was rewarded with the sting of glass as tubes, both full and empty, shattered, and rubber toppers went everywhere.

So did its' contents.

Blood spatters were going to be cleaned up for a _month_ at least.

Face showing both his revulsion and his disgust, Alex scrambled up, clutched his stomach with a bloodied hand and ran for the men's room just down the hall as his nausea reached boiling point. He only just made it, oh, horrible it was, dodging people in the hallway and almost tripping over his own two feet in his haste to make it to safety.

Feverishly praying for a free stall, he shot through the door like he was greased, collided with some poor soul who was calmly emptying his bladder, and shot into a free stall, just in time. Well, he would reflect later, at least no one saw him doing this. They heard him mind you. And quietly walked away…

Let us look into the mind of Alex.

As he clung to the side of the toilet bowl, greasy hair falling about his face in obscene ringlets, he was wondering two things. One was how he would ever live this down, the other was if this was some sort of conspiracy against his workings. The minister had to be behind this, but he was all smarmy smiles whenever he was questioned. He always had an alibi. He was always somewhere else.

Alex retched again, but there was nothing left to bring up. His lunch from the cafeteria's possibly salmonella-infected kitchen was swimming in front of him, still chunky and like most people he took a disturbing interest in what was in front of him, trying to identify what was floating like a group of mutated fish in the bowl.

Wiping the stringy drool from his mouth, he pulled himself up and wiped his mouth like a gentlemen with the toilet paper hanging beside his head. The nausea was gone now, thank God, but he felt as weak as a kitten. Damn it all…

Prozen had to be behind this.

The lab assistants were very clumsy. Too clumsy. They'd been forgetting to label samples and do all the tests thoroughly. They'd been losing samples too, and that was the worst part, he'd gotten so much information and they were just screwing around with it, like it didn't matter…

What he didn't want to admit was that he had hired the assistants in the first place, and had gone for the lowest rate. Alex was cheap.

Composing himself into what he thought was a suave, sophisticated young man, he pulled the flush, walked out, washed his hands and face then gargled on the recycled water, and looked in the mirror.

"Oh, you good-looking bastard." He said, with all sincerity.

The man who was still going could only stare. Like everyone else who worked with Alex, they could see a snotty, greasy little moron who thought the sun shined out of his arse. He finished, shaking his head, zipped himself back up again, washed his hands and left without a word to the preening scientist. In return, Alex thought the man was agreeing with him.

_Time to go back and check the damage_.

Alex wasn't used to working with humans. Zoids were fine, he could work with them easily, manipulating cores, armours and the like. The Zoidians…well, they were human with shiny blood, as far as he was concerned. The milky and almost opalescent blood was easy to recognise over the flat crimson of a human's. Human blood made him squeamish. Taking it was fine. Working with it, easy. But to see it splatter like that…

_Deep breath, remember, you're the one in control._

Into the room he went. Thankfully Annie had started cleaning straight away, and Marsha had rescued the few intact tubes that were left. Both were pale, and Bernard[1], the surly one of the lot, glared up at Alex, his face a mask of distaste.

Bernard was another of Alex's enemies, only he openly despised the young scientist instead of hiding it as everyone else did. This was _his_ lab, and _his_ field of expertise…and he'd been reduced to a mere technician. He was highly protective of the room and its' equipment, and all laws that were put down were dismissed within the four walls, everyone had to adhere to Bernard's laws of life, science and the bottle. If you broke anything, you'd be paying for it out of your own pocket and even get a free ride out of the lab with his boot up your rear end. You annoyed him, he could fire you. Or insult you. It was even rumoured he kept a bottle of scotch in his desk – though many knew that this was in fact the truth – Bernard was almost always drunk before lunchtime. But he got results. That was the important thing.

Bernard's rich brown eyes were the colour of mud as he turned away and not for the first time Alex wondered if it had been him. But perhaps, paranoia screamed in his mind, Prozen and Bernard were working together?

Alex dismissed it.

He turned his attention, instead, to the few samples that were left.

They'd stored all the samples in the same place, and now, Alex wished they hadn't. Not that it really mattered, because all of them had turned up negative. Humans and Zoidians were serious rungs apart in the evolutionary ladder, and it would be impossible to do the task he'd been set. The few samples that were left, that hadn't been tested at least, held some promise…but names were smudged. Badly smudged.

"Are you _sure_ these ones are the only ones left?"

"Yes sir. We even took the ones from the fridge, and they tested negative or have been destroyed."

Alex gawked. "The ones…from…? Hellsfire, woman! They weren't supposed to be tested! They were for saving and storage for later on, for the girl!"

Did he imagine the laughing in his head?

"I didn't know!" Marsha wailed. "I've only just graduated; they never said anything about this in medical school!"

"Bah! Poppycock!" He glared at the few samples that were left and clucked his tongue. "Fine. Fine! Test these sons of bitches and then go away. You'll never work in Guylos again, you hear me?"

"You can't just fire me!"

"Can. Will[2]." Spat Alex. "Unless you show me a reason not to! _Test those samples now_!"

"But they-"

"They're all mixed up, it doesn't matter anymore." He jammed his hands in his pockets, and realised to his horror, there was a speck of vomit on the collar of his jacket. Shaking and filled with a sudden revulsion, he didn't even hear the chatter of the girls as they began work again, and Bernard's huff and the clank of him working the machines again.

Instead, he heard his own heartbeat, and the sound of his stomach readying itself for another go at it.

###

He staggered back again, this time without his jacket. For those of you who care, his jacket was stuffed down a garbage chute and was found by some poor hobo[3] and kept him warm when he would have otherwise been frozen in the cold that would came in winter. But this isn't about a hobo and his brand new coat; this is about Alex and his problems with life.

Paranoia mounting, he returned to his lab, lighter one coat and slightly light headed come to think of it, and went about cataloguing things and writing numbers down. He did this for quite some time, calmly catching up with his work and ordering new equipment to replace that which was broken because something had been left on the edge and had fallen off, bringing everything else with it in some horribly comical tragedy.

He _would_ succeed. Just when and how he wasn't sure.

And he _still_ wasn't sure, when he heard Bernard swear and Annie gasp very loudly. Marsha talking excitedly, her movements agitated. Bernard took control again and sent her back to her own desk to continue her work, and Alex tuned out the separator's roar as chemicals were thrown out of their normal chains and things were revealed.

It was then when a test tube was pushed in front of his nose, it's colour a distinct blue. He stared at it for a moment, wondering what it was, thinking that maybe someone from his old team had found a way to bypass the systems of the latest Zoid they were working on, or maybe some solution to the Z-cell problem. But then he realised what he was looking at.

"Positive." He heard Bernard growl. "Wouldja look at tha'? All that fucking work, and we get _one_ fucking _positive_. Happy, happy, joy, joy. Can you fuck off now? I want to get pissed. Take your stupid sample and show it to whoever you need to. My lab. Fuck off." The two simple commands were punctuated by hand gestures. Bernard was very good at hand gestures. He'd had a lot of practise.

Ignoring him, Alex took the tube, trembling delightedly. All those samples he took over three days, every female…almost every female…in the military, and the medical staff bar those he had to work with. One positive. It was sad it was one, but hey, it was better than having none at all.

Turning it around, he stared at the label, and hissed with frustration that it was blurred out, the paper brown with spilt blood a few hours before. Squinting, he tried to make out the name, but seeing as that wasn't working right, he took off his glasses and clenched them shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. Then, opening them again, his vision cleared.

He carefully wrote the letters down that he could still see. Then, swinging a lamp over it, he looked again. The light picked up on the printed letters where his own eyes could not, and he stared, horrified at what was in front of him.

All those samples he'd taken.

And it had to be _this_ one.

A moment afterwards, he heard the laughter again. He wasn't imagining it, and as he looked around at the elated faces, he scowled and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, thanks. Now finish up…and leave me alone."

"That's _my_ line, you pretentious git." Bernard replied, but was already skulking away to find someone else to be surly to. 

Alex turned back to the lot of them and stared at the tiny tube and its' contents. He wondered if the gods were laughing at him, and if they _were_, what he could do about it.

That's when he heard the voice.

_My, my, that's interesting._

"What? Who said that?"

_I did. _The voice sounded impatient. Female. Familiar. Alex' heart almost stopped when he realised what he was hearing…and then he hardened his resolve.

"Wh…what do you want? How are you doing this?"

_Ancient Zoidian secret.__ I'm bored, little man. Come and play…_

He almost got up, right then and there, but managed to fight the urge. She was strong, he realised, even at this age. Fascinating. "No, I'm fine here."

_Why did I know you were going to say that?_

"Your name is Rhyss, isn't it?"

_Indeed it is. So the old dog can learn new tricks._ There was a mental yawn, and the notion of someone stretching. _I am pleased I have more freedom. I like my new quarters. The only question I want to ask is…why? But then I realised, you are human and have no decency._

"Why what? What's this about decency?" His heart jerked in fear. "Is this about the toilets?"

_Why would I wish to talk to you about that piece of technology?_ Genuine confusion.

"…Oh."

_I want to know why it is so important for someone to pilot that death machine you have hidden away._

The DeathSaurer! "How did you know about that?" Alex gasped, astonished.

_Because, you moronic human, your mind is brimming with it. I see it all the time, and quite frankly it scares me. That creature wiped out most of my race bar a select few…and you want to resurrect it? Is your species that suicidal?_

"Um, no. We just want to use it against rebels." Drawing himself up importantly he fiddled with his tie. "Republicans are bad people, and we're going to punish them."

The mental voice became a hiss. _So unbelievably male.__ And this project too…why do you want to breed hybrids like this? Can you not wait for others to be found? I can tell you where there are others…_

"Um, probably because you two are the only ones we have found." Alex answered, truthfully. The room seemed to darken then, and he was glad he had been left alone - the others would probably think he was mad or something…talking into the dark like this.

_Nontheless__…_ There was such mischief in that voice. Alex couldn't help but smile. Even when Rhyss ruffled through his mind, he bore it with good grace, and once she was finished, she was quiet, thinking.

"…Do you see my problem?"

_…I am not sure what you mean by problem._ Rhyss answered, her voice a purr.

"I don't know how it is where you're from, but this kind of thing…it's impossible. I mean, it can't be done."

_There's a lot you don't know about Zoidians._ The sound…or ghost of a sound, at least, of someone crossing their legs, silk, he supposed. They were well taken care of in D block. _And while your notions are questionable, I'm happy to talk, just out of spite. I don't like the man across the hall. If you could remove him and inflict as much suffering as clinically possible without him dying, I'd be very happy._

Alex laughed, not knowing why.

And then Rhyss began to talk. Alex could only listen.

And smile.

to be continued

[1]Yea, I watch Black Books. Same Bernard, different job.

[2] That one was for you, Zinou.

[3] Hi, Jack! Why are you reading this? O.o


	4. A case of divine misconception

_Kuu__, nothing depressing to prelude this chap.__ If you didn't know, then yes, I am back in aus. Let's never speak of it again uu_

**Chapter Four**: A case of divine misconception

It happened around seven weeks later. It was unceremonious. It was quick. It was degrading.

He was sitting in a meeting, doing his best not to fall asleep as Dunbury rattled off the month's current problems in the agricultural sector. He did so in a bored sort of tone and a kind of malicious glee in his milky eyes that said 'I know you're bored. And I'm going to make sure you stay bored.' Prozen tried not to fidget. Across from him, he caught the eye of the elderly Hommelef, who looked just as bored, and was even sleepier than the warlord. They shared a simultaneous Moment, and then looked away; secretly embarrassed they'd been caught by the other staring at them. The fact of the matter was they were cold and civil enemies in a cold and civil war, and their battleground were the offices of commerce and parliament that littered the palace. If they'd been children, Hommelef would have been stealing Prozen's lunch money at morning tea, and then going back for seconds when the afternoon break rolled around. Prozen on the other hand, would be telling tall tales about his opponent and scrawling dirty pictures on Hommelef's notebooks.

In short, they hated each other.

But they shared common ground when it came to Dunbury.

They hated him too.

But when you're an adult, you can't do what your inner child wants to do. So, no matter how strong the urge to get up and yell abuse at the fat man was, it couldn't be done. But it didn't stop Prozen idly doodling on his notepad. He'd gotten into the habit of bringing one to each meeting, to look attentive and somewhat caring, even if he were not. He'd taken down the fundamental points, as outlined in the brief that was handed around, and was now planning on amusing himself.

So, after deciding that dozing in the afternoon sunlight that spilled onto the table and floor from the long thin windows was inappropriate, he realised that he could amuse himself better. He roughly scrawled Dunbury on the page, then the table and the people in crude representations. Then he inserted thoughts. He even included Minister Blair with his floozy of an assistant, Dinah, casually screwing on the table.

Then he heard the sniggering. Hardin was looking over his shoulder and peering at the one page comic that had formed around the words. Dunbury was impossibly fat, waving a walking stick, screwing up his face…and screaming in large block letters: I'm old! Listen to me damnit, I'm old and I think I'm important! Nursie! When's my sponge bath?!

Here it doesn't sound funny. But when you're bored, you're apt to find anything funny.

Casually, he went to turn the page over, catching Hommelef's eye. It was enough to say 'lookie'.

Hommelef did. He stared, his mouth open for a moment, then, twitching, he started to snigger. The only problem is that laughter is contagious. And as Hardin tried to stifle her chuckling (she did not giggle – girls giggled. Not uptight military personnel) over Prozen's shoulder, so too did Hommelef find it harder to stifle his own guffaw.

Blair, next to him, gawked at the picture too. But it wasn't Dunbury that was upsetting him, it was probably the 'I'm _invincible_!!!' comment beside his own caricature. He was obviously in disbelief that no one knew about his affair. It probably hadn't crossed his mind why no one sat in the chair just right of the door…

His face went red. Still, the mischief spread. Prozen took no notice of it, simply finding a fresh page and scrawling down a 'to do' list for the next day's activities, wondering vaguely what he'd make for dinner. He was exhausted, so maybe something simp-

"Minister Prozen?"

Thoughts faltered. He looked up.

The emperor smiled down at him. Emperor Gerhardt the second. Emperor Gerhardt, who didn't like being made a mockery of. and certainly didn't like half his staff turned into giggling idiots.

"What are you doing?"

Any smart answers fled. The 26 year old was no longer thinking like a 26 year old should. Instead, he felt miserably small. Oh yes, and four. He should be looking down at his shoes, as if the ground was very interesting, and yes, his cheeks were burning. It was like he'd wet himself in class or something.

His tongue went onto autopilot.

"I can explain."

Then there was a scream which was amazingly coincidental. It went on for a very long time, and was followed by the sound of someone firing a gun and obviously missing, because they didn't stop. Then the gun did stop, and someone else screamed. There was a roar.

Someone rather stupidly asked: "Are we under attack?"

Prozen watched, some secret part of him enjoying the sight of old fat men trying to find hiding places. Then he drew his gun from his belt-holster and trained it on the door, carefully calming his breathing and using his chair as a barrier. Whatever it was, it was powerful. The paper, the jokes, it all fled away. At his shoulder he felt Hardin's presence, the click of her own gun and the quiet grunt of approval.

_I am with you sir_

The door resisted the first slam. It resisted the second. But the ancient doors could not hold up against the third strike, and were opened, one side coming off its' hinges and falling unceremoniously to the tiled floor with an almighty clatter. The other creaked, rebounded off one of the huge iron pots that housed the incredibly ugly indoor palms that the previous emperor had been so fond of and no one could figure out how to get rid of, and slammed into the thing that had broken down the doors in the first place.

"Karma" He said out loud, and cursed himself for saying it.

Somewhere, someone snorted.

A guard was casually thrown past the open part of the door and landed with a yell. There were further footsteps, a metallic groaning noise, and a clatter as something metal collapsed and slumped to the floor, its' head in full view. Unbelievably, it was an organoid. Prozen mentally ran down his checklist of the ones he knew of, wondering for a brief moment what Raven thought he was playing at. But the boy wasn't playing at anything; he'd been sent deep into Republican territory and had been complaining last night over the phone that he couldn't find a decent bar of chocolate. Raven owned Shadow, and she was a black organoid. But this was not Shadow.

_No, you moron. That's not a black organoid…that's gunmetal. That's_ Ambient.

His heart froze for a moment, and then thawed. Twitching his head once, he caught Hardin's attention. "Shoot to wound. Once he's down, knock him unconscious. Don't kill him, but remember he _will_ kill you."

"Yes sir."

"Good girl."

More steps. Slow. Purposeful.

Measuring the sounds, as hollow as they were, and trying to filter them out of the rest of the racket he had to put up with, he wondered how Project Red had gotten loose. Alex apparently had a break through, but Prozen had seen no candidate list to speak of concerning potential surrogate mothers, nor any bad notes of how things weren't working. He'd thought that the experiment had failed or something, but if that were the case, how in the world did Red get out and what was he doing _here_?

His body jerked on instinct, and smoothly standing up he felt himself flanked by Hardin, but also by another of one of the younger (but still much older than Prozen himself) ministers, the one regarding defence, another former soldier. What was his name again? Claus?

Then Project Red came through, an absolute_ mess_.

The Zoidian was dressed in hospital gear, and looked like something in his head had come apart and he was frothing at the brain. Blood spattered his clothing and from his elbows down there was just crimson and brown, no other colour whatsoever. The most horrible part was probably the fact that a lot of blood was around his mouth…splattered across his face. He was panting, struggling to breathe almost, and every time he breathed in you could see his teeth were stained red too.

Jeezus-H-_Christ_, he'd torn someone's _throat_ out. With his _teeth_.

"FREEZE!" Claus roared. Old fool.

Red took no notice. His eyes darted around, looking for something but what, the minister thought, he couldn't say. Why was he here instead of going and escaping? Was he trying to take down the seat of government here or something? What was the point?

Then those mad eyes found what they were looking for, and trained straight on Prozen, loosing all their insanity. What was _there_ was a cold anger, and that was somehow more frightening.

"_You_." How much hatred could be put into such a little word?

"OH GOD HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!!!"

Prozen twitched, wishing Blair would shut up. When he didn't, Prozen lost his temper and snarled back. "Shut _up_."

Surprisingly, Red had said the same thing.

Then they returned to their staring contest.

Hands clenched and unclenched, as if decided what to do. Then Red moved forward, his steps wary and slightly loathing, like he was approaching something he wanted to get away from as quick as possible.

Licking his lips, Prozen stepped forward, his gun still raised, Red in his sights. "Don't."

"You _bastard_."

"I don't want to shoot you." Came the cold reply. "Stand down. Now."

"No, you son of a bitch, I _won't_."

Prozen blanched, his eyes glittering with fury. "Don't insult my mother!"

Still, Red came closer. Prozen realised that not even shooting his kneecaps would work; he was determined to keep coming. But he held his ground - Prozen wasn't a coward, no way in hell. It wasn't until the muzzle of the gun met flesh, as a grisly hand lifted the gun and met Red's forehead in fact, that he realised he was in deep and was rapidly sinking.

"_Shoot_ me you thieving motherfucker." His voice was so level. Almost calm.

"You will _not_ use that language in front of _me_."

"I can and fucking _will_, asshole." Those _eyes_. Prozen had seen madmen in his time, but this one had gone through the hills of Wonderland and out the other side.

"Hello, Alice." He muttered, half to himself. "I don't want to kill you, do you understand me?"

"I don't care." Oh _shit_ – jerking with revulsion, those blood encrusted hands cupped closer around Prozen's and went for the trigger. The copper smell of blood filled his nostrils, and Red bore his teeth in a feral snarl. "SHOOT ME!!"

Noise at the door. Prozen carefully felt around the grip, moving his fingers away from the trigger and protecting it by laying them flat against the rim of metal. His breath came in searing pants, like Red's, and he wondered if the Zoidian was trying to trick him. More noise. The organoid getting up. But instead of going for Prozen's throat as he expected it to, it started whining like a lost dog and carefully approached the pair.

There was a click to his right. Claus had regained his senses and had his gun against Red's temple. Red's eyes became slits of hate, and he turned, lightning fast, and knocked the stunned Claus away. The other minister was sent reeling, his gun sailing in the air just after discharging a single bullet that became lodged in the ceiling high above them.

Then Red turned back. "You." He said again. "Only you. Shoot me. Now. Make them stop."

A terrified wail from the door. The organoid slunk closer, body held close to the floor, it's sharp jaws clicking together in a rapid _tek-tek-tek_ of worry. Begging with it's owner to stop. Begging Prozen to put the gun down.

Cute.

Prozen took a leap of faith. "Hardin." He rasped, and prayed she understood.

She'd been over his shoulder the entire time, watching and waiting for when she would be needed. Now she reached over him and causally flicked the gun's safety back on, her own gun never leaving the target. Red watched it all in disbelief and then howled, his eyes filling with silvery tears, and his breath hitching in his throat. The rage he'd been holding inside of him erupted and he threw himself at Prozen's lanky form, determined for a fight…but he didn't go very far. He took one step forward, his eyes widened, and then he doubled over.

Hurling his guts over Prozen's boots.

"Oh." Shocked, Prozen could only stare as he fought down his own nausea. Disgust and fear became pity as the Zoidian continued to retch and finally managed to regain control, then rolled to the side, breathing heavily and looking pale. His glassy eyes had a frightened look to them, coupled with hate and pain. "Oh dear…"

"Bloody hell." He heard Hardin mutter and she looked away, hand to mouth.

There were other voices all around him, but all Prozen could do was stare at the creature in front of him. And try not to look down either. There were things the Zoidian had ingested, that were clearly not for human consumption. Like someone's fingers. And that could only be…part of someone's voice box, maybe… "…urg."

"AAAARRRRRRRRRRGH!!! YOU KILLED HIM!!!"

The voice of Prozen enemy number one made the albino jerk and regain conscious control of his body. Looking up, he saw Alex run into the room over the bodies of the obviously dead soldiers, an arm bandaged and held to his chest, and a number of plasters over his face. There was blood on his lab uniform…Prozen felt something inside him twist.

"I'd worked so _hard_, done everything I had to, _cared_ for him, _cleaned_ him, _fed_ him and now he's _dead_, and…oh my _god_ is that vomit?"

"He's not dead and he's not a pet, Alex. He's in shock. He just killed three of the finest guards we have on site and had a face off with me. Then he threw up." Prozen glared at Alex, but found he really couldn't move. He just wanted out. Out now. So he could be sick too.

"So he's _not_ dead?"

He was in no mood for niceties. Gritting his teeth, Prozen felt his entire body clench in hate. "No you idiot, but he asked me to kill him. What the hell happened?"

To his delight, he watched Alex realise that everyone was staring at him and possibly wondering the same thing. Moaning softly, he wrung his hands as the ministers of the Guylos cabinet and the emperor who oversaw them all turned their full attention to him.

"This had better be good." Came the growl from Claus, who had picked himself up and was vigorously rubbing his cheek with his free hand. Already a bruise was forming from Red's punch. "'Cos if it's not, I'm going to mop the floor with you. Those were _my_ fucking men, you little lab rat."

"Oh gawd…"

"Ministers, maintain your dignity please. Doctor Shaums?" The rich voice of Gerhardt rolled out. He hadn't liked being dog-piled by his bodyguards, and much less by his ministers. His voice spoke volumes, mostly of how one was to be punished…

"Sire! Please! It was a lax in control!"

"I'll lax you, you little-"

"Prozen, _stand down_." The emperor dusted his robes off and carefully made his way through the overturned chairs and nudged Red with his boot. The Zoidian groaned and tried to crawl away but found his body refused to respond to him. "What happened?"

"A check up, my lord…and…he'd been so good, we thought we didn't have to muzzle him…" Alex shook. "He…he went mad, killed two doctors and maimed a third…bit the nurse's fingers off…tore…tore the guard's throat out with his teeth…"

Prozen felt numb as he watched them speak, and found his eyes drifting from Red to his organoid, who was standing and as stupefied at the conversation as he was. Check-up? _Muzzle_? "Sire, if I recall correctly, the subject lying at our feet was under my care and jurisdiction. I had specific orders based around him that he be kept happy and comfortable in his quarters until we needed his help on certain projects. Am I to understand that…_Doctor_…Shaums has been, for lack of a better word, _poaching_ on my territory?"

Gerhardt snorted. "Gunther, sometimes I wonder about you. I only enlisted Shaums to hurry things along a bit…though the news is somewhat disturbing." Then, unbelievably, he turned back to Alex and sighed in a sort of exasperated way. "How much damage was done?"

"Ten are dead sir. A further seven are injured, one possibly fatal." Alex replied. "However, I am pleased to note that he waited until _after_ the tests were done and everything was seen as being green."

Ambient whined again. Nudged Red. Getting no response made him crouch down beside the prone body and lay his head against his hip.

Gerhardt clapped his hands together. "Splendid! So it _is_ confirmed?"

Green optic sensors regarded Prozen with a kind of pathetic worry.

"Confirmed and healthy. He's doing fine." Alex waved a hand at the mess. "And anything nasty in his system is now there, so we know he's going to be okay, until next check-up of course."

For a creature so prone to violence, Ambient made no move to attack the humans in front of him.

"Delightful. And how is he coping?"

Very odd.

"Going through all the stages, just as the little lady said."

Lady? Who was this lady they were talking about?

"Wonderful! Oh, I can't wait to see the results! Alex this truly is-"

Blow this. "Am I the _only_ one here who's slightly disturbed by current events?" Prozen cut in, his voice dangerously quiet. Realising that not only was he being left out, he was not clued in to current situations, he was annoyed. Very annoyed. "A top secret project has escaped and has gone on a killing spree, and you're saying it's _splendid_. I don't think it's very _splendid_ at all. And what's even worse, these boots of mine are _ruined_. You're getting me a new pair, Alex, I swear. And Sire, please, would you _stop_ nudging him with _your_ boot? What if it wears off, what if he goes for you?"

"That's a virtual impossibility." Alex said with a chirpy grin. It was extremely disconcerting to see him smiling like that, in his blood spattered glasses. Like everything was fine, and they were all about to go and play a nice game of _cricket_ or something. "You see, Minister, you're his focus, seeing as he blames you for everything that's happened."

"What, that I woke him up? We're square on that, we have a nice working relationship. Admittedly I haven't been down recently, but I can't balance social life or _lack of it_ with work seeing as the Rebels recently burnt three of our towns and managed to take a few military bases. What did I do to make him this mad? Mad enough to let me kill him?"

Alex and Gerhardt looked at each other.

They both wore the same grin.

"Shall I break the news, Alex?"

"Oh yes, sire!' Responded the doctor, though his eyes clearly showed he wanted to be that one.

The emperor clapped Prozen hard on the back and made him slip in the mess at his feet. With a wail he went down and landed in it, frozen in shock and disgust. Chortling like it was a grand old joke, the emperor grinned. "Congratulations, old boy." He said. "You're going to be a father!"

to be continued


	5. PND

_Be warned, the eff-word aproacheth!_

**Chapter Five**: PND

When he woke, he felt like someone had punched him in the guts then trodden on his head. In the semi darkness of the tiny room, Hiltz rolled over onto his side and curled into a ball, cradling his aching stomach and wondering where he was.

His body was _singing_. Every nerve was vibrating like no-one's business, but he was pretty sure he wasn't hurt. A body only sang when a cleric was involved to heal them, and he couldn't remember having an accident in the mi-

No.

His dark eyes opened, and then moistened with tears he refused to shed. This wasn't home. There were no comforting stone walls, no lamps, no sounds and smells of life in the time he was born in. Far from it, in fact, he was living in a tiny world where his people were only a memory and that his existence was a marvel. A sick miracle. And sick miracles beget sicker ones…like what was happening inside of him. There were no words to express his utter disgust at the turn of events, or the fact that anything the unholy union would produce would be…well…_anything_. Just the thought of having his blood thinned out by the strange, queer creatures that covered Zi with their filth made him ill. And yet, feeding off him like a parasite was one such creature, his blood forever tainted by that of human. There was only one way to rid himself of the taint…and yet his little escapade had not had the desired outcome. His death. EVE_dammit_.

So he was alive. Alive, and for some strange reason being bred. He couldn't understand the mechanics of it…after all, he wasn't required to do 'those' duties, but for _some_ obscene reason…uck. Biiiiiiiiig uck. Rhyss obviously had a hand in it, he thought miserably. When people were happy, she got mad, so she had to spread around her misery and inflict on everyone else. As far as he was concerned, however, when this was over, and if he survived the process, he was going to kill her. Slowly and incredibly painfully.

His whole body ached. Even his teeth and that was the _worst_ part. How the heck could they hurt like that? His breathing quickened again and he listened, trying to calm himself in the place he had known as home since the…no, not operation. Conception. A place where everything was smooth edges, nailed down and videotaped, where he could be kept quiet and safe until the time came to rip the new life from him and start anew.

_Bastards_!

Fuck the lot of them!

But it was dark, and it was quiet, so that meant night. The little gurney was warm, so he'd been here for a while…how long was anyone's guess. He felt…comfortable…in his own skin, so some kind soul (Booyah) had washed him down and dressed him in fresh clothes. Perhaps, Hiltz thought, he should feel grateful that they'd at least cleaned him down and dressed him, but to no avail. On top of mounting depression, his cramping belly, and hovering morning sickness that didn't quit even if it were night, he desperately needed to pee.

Let's sum it up in one word. Argh.

He sat up, and instantly regretted it. The room span. Clutching his head he doubled over and waited for the vertigo to pass, and slowly, oh so slowly, everything returned to normal. He cautiously lay back down, and balled up in the tiny bed, resting his weary head on his forearms and listening to his own rasping breathing. If he concentrated on it long enough, it made the nausea go away and _that_ was a good thing. Hiltz stared blankly at the walls and felt misery flick an errant finger in his direction. More than ever did he long for his own bed and his own quarters, but it had been decreed that there were too many dangerous objects there for him to hurt himself with and there were too many places to hide. The only saving grace was that Ambient was with him.

The hulking grey metal lump was curled up on the tiled floor, shifting and grunting in organoid dreams, his nose buried under his massive tail. Gingerly sitting up once more, Hiltz breathed heavily, swallowed his sickness, and felt depression take its place, forefront in his mind.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhfuck." He said to the night. To his surprise the night spoke back.

"Delightful!" Answered a voice. A cringe worthy voice. A voice he knew only too well.

Hiltz jerked to attention, his entire body coming into focus, and then looked up, his eyes meeting the haunting orbs that belonged to Rhyss.

She sat atop her organoid, staring at him through the observation window. Oh how relaxed she looked, legs crossed, hands relaxed in her lap, a vision in dark blue silk and lighter trimming. Her long hair had been cropped short and her cleric's mark was on full view to see, as if it mattered anymore. Her ugly organoid snorted at him and tapped the plexi-glass with it's sharp snout.

Hiltz glared at her and bared his teeth. "You."

The moment the words left his lips, Rhyss' smile became wider and she leered back, her heart beating just a bit faster. While she was a creature of the mind, Hiltz was one of the body. Their organoids were trained for those specific tasks, and he could feel – through Ambient – her blood rushing around her veins in her excitement. But what went on _behind_ those eyes was anyone's guess. With a clank, Ambient rose and stood beside his master shielding him thoroughly from Rhyss' influence.

She grunted with surprise as she felt the brick wall come into place, and her smile faded.

"That's no way to treat a friend."

"Friend?" Hiltz chuckled, though there was little humour in the situation. "I hardly call _you_ a friend. You wouldn't even give me a second look if this were the old days."

"True. Your bloodline would be indebted to mine for over nine generations for the slightest of injuries. But this isn't our world, and this isn't our time."

"Leave me in peace, cleric."

"I am one of the few that straddle the line between male and female, body and mind, little man. I strongly urge you to rethink your position, especially considering what's at stake."

"Fuck you and the beast you rode in on." Hiltz snapped back, his words followed by a growl from Ambient.

Rhyss blinked in shock. A delicate hand fluttered to her flat chest and her eyes narrowed. "How…how _dare_ you…"

"Yeah. Yeah, I dare. I dare to call you every name under the sun. Go away. Pester someone else."

The cleric folded her arms and glowered. "I would. But I can't."

"What, your duties mean something to you?" Hiltz went to stand, and Ambient graciously lowered his head for him to lean on. "Or do you actually give a rat's ass what happens to me?"

"Your suffering gives me pleasure." Rhyss replied, averting her eyes. "_Great_ pleasure. And I would be neglecting my sworn duties if I left you alone in the world. Besides. The humans want me to keep an eye on you."

"Since when does a cleric abide by human law?"

"Since she realised that without kissing ass she doesn't get anything."

Hiltz hissed and took a step forward, but found his legs wouldn't support him. Slumping heavily, Ambient caught him before he fell too far and gently lowered him by his shirt. Cheeks heating with embarrassment, Hiltz caught his breath, his control, and then nuzzled into the organoid's side.

"…You're no fun at the moment." Rhyss purred. "And Doctor Shaums was very insistent that I take a look at you to make sure that you…are progressing properly."

"You've already laid those hands on my filthy body once, you little cow. You put this…this _thing_ into me! I'm not going to let you touch me again!"

"I don't have to. I can monitor you from here."

"Pull the other fucking one…"

"My, my, we are the ignorant one." Another smirk. "And I don't think I need to remind you that an expectant…_mother_…should not be saying that sort of thing."

Hiltz snapped. "Don't you _dare_ fucking start, you little _bitch_, or I'm going to _rip_ your fucking head off and _shove_ it up your dry little _cu_-"

"AMBIENT." The roar cut him off. Specula's little piggy eyes glowed and the smaller organoid flinched, his wall coming down. That which was the slimy persona of Rhyss, slid into his mind and his ability to speak vanished as well as his ability to move, to fight. Slumping once more with only his organoid to hold him up, Hiltz tried to get control, but found that all he could do was slur and drool. Thank god she hadn't turned off his ability to control his body functions, or he might have…

Her eyes flickered, reading his thoughts.

_Ohhhhhh_fuck.

But her gaze softened. "Maybe I'll do that indignity to you later, _darling_. Now sit still…" He jerked, trying to fight back, and she laughed. "Not that you can do much else."

For a moment, Hiltz could feel her rifling through his mind, but not intrusively. It was a blessing, he supposed, that she was giving him a _little_ privacy, but once the mind-trip was over, she moved onto his body. He groaned involuntarily as muscles tightened and relaxed, and phantom hands touched and prodded as things moved inside of him. Doubling over, he keened in misery and heard her laughter.

"Want me to tell you how things are going?"

All he could make were human-animal noises. He wanted to scream no to her, but knew that she'd tell him anyway…and if he blocked his ears, she'd speak into his mind. He would not escape her.

"…One moment…" There was the sensation, in his head, of something being loosened. It took a moment or so later for him to feel the effects – she'd coaxed his brain into releasing chemicals he needed.

The relief from the morning sickness was wonderful, and he sighed, not caring about being held like this, about the predicament, about the ropey string of drool that was coming out of his mouth. The relief drowned out everything. The sensation only increased as she tickled his glands into playing their part properly and not being governed by his own, selfish mind. The relief, as despised as it was, flooded over him and hating himself for it, he enjoyed it. Thoroughly.

Slowly, Rhyss left his body, her mind leaving greasy smears in his consciousness that only sleep or a vast amount of strong liquor could remove. With leaving, she released the ties on his body, and slowly he felt his body respond to his once-blocked commands.

"Wipe your mouth, darling." Rhyss sighed in an almost motherly tone. "It's not polite to do that in public."

"Fuck you."

"Tsk, tsk." Rhyss straightened, and pulled a hanky from her pocket, licked it, then started to clean Specula's snout. "You're fine by the way. I just told your body to ignore what you were telling it and start doing some good. Does it feel nice to not want to throw up continually?"

There was nothing better to say. "…Fuck you."

"Is that the only come back in your inventory?"

"You _mind-raped_ me, bitch." His matter of fact tone obviously bothered her.

"And I'll keep doing it until you let me in willingly." She sniffed. "…Baby is fine, by the way. I can't tell for sure…Ambient may have let me into you, but he seemed adamant on not letting me see Hiltz-Junior." She laughed then, at the expression on his face. "Oh, darling, I wish I had a camera. You look so cute. So distraught and unhappy, the way you _should_ be. Regardless, your body is fine, so I'm presuming the baby's fine as well. By the way…" Not chancing the glare she was receiving, she continued. "…the nurse won't want that ring back. That kind of thing festering in your colon isn't healthy. You know that, don't you?"

"…Everything comes out one way or another." Came the snarled reply. "It's not like she has a finger to wear it on anymore."

"Dear EVE, I hope I'm not around when that happens. Why did you swallow it?"

"Unintentional, you stupid cow. Now leave off. I need to piss." He didn't care how bad it looked, he needed to relieve himself. Ambient carefully picked him up again by the scruff of his neck and helped him up, much to the amusement of Rhyss. "…it must slipped when I bit the woman's fingers off. She'll be more careful when it comes to knocking out her patients in future. If she even _has_ a future." He paused, curious. "But I thought I brought it all up…"

"Darling, when you're hungry, the body devours anything."

Uck. He wrinkled his nose in displeasure.

He staggered through the only door that gave him privacy, shut it and gratefully flipped up the lid and fumbled with his pants. Letting go was pleasurable, and as he emptied himself he closed his eyes and drifted in a quiet sea of momentary calm. There would be more storms later, he knew, but the night was calm and the stars were out…

He finished up, pulled the flush, cleaned his hands and staggered back outside and slumped into his bed. Hiltz was annoyed that Rhyss remained staring at him, her pale eyes almost glowing in the sick fluorescent light, as if there was nothing better to do then watch a freak at rest. Then Ambient bent over his prone form and began to groom him, clicking his powerful teeth together and lightly nibbling his flesh. Hiltz reached out to nuzzle the organoid back, then moved closer to the wall until he felt its' cool surface against his back. Likewise the pressure of the blanket around him as Ambient, clucking like a mother hen, settled down beside him. It was cramped, but also comforting, a reminder of his past and if he closed his eyes and ignored his surroundings, maybe he could fool himself into thinking he was home. Hiltz ignored his body's pleas for food and laid his head against his pillow, willing away his sadness and concentrating on that one thought…

He felt Rhyss try and touch him once, but Ambient was playing privacy screen, not just of mind, but also of body. Possessively draping a tail over his legs, the dark grey organoid clucked one last time and settled down for another nap.

Hiltz could feel Rhyss' hostility. Clucking her tongue with annoyance, she sent one last ego-denting jibe.

"You look good now, darling, but it's early stages yet. You're going to lose that rather handsome body of yours and in a few weeks at that. I can't wait to see you at five months. Even more so at eight. You won't be the proverbial shit anymore, will you? You'll be at their mercy, and mine. Don't you dare ignore me! I'm a cleric! I decide whether you live or die! No one will take care of you, Hiltz, no one will be there to hold you and care about you in those final stages! All you'll have is me, and that idiot Shaums, watching you at your weakest! There will be nowhere for you to run, you hear me?" She took a breath. "No one cares about you! You'll be alone! Alone, pathetic, and _weak_!"

Then she left. The lights faded.

And all he was left with was his fear, his insecurity, and his utter self-loathing…Then those dratted tears started to fall.

oOo

Something else fell that night.

Bernard had been enjoying a morose drink to himself and a good old whine to anyone who was listening about the injustices of the world. To be honest, whine wasn't really the word. The string of barely coherent words could be described as a foul bitch about the state of affairs the world was in and how people should go about their business. Bernard was good at this for two reasons. The first was that he was incredibly observant, and this often saved his job when the staff cut backs came around. The second was that his morose attitude helped him bully anyone into thinking how he thought.

Nor was Bernard actually drunk, it was just that people stayed away from someone who is growling and swearing like a trooper. He got his peace, his drink, and if anyone got too rowdy he'd give them the what for.

Tonight was a little different though. He was suffering from a little something called the green-eyed-monster, thanks to bastard Shuams and his pet project. It wasn't that he'd been fired, no. He'd been shut out of his lab. In a way he was glad that he hadn't been around when everything went to hell. Project Red had gotten loose, cut up some stupid people and then caused merry hell.

Sweet.

Bernard had been on the team sent to retrieve Red and clean him up and put the former team in baggies to be send home to their respective families, and had enjoyed himself immensely. There was nothing like abject failure of someone else to make his day. Oh yes, and the death of a few ex girlfriends and a few rivals. The test subject had been completely out of it, dropping in and out of unconsciousness as Bernard had carefully washed him down with the help of the only two technicians who could handle his attitude. Fun. Yee. Then they'd dressed him, put him in his little cell and watched over him until he showed signs of waking up, and all gone off for a drink.

Deep inside his black and cruel heart, Bernard felt sorry for Red. But then again, Red was just another annoyance on his list so he soon forgot about it. He smiled in the smoky gloom of the bar, enjoying the memory of the look on Shaum's face when he shat his pants.

Nursing his scotch and coke at the bar, he noticed something very strange. Behind him there was a hush, then the return of sound as people buzzed in whispers about something. Someone sat down heavily, two seats away from him at the bar, and a cultured voice spoke up.

"I need the strongest liquor you have."

Whoever this person was, they weren't used to the Emperor's Trousers. It was one of the largest bars in Guygolos, but not famed for its family atmosphere, no way in hell. Leon, the barkeep, glanced up from the waitress he'd been harassing and his pale pink tongue slid out and wet his plump lips in readiness. Nostrils flared.

The only person who was inclined to mess with Bernard was Leon. The two had brawled time and time again within the bar, but seeing as Bernard was his best customer and that Leon was the only one crazy enough to let the angry technician drink, they had reached an uneasy truce.

But fresh meat was something different.

A glass was plopped down, and a bottle. From where he was, Bernard could see it was probably the cat's piss Leon passed off as being Tequila. This was going to be a laugh.

But then the dark humour drained from his thoughts as he realised who the person was. The man was none other than the chap who made pretentious-git-Shaums get his panties in a twist. Bernard swallowed his drink quickly, caught Leon's eye and shook his head. Leon raised an eyebrow, his malicious eyes twinkling then smirked.

Oh…hell.

Bernard sidled over and slipped into the seat beside the minister, and watched him go to pour a glass. But he stopped, just to look at it.

Please, don't fucking…

"Bar keep."

Fucking Almighty, he was going to…no…no way in hell…

This was the night Bernard realised all of the high class had to be mad.

Prozen picked up the glass and held it out to Leon. "This glass is dirty. I'd really like another."

His voice was dead, like. Weird. Bernard opened his mouth to speak, but Leon got in there first. The gloriously fat man stared at him, then at the glass. "Yah? So?"

"I would _appreciate_ a clean one."

The problem with the higher born ones was the fact they didn't understand that people like Leon didn't understand niceties. Leon looked at the glass, spat in it, then vigorously cleaned it with his shirt. Passed it back. "There, your highness." He grunted, then wandered away.

"Bar Keep." Prozen called again, his face straight. No, there was that nervous tic there. It twitched just under his right eye, a warning sign. "I said, I want a clean glass."

"I don't give a rat's ass. Go back to ya whore of a mother and ask her to clean it for ya."

"_What was that_?"

One hand on Prozen's shoulder, the other held out to order. "Two pints, Leon. He's with me."

"Fuckin' oath." Leon put his hands on the region where his hips might be. "Then I know he's trouble. Any shit from either of ya tonight and I'll get Tom and Harry to fuck yous up real good, ya hear me?"

"Yeah Leon. Shut the fuck up, Leon."

Grumbling, Leon grabbed two glasses – clean ones this time – and filled them, slapped them on the counter, and raised his hand as it to hit Bernard. Bernard didn't even blink. He never had done. Leon shuffled away into the gloom and Prozen seemed to wake out of his trance.

"…Thank you."

"No problem. And don't drink what's in that bottle – it's liquefied shit, basically."

"Do I know you?"

"Ever been down the alley 'round fifth and third at two in the morning?"

"No."

"Then I haven't mugged you. Must be work then." Bernard licked his lips and drank his drink. His albino companion copied, taking a swig, finding it disagreeing with him and coughing. "'Ere, don't tell me this is your first drink, dickhead."

Then Prozen smiled. It was a wild, vacant smile so different from how he had been before, and then it clicked – he was already drunk. He'd tanked up, strolled in here from whatever bar he'd been thrown out of and was rearing for another round. He was coherent. He was upright. He was freaking Bernard out. "No. Not my first. Hell, had a lot before this!" He hiccuped, then sculled the rest like it was water. Swaying, he slammed the glass down and said nothing for at least a minute. Then, unfolding like a flower in spring, the full force of an incredibly drunk Prozen came to the fore. "Hey! You! Yeah, the fat bastard! I want another."

Leon's jaw dropped and his piggy eyes hardened to shiny coals as he turned away and the waitress fled. Jowls wobbling, he waddled over to the bar and stared down his grossly round form and fixed Prozen with his patented 'I'm mad' stare.

It didn't have an effect.

"What? You just going to stand there and look like you need to take a dump, fat boy?" Prozen's eyes narrowed. "Give me a bloody drink. Now. Or is that too hard to understand?"

"Fuck a duck." Bernard moaned.

"Well?"

Leon rumbled. It was the sound that drove natives to pack up their camps, get out their canoes and paddle for the open ocean as the reigning volcano got ready to blow its top. But Prozen was obviously one of those religious types who believe the fire god won't hurt them if they make the right sacrifice, and slowly he stood up, carefully putting both hands down on the bench and stare at Leon. Up, at Leon. If this wasn't a life or death situation, Bernard would have actually wet himself laughing right now.

"…Fuck you, punk."

"It speaks!" Prozen gasped, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Then, matching Leon's stakes he leant forward and braved the halitosis that flowed out of the bar keep's mouth with every wheezing breath. "Well, you're not dumb. Maybe you're deaf. I'll speak slowly and very loudly. _Get. Me. A. Drink."_

"No."

"I have money." Prozen slapped his hands on the bar. "I have money and I want to blow it on cheap damn liquor, what is your problem?! Or is my money too good for you?!" He swung around. "Anyone got change for a fifty?! Fat boy can't handle it!"

It was, at this time, that Bernard noticed that everyone was watching and enjoying the pantomime. No one was reaching for a knife. No one had gone for a chair to smack their neighbour around in a nice way. Hell, even Eric Mettlinec was watching with eyes as wide as saucers, and that was saying something.

"Well? Anybody?" The note then disappeared from his hand, and Leon waved it like a woman waving her hanky at her departing love. "Hey!"

"…You give me shit, I take your money."

"Give that back!"

"You want the drink?"

"Yeah! With the right bloody change, fat boy!" Then Prozen lunged.

He was a pretty lithe little fella, really. Bernard was overturned as the albino launched himself off the floor and tried to get over the bar but fell short cracking his body against the top. With a snarl he slumped, and Leon laughed like a donkey. Each bray seemed to dig deep, and from his position on the floor, Bernard watched Prozen pull himself up, grab a stool and slam it against the bar top.

Then he went to hit Leon.

All hell broke loose.

- _to__ be continued_

I will never say this word, nor will I let my characters. But you can see that he's not a happy camper.

For those that care, PND stands for Pre-Natal Depression.


	6. Not under my roof

_Time's jumped a bit. Have to get this thing moving!_

**Chapter Six**: Not under my roof

It was amazing how much freedom you got when you acted like a muddle-headed breeder, Rhyss thought, as she idly lounged on the couch in the viewing area, a novel in one hand, her organoid being caressed by the other. Specula crooned her support over their deep empathy connection and lightly groomed Rhyss' short hair, a sure sign of approval.

In the time Before, she would not be here, she would be out travelling the roads and pandering to the whims of the ignorant masses with cures and remedies for the worst of ails. So was the life of a cleric, and Rhyss had learned her craft well, from her mother before her, and from her mother before her. There was nothing she did not know about when it came to a member of her race, nothing she couldn't treat, even if it were just to ease the pain of dying.

Very few of her kind had the gift of being what she was, a cleric. Her psychic powers were especially strong, just as her organoid was; their unique bond a safeguard against the infection she might get from a patient. Connected to Specula, Rhyss could enter a patient's body if they were wounded and their own organoid partner couldn't heal them - or worse, they were of the working class and didn't deserve one – to find out what was wrong. There was always the chance that whatever it was…say, cancer for instance…could filter through into her fragile body, but Specula was always there to protect her. Always. The organoid was her assistant too, able to stay up all night to carefully watch to see if a brew didn't spoil, or if it needed to be constantly stirred, while Rhyss rested, curled up in whatever sleep she could catch. In the time Before, they were feared, respected, and worshipped. They travelled the roads few bothered to find. Priestesses, who so many thought were the most important in society, never left their temples unless one had died in another city and one needed to cross the great deserts in order to bring forth more precious life to fill the gap.

Clerics held the world together.

But now the world had changed. Rhyss watched in bemusement at the male human bossing the others around in the pristine lab. She was allowed to wander the halls, provided she was Good, and Didn't Bother Anyone Unless it Was an Emergency, and it never ceased to amaze her to find that males in this day and age were allowed to mess around with things like this. Men couldn't handle the intellectual parts of life; they were suited to shift work, the growing of food, and the protection of cities. If one showed promise, he was added to the harem of appropriate males, fed, petted, and cared for, until it was time for him to sow his seed in the society breeders under the careful eye of the leading Cleric. After one season, of course, he was sacrificed to ZoidsEVE, by both the head Priestess and the head Cleric, bound to an altar and bled to death as the tiny blades nicked his skin and drove him to madness. Glorious, it was. To see the male, sweating with fear and pleading for his life, begging to be put to work again, slowly killed with his life force given to EVE so that She would continue to bless them with Zoids, organoids, and stupid males they could boss around. Females ruled, that was all Rhyss knew. They were few, and males were many, so that was the way life was.

But, it seemed, not here.

And this bothered her.

She thought that at least the males here could show her some respect. If human males were anything like Zoidian ones, then they should realise that they couldn't boss females around like they were doing.

But they were.

Humans were weird. Why didn't the female call the Tai'nan1 to stop the ratty male from bothering them?

She got up and pressed her face against the glass and looked at them all curiously. A few days in the salt mines would stop him from being so horrible, she thought.

Three months ago, humans had come down to the cells where she was staying and had gone right by her and to a different cell. Rhyss was angered by this – they had found her and caught her while she was at her weakest, having just broken free of her pod and found her beloved Specula. She had been treated with the greatest of care by the team who had found her, and found herself brought to this rather unnecessary place for her 'safety'.

It was then that she met a male that she knew she couldn't trust, and wouldn't trust until the end of her days. His name had been…oh, began with a P…Proshe…Patricks…Prozen. That was it. Prozen. Her little pink tongue flicked out of her coral lips, as if tasting the air. Prozen was a man she couldn't read very well, and she had been able to read everyone she came across. Humans had little to no psychic power, and while he had been easy to read, Prozen was someone who had power. A male in power could be dangerous. But she appreciated and understood what he said to her, as he pushed away all the doctors and attendants…much like fellow clerics, only very stupid clerics she thought…and talked to her. That humans ruled the world now, and Zoidians might not be so welcomed. That the world had changed, and she might be hurt. In a way she respected him, and in her own mind saw him as an honorary Tai'nan of sorts. It was the only way to cope.

But this male, this…_AlexShaums_ was different.

The male who had headed the party of humans had ignored her and gone straight to the worm's cell, and gone inside to talk with it. She would not dignify a male of such low standing with anything, his family would be in her debt for years to come if she'd been needed to treat him.

Yet they were talking with him. As if he were their equal. No, as if he were superior to him!

Now she watched the proceedings with curiosity, if a little jealousy. They had doped the worm and gently, for some absurd reason, rolled him onto a stretcher.

Insanity.

She had consulted the bones she carried in her dress, and to her delight, she had found they wanted to breed him. As if the genetic information he carried in his blood would be any good to them!

It took an hour, she heard later, perhaps a little more, to extract the information. He slept while they took his blood, a little of his hair and nail clippings among other…darker things…to see what they could find. She had submitted to this same treatment as well, even though she would be unable to bear children for at least another five years or so. It was nice they wanted more clerics.

But they had enough dumb animals to do the work.

Truth be told, however, Hiltz was very strong. He would, with proper coaxing, produce a number of healthy offspring if it was required. He seemed to be of the impression there were other males down in the cells, but she had not heard them. Nor sensed them, for that matter, and that worried her.

But still.

Again, she pressed against the glass. Her talk with the worm a few nights ago had seemed to inspire fear amongst the humans, and now they were moving about with greater care. This was a good thing, but she could easily dope him or just shut down his motor skills if they asked…but that was the thing, they had to ask, they couldn't just expect her to do something like that for them. The humans seemed intent on 'freezing' the body…putting it in stasis, much like the Crones had done in the time Before. Rhyss had been disturbed by this development, to do so would be insanity. The parent and the child had to be in constant contact. If the worm was indeed put in stasis, the babe growing within his belly would die.

Humans. Morons the lot of them.

They would not listen to her warnings. Humans were indeed, stupid, stupid creatures.

Why, she wondered, did they even bother –

_Angerhatefear_

-what? Rhyss looked around, disorientated by the sudden emotion in the air. The thoughts were dark, filled with such pain it made her feel an unexpected twinge in her loins which was soon followed by guilt and a questioning hiss from her organoid. Damn.

It was the albino human. Prozen.

And he was _mad_.

She settled in to watch the show.

oOo

It's not fun to wake up from a hangover. Worse still to know the fact that the only reason you're alive is because the women in your life had managed to intervene before someone decided to kill you. Prozen rarely touched anything other that the standard glass of red to soothe troubled nerves, let alone four pints of Corben's Stout, two bottles of Harkonnen2 Ale and a glass of cheap sherry. He'd laid waste to one of the most disreputable bars in Guygolos, totalling a gross twenty two thousand in damages, and the embarrassment of knowing that it was his own mother who had given the bouncers their injuries. It had been splashed all over the news the next day as he rose from his bed, staggered to the bathroom and spent most of the day either being sick or just feeling it. Three days in fact.

His mother had not been pleased. It was Hardin who had raised the alarm, and the two of them had gone out looking for him – what was supposed to be a moment of escapism turned into a riot…

But he now had street cred.

So did his mother. More so.

Yaargh.

But he'd come here for a reason. Sometimes you had to take responsibility for your actions, regardless of how you felt about the outcomes. It'd been unnerving going down to the labs and preparing himself for the onslaught of negativity he would no doubt get. Karma. Had to be.

Prozen didn't remember much about the events of a few days ago. He'd been out for a few days, but when he'd finally regained himself and stopped looking so grey and out of it, he remembered what he'd been told. That rather scruffy man telling him about the plans. Mentioning a certain person. And what was happening.

"Shaums." He called as he entered the lab, his voice dripping with friendliness that was too candy sweet. "Shaums you dirty rat-bastard, where are you?"

The dirty little pervert looked up and smiled at him. Actually smiled. "Oh! They didn't lock you away!"

"They will. I've come for my property."

"You own nothing here."

Prozen stared at him for a moment. Shaums was hovering over the resting body, adjusting tubes and sensors, looking like some mad scienti – no, the creep _was_ a mad scientist. The subject there stared with worried eyes at what was happening, tied and bound with a muzzle that barely let him breathe let alone bite someone. Prozen felt a stab of guilt.

"Look, haven't you got papers to sign? People to boss about?" Shaums eyes glittered with feral delight. "Bars to destroy? People to beat up?"

Prozen grit his teeth. _Don't rise to it._

"This will very soon be a sterile area. Please get out before you contaminate it any further. I don't want to bother the guards, they're as jumpy as it is with Red here."

The bound man's grunt of anger was mirrored by Prozen's. "He has a name. Please call him by it."

"He is an experiment." Again, that feral look. Shaums reached out and patted – actually _patted_ the Zoidian's belly. "In here is the future of Guylos. Of our war. When it is born it will be raised to be the perfect warrior and pilot the ultimate Zoid. Isn't that what everyone wants? To destroy those that oppose us?"

Prozen was shocked. "For Christ's sake-"

"Get out, Minister Prozen."

The albino clenched his fists. "No."

"Then I shall have to call the guards."

"What for? I'm only here to collect what's mine."

"Yes, you said that before." Shaums snapped. "So collect it and go away."

With a nod, the other man did just that. Prozen brushed past him and started to unclip the bonds, much to the surprise of Hiltz, and even more so to the doctor. The rage had swallowed most of the fear, but his hands still trembled as he released the Zoidian and took off the muzzle. For a moment, neither spoke, and Hiltz pushed away the hand offered to help him off. He just hopped onto the floor, smoothed down his hospital linens and looked at Prozen. They shared a Look, which basically said 'What the fuck?'.

Then he hit Shaums.

Hiltz had a mean right hook. The scientist went down like a sack of potatoes, smacking against the linoleum and leaving a little bloody pool from his nose. He was also out cold.

For a moment, both men stood uncomfortably with each other, neither sure of what to say or do. Prozen knew what Hiltz was capable of, had seen it first hand, and all the things he'd rehearsed to say in his mind had gone out the window. But finally, something bubbled to mind.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked.

Hiltz blinked, coming out of his trance. He wasn't breathing hard, but he was pale and looked worried. "Fuck, no. But don't get any ideas. I'm just not at my best right now."

"I understand."

"I want to know why." He clenched and unclenched his fists, his dark eyes darting about. His hackles were clearly raised, and Prozen felt a stab of sympathy for the poor creature. "What's this 'mine' shit? I belong to nobody. I owe you nothing."

"You said so yourself, the last time we met. It's my fault. That baby is mine. I came for it. And, well, since it's nowhere near the time of being born…oh god…then I need to take you too. Not that, of course, I'm doing this grudgingly, no, I want to help you it's just…" The words faltered, feeling strange to him, and Prozen looked away in embarrassment.

"Give me two hours and it'll be gone from my system."

"What?"

Hiltz rolled his shoulders back, loosening his muscles. "I'll reabsorb the abomination into my body. I don't want to because it's half of you and that means I'll be infected with your corruption, but I'll deal with that later. Uh, thanks. I think."

"Get rid of it?" Prozen's head span. He wanted to scream yes over and over again, but at the same time a strange sort of cold had spilled inside him. He was just about to put his foot in his mouth with the next question of why when something else happened.

For one, Shaums got up. The second was that the other Zoidian had come into the room. Instinctively Prozen reached for the gun, nestled in the holster and brought it up, training it on the organoid's head, but was amazed when Hiltz reached out and pushed it down.

"Don't bother. That bitch is bullet proof." With great delight, Hiltz punched Shaums again.

Unconcerned at the welfare of the scientist, Prozen simply said: "Oh."

The girl was hissing and spitting like a cat, but her ramblings were going completely over Prozen's head. He looked at her and then to Hiltz, who was silently seething. He wondered why the male Zoidian had done nothing to either try and kill someone or at least make trouble. Things…things were very strange. Finally, it seemed, Hiltz rallied himself. Spoke back in Zoidian. Paused for the answer, then shook his head.

"Translation?" Prozen asked. "Please?"

Hiltz watched him for a moment, then supposing that he owed the warlord some explanation he shrugged. "She says this shouldn't happen; that I should keep the baby, and so on."

"Oh."

Spluttering in English, Rhyss had started to shiver. "Deal. We had _deal_."

Again, in Zoidian. Prozen growled in the back of his throat and tapped Hiltz on the shoulder, moving back quickly as the man turned around and glared at him with a terrible fierceness. Prozen didn't look away however. "Speak in English, please. I should have just as much a say as you do."

"Fuck off."

"Make me."

Another shrill cry from Rhyss. She was _really_ getting on his nerves.

"This is my kid too."

"And it's my life. Shut up." He turned back to Rhyss and opened his mouth to say something, but Prozen noticed the quick look his way. "Stop screaming you dumb bitch."

The high pitched warble snapped something in Prozen's mind. He pushed past Hiltz and reached out, ignoring the obvious anger from the organoid and grabbed Rhyss' shirt. The organoid made to move, but stopped when it realised Rhyss was being held up and as a shield. "Shut. The. Hell. Up. You." Prozen turned. "We're going to talk this over like reasonable adults, all right?"

When Hiltz' answer was drowned out by yet another garble of language, Prozen shook her. That actually made the other Zoidian smile. "Let him talk."

"Don't fight my battles, human."

"Then get on with it."

"Deal! Deal!" Rhyss spat like a cat. "…To kill it now would mean no more!"

"Joy." Hiltz smirked.

"But there are no more!"

"Yes. No more. Heard you the first time." Hiltz went to turn away, but the next cry stopped him.

"There are no more of us! I have searched! No more! The last! Us!"

Now he stopped. Prozen felt numb.

"No more?"

"Tell him, human."

Prozen blinked and let her down as gently as he could. "What?"

Her eyes rolled, as if she were possessed. "No more! No more!"

"What the hell is she on about?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Prozen met Hiltz' gaze. How could she possibly…? Oh dear. Hiltz stalked around him, power oozing from every move, his eyes predatory.

"Explain. Or I will kill you."

"…All right. I will. But sit down and stop moving about before you hurt someone. Possibly yourself as well. And as for _you-_" directed at Rhyss – "…I'm going to put you down, and you and your organoid are going to sit quietly and not interrupt me."

"Huh."

"Ah!"

"Thank you." Prozen dusted his hands off and glanced at Hiltz. "I don't know very much about your society…but when we found you, Hiltz, you were the only one actually there. There were a few other pods…most of them were empty. We found a few bones as well, but nothing that told us what had happened. They were just very, very old. Yours was closest to the entrance…is that a good thing?" He asked, noticing the looks on both their faces. "Being closest?"

"No comment." Hiltz hissed.

"He's expendable." Ah, Rhyss had regained the power of speech.

"Okay. Well, that worked in his favour. The walls had collapsed. Everything was gone."

The moment he said those words, he knew something was wrong. For one thing, Rhyss looked terrified. She began to shake, her graceful hands playing with the hem of her tunic, stretching and pulling it in her dismay. As for Hiltz…well, his eyes had become glassy. He slowly folded up, his body no longer able to support himself, and down he went. Prozen caught him as he slumped, and held him while the Zoidian started to hyperventilate, deep gulping breaths of air that didn't seem to help.

"Head between your knees. Force yourself to breathe slowly. Hands over mouth, I don't have a paper bag. That's it. Easy."

"Gone?" Rhyss asked, weakly.

Prozen looked up from the trembling Hiltz. "I didn't want to tell you. You've been here for quite a while…we know so little about you, and you know little about us…I wanted to make you as comfortable as possible, and knowing that all of those people were dead…would have hindered your readjustment…"

Rhyss frowned again, her worries seeming to leave her. "I…Damn!"

"What?"

She pushed past him, and pressed her hand against Hiltz' side. He trembled, and Prozen watched in amazement as his breathing then started to slow and he relaxed. "This will not do. Do you hear me? Worm?"

"Don't call him that."

"Hush! Human! You know nothing. You make sure he keeps this bastard creation. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'll kill you."

Prozen rolled his eyes. "Is that a catchphrase amongst Zoidians?" Ignoring her hiss at his jibe, he helped Hiltz to his feet and helped him to lean against the gurney he'd previously been resting on. Unclipping his armour and then taking off his overcoat, he slid it around the redhead's shoulders and helped him to move out of the room. How he was going to get the infamous project Red topside, he didn't know. Security was a nightmare.

Hiltz groaned and started to swear in his ear. Prozen simply grunted in return and slipped an arm tighter around his chest and forced him to walk, leaving the irate female behind.

"You can't do this! He must stay!"

"He's coming home with me."

"He'll devour you!"

"I'll take that chance." Prozen slid his keycard through the security lock and entered the corridors outside, practically dragging Hiltz with him. "Come on."

The Zoidian obliged. Still in shock of course.

"You're going to regret this!" She screamed as the door slammed shut, leaving them in the silence of the halls.

Prozen paused, looked at the door, and wished the hairs on the back of his neck would stop prickling. Of course he was going to regret this. Life was filled with fuck ups, and he'd just landed in the middle of it all.

"Walk you bastard." He said finally. "We may be in this together, but I'm not going to fucking carry you."

"…Eat shit and die." Came the growl in his ear.

"Awake at last?"

"I can walk on my own!" Hiltz tore away. Walked two steps. Slumped.

"Nice. Let's try again and see if we can make it three."

"Fuck you."

"Not in this life time." Prozen offered his hand. For a moment Hiltz looked at it, an expression of intense loathing on his face. "You want to go back there? Shaums is going to really punish you now for hitting him. Twice." Still no movement. "I want to help you."

Glaring, Hiltz took his hand and rose unsteadily to his feet, only complaining quietly when an arm was slipped around his shoulder for support. "…I hate you, you know."

Prozen sighed. "Please, just try to be good."

"What do I look like? A child?"

"No. I just want to stay alive. And I want you as unhurt as possible."

They walked in silence for awhile, and it wasn't until they reached daylight that Prozen felt the need to speak again. "…You really mean that? About not letting me get hurt?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Hiltz looked at the sky, taking it all in. "That's nice." Then he fainted.

Prozen stared at the other man lying in the foyer, sick with the realisation that the walk and the shock of it all had been too much for him. Also that now it meant he'd have to carry him to the car. Naturally, Prozen responded in the most pleasant way as possible.

"Oh, _bollocks_."

to be continued.

1 Eunach. Neutered male, in other words, or at least, one that was sterile.

2 Yeah, I read Hellsing. I want a Harkonnen Cannon! Just…not with that funky ghost thingie… ;;


	7. Push me and I'll break

_Bwhahahahahahaha_

**Chapter seven**: Push me and I'll break

It was the third time that really meant something was wrong – Angela fled from the office with tears streaming down her pretty little face, and the door slammed hard enough to make the windows shake. Hardin watched the door like she would a very large and very dangerous dog off it's lead – with mixed trepidation, fear, and the knowledge that she was the one who would have to fix the problem. If she didn't, then Hanna would have to do it, and who knew where that might lead.

Damage probably.

She shuffled the file on her desk, looking for a reason to say 'no'. It was simply the report given by Colonel Shubaltz about the Red River debacle…that arsehole Marcus had screwed up that time. It was important to take the base because of the strategic advantage it had, not to mention a refuelling point. There was no where to cross for miles…and a person like Shubaltz had to become all snotty and self important saying that it wasn't fair. Her eyes dragged onto the files that sat beside her on the in tray and she bit her lip. No, people like Shubaltz couldn't really be trusted with the big problems. This, of course, wasn't what was needed right now in this delicate situation, but for some obscene reason Hommelef was lumping it all on muggins in an effort to make him snap.

Oh, it was _working_.

But who was going to be the receiver of the growing rage that was lurking behind that door? Angela had only seen the tip of the iceberg. Prozen had to be really pissed to start physically and verbally abusing someone, and Hardin had never actually witnessed him do anything of the sort. But he was as tense as anything, pale, irritable, and sarcastic. And when Prozen became sarcastic, you knew he was only a footstep away from being inventively mean. So, that left her, Hanna, Hommelef, everyone's favourite punching bag smarmy-Shaums, and finally the missing Zoidian that everyone _knew_ was hiding out in Prozen's apartment. One of them was going to finish it. If Prozen got out sane then it was a bonus.

Hardin looked out the window at the gathering clouds and thought hard.

It probably _was_ the Zoidian…Red, wasn't that what the team had called him? Well, whatever, he'd been shacked up with her boss for the last three weeks. Bar the odd bruise she'd seen on Prozen's too pale skin, the bags under his eyes and the constant pissiness of him, she had suspected that things were not all good there. The Zoidian hated humanity with a passion, and to have to live with one? What was the point? Prozen hated being asked about it. He hated anything at all to do with that questioning, especially if Shaums was doing the asking.

Yeah, her money was on Red. If the stupid prick was playing silly buggers, Prozen was going to turn the tables on him good.

Maybe.

She got up. Shuffled the papers again.

Walked to the door.

Raised her hand.

Lost her nerve and walked away.

But as she reached her desk, someone cleared their throat, and jerking a little in surprise, she turned around and saw her employer staring at her from the door of his office. Egads, he looked worse than this morning. His slanted eyes narrowed, and he bore his teeth in a feral snarl. "You wanted to see me?"

"Red River report."

"Wonderful. Brilliant. More insults from the people's hero?"

Hardin tried to ignore the danger sign going off in her mind. "…Colonel Shubaltz?"

"Who else? Smug little git."

"…well…um…"

"Put it on my desk. I feel fucking awful. If anyone wants me I'll be in the men's. And for God's sake, disturb me for something pointless and there will be trouble…the only excuse is Armageddon, and even then, the four horsemen had better be riding." Prozen ran his hands idly through his hair, looking thoroughly wretched. If she didn't know better, he looked about to puke.

"Sir?"

"What?" He snarled as he crossed the office to the door.

"You look terrible."

"Thanks for the observation. I do indeed feel like shit." And with that he stalked out into the corridor, screamed at some random person who just happened to be passing by and that was that.

Hardin sank back into her seat, and stared at her desk. Then she reached for her mobile and dialled Hanna's number. She was going to get drunk tonight, that was for sure.

oOo

The air smelt like rain.

It made everything feel damp, and on retrospect, leaving all the windows open and opening the balcony doors had not been a good idea, but at least it was masking the smell. Hiltz moved restlessly, lolling on the couch, dark eyes flickering over everything in an attempt to find a way out of his grey haze. It wasn't that he was bored, no, there was plenty to do. The human had been very attentive to that, but Hiltz was still in a foul mood and the smell wasn't helping.

Clucking his tongue in distress, he sat up, disturbed Ambient who had been dozing with his great head on the couch, and grabbed a dining chair to take outside and use as a foot rest. He then slumped into one of the outside chairs and watched the sky.

Life was okay.

Out here the human didn't lurk. It was obviously his foul nest, because the smell was ingrained into everything. Places where he rested, places where he ate. Everywhere. Ordinarily it would have sickened Hiltz to his stomach, but instead it was some sort of comfort that he couldn't quite understand. He knew it was the hormone thingy, but damn…it was embarrassing. It was bad enough that Prozen was 'taking care' of him, he was starting to enjoy it, and this went against everything he stood for. Hiltz had often woken up to find himself snuggled up to the human's lanky form much to his horror, and worse still, zoning out on him for no apparent reason. But part of him told him that this was normal.

But it didn't make it right.

Heeeelllllll no. He moistened his lips with his tongue, mind turning over and over. No, he hated humanity and what it had done, both to the world and to his unwilling body. At every opportunity he exacted sweet revenge on the human, both in small soul-cracking ways to occasionally beating the proverbial crap out of him that he so deserved. Humans were so weak – Prozen never fought back. But this in turn was without real pleasure, seeing as every time he did it he felt just as worthless afterwards. Prozen was in reality, the only one who really gave a damn about him.

The clouds blossomed.

It would rain very, very soon.

Hiltz closed his eyes. Breathed in the damp and smiled. Felt the earth move around him, as things always were and allowed himself a few quiet minutes to simply relax. Then of course, he opened a dark eye and cautiously regarded his slouched body, feeling that funny sense of curiosity take him again. With a careful hand, he lifted his shirt and looked at his pale skin. Since coming here, he'd been permitted to live as he pleased, even down to eating what he wanted which was a no-no back at the facility. While he enjoyed knowing that Rhyss was extremely upset at this development, it also meant that he had to come to terms with his condition.

A prod.

Nothing as of yet. Was the baby growing? When would it start being obvious? His morning sickness had been remedied the moment Prozen had suggested he ate certain things, so…well, that was the physical evidence, wasn't it? So far nothing. He might as well still be pure, for EVE's sake. He smoothed his tunic down and leaned back against the back of the chair and stared at the sky again. The words in his head were Rhyss' angry cries, her jibes at his task and just about everything else.

She was wrong.

This was the amazing part. She hadn't foreseen Prozen's intervention. Hiltz shifted his weight, his mental processes sticking for a second as he contemplated both trains of thought. That and the fact he was the last of his kind.

This was the worst part, and it came about when he needed it least, like late at night, or during the lull of the day, when all he could think about was the past.

Anyway, he-

Everything stopped. The door opened, and Hiltz glanced over his shoulder to watch the door open, trying to squash the instinctive assurance that all was well because his 'mate' was home. Hiltz settled back, feeling satisfied and closing his eyes…and then smiling half to himself, probably not even aware of it.

"Oi." Came the growl from the room. Hiltz frowned, opened his eyes, and straightened, looking up and over to where the human was standing in the centre of his apartment. He looked pale and grey.

Hah.

Sucks to him.

"What?" Hiltz yawned.

"Everything's open. There are…there are _leaves_ on my rug. This rug is expensive. So's that chair you're using as a stool."

"Fuck off." Came the sulky reply.

Prozen growled, and went to the kitchenette, growling at the dirty dishes that had been casually left there (Hiltz was not into cleaning) and the manhandling of his teapot. However, as Hiltz watched him, he became suddenly aware that something was clearly wrong. For one thing, the cup the human was holding had left his hand and had landed on the tiled floor. This had resulted in it smashing. The noise was horrible, and Hiltz hissed, getting up and wandering over to his favourite chew toy.

It was fun to knock him around.

He was easy.

But Prozen stared dully at the remains of the cup, then sighed, took off his coat and breezed past Hiltz, casually throwing it on the couch and going to his bedroom. The Zoidian stared in surprise, his mouth open in shock at having been ignored. The complaints were fine, they were normal, but where were the casual questions of 'how are you?' and 'anything you need?' and more importantly, the location of Ambient. Actually, the last question was answered for him when he heard Prozen's gasp, and the door opened again.

"Out." Prozen muttered coldly.

Ambient had been disturbed from his slumber on the rug, and had naturally moved into Prozen's bedroom simply because it was a nice place and Ambient had long since learned the importance of softness. While he was a creature of metal, 'soft' cushioned weary springs and coils, and made his metal skin smooth with constant buffing. He had eagerly hopped onto the bed and started rolling around, thus catching the blankets and quilts with his jagged back and messing up the efforts of its owner.

Hiltz felt something stir inside him, which was neither his child nor his own body's movements. It was anger. But anger at what, he wasn't sure, because it wasn't the normal 'I hate you' style he was used to.

No. It was something else.

Prozen slammed the door shut, and his sensitive ears picked up the muffled grunt of a person flopping down in defeat. Ambient stirred and nuzzled his hands with worry but was ignored when Hiltz stormed up to the door and jerked it open.

"Hey." He snapped.

"Close the door." Came the muffled reply. Prozen was lying face down on the rumpled bed, every part of his body slack. "I don't want that _thing_ of yours in here."

With a grunt, Hiltz closed it, and frowned at Ambient's whining, then turned his attention to Prozen's resting place. Most people would believe it lavish and furnished with silks, and they were wrong – it was a normal double bed, and the sheets were cotton. Still getting no answer, but clearly seeing the faint judder of fear up and down the human's body, Hiltz casually crossed the floor that was between them, got on the bed, and straddled the small of Prozen's back. There was a moment of movement as Prozen reached behind his head and pulled his hair away from the Zoidian's knees, then folded his arms beneath his chin.

"You going to beat the daylights out of me again?" He asked, his normally pleasant and calm speaking voice slurred with exhaustion.

"This isn't like you."

"Does that matter?" Came the grunt beneath him. Hiltz tried to ignore the responses he was getting from his body. The nice ones that clearly weren't right. He'd been able to ignore it for almost the entire time he'd been here, but right now-

"I'll hit you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"You'll hit me anyway." Silence for a moment. "Life is bad. Don't make things any worse, you hear me? I'm _this_ close to snapping, and I don't want to hurt you."

"You couldn't hurt me."

"I could."

"Ahhh, but I'm precious. You need me for the project. You need me for-" Hiltz didn't finish his sentence, because he was thrown off the human's body with surprising strength. A heartbeat later – EVE, the human could move like a snake! – Hiltz was pinned to the bed, held down with surprising force and with one nasty, angry human above him.

Prozen's dark eyes narrowed to slits. "What. The. Hell. Is. Your. Problem. Boyo?"

"Get off me."

"No." Movement. A knee across his thighs, pinning movement. Prozen was good. "Every night you get pissy with me because you wake up in my bed. That's your issue, okay? Not mine. I'm not creeping around you, and I won't handle you with kid gloves, because I know that you're perfectly fine on your own. But let's get one thing straight. You play spoiled princess, I kick your arse."

Hiltz' jaw dropped. "What the hell did you say?"

"You heard me."

"Fuck. You."

Prozen jerked, the sudden spasm of his muscles emphasising the pain of being held. Hiltz yelped in response, his eyes wide with sudden pain. "I have a lot going on right now, okay? It's not just the Death's Child project. There is a war going on that I have to work with, all right? A war. Do you know what that is? Hundreds of thousands of highly trained soldiers that I am trying to take care of and bring back alive. And you know what? They're killing the other side. That's _more_ lives. A war. Ever had one of those, Hiltz? Yes? No?" Prozen leaned back, onto his heels and too close to Hiltz for comfort. Anger leaked off his body like rain, anger and something else.

Despair.

"People are _dying_." Prozen's voice cracked. "And I'm bloody _responsible_. Everyone looks at me for this. I never wanted this job – I liked being where I was. But I was too fucking good." His breath hitched. "That _bastard_ Zeppelin wants this war over. He thinks I'm the only one who can do it. He hasn't got a fucking _clue_ what's happening."

"I-"

"Shut _up_, Zoidian. Let me talk. Let me finish." His voice regained it's calm again. "Zenebas is moving. Shit. Why the hell did I say that? Oh, fuck this. Zenebas is looking us over, and unless we stop the republic and merge with them, Zenebas will come onto Europa like a plague and that will be the end of us."

Hiltz stared at him. Like this, he was a different person. He was normally fairly unemotional, but now his skin was patchy with his rage, his eyes glittering in his fury. His long white hair was messy, falling out of it's normal tie, making him look…human? No, normal. He continued to stare, unable to really find a response.

Luckily, Prozen saved him the embarrassment and continued. "People are so damn _blinkered_. Zeppelin screwed up in his early days with Zenebas and with Nyx. Now Nyx is virtually picked _clean_. I can't cope with this, I don't want the rest of the world to end up like my home country…and how do I know it won't? The young prince will probably be just the same. There's a fine line between people and land. You of all people should know that." Another hitch. "I'm exhausted. This Red River campaign has died a fiery death thanks to the stupidity of both men in charge, and I have to mop up the shit they have left behind. I have Hommelef on my arse wanting things I can't give. People are pointing fingers. I probably made my secretary have a break down. And worse of all…worse…of all…oh my God…"

He let Hiltz go, getting off him and lurching across the carpet to the wardrobe in one of the wall niches. Stripping off his shirt and throwing it aside, he started to rummage for something more appropriate, and Hiltz looked away, giving him some privacy.

"Worst of all?" He prompted, but with a sick sense that he knew the answer. Normally it would have pleased him, but something was lodged in his mind like a wad of chewed gum.

"You." The word was spat with such hate that Hiltz looked back, his body tensing to fight. "You've come into my life like bat out of hell, blaming me for all your problems. It's not my fault. Over and over again, every time it's ended in physical violence…_I didn't want this to happen_. I did my damn best to keep you safe. To keep you protected from what I knew. But Shaums intervened. You know what? He upsets me too! All of them do…but you…" He laughed, sounding almost hysterical, and slammed the door shut, now clad in the loose linen he slept in. "You blame me for your problems. You throw punches at me for no reason other than your stupid hormones. I keep letting it go by, hoping that at some point in time I can break through your stupid brick wall and _reason_ with you, but instead, I just keep slamming into it. I haven't had a decent sleep in all the time you've been here, almost going on a month. I'm so tired I'm being sick at work. I am unable to do anything. Now, unless you want to be remembered as the last of your kind and that being it, then by all means keep pushing me. But I am this close…_this close_." He raised his hand, moving his index and thumb only a few millimetres apart. "From snapping and killing you. Get out _there_. Clean your mess. And don't bloody disturb me until my son needs buzzing through on the intercom."

He pointed at the door then, and Hiltz sat up, holding eye contact. Then he smiled. Laughed. "You humans are so fucking stupid. Fine, I'll get out there. I'll play housewife. But you can go to hell if you think-"

"You wouldn't last five minutes without me." Prozen hissed. "I'm the only thing keeping you from the facility. I don't want you to go there, do you understand me? I don't want it. I don't want to see you dead. And they'll kill you, Hiltz. They will. They'll breed you and breed you until you die on the table. You think this is bad? Imagine being back in that little room." Hiltz frowned, pausing for a moment as he went to leave. He then closed the door, but not before hearing the final hiss. "Imagine living with Rhyss for the next six months. Imagine being around Shaums."

oOo

He awoke feeling seedy, but slightly better. His head still felt full of fluff and his limbs felt like lead but at least the pounding headache had gone. With a sudden gush of upset, he realised what he had done, and groaning, fell into his pillow. God. Hiltz hadn't killed him then, because he was certain that not even Hell would make him feel _this_ bad. Cautiously Prozen sat up, and blinking in the darkness located the alarm clock by his bed. It was there simply by habit, not that he needed it, but the glowing numbers in the darkness were pleasant. 9:07pm.

Shit.

Raven.

He struggled with the bed clothes and a body that didn't want to do anything but sleep and succeeded in knocking over one of the bedside lamps, and cringing, watching it hit the floor. The dark was not total because there was still light outside from the city itself, but he wasn't sure if it was broken or not. Damn. Bloody damn…

The door opened, and for a moment the blurry static that he hadn't even been aware of became clean and he realised the TV was on. The knife edge of light cut across the floor as it became a beam, and made the hairs on the back of his neck rise, but the shadow that slipped in accompanied by it's owner made the fear go away. Slouching as all young people do, Raven looked down at him from the end of the bed, then calmly walked up to the fallen lamp and picked it up.

"…S'not broken." He said in his usual sulky voice. Prozen relaxed.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

Prozen winced, then waved a hand at the room outside. "Him. Out there."

"He's all right."

Blink. Stare. "Pardon?"

"Hiltz, isn't it? He buzzed me up. I didn't know you were a fag."

Prozen twitched. "Firstly, that's not nice. Two, I'm not."

"Then why's he playin' housewife?" Raven peered at him. "You look sick. Are you sick? If you're sick, don't pass it onto me." Raven moved away from him a little, his beady little eyes regarding him like an animal. "Dinner's like, over, but your boyfriend saved you some. Can you catch gayness?"

"Good lord." Prozen firmly pushed the youth away and slipped out of bed. He felt itchy in his own skin, and that was saying something. "Go to bed for Chrissakes."

"Nah, the late night movie is on. Oh, and something's under my bed."

"It's probably either some school lunch you hid there or quite possibly what's left of your senses." Prozen replied. "Now please. Where is my robe?"

"I dunno." With that, Raven got up and left, leaving Prozen staring at his retreating form, and feeling his headache starting to come back. Fumbling with the switch, he turned on the righted lamp, sleepily located his robe and slipped it on. With a wince, he stepped out into the living area, and was momentarily jolted by the fact that not only was it clean, but actually bright. There was a clatter as Raven helped himself to a cold…third helping by the look of things…of whatever it was he was eating, and the youth then padded to the couch and sat down quite heavily on it. Then, to add insult to injury apart from ignoring his foster father, put his feet up on the antique low table that was serving as a combination TV tray and foot rest. But if Raven was bad enough, he was suddenly aware Hiltz was watching him. When they made eye contact, both looked away, feeling suitably annoyed at the other.

Now he made his cup of tea. Pausing only to warn Raven that regardless of movie, he had to go to sleep at some point in time, he said a curt good night and slipped back to bed feeling stupid and worthless. Drinking it down, he let the fluid warm him, then put the cup down and ran his fingers through his hair. This was too much stress. Too much by far.

Then he lay back. Crawled under the covers and lay there for a moment, wondering why the quilt felt smaller than usual. Something flopped over his leg, and there was a slight tearing sound of fabric caught on metal. Eyebrow twitching, Prozen rolled over and stared at the form beside him.

Son of a bitch.

"AMBIENT!"

to be continued


	8. Life takes a turn

_Waves to everyone – okay folks! We're getting back into it and going strong! You'll notice a change in style and speed now because this was done around three months AFTER I wrote chapter seven! . I love you all guys, you're so cool. Thanks for reviewing and all, it's nice to know that people care n.n_

_So…we have hormones. Cravings. Moving of power. Yes; we are now veering into AU, as we were cannon before…so instead of Prozen leading the attack on Helic; it's someone else…uh oh…XD_

**Chapter Eight**: Life takes a turn

Mornings after are not good, not so when you can hardly remember what you did the night before, but when you _can_. The evidence was all around them but somehow, in a sick part of Hiltz' soul, he didn't care.

It was Wednesday, three weeks or so after the initial outburst. In doing so, it had opened a pathway to a slightly better relationship between them. The attacks were almost non-existent – Prozen was too fast, and too cagy to be trusted. Likewise, Hiltz was not in the mood for territorial pissing matches. Things had been comparatively good over the last weekend, and better still Sunday evening when dinner was plentiful and Hiltz had been able to eat what he liked – and how big the portions were too. Everyone came over – everyone meaning the ladies he wasn't allowed to hurt in any way, shape or form, the nicer doctor, Mervin Someone-or-other, and of course young Raven. Yes. Fine. Nobody asked too many questions, nobody bothered him. But come Monday, Prozen returned in a bad mood. Worse on Tuesday. Tuesday night however…

_Argh__ I can't believe I allowed this to happen._

Hiltz – quite badly I might add – wanted to move. Nothing disgusted him more than his current position. And yet a part of him wanted to stay. That growing treacherous part of him labelled 'parent' asked for quiet, warmth, and above all else somewhere safe.

Prozen's bed was hardly safe.

Neither was Prozen.

But the human had weathered fairly well. Hiltz suspected due to their fragile bodies, few humans could stand up to Zoidians in this state of affairs and yet he'd gone through with flying colours, showing mild interest and then involvement sick as it was. Sex was sex; Hiltz was familiar with that. You got urges. You did what you could to get rid of them in the barracks. But this was kind of different…

Movement.

Hiltz jerked, trying to see what was going on, but instead felt his pillow of human move over and bury himself in the bedclothes. Prozen was a selfish sleeper, arms outstretched and slack, breathing soft and unconcerned. Why; Hiltz wasn't sure, they'd been screaming at each other enough to wake the neighbours last night. On any other night, Prozen would have left the room and gone straight to bed, but no, this time Hiltz had to follow didn't he?

There was a beep.

Such an alien sound was worrying, and Hiltz pulled himself up onto his elbows, ignoring Prozen's turn over and snuggle; followed by a moan of anguish. A hand clumsily flailed, searching for the beeper, and Hiltz stared in horror as the hand hit him first, his entire body tensing. Prozen looked up, confused, and stared at him, disturbed only by the sound of the beeper going off again.

"No." Prozen moaned.

"Yeah." Hiltz replied, misunderstanding.

"Not you." Prozen pulled himself up and slunk across the bed, unaccustomed to being on this particular side, and reached across Hiltz to grab the offending piece of technology. Hiltz tried not to enjoy the flush of warmth that spread from the point of contact. Prozen didn't notice a thing, only stared at the number, and threw it across the room. "Sod!"

"Hey."

"Sorry." Prozen became aware of their situation. Pulling himself together he sat up straight and tried to look in control. This is hard when you have obvious bed-hair and are naked. Somehow he managed it. "Work. I have to see the emperor. I presume you'll be okay here alone until I get back?"

"Does it bother you at all what we did last night?"

Prozen opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. Then started again. "We'll discuss it tonight."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Shut up." Another pause. "And turn around damn it."

"Oh, so it's okay to see me naked?"

"As your commanding officer I demand-"

"Demand _this_." Hiltz grabbed the blankets and pulled, covering himself back up again and leaving Prozen alone and cold. Glaring fiercely, Prozen got up with great dignity and actually took his sweet time in laying out his uniform and then heading for the shower.

Hiltz pulled the blankets over his head and tried to ignore the vague swimmings of morning sickness. Damn him. Grunting as he rolled himself up into a Hiltz-worm, cacoon and all, he closed his eyes and ignored the radio when it was switched on, followed by the clatter of plates and dishes as they were lumped into the sink. _Damn_!

"I'll do it if you shut up." He yelled out.

"Sorry? What was that?"

"I _said_ I'll clean up the EVEdamn mess, you disgusting human!"

"That's disgusting human _sir_, Hiltz."

"Screw you."

"Maybe next time."

Hiltz rolled his eyes, feeling his body burn with embarrassment. The air had definitely been cleared between them, regardless of his attempts to make everything not-good.

Worse still, Prozen retrieved his beeper and happily planted a foot against the region of Hiltz' bottom. "Don't sleep in. I will happily take up your offer of cleaning. In fact, I'd be very appreciative."

"Just because we fucked does not mean we're on speaking terms-"

Prozen cocked his head to the side. "I know. I'm just asking."

"FINE. Just go away. Please."

Prozen went to leave.

Hiltz mentally kicked himself. Squirming around, he cleared his throat, and saw to his horror Prozen was standing in the doorway watching him with an extremely enquiring look.

The Zoidian glared at him, and in a small voice muttered: "…I need some asprin."

"Ok." Prozen turned, and heard the sound again, peering around the corner.

"…And uh, if you could get back early and bring me some of those whattayacallems…"

"Danish pastries?"

"One of each."

"Cravings?"

"Yuh." Hiltz looked away. "I hate you, you know. I hold you personally responsible for all my pain, and I will kill you, asshole."

"Okay."

There was a clink. Prozen left the glass and tablets on the side table and left without saying another word, but probably wearing a smirk. Hiltz looked back and swiped the drink, downing the tablets quickly then flopping back to bed.

_Well, da, now I know why you were so popular in the barracks. It would have been nice if you would have warned everyone about the dangers of breeding and what it does to your mental health. And your physical health too, come to think of it. _

Wincing, he flopped onto his side, arms curled around his rounding middle in an attempt to still his nerves. Yes indeedy, it would have been nice to be warned…

oOo

The pencil snapped halfway through the meeting.

One end when sailing up in the air and landed in someone's water, the other in his hand tore the pages of the brief in front of him. Prozen narrowed his eyes, and bit down what he really wanted to say to the men in front of him, but found that with each thought that came to mind as the pencil flew through the air, that it didn't matter what he said - he _didn't_ matter – that was the _point_.

"Minister Prozen!"

"My…apologies. My nerves have been rather fractured as of late."

"I don't know you seem rather relaxed today sir…apart from that…" Karl I'm-so-bloody-fantastic Shubaltz smiled at him. Not for the first time nor the last did Prozen want to thump the pretty boy Major in the mouth and watch him spit teeth. Yeah…

"Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine. I was just under the impression…" Prozen fought to keep his temper under control. "…That I was the one who was supposed to be taking care of the invasion fleet to New Helic City…This was just shock, my lord."

"After the debacle with the Cronos Base?" Zeppelin stared at Prozen for a long time, stroking his greying beard. He'd been getting a bit wheezy recently, but his dark mad eyes were alive and regarded the albino minister in a way that made you wonder if there was rodent in the royal family. "Are you…disagreeing…with my judgement, minister Prozen?"

Ooh. Fishing for information. Looking for something to kick arse over. Prozen smiled back in his normal cold and charming way. "Of course not…and may I remind you, I wasn't responsible for that shameful display of idiocy. I just had so much prepared for this particular mission…"

"…And it's all for nothing." Zeppelin threw back his head and laughed. "Or did you prepare at all? My dear boy-" Prozen ground his teeth together, clenching a fist. "…Impending fatherhood can lead a man to do strange things. I don't want your judgement impaired in any way, shape or form due to these new…ahaha…emotions you might be feeling."

"What?" Came the astonished reply. "You thi…are you saying I would take more risks?"

"No Prozen, I believe you might go easy on the Republic dogs. Parenthood goes one of two ways – you're willing to murder anything that might harm your family…Or you see the world through…ahahaha…rose tinted glasses and see everyone in a new light…because they too, were once a defenceless child…"

Oh. Oh that _stung. _Prozen hung his head, unable to say anything, the double innuendo really biting deep. This explained Karl at least. Why the git was here…

"So…the fleet is just about ready to move out…everything is stocked up, and we are prepared to move on your orders. It will take us around a week to get within boarding range however." Karl purred. "However, if we leave tonight, we will manage to get there just in time for the Festival of Thieves. They won't know what hit them, sir."

_You little creep. That was _my_ idea…_Twitch.

"Excellent, Major Shubaltz. Might I say I am incredibly proud of what I see before me." The emperor drew himself up and smiled haughtily. "Though I might add, it seems suspiciously like something Prozen might do."

"I learned from the best, sir."

Prozen sank back into his chair and fought the urge to bury his face in his hands. No wonder. Somehow someone had got copies of his plan that he worked so hard on and passed them onto Karl. Ordinarily Karl was pretty honourable, but when a man smells promotion, he will do what he can to get it.

No wonder it seemed so familiar.

He couldn't stand the humiliation for much longer.

There was only one way to get out of this. He twitched, as if hearing something and slipped a hand into his pocket to retrieve the offending beeper. They called him out of bed to drag him through mud, and now this just might be his salvation…

"Minister?"

"What? Oh, sorry." He ignored Hardin's confused look and stood up, smoothing down his tunic. "Call from home. Raven or…Red. I'm not sure. One of them wants me."

The emperor was not fooled. "You have your beeper on during meetings? Hardly professional…"

The malice that had been eating away at Prozen finally came out. "Really sir? As a family man, I am sure you know the worries and concerns for the ones around you. And…" He held up a hand to silence Hommelef, who had been enjoying this thoroughly. "While Raven is incredibly independent, sometimes he needs a sympathetic ear. Red even more so. Even better, seeing as this has occurred…I have little else to do in parliament, seeing as I have been all but stripped of my title. I am not needed here."

"Surely you can stay for a glass of sherry afterwards…" The emperor replied, in forced politeness.

"Sir. This might be urgent. You have a young grandson…" Prozen smirked. "Surely you'd understand."

The old man glared at him.

Prozen got up, gathered the brief and the remains of his tortured pencil and bowed to the assembled ministers and military personnel in the most humble way possible, then turned to leave, with Hardin being towed in his wake. But before he left the room, he held up the beeper.

"Set to silent mode by the way."

He did not imagine the fist hitting the table.

oOo

"Wow. Like…wow." Hanna stared in amazement at her superior who was currently fixing up his desk. "You're kidding, you actually…wow!"

"It was Kirche, wasn't it?" Prozen muttered.

Hanna had never seen her hero so mad before. "Kirche? Uhh…"

"She was here last week asking me for information about Major Shubaltz' particular shift. That conniving little bitch must have seen the plans and passed the information onto him."

"Y'know, Karl's not so bad when you get to know him…" Hardin ventured. It was the wrong thing to say because when Prozen turned around his eyes were slitted.

"The man is a toad. Loyalty? Honour? I knew his father. The man is very strong on his views, but he hates anyone who thinks outside the circle. I don't play by the rules. I think ahead. Besides! The bastard called me a paper-pushing bureaucrat! He has absolutely no idea how much work I do!" Prozen hit the desk, scowled and then cradled his hand. "I hope he catches scabies and dies."

"You can't die from scabies, sir."

"Depends on how bad the infection is." Prozen replied.

Hanna sighed. She didn't like seeing him like this, but there was nothing she could do. A thought struck her and she went cold in realisation. "Are they going to disband the Prozen Knights?"

At first he did not answer. Then, finally: "I don't know."

Hardin buried her face in her hands.

"Right now, things are very, very unsure. I want you two to alert the others…Invest. Do something with your salaries. My name is being dirtied like crazy in that room and I don't want you girls getting into trouble for something I did."

"What about you?"

"Hnh. I own that name. It's all I have. Apart from the DeathSaurer, I have nothing else to do…so, I'm heading out of town for some RR. You can reach me on my normal numbers however."

"You're seeing Lady Tatiana?"

Prozen smiled then. It was a weak, sad smile. "Of course. Where else can a man take refuge from the world?"

"What about the other project?" Hardin wrung her hands in worry. Hanna picked up on her thoughts – _You're all the family we have…dun leave us, boss…_

"Hiltz is coming with me. He hasn't quite settled down yet where we are, and a trip may do him so good. It's only for a few weeks until I hear Karl has messed up and gone home with his tail between his legs."

Hanna nodded and then looked away. "What do you want us to do in your absence sir?"

"You can visit if you like. Other than that, go about as normal. Train the new recruits. Watch out for Kirche and maybe air my apartment every now and then. There will be nothing too scary there, I'll clean up tonight." He wrinkled his nose. "Do random house things I never get to do…like water my plants. If they're still alive. I'll call Raven and tell him as well…So no need to worry."

Okay, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Hanna smiled then. Without thinking she reached out to him and hugged him tightly, backed up by Hardin. He sighed then, managed to pull away and put the papers down, then returned to their arms. Pausing only to kiss their foreheads he embraced them both tightly, and held them there for quite some time. "Everything is going to be all right."

Ah. If only they could believe him.

oOo

He returned home, dumping the box of documents unceremoniously to the floor and putting the paper bag on the counter. Hiltz had not been expecting this, so the sudden noise made him jump and yelp, and he spun around glaring, almost dropping the plate he'd been scrubbing. Ambient on the other hand whined happily and twitched the tip of his big tail.

"Traitor." Hiltz muttered. Then he spied the bag on the counter and changed completely. "Food! Excellent!"

"Wash your hands first."

"They're clean!"

"They're soapy."

"Hnh, details." A moment later, Hiltz had a dry plate, the bag and was snuggling into the sofa and laying each one out to see what it was and what to devour first. Prozen slipped down beside him, having taken off his tie and flung it on the table. Untucking his shirt, he relaxed and watched in amusement as Hiltz tried to decide in what order he'd feast.

Tiring of the game, however, he reached out and grabbed one of them, ignoring Hiltz' growl.

"Oi! I had that one pinned for last!"

"Then you won't need it."

"Yes I will!"

"Fine." Prozen broke in half, getting flakes of pastry everywhere. "But apple and cinnamon are my favourite too y'know."

"You should have thought of that and bought two then!"

"Didn't have enough. I need money for petrol tomorrow." Prozen bit into his own and savoured the taste. Not a bad lunch…not bad at all.

"Where are you going?"

Wow. He was concerned. "Actually, it's where _we_ are going. I was screwed over at the meeting today in case you care."

"Badly, huh?"

"Yeah. So I'm getting out of town for awhile, and yes, you're coming with me."

Hiltz gulped down the remains of the chocolate pastry and frowned. "I thought I had misheard you or something…we're both going? Hell, I want to stay here!"

"Country air will be good for the both of you." Prozen replied, closing his eyes and finishing up his own in a much more dignified way than Hiltz' rabid feeding. The Zoidian in question however got up and stomped over to the kitchenette to actually make tea. When he returned though, he came with a surprise – he had made them both a cup. Graciously accepting his, Prozen nodded to him and smiled.

Then said something that would have earned him a slap in ordinary circumstances.

"You're really starting to show."

Hiltz stopped and stared at him, mouth open in shock. "O_kay_, if I wasn't so fucking hungry, I'd kill you right about now."

"Kill me later." Prozen murmured in the kindest way possible.

"Whatever." Hiltz slumped back down and grabbed another pastry from the plate. While chewing, he took on a thoughtful air. "Am I really?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Yes."

Hiltz looked down and then raised his shirt to examine the bump beneath it. "Damn."

"It's not so bad."

"Says you. You're not the one gaining pound after pound and looking like a WhaleKing." Hiltz glared and then settled back. "You taking the rest of the day off?"

"Yeah. We have to pack."

"Good. 'Cos we have to talk."

"Talking is good."

"Indeed." Hiltz swallowed. "'Cos I have a lot to say."

to be continued.


	9. Where the sky has no end

_I should have updated a while ago XD_

**C****hapter Nine**: Where the sky has no end.

It was just warming up as the jeep sped down the highway, a lonely dark speck amidst the farms and the designated protected areas of forests. Sometimes other cars passed them; but they were few and far between. People rarely used the road systems with the current stressful situation of war going on.

Ambient was asleep in the back, covered with a tarp and nestled amongst the luggage. In the front seat Hiltz sat, head nuzzled against the restraint strap, staring as the world went by and wondering where the hell they were going.

The radio played.

Neither were really listening.

The air was thick with questions, but neither saw fit to ask them. Hiltz had been dreading this moment more than anything else, but more than ever he realised he could trust the human beside him. For more reasons than just the obvious.

Thankfully, Prozen went first.

"…You said you had things to tell me last night, but you've been avoiding the topic entirely." Prozen glanced at him, shifting gear and overtaking a rather slow holiday maker. "Is something bothering you?"

"You're taking things a little too well."

"Humans are adaptable creatures."

"I can see that now." Hiltz sighed. "I always believed you were a rather weak race, but it's amazing how much you screw each other over and then make do with what you have left. To be honest…I can't believe what they've done to you…"

"Neither can I."

"Can they do that?"

"Are we getting off the subject again?" Prozen replied, sweetly.

Hiltz rolled his eyes. "I don't want to."

"You were upset about something last night. I want to know what."

The Zoidian stared at the human with something akin to amazement. Looking back at the dashboard, he bit his lip and thought about his options. There were a lot of things he needed to say right now; this wasn't about a relationship, this wasn't about the world…it was because he needed someone to talk to.

"…Does it…How can I put this…does it bother you at all….that…"

"…We did it?"

"No. I mean yes, but that's not-"

"To begin with…it was in the heat of the moment. I strongly doubt we will do it again. But to your question, you worry that I worry that you're having a baby?"

Wow. So much for subtlety. Hiltz nodded to himself. "That's it."

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. I know that before the war started up again, there was a lot of research going on for women and their partners if they couldn't have children…perhaps the man could carry it. Maybe it finally worked or something. What I am curious about…is how two _men_ can have a child. That bothers me a little…but…" Prozen smiled at him. "The proof's sitting in front of me."

Hiltz blushed. "Stop drawing attention to that _please_." EVE! Did he just say please to the human! "No. It was none of that. I suppose I probably should tell you…seeing as the doctors are keeping you in the dark."

"Much like everyone else."

He smiled then. Prozen was not as bad as he first appeared. Hiltz relaxed back again, staring out the window, wondering how he would take the answer. Unconsciously he caressed the bulge beneath his shirt, soothed by it's presence in a sick sort of way.

"…It's like this…Zoidian society is built up around women. In our former days of glory…we were all equals…but I suppose we became so involved with Zoids, the gap started to widen. Females held the power in our world…males were used to work."

"I suppose that's how it started. We started to evolve, I mean. We were already almost perfect anyway." Hiltz ignored the disagreeing grunt from Prozen. "Fact is, we needed vast numbers in a small amount of time. I suppose, after so long, the men found another way of doing what the women could do. We called it biological segmentation – in the mines, or the workshops, wherever, you had a family group of unrelated guys, and one was elected to have children. Sometimes we didn't even get to choose. A cleric would come down and sort of…I don't know, coax our bodies into being more receptive. Then, said male would sleep around for awhile and hopefully wind up having a baby."

"Always boys. Always. There's no way of having a girl with the way our genetic pattern is linked up. It would be the job of this one male to reproduce until his body couldn't take it anymore, and a new one would be set up in his place. Take my father for example. I was a middle child you see, so I saw it all. At first I was scared – it's still built in us to be suspicious of the different, but he was everything to me. I watched three of my oldest brothers leave our family group to join another…some families are better at it than others you see, the gene pool has to be kept fresh…so one becomes the new breeder…and his brothers go along to back him up and beat the snot out of anyone who tries to stop him."

Prozen tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. "Like bees, yeah?"

"Yeah. That and they also help raise the newborns when they come along. That way the women didn't have to mix with the lower class. There were so many of us, but there was so much work to do. I didn't know it then, but I was really, really lucky. My father…was one of the last few big-family kind of guys. Most became too stressed and upset to do anything properly, so…there wasn't enough to go 'round. He was so careful with us, selecting only the strongest to leave our family and make sure the blood would be spread around properly. He was so strong…"

Hiltz closed his eyes. "And I failed him. I was supposed to go with several of my brothers to a new mine being set up just outside the borders of one of the main cities. It was promising…it was to be a good life, you know? Then I did something stupid."

"And that was?" Funny how the human could sound so sympathetic. Hiltz wondered if it were real, or if he was faking it.

"I found Ambient. A rejected fusion organoid. And I nursed him back to health. I'd always wanted an organoid…they were for strict high-profile use only…the governors, the only men allowed in parliament; had them…workers were not supposed to at all. I was jailed. I was beaten…"

There was a sympathetic croon from the driver's side. A hand brushed his knee and squeezed before Hiltz could bat it away…but not with much conviction. "I wondered what those scars were from."

"It went on for about a week. It was a massive crime, and even worse still, Ambient tried to help me. He would have been decommissioned again, and I couldn't bear to see that happen…so I…I signed him over to my father. As a protector. He was so ashamed. He begged for my release, promised I would be disciplined back home…"

"Were you?"

Hiltz' voice was soft. Unsure. "Everyone ignored me. That is a bad, bad thing in my culture. Our family…the original brood that owned the mine…my father, his bodyguards, his consorts…the other two breeders there and their lot…and the kids. All of them. So, like the child I was, I ran away. I had no use. I couldn't work in the mine in my weakened condition, and working with Zoids was something I wasn't trusted with…and Ambient actually followed me."

"Then…The DeathSaurer came. I saw it from far away, and I realised I had to go back…when they finally silenced it, I skulked back and found almost everyone was dead. My father was dying…everyone I knew and loved were just about a memory. I was separated from Ambient, and drafted into one of the stasis facilities until the world repaired itself…because there were so few of any of us then…it didn't matter how doubtful my obedience was. They needed numbers…"

"And now you know…you're one of the last left."

"Yes." Hiltz fell silent.

It was good to get it off his chest. The way Prozen stared at him sometimes, eyes full of questions that he clearly didn't know how to ask. Worse still, perhaps, his own empathy.

"You're not alone anymore." Prozen finally murmured. "I know you dislike me…intensely I might add. But you've grown on me since our initial meeting six years ago. And look how we've both grown…"

"Hah. We're still young, dumb and stupid, Gunther."

"I know…Hey, did you just call me by name?"

"Slip of the tongue."

Prozen laughed. "Whatever. What I mean to say is; I am here. You know that. And in six months you'll have someone else to get to know too."

"Who?" The word slipped out and Hiltz realised what he was saying. He played with the hem of his tunic in an embarrassed sort of way. "Oh. Yeah. You think?"

"Of course. Hell, the minimum age of piloting is…what, twelve? And that's for light zoids. Your son is going to have to wait until he's a full-grown adult before he can lay hands on the DeathSaurer."

Hiltz smiled then; feeling happier. It was nice to be talking to someone so ignorant of the old ways, who didn't look down on him like he was nothing. But Prozen was still human; and that made him weak. "I'm amazed you actually managed to resurrect the damn thing. Can you control it?"

"I think so. I don't know."

"Hnh." Hiltz planted a foot against the dashboard and folded his arms behind his head, the picture of smug superiority. "Bet you can't."

"Shut up."

"I've told you mine. You tell me yours."

"What?" Prozen asked. "What…? Look, damn, no!"

"I just bared my soul to you and this is how you treat me?"

"There is something incredibly dirty I could reply with, but I will not lower myself to your level." Prozen snapped.

Hiltz smirked and decided to do another line of questioning. One that would annoy. "Where are we going then? Who is this Tatiana person? Is she your girlfriend? Am I going to have competition? Are you going to pay…what do you call it…child support? You're a slut you know that-"

With a sudden jolt, the jeep pulled over, kicking up gravel and grass. Hiltz wasn't ready for it, and was knocked against the door with a cry. Stunned, he stared at Prozen, once more surprised by the human's behaviour.

"…Tatiana is my _mother_."

Silence.

Ambient, having slept through the entire thing, rolled over and barked in his sleep, his tail flopping out from under the tarp. The sudden noise broke the tension and both men started to laugh.

"My god. You looked like you were about to die of fright."

"You're mad. Bloody mad." Hiltz straightened. "I'm not going to get out and push either. Being in a delicate condition and all."

"Were you in that same condition a few nights ago?" Prozen smirked at the gasp he received. "Thought not." He slipped the gear shaft into second gear and got back onto the road. "It's the family estate we're going to…my mother came to town quite recently for undisclosed reasons…"

"You were drunk and in a fight. Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

Indeed. They'd been driving for a almost an hour, but the world had changed drastically from the urban sprawl of Guygolos. Now they were in a thickly forested area, becoming another town…no…village. It was small and protected. Nice. Hiltz smiled as the roads became smaller, fenced with tumbledown bricks. Green fields, trees…it was like the world before.

Pausing for a moment by a large open gate, the jeep rattled inside, and as they moved down the drive, the house came into view, ancient brick and ivy. Perhaps it was alive to a point, Hiltz wasn't sure, but he liked it. As the car stopped, something pale removed itself from ramshackle conservatory.

"Shall I get our bags?"

oOo

Tatiana Prozen was not what Hiltz was expecting.

Living with Prozen had given him access to the upper class, and the women there were either sour and thin, their faces pinched as if sucking on lemons was all they did. On the other end of the scale they were dumpy things with by far too much arrogance and looked down their noses at everything.

Lady Tatiana was neither tall nor short. Clad in the same rich crimson her son so favoured, her hair was cut short just behind her ears, her gentle face lined with more laughter than sadness. Her body was padded from motherhood and a soft life, but strength was there. A deep, rich strength, the same Hiltz saw in the eyes of the man taking care of him.

"Gunther!" She called. Picking up her skirts she ran down the path and almost collided with the jeep's side. Quickly reaching out she pulled him into her arms and held him tightly – so tightly he almost could not breathe. Chuckling, he managed to push her away and managed to grab one of the suitcases. This in turn disturbed Ambient, who stood up and dragged the tarp with him.

"Kwee?"

"Good Lord, what is that?"

"Mother…This is Ambient. And…" He gently waved with a hand, indicating for Hiltz to come closer. For the first time in his life, Hiltz actually felt shy. He still wasn't used to women being around and not screaming at someone to remove him from their presence. "This is Hiltz…"

She bowed her head in greeting. "Tatiana." She breathed in her quiet voice, raising a hand shyly. Hiltz took it, marvelling at the fragility of it. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Um. Likewise." Hiltz replied uncomfortably. Now the shyness had turned to embarrassment, and while your normal average person on the street couldn't tell what state Hiltz was in, he felt big and ungainly, he dearly wanted to get out of sight.

"Is something the matter?" She asked, turning her attention back to her son. "I was called late last night by one of your dear friends…I thought it was another episode in the streets…"

"Mother, I assure you, it's nothing of the sort…"

"I worry. Really I do."

"We're just getting away for awhile…that's all…and as strange as it seems, I do like to see you."

"Hmph." She playfully batted his arm. "Bring everything inside. It's the maid's day off, and I was out in the garden…if it hadn't been for the dogs I'd have never known you were here. I've kept them in the run mind you…I wasn't sure who you were bringing with you…" Again, that look. At him. Hiltz gulped.

He could see what she was thinking.

"Mother, you and I need to have a long talk…"

"…Gunther are you…have you been thrown out for something you've done? Is this man part of it? No offence, my dear, please…"

"None taken-"

"Mother." Prozen laid his hands gently on her shoulders and looked down at her. EVE, they were so alike! "Please…go inside and make some tea. We've got so much to tell you."

to be continued

_I kinda feel sorry for those two. I am so mean._


	10. Family values are a sham

**Chapter Ten: **Family values are a sham

Over the next couple of weeks, nothing much happened.

Well, that's a lie.

Things _did_ happen. Lots of things. Things like a war, a stand off and the triumphant victory of the Republic over the attack thanks to some plucky kids and their organoid. But in the little town of Linulk, life went at an easy pace, and news from the cities and from the war were discussed in the inn, and by gossiping mothers when their children were at school. Mostly; it was a time to recharge. Sleeping in was a luxury Prozen hadn't been able to afford in his job, but here every day was a pleasant meandering of time he was only too eager to enjoy.

Mostly it was to do with the surroundings. Prozen been born here, and in his youth had spent much of the time exploring if he wasn't ill. Albinos were not expected to survive with the high quantity of magnite in their blood; much less pass their genes onto the next generation. Now of course he was old and strong, a second generation and that was fine.

He was also eating cookies.

It was raining.

The storms came in during this time of year; old and vicious storms who knew how to put up a fight. With the electricity out, everyone had gone to bed in the Prozen household. But this didn't stop Prozen from grabbing a plateful of said cookies and some milk to enjoy by candle light. Old habits died hard.

Hiltz was curled up in the window seat of the room he'd been granted. This place was good for him; you didn't need to be living here to see that. With a slight notion of pride, Prozen thought Hiltz was practically glowing with vitality, regardless of his expanding waistline. Snuggled under a throw rug, he did not stir as Prozen peeked around the door and let himself in. Setting down the candle stick, he crawled up beside the Zoidan and watched the storm with him.

Pouring them both a glass he snuggled down and cautiously stretched a leg out to nudge Hiltz with a toe. "Cookie?"

"Hnh? Oh. Thanks."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Hiltz looked at him then, finishing off the first of many cookies he would be consuming. "Pardon?"

"A penny for your thoughts. Human saying. What's on your mind?"

There was a snuffle and for a moment, Prozen froze, but then the lightening flashed, and he realised it was Ambient inch worming his way across the floor. Organoids, as a rule, shouldn't be able to do that. But somehow Ambient did and slowly raised his great head and sniffed the plate. Hiltz smiled and caressed the monstrous head and fed him one.

"…Seriously. Nothing much."

"Nothing much warrants for some pretty odd behaviour."

"Everything is fine."

"Then why aren't you sleeping?" Prozen sipped his milk. "…Do you…are you…" For a moment, he faltered. The words were in his head, but he couldn't say them.

"…Do I _miss_ you? You hog the blanket, you talk in your sleep, and you hate sex in the mornings." There was a pause. "Yeah, I do actually. I just don't like the rain. Storms in general actually."

"Any reason why?"

"They're loud."

"Want me to sleep over tonight?"

"Your mother thinks you're crazy." Hiltz grinned, ignoring the question.

"She _knows_ I'm crazy. That's why she pities you."

"She took it rather well actually." Hiltz took his own glass. "Cookies and milk? What are we, kids here?"

"Electricity is off. I could smell my mother baking them today, so I took some. Is there a problem?"

"Not really. Just seems…so unlike us." He smiled then. "I think your ma is happy that you're not being bothered so much by…this. Besides, she's getting a grandchild. Most people are happy about that…even in mysterious circumstances." Hiltz swallowed and took another.

"Hnh." Prozen tossed a cookie to Ambient who caught it with a grunt and rolled combat style to almost collide with the wall. "He's getting good."

"And gaining weight like his owner. I saw the kids feeding him scraps when we were out the other day."

Prozen felt a soft chill. Unlike the villagers here, he knew how dangerous Hiltz actually was…and his organoid. He'd seen them in combat. He'd seen the after shots. Hell, he'd been there when Hiltz went on his little killing spree. "Harmless you know."

"Not complaining." The Zoidian pushed the now very empty plate away and patted his tummy. "That hit the spot. No, I like it here. It reminds me of the world I left behind. Nice and green…a few Zoids, but for the most part, the people are actually nice here." He grinned. "When this is over, you have to show me everything."

"I promise." Prozen grinned back. Earlier that day a little expedition had been organised to wander the hills to the west, but Tatiana had put her foot down. It was hard enough keeping the whole situation quiet from the village gossips who were _already_ shaking their heads at her son's behaviour. She didn't need Hiltz' condition revealed let alone his species. But Hiltz always seemed better after a long walk; relaxed and deeply happy. "It'll be fun."

"But not romantic."

"Of course not. Perish the thought we'd do anything like that."

oOo

Hiltz woke alone the next morning.

Well, almost alone.

He was snuggled down quite deeply into the bed, with something hard against his back. The bed creaked and several springs groinked as Ambient came online and flexed his head around to nuzzle the pillows beneath his great head and chirp at Hiltz. The Zoidian blinked in surprise, then sighed and rested his head against the organoid's cheek plate.

"Morning old boy."

"Huurraaarrgh." A tail flopped protectively over his legs, thankfully cushioned by the thick quilts.

"Gerrof you bloody sod." He managed to free an arm and drew it around the organoid's muzzle. "Did you eat that pesky human? I hope you didn't. I'm going to need him for hurting during birth."

Ambient snorted, and his optics dimmed in response to the question.

"He left during the night? The bastard."

"Kwee."

Okay, that wasn't what he was expecting. Hiltz sat up, wincing a little at the complaints his body was giving him. "He left in a _hurry_? He left the _house_? Where did he go?"

Ambient rolled onto his belly. Or at least, tried to. The organoid found himself without a bed to be on and fell off with a clunk, squealing angrily and flailing with his legs in the air. Quickly trying to regain composure, he managed to get onto his talons and look around the room suspiciously, as if someone had planned his fall.

Hiltz chuckled, reaching out and patting his snout. "Stop it. If you don't know, you don't know. That's okay. I'm sure it's for a good reason or something." Ambient creeled. "No…he's not the sort to love and leave. We kept you up? Well sor-_ry_. Next time shoo when we ask you to." A grunt was the only thing Hiltz got in reply, and he sighed. "No, I don't think he's going to sell me to that little bastard. He may be human; but I trust him. Yes, you heard me. He's better than most of the ones we've met. I mean, come on…he keeps us away from Rhyss."

Ambient wasn't convinced though. Towering over the bed and blocking out the light from the window, he bent down and nudged Hiltz hard with his thorny muzzle. The sentiment made Hiltz frown and feel embarrassed, and he sat up properly and pulled the quilts and blankets around himself for protection. He narrowed his dark eyes and fixed his organoid with a glare.

"…I appreciate your concerns. But as an organoid, you have next to no idea what I'm going through. As for what's happening to me, you know as well as I do this wasn't planned. He had nothing to do with this in any way, shape or form. And as much as I dislike him, he has my respect."

"Arrrhhhhggghh!"

Hiltz felt the blush rising. "I am _not_ being weak!" He threw a pillow at the organoid who flailed his forearms and squealed a mock battle cry that reminded Hiltz of the days of yore. Taking this as a challenge, he rose up from his place of rest and slammed the other pillow into the organoid's head. Ambient managed to twist away this time and spun – his tail, coming down –

Hiltz took a breath. He knew how this would go; normal organoid attack. A tail slam was to wind it's opponent and then go for the killing crush with it's jaws. The hit was always made, and whenever Ambient spun around to bite him the touch was gentle; a symbol of their trust.

This time however, taking the blow would be…not good.

But it was a light tap against his abdomen, and before Hiltz could register what had happened, a muzzle was pressed against the side of his neck and he shivered with the tiny little love bites he received. Cooing, the organoid stepped back and bobbed his head.

The answer was simple. Do what you want with the human; you always have me. I won't leave.

Smiling fondly at his bondmate, Hiltz picked himself up and took his time getting dressed and ready for going downstairs. A shower was deeply in order; Hiltz loved water and hadn't had this kind of luxury in his old life. A bath would have been better, but they were reserved for special occasions, and he had a feeling he would be having them a lot as time wore on. Getting out and mopping himself dry, he tried not to feel a little put out by his reflection in the mirror and slipped on a pair of pants, disturbed that he couldn't do them up. Somehow, it didn't click in his mind that he couldn't do it, he just kept trying.

Until, finally, giving up, he sat down on the bed and buried his face in his hands.

Argh. Cringe. Emotion time. In that split second he wanted to run away from everything and forget all about it; it was too much. He wanted to cry and scream and kill something all at once. And he wanted sympathy. He wanted someone to be there, to rub his back or something, maybe hug him, tell him it was all right. That he was still his handsome self, and this…this _thing_ wasn't a part of him.

A hand gently gripped his shoulder, steadying him.

Surprise slammed into him like a half brick.

He was not expecting any help at all, and organoids offered cold comfort as far as sympathy went. But people were different, and having someone touch him like this was…frightening. He jerked, and looked up in surprise at the calm, quiet and incredibly reserved face of Tatiana. He didn't move, simply watched in amazement as she reached out again and lightly smoothed back his hair, her brows creased with worry.

And Ambient sat there, watching him.

He knew in himself that she wasn't a threat, it was just…here and now…

_How the hell did she get in so quietly?_

"Shh. It's okay."

"It's not. They don't fit anymore." He gasped, and immediately wanted to kick himself. Not the sort of thing he wanted to say.

"I have these for you." In her hands was a peace offering; new clothing. His heart skipped a beat and he clutched at them greedily, going back to the bathroom to change. They fit nicely, even if it was one of those drawstring types. He'd seen her making things during the weeks he'd been there not at all realising they were for him, and now, standing there he felt a lot better. The pants circled his hips instead of his waist, and slipping over the baggy tunic, he felt complete and covered again. But it was short-lived, slipping back out he felt self conscious again, deeply aware that she was looking him over. Feeling the need to say something, he decided to ask a question that was important to the both of them.

"Where's Gunther?"

"That doesn't matter. You're still wet, you'll catch cold."

"No I won't."

"You are as stubborn as Gunther says. Come here."

He'd heard many kinds of voices throughout his life, male and female. But…a motherly tone…was something he wasn't used to. His defences cracked and he sat still beside her on the bed as she took his towel and did her best with his soaking wet hair.

She did not look him in the face. Deep down, Hiltz suspected she was angry with the experiment…hell, who wouldn't be? It was dirty, disgusting and depraved! But there was something else too…a sort of…_why couldn't you be a girl?_ thing going on.

He grit his teeth.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Hiltz repeated. "I'm sorry this happened. Your son is normal. I'm just not. Then this happened. I'm sorry." Ouch. Pathetic.

Her face softened.

She raised her hand, stroking the side of his face. The touch was so amazingly soothing Hiltz found himself unable to fight closing his eyes and resting into it. Tears; the dirty hateful _weak_ ones that wouldn't leave him _alone_ – wanted to fall, and it took all his self control not to sob.

"I'm not upset with you, Hiltz." She breathed in her soft voice. "I'm not upset at all – I just have a lot going on in my mind. You didn't come down for breakfast, so…I came up here to see if you were all right."

"I'm fine, really-"

"Nothing is wrong with you right now."

"I feel like I want to cry and scream and fight all at once. And I feel sick. _And_ I'm craving pancake syrup again. I don't like this."

She chuckled. Again with the touching, she rubbed his back and smiled down at him. "This is what it's like I'm afraid. Being pregnant. The little life inside you is throwing everything out of whack, and all you can do is try to hold on for dear life."

"When does it stop?"

"I could say when it's born. But that would be a lie. A little part of you will always be vulnerable, because it's your baby. Even when they grow up and leave home, they're still a part of you and you're helpless to stop them from doing anything silly, or hurting themselves. And all you want…" Her free hand brushed his rounding middle with tenderness she'd only ever displayed to her own flesh and blood. "…Is to bring it back into your body to keep it safe. Because when it's inside, it's safe. This world is so full of horrors."

_Horrors like me._ Hiltz nodded and gripped the side of the bed hard. "I think I'm starting to understand."

"Give it time."

"…Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smoothed down her skirt and then smiled at him again, a friendly open smile. "Are you hungry, or is the nausea really bothering you?"

"I'm sick because I'm hungry."

"Ahh. That old circle." She stood up. "We'd better go downstairs and fix it then, hadn't we?"

"Yeah. Sure. Tatiana?" She glanced at him, and he lost his nerve. Mother-in-laws were not something they taught you about in the mines. "…where's Gunther? Please tell me."

Her face darkened. She then turned away, her voice tight and quiet.

"I had a phone call last night. It seems that a certain event did not go as planned…"

"The attack on the Republic?"

"Yes. Heavy casualties. But worse still…young Raven was in the area." Hiltz felt something twist inside. "He was badly injured, but has been taken back to Guygolos for treatment. There was another boy apparently in the fight, no names were given. They've tangled before…Messy, messy…" Tatiana closed her crimson eyes and gritted her teeth. "…Many people died on all sides. My god! I have friends in the Republic you know, the stories I could tell you! And now…"

"What?"

"The emperor." She took a ragged breath. "That bastard is on his death's bed. He took ill during the campaign. Old fool has been lurking around for ages with this, and it's finally got him. But Gunther has to be present…family reasons."

"Family?"

"It's a long story. I'd prefer it if he told you. But it's only going to end in tears…it always does. The old man is thankfully dying, and maybe this nonsense can be laid to rest."

"How long has he got?"

"The doctor didn't say."

"You're taking this very personally." The look she gave him was one full of hurt, so Hiltz decided not to push it. Standing up, and giving Ambient a pat, he carefully filed away what he had just heard and gave her a hopefully nice smile. "…Forget it. Lets get something to eat. Then…I don't know. Wait for a phone call?"

Tatiana nodded. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to measure you some more. It's been a while since I had someone to make clothes for." She went out into the corridor.

Ambient looked Hiltz up and down, grunted and then followed her, leaving Hiltz opened mouthed in shock.

"What the hell do you mean 'You're going to need them?' AM-BI-ENT!"

**to be continued **


	11. The joys of parenting

_No, we're not fast forwarding. You know I like angst and poking people with sticks._

_So far: Thank you everyone for reading this and leaving such kind reviews, even if one person was very confused and in the wrong section XD Anyway, another chapter, cookies for all, and stuff! Yes, stuff!_

**Chapter Eleven**: Oh, the joys of parenting!

Raven stirred in his sleep. He looked so delicate there amidst crisp sheets and beeping machines. A moment too long, too much pride, and one very frazzled organoid were the results of his labour, and now the child slept on oblivious to the chaos around him.

Prozen yawned sleepily, part of him wanting to sleep, the other part of him wanting to keep an eye on his wayward protégé. He'd only had an hour and a half's sleep and it was showing. He was curled up in a chair, a hospital blanket over him and with Shadow trying, once again, to get into his lap so she could sniff her master. Teeth clacking, she watched Prozen with wary eyes then edged forward, lifting a taloned hind foot and then having it batted away again.

"No."

"Nyuuuuuu"

He wished Hiltz was here. Or that Raven was awake or something. It was not easy holding a conversation with an organoid. However, he was starting to pick up things – like animals really. You had to listen for the sentiment.

"You're too big. You'll crush the both of us."

"Nyuuuuu!"

"Argh." Prozen stood up and stretched, hearing the satisfying pops in his spine as he moved and the sudden rush of blood to his head made the room spin. Waiting for it to stop, he draped the blanket over the organoid and wondered how many people Shadow had bitten before she was allowed in.

He reached out and gently stroked Raven's fringe from his eyes. He snorted in his sleep like a little kid again, and Prozen smiled, briefly remembering the past. A little boy with the most terrible of nightmares could be very demanding; only to eager to hog covers or demand someone to be in the room. Sleepless nights, no, waking in the kid's room and being treated like some sort of teddy bear was on the cards, regardless of his dignity and position.

If someone had told him what parenting would have been like-

A penny dropped. No, make it a stone. Into the pit of his stomach. Parenting? Christ, in five months there'd be a squealing newborn into the family. Oh no…then it was family barbecues, parent-teacher meetings and the middle age spread.

Hell no.

"…Ow." Came a sleepy voice. Jerking in surprise, Prozen peered down at Raven's still form and was met with a sleepy gaze and a tangled yawn. "My ass hurts." Raven murmured.

"You landed hard. Don't use that word here."

Raven rolled his eyes. "Geez, you never stop. Okay. My _butt_ hurts. Better?"

"Kinda."

"Where am I?"

"Recovery wing of the Royal Merlot hospital. They rushed you into surgery immediately last night…I got a call among other things from my secretary." Prozen helped him to sit up, and did not move away as Raven snuggled into him. It was done silently; Raven was not one to ask for support or comfort.

Prozen lightly stoked his head. Before he could stop himself he lightly kissed the youth's brow, the realisation of almost losing him coming close. Raven looked up at him from the safety of his shoulder and let it slide. "That Van kid was there again."

"Van?"

"I hate him. He ruins _everything_."

"Raven…"

"I did my best. Honest."

"I know."

"Shadow saved me. Stupid ZaberFang-"

"Raven!" Prozen squeezed him tightly. "Just…don't do that okay? I was really worried about you. I don't care how much you want to defeat this boy; you're sticking close to home for the next couple of months. Shadow did most of the healing, but you were out for a long time."

Raven glared at him fiercely. "You won't tell me what to do!"

"No, I can ask. You're my responsibility. And I haven't been the best for the last couple of months. I really think you should-"

Pushed away; Prozen stared at the boy beside him. His pale eyes were filled with something he couldn't place. "You're _not_ my dad, Prozen."

It floored him. Prozen had been all but 21 when he adopted the little boy as his own. Six years on he could see the follies of his mistake, but damn it – something rose up sharply. "Maybe not. But I'm the closest thing you have to one right now."

The boy trembled.

"I'm not asking you to give it up entirely. I just think that you should let it rest for awhile. Get back to your studies. I am _seriously_ worried about you, Raven. As much as you don't want to believe it, I do care about you. A lot. And I'm sorry I haven't been around these last few months. I'm sorry. I'm just…so…all over the place. It's not an excuse. I'm…just so sorry."

Raven looked away, miserably. But when Prozen slid his arm around his frail shoulders, the boy threw his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Well, as tight as he could. As they drew apart, Shadow purred and nuzzled her master. Overjoyed, Raven nuzzled her back and Prozen smiled - not for the first time did he both regret and congratulate himself for giving the organoid to the youth; he would have loved to keep Shadow for himself. But hey, parents make sacrifices.

Sacrifices…

He swallowed.

Hard.

"Raven. I could only wait to see you wake up. The emperor is on his last legs; I have to go and _watch_ for some disturbing reason."

"The old fart is dying?"

"Yes. Please don't call him that."

"But he is." Raven yawned and settled back against his pillows. "…will you come back?"

"Yes."

"Is Hiltz here?"

"No he's…oh, _shit_ I completely forgot to call-"

Raven waved a dismissive hand. "He'll be okay with it."

"Hnh." Prozen winced. "I wish."

oOo

There was an intense hush in the room as Prozen entered. He felt afraid in the odd chemical gloom, and felt the brief spatter of the shit hitting the fan as he realised he was wearing a casual shirt and jeans instead of his full uniform. Not a good look for a professional. Nonetheless, being around an ancient Zoidian for a couple of months had some interesting side effects – the awareness that filled him of what was happening there worried him. Life was slipping away with each breath.

"…Finally." The voice was coloured by the constant need to smoke cigars. Goosebumps spread up and down Prozen's body and he stepped forward to the bedside where the rest of the inner circle were standing. Slipping between people he had no care for, he stared down at the man who had dictated his life from the moment he had been born. "…must you…detain me…in everything you…do?"

It had only been a month. But the rasping voice betrayed his weakness back then regardless of the fact the old bastard was standing. Like children the ministerial cabinet twittered nervously and Prozen felt himself pushed forward put under the piercing gaze of the ancient creature that lay in the bed. Lung cancer. Served him right.

Sorta.

Horrible way to die.

"I apologise." Prozen's soft voice carried further than he felt was necessary in the quiet, but it drove the others to silence. His stomach squirmed. "…My son was in the hospital. I wanted to be sure he was settled in all right." Knowing this was the wrong thing to say he continued on to soothe the ruffled feathers of the people around him. "…I knew you would hold on, my lord. You are stronger than any of us here; and you certainly didn't need my help for anything here…"

The old bastard laughed. Well, wheezed. Those dark eyes twinkled in their nests of pasty wrinkled flesh.

Prozen became aware that all eyes were on him.

Shit.

"…You're…a good, if…foolish…man." Came the wheeze. Turning those piggy eyes to everyone else he looked positively gleeful. "There's life…in this…old dog yet."

_Dear god. _Prozen thought.

"…But not enough…to see this through…this war…My grandson…will be…taking my place."

Double shit.

The child? Prozen blinked hard. The little boy was a definite possibility but…gods, the man couldn't possibly be thinking…?

"…He's too young…to take full…responsibility…my will…has everything in it…you all need to know…you must…help him…carry the burden." The old man wheezed. "You…in…_cluded_…Prozen."

"Yes my lord."

"Benjamin." The old man hissed.

A man appeared at his side, neatly pressed, young, his short curly hair cropped just behind his ears. Nodding curtly to the wrinkled thing between the expensive sheets he drew himself up and looked at the notebook in front of him. "There will be no mistakes. There will be…no _trouble_. Rudolph Gerhardt Zeppelin the Third will take the throne on his twelfth birthday. Due to the fact he is currently underage, nine years old to be exact; he is unable to handle affairs of state. As the ministerial cabinet, you must protect and guide the young prince to make sure he makes the right decisions for the people." Dark brown eyes met crimson as the now useless minister of war and defence and the young lawyer stared at each other. "Minister Gunther Prozen, correct?"

Prozen raised an eyebrow. "Only one of me here, boy."

"As the most trusted-" There was a snort from Hommelef "-member of the assembled court, this responsibility lies with you. The child must be raised properly."

Double shit on a stick with chunks.

Think diplomatically. "I have a fourteen year old under my care due to the affairs of state. I have one of my own on the way. I am able to guide the young prince, but I can only to so much-"

"We know. This was discussed. It's just that if anything happens to the boy before he reaches the appropriate age, you will be held solely responsible."

There were snickers behind him from the old and decrepit husks of state. Prozen fought the urge to deck someone and caught the old man's eye and found no solace there, just delight. There were many things he wanted to say at that moment, but the diplomat inside got there before frustrated young man; battered warrior; worried parent and angsting maniac. "…May I ask why I am the one who has received this most important of duties?"

And then Emperor Zeppelin smiled.

"You…should probably…ask…your mother."

oOo

Ambient was, for reasons known only to him, investigating a butterfly.

He had decided that they meant harm to his master, and so did his best to make sure they never reached Hiltz in his travels. The dark organoid shuffled up and down the lawn, his sensors trained to a particularly rude cabbage one, it's bright yellow wings shining in the sun as it meandered on it's dreamy way. Organoids, however, could not truly path the ways of chaos, so Ambient's mouth was never where the butterfly was as he brought his teeth together with a bright snap.

Annoyed, he sat back on his haunches. Glared. Waggled his forearms in frustration.

Stalking back to Hiltz' side he almost knocked his bondmate over with a quick nuzzle and a chirp. Surprised, the Zoidian looked up from his musings.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Kyup!"

Hiltz raised an eyebrow. "Yes." He agreed patiently. "I'm sure they're going to just tear me apart."

This was received by a whine, and Ambient stamped his foot in upset.

"Ambient…Amb-hey, look at me." He lightly caught the organoid's head casing in both hands and pressed his forehead against the unhappy creature's. "…I'm fine. Really I am. Butterflies do not bother me as much as you think. And just because this…is…is _happening_…I can take care of myself."

Ambient pulled away and cocked his head to the side. Then, clacking his jaws slightly, he nuzzled the gentle swell of Hiltz' belly and whined again. Hiltz bit his lip, and self-consciously brushed the organoid away again, retiring quietly to the shadier parts of the garden. Sitting down cross legged amongst the tangled roots of one of the old oaks, he felt slightly more at home and more able to deal with the organoid's obvious question.

Ambient did not help matters. He only repeated the damn process all over again, squatting beside Hiltz again in his 'protective' stance.

"The baby is fine." He said softly. "I can take care of the both of us."

"Qwee?"

"…I never said that."

"_Huurgh_."

Hiltz paled. "No! It's not like that!" He wavered, unsure of what to do. Ambient crooned lovingly at him and curled around him as he used to do when Hiltz was small. Unable to stop himself, the Zoidian lay back his eyes on the shimmering mass of green leaves above him. "…I just don't know what to do. I don't know how to handle this." He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be lulled into a state of relaxation by the deep purr of the organoid at his back. The warmth of the dark shell eased the nagging ache in his back. "…I wasn't supposed to be doing this. Baby? Me? I could barely hold myself together in those days."

"Myyyyaaaa?"

"No." Unconsciously, Hiltz rocked with him. "No. Not now. Not for a while. I can't. It's too much."

Ambient sighed. The bloodlust was keen in him, and while the quiet was nice, he longed for battle. But his bondmate needed him more than ever regardless of his words. Gently stroking their link the organoid tickled parts of Hiltz into doing what they were supposed to be doing. Slow and steady, slow and steady. Specula had been oh-so-clear on that. Hiltz relaxed more, snuggling into Ambient's side and letting his eyes close. He was exhausted. Ambient's thrum of worry was quickly silenced before Hiltz caught it, but he still stirred from his meditations. Something was wrong.

Hiltz…something was not quite right here. Ambient had downloaded the program from Specula just as this whole charade started, and now…now he was worried. He knew what his bondmate was going to go through regardless of what he thought; and _something was wrong_. Things clicked through his processes. Hiltz' body was progressing gently, converting enough to carry the…Ambient didn't like the word 'baby' so he replaced it with 'core'…and help bring it into the world. But he was too big too soon. Nudging Hiltz' stomach again, the organoid watched it, as if it were going to try and move or something. A Zoidian male, one who could spawn close genetic copies depending on the genetic matter of those around him…should not be showing. In the last two months they got a little plump and sleek before spawning. But Hiltz was like that _now_.

Narrowing his sensors, he looked away and into the grass. Hiltz was humming softly to himself; but Ambient ignored it, too busy searching his memory banks to find answers. Humans…was it possible that their gestation of their young was shorter than a Zoidian's? Could that be the reason the core was growing so fast? Bah! Human genes. Evil!

He then looked up, surprised. Hiltz' humming came through to him then, and the organoid felt something inside cringe with worry. Hiltz only hummed when he was happy. He wasn't murdering anything, he wasn't destroying, and he certainly hadn't gratified himself sexually. The organoid wanted to slink and growl then. This was the human's doing. And Hiltz didn't even know it!

The car was coming up the drive.

Casting another look at Hiltz and watching him get up, slowly stretching in the warm afternoon air, Ambient felt ill, as far as organoids can.

Humans were no good. The two had promised to be good little Zoidians and cause plenty of trouble for these upstart humans. Why else had the Rhyss and Hiltz so gleefully shown the humans the DeathSaurer in the first place? But now Hiltz wasn't so bothered with this dream of lust and blood, of reclaiming the lost world of his people. His dreams were quieter now, and more and more he was accepting the abomination growing inside of him. Worse still, he was becoming closer and closer to this…Prozen. He wasn't admitting it, but the signs were all there. The humming was a dead giveaway, but all his vital signs calmed whenever the two were together. And while they argued and bitched at one another, there was never any real malice or feeling there. Just a gentle teasing, the organoid felt.

Hiltz strolled across the green, hands in pockets and wearing a smile to greet the frazzled looking human in the car. Ambient slowly stood, his green optics glowing with something that could be described as faint jealousy.

He could take friendship and caring from the human. But nothing more than that.

This would _not_ do.

to be continued.

_OMG jealous Ambient XD XD_


	12. Come together and break apart

_Nyaa__, this may be a bit confusing over the Tatiana part, but I'm sure it will come out in the wash. Hiltz' sanity however, I'm not so sure of. _

**Chapter Twelve**: Come together and break apart

The old bastard died a few days later, and when the funeral rolled around it was inevitable they'd have to move. Again.

There would be mourning of course. There always was. But Hiltz didn't see why he had to be moved again; it wasn't like the old emperor actually meant anything to him. Snuggled still in bed, he watched Prozen pack again; and wondered why it felt like yesterday that they'd been unpacking and settling in to this wonderful place.

And it _was_ wonderful too.

"Mine or yours?"

"I don't think it matters." Hiltz replied, not even bothering to look at the shirt. "We'll check when we get back." A pause. "Are you packing for me?"

"Why so suspicious?"

"…You're being too nice."

"I need to get back. _We_ need to get back. Do you want to have a shower or what?"

"…I…I don't want to get out of bed." Came the sighed reply.

Prozen raised an eyebrow at that comment. Carefully putting down the pair of trousers he'd been folding, he climbed over the bed and peered at Hiltz. The Zoidian watched him with barely a change in expression. Sitting down on his heels Prozen continued to peer at him, and then finally said it. "Are we getting self conscious again?"

"No. I'm just in a nice, warm and cosy place. I don't want to get up."

"It's not cold."

"_You_ weren't born in the desert." Hiltz sleepily pushed him away. "Go away and do something useful. Don't bother me."

"If I _don't_ bother you, you won't get up." Almost playfully, Prozen bounced back and tugged at the quilts. Pushed away again, the human smirked, and Hiltz settled back down once more, watching him from a safe fortress of cotton.

The human inch-wormed his way back down the bed and made a show of folding the clothes, but Hiltz knew, just _knew_ it was a ruse. Sure enough, some of the clothes were pushed his way. Growling slightly, Hiltz felt like he'd given Prozen enough warning, deciding on calling Ambient if the human went any further. Sure enough; he did, but not in a way Hiltz was expecting. The covers were flicked back; feet were exposed and with alarming strength an ankle was held quite tightly. Hiltz jerked and then howled as Prozen lightly ran his fingertips over the Zoidian's skin, and he desperately tried to get away.

"Time to get up." Prozen said very seriously, but his eyes were filled with mischief. "_Really_ Hiltz, you _should_ get up. Stop thrashing around and get out of bed…"

Insults were inserted between snorts of laughter until there was a quiet clearing of a throat and both men stopped to see Tatiana standing at the door.

Hiltz felt shame and embarrassment brush him then, but not because of Tatiana. Ambient stood behind her and gave him a look of complete loathing. Prozen's grip was relaxed then, so Hiltz lightly kicked away and sat up, smoothing down his shirt.

"Morning." Prozen said brightly. Whatever argument they had had a few days ago about various family things was apparently forgotten.

"I wasn't sure if you two were murdering each other up here because it certainly didn't sound like you were enjoying yourselves." The woman said with a slight smile. Her stance was disapproving, but you could tell she was halfway from laughing as well. "I've just packed a few things myself and all…for you, Hiltz. Are you all right?"

Straightening, he tried to give her a smile. He just wished he knew why Ambient looked so upset. "I'm not used to human customs." He told her. "Your son is a strange, strange creature."

"I think that too, and I raised him." Smiling at her son's obvious displeasure at the comment, she bustled into the room at his side. "You're folding it wrong. I didn't spend my life house training you for this you know."

"Mother!"

"Shush."

Hiltz smirked. Slipping out of bed and curling his abused toes a little at the cool carpet beneath them, he tried not to let himself be bothered by the way the air felt so crisp. Quickly grabbing Prozen's robe and a change of clothes, he took his morning ritual and came out suitably refreshed.

Leaning on the door frame and feeling Ambient resting his heavy head on his shoulder, Hiltz observed humans at play. He wished he hadn't been so cautious around Tatiana, the woman was positively delightful and a credit to her race…now they were going back to Guygolos, and he wouldn't see her for awhile. If even, he thought darkly, again. Ambient crooned in response.

The closeness between parent and child was something Hiltz envied. Zoidians didn't get a chance to do this, and he was becoming very aware of what some humans were like. Not all humans; he'd observed much over his years of imprisonment and this curious freedom at Prozen's side. But, quite suddenly, he realised he _wanted_ to be a part of this. He wanted someone to love him freely and not ask for anything in exchange, someone to know his little habits and curiosities, someone he could go to in times of strife.

And he did not.

Looking away, he moved back into the hall and ignored the door bell of the day's visitors. Tatiana was not a socialite, but she did involve herself with the village, and he heard her before she bustled past him muttering about how this would no doubt be 'Beryl' and her 'followers'. Beryl, Hiltz had learned, was the busybody of the village and knew just about everything about everyone. Tatiana however, had guarded her secrets carefully.

This house, come to think of it, stank of secrets. Leaning on the railing and looking down he could see down the stairs and to the door, and taking another moment to watch, he saw Beryl in full swing.

The woman was big. Eight children did that to a woman, apparently, and he felt a flutter of worry within him as he watched her swan in, her enormous body tied and bound in several metres of grey plaid and pink sweater. Jowls wobbling with obvious delight, she looked around the room as she spoke and – shite – made eye contact with him. Eyes widened, the look of glee at the possible scandal made him sick. Giving her a slight wave, he stalked back behind the wall and almost bumped into Prozen, carrying a small suitcase in each hand.

'Beryl?' he mouthed.

Hiltz nodded.

Prozen winced.

Ducking his head close to Prozen's ear, Hiltz whispered: "You know her?"

"Tanned my hide once." Came the whisper back. Hiltz's brain registered the words, but the sensation of breath tickling his ear was surprisingly pleasant. Swaying, Hiltz took a moment to recalibrate his thinking and gave Prozen a funny look.

"What?"

"Beat me. Had me over her knee and spanked me so hard I couldn't sit down properly for a week. She caught me in the patch of blackberry bushes she has down the back of her property. Thought I was trying to look at her daughters."

"Were you?"

There was a pause. Prozen's cool smile was only heightened by his response. "A free show is nice when you're hungry."

"You scaly old perv." Hiltz chuckled. "Was it worth it?"

"No, actually."

"How'd your mother take it?"

"How do you think?"

The perverse pleasure in his companion's eyes told the whole story, and Hiltz felt that nostalgic ache brush him once more. Tatiana must have punched the woman's lights out. Would have been a sight to see.

Taking a case, Hiltz ignored Prozen's frown and grabbed the other. Straightening, he did his best to look confident. "How do I look?"

"Slightly constipated."

"Ambient." Hiltz nodded to his organoid, and then wished he hadn't, because there had been too much enthusiasm in the nip Prozen received.

Rubbing his arm, Prozen glared at him and then relaxed. "You look _fine_. Should you be carrying those in your condition?"

"I'll be fine. After all, I _am_ your personal assistant. Let's not let that beast down there have the satisfaction."

Prozen wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Joy."

So they stepped out. Hiltz gave a meaningful look at Ambient and watched the organoid cringe and slip to Prozen's side. They matched each other actually, Hiltz thought. The dark greys of Ambient seemed to work well with Prozen's pale complexion and his love of contrasting clothing. He also wished he hadn't been so forthcoming with the carrying of the bags…his back had started to ache again. Overriding it as best he could he strolled down the stairs and paused by Prozen's side as they reached the bottom.

"Daaaahling." Beryl crooned as her hard eyes took the scene in. The black armband on her arm seemed strained.

"Ah. Mrs Brukshum." Prozen smiled politely and slid up to his mother's side, every bit the court pet. He was really turning on the charm – Hiltz watched, barely able to contain his distaste as Prozen kissed the woman's podgy hand. "In wonderful health I see."

Looking, looking, she was trying to find weakness. Settling on Hiltz, he did his best to seem nonchalant in the way he paused beside Tatiana. But trying was not enough. Once more he felt self conscious and could not meet their gazes. It was only when Tatiana lightly touched his hand and smiled at him did he feel better.

"My, my. The Guylos minister of defence, here in this very town…"

"The same minister of defence you caught in your bushes, madam."

The giggling twitters were frustrating. Hiltz put down the suitcases as quietly as he could and tried not to glare. The show of appreciation was horribly false and plain insulting. The expression on the lady of the house's face was something to be enjoyed however, and the Zoidian found himself hoping it would become a verbal battle. It wouldn't of course, but hey, he could still hope.

"Oh, Tatiana, couldn't you have let him stay? I could have found a wonderful wife for him…" Beryl giggled, fanning herself. "Takes after his father I presume?"

Tatiana did not try to hide her feelings, and folding her arms with disdainful sniff she answered. "No. Not really. Heaven forbid he'd be like his father."

"Oh, Gunther, Gunther, if only you had told us you were here…we suspected and all…you should have come round for tea…"

"Mother needed work done around the house. Time off to visit family is so rare these days."

"Surely you can't just stop for a cup of tea and some…fresh scones?"

Prozen glanced back, just for a moment, and Hiltz felt guilty for staring.

"I would love to, Mrs Brukshum." She almost fell over herself with delight. "But I must return to Guygolos. Not only do I have a funeral to attend, my son is being allowed out of hospital and I want to be there in person to pick the poor boy up."

The word 'son' obviously confused the women assembled. It was enough for Prozen to turn and smirk at Hiltz, his expression hidden from the old biddies. The smirk was not his usual one; it was filled with the same mischief from earlier on. Hiltz tried to ignore the stab of warmth that went through him.

"Hiltz. The bags…we really must be off."

"Oh! When _will_ you be back?" Maggie, the woman to the left of Beryl, asked.

"Probably not for awhile. With the emperor's untimely passing, we have a lot of things to work through to keep the country working. With the recent debacle on the battle field, I have a lot of work to get on with."

Sweeping gracefully past them, Prozen strolled outside like he hadn't a care in the world. Tatiana made a soft noise in the back of her throat and Hiltz followed, grabbing the bags and trying to ignore Ambient's 'grfs' of annoyance. Nobody asked questions about him because everyone had seen him in the gardens; the women were mostly in awe that such a creature was apparently under Prozen's control.

Hiltz followed in Tatiana's wake as she went out as well, but midway through reaching the jeep parked outside, a sudden pain deep inside made him wince and utter a soft cry. No one noticed thank EVE, but Ambient did jerk…and, for that matter, so did Prozen. Resisting the urge to drop everything, Hiltz continued to walk, stopped, put the suitcases down and leaned against the jeep to catch his breath.

What was happening? Everything felt uncomfortable, he fought the urge to cry out and hold himself at the same time. One of the women was looking at him strangely, but Tatiana was at his side, the car between them and the enemy. She rubbed the small of his back and helped him to lift the cases that had seemed so light before and now seemed as heavy as lead.

"Hiltz!" She breathed.

"I'm okay." He muttered.

"Gods, don't-" A pause. She squeezed his hand and bit her lip; her concern touching. He gently pushed her away and gave her a brittle smile.

"I'm fine. Really." Knowing what would be said, he looked away. "I said I'd carry the bags. Make it look like the hired help."

"Stupid." Tatiana muttered. Ignoring the conversation of absolutely nothing important, she opened the jeep door and helped him inside, watching him settle down. Hiltz strapped himself in uneasily and the machine lurched as Ambient hopped up and settled down in the back rumbling to himself. "Try to take care of yourself, _please_."

"Concern for me or for your grandchild?"

She did not reply but gave him a hurt look. Then, giving his knee a final squeeze, she pulled back and closed the door. "Call me if you have any trouble. Don't try to play the tough guy thing for Christ's sake. This isn't just your safety at stake here; it's the little ones' as well."

"I know."

Again, another lurch, and Prozen was inside. He flashed them both a quizzical look, then noticing his mother's glare, gulped and started the engine. With a quick goodbye they were speeding up the drive.

Hiltz sank further into his seat. Now free of them, he lightly caressed his belly and watched it. Not that there was any sign of life; but at least the stabbing pains had eased off a little. Kicking off his shoes he tucked himself into a comfortable position and snoozed like that for the rest of the trip, hands curled protectively around his middle.

And whenever he stirred enough to be coherently conscious, he was very aware that Prozen's free hand rested lightly on his thigh down the long stretches of road. The human was trying to comfort him.

It gave Hiltz a warm feeling inside, and this time, he didn't fight it.

oOo

The apartment was pleasantly clean and airy when they arrived back home. Raven was quietly carried to bed, the youth not quite letting go of his foster father's neck as carried him indoors. The poor creature had been swaying in the lift and quite unable to carry himself the last few steps, so Prozen did not begrudge him it. Gently undressing and helping him slip into something a little more comfortable, Prozen helped Raven in between the covers of his bed and sat with him as the boy drifted off to sleep.

Shadow hung over his shoulder the entire time, crooning softly to her master with worry but also with peace, nudging Prozen every now and then in a friendly loving way. Smoothing back the youth's hair, Prozen leant over him and kissed his forehead, feeling a slight shiver go through him.

With a rub of Shadow's snout, Prozen slipped into the main room and pulled the door almost closed behind him, breathing a sigh of relief. One down. One to go.

Ambient growled softly as Prozen approached Hiltz in his bedroom. Emphasis on the word 'his' – Hiltz had become very attached to the bloody place and at this rate Prozen realised he might have to share.

It was the organoids who had carried things up to the apartment. Hiltz had come in and made straight for the bedroom, now lying on the bed in a funny angle. Prozen felt the stabs of worry return to him. Taking another step forward, he froze when he heard Ambient's growing hiss.

This wouldn't do.

Straightening and pulling his shoulders back, Prozen padded to Hiltz' side and ignored the organoid's cry of fury. Gently laying hands on the Zoidian's body was a mistake; the organoid took a swing at him. Ducking, Prozen snarled, and there was a shrill squeal as Raven's door came open and Shadow came out and barrelled into his room. She took the second blow, not even moving as the ash grey tail slammed again into her midnight black carapace. Shadow already knew of the growing tension between Ambient and Prozen, and had just been waiting for a sign to fight back.

Ambient hissed. Then sagged.

"Thank you Shadow." Prozen looked down at Hiltz, who was staring at the two organoids above him.

"…what just happened?"

"I don't think Ambient likes me much."

"He was fine with you before. Why's Shadow helping you?"

"I don't know…look, we'll worry about this later. You're more important right now…are you feeling okay?"

"Fine."

"Liar."

"_Really_."

"I heard you at the house." Prozen growled. Against his better judgement he reached out and stroked Hiltz' forehead. The Zoidian glared at him and pushed his hand away, going to sit up. But, as he did so, a flash of pain crossed his face, and he doubled over, breathing heavily. "Hiltz!"

Ambient whined then, pushing Prozen aside and anxiously nuzzling Hiltz. When he didn't respond, the organoid only flinched when Prozen lightly intervened; pushing Hiltz back and making him relax into the pillows.

"Elevate his feet." Keeping his voice calm was enough; Ambient responded and nudged his snout under Hiltz' legs and lifted them up and over the small mound of pillows Prozen created. Hiltz moaned in response and continued to cuddle himself, writhing in self inflicted agony.

Unsure of what to do, Prozen lay down beside him and tried to steady the Zoidian. He cursed himself for allowing Hiltz to have his way; worse still feeling the mounting guilt of everything else happen to him too. Lifting his head up, Prozen nudged a pillow for better support, and watched with a faint sense of satisfaction as Hiltz relaxed into it. Still breathing heavily, he clutched at his stomach and whined.

"Tell me how to help."

"…It hurts…"

"I know. Just lie still."

"It won't stop."

"Rest then."

"I can't!"

"You can. You were fine before. But you wanted to help me with Raven – I could have done it myself, but you still tried. God, Hiltz…"

"I'm sorry."

The voice was so tiny Prozen only just heard it. But it struck a chord inside that the minister didn't know he had, and he slipped an arm around Hiltz' chest and nuzzled into his neck. This seemed to have a better effect and Hiltz' breathing quietened. Still looking weary and worried, the Zoidian did not try to push him away.

"I think…I'm a lot more fragile than I thought." Hiltz whispered.

"Hurts still?"

"Like hell. I…don't get the feeling…I've done anything permanent. I just…pushed myself too hard maybe?"

"Yeah."

Unconvinced, they remained there. Prozen didn't want to move, regardless of the fact Hiltz was a bastard it was nice to be against him like this. To be able to hear his heartbeat and be so close to it was a delight and so very new, something to be savoured. But when the wriggling began, Prozen felt regret and pulled away, only to grunt with surprise when Hiltz slipped an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't go." He said suddenly.

"What?"

"You're warm." Well, it wasn't the most comforting thing to say, but Prozen would take it. He slid back down, nuzzling into the other man's body shamelessly. Hiltz was always so full of chaos - he could drag everyone else around and down with him and not at all be sorry with the fall out. And at the same time…he was one of the few people Prozen felt he could actually trust. The fact he was male did not worry him the slightest bit; Hiltz was Hiltz.

Of course, this _train_ of thought bothered him. Was it a good thing or a bad thing?

"…Prozen…? Gunther…"

"Mmm?"

Hiltz' voice was sleepy. "Why'd we have to come back?"

"…The funeral."

"…You going to go?"

"No choice."

"Your mother wasn't wearing an armband." Hiltz' breathing eased.

"My mother doesn't like the emperor."

There was the rustle of cloth as Hiltz turned and looked at his companion. "Why? I thought all you humans liked that old man…"

Prozen looked away.

"Ohhhhh come on." He said. Then; as Prozen looked back up, Hiltz put on his best begging face. Prozen glared in response. Hiltz also knew how to push his buttons; especially the ones marked 'do not push under any circumstances'.

With a grunt, Prozen rearranged himself so he was lying on his side and could support his head with his hand as he looked down at Hiltz. He wasn't even aware their legs were entwined.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes. I distinctly remember telling you some of my deep dark secrets that were supposed to be exchanged for some of yours. I'm all for secrets. But I think you owe me some explanations right now."

"Why?"

"Because I have to stay here. And I'm bored."

"Argh."

Hiltz smiled. It was a sleepy smile, self confident without being arrogant. Nice. Prozen sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind an ear as Hiltz pulled in yet another line to their conversation. "You were arguing with her a few days ago, and it was heated. I didn't want to intervene, but you seemed sad when you parted. And I…was worried. Is there something going on?"

"More than you know. Hiltz, I won't lie to you. But you must promise me, more than anything else, that you won't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you right now."

"Secrets are my business."

"I know." The ache had returned. Prozen had been feeling upset ever since he had returned to the homestead with the old man's words ringing in his ears. The story that had resulted from the questions and pleadings was not one he wanted to hear, yet somehow, knew was true. And it sickened him. "My mother was a member of the royal court here before I was born. She met my father, the two were in love and they married. She was a musician…that was what she did here. My father was a soldier."

"I got the impression your mother hated him."

"She does. It's complicated." Prozen took a deep breath. "My father, Samuel Prozen…is my father by marriage."

He saw it click in Hiltz' eyes. The Zoidian stared. "No _shit_."

"I don't know how it happened…I mean…there were rumours and for awhile, I entertained the thought that maybe…I was a part in it…then…my mother _told_ me…Gerhardt was liberal in his ways. And I mean _liberal_. Flesh and blood, the bastard fathered _me_." It left an oily tint to his tongue to finally say it out loud. He couldn't meet the gaze of the man in front of him because quite simply, he felt dirty being in Hiltz' presence. It was so very true that Zoidians _were _superior to humans…they weren't this cruel. "He slept with my mother…I won't say rape, she probably didn't have any choice in the affair but Gerhardt didn't believe in damaging the goods…especially another man's wife. If you don't believe me, go through the history archives…glossed over like you wouldn't believe. He just took what he wanted. Land, people, Gerhardt took _everything_. I suspected for years, because I am…not like the others in the cabinet. I worked hard, but it's as if everything I do is unimportant. I have the job, but I don't have the power…"

His voice faltered. Hiltz had reached out and brushed his face with a tenderness Prozen didn't know he possessed, a look of deep sympathy on his face. "…You knew? All this time…"

"…Sort of. My mother knows of others. I'm not the only one. But I _am_ the eldest _living_ child. His own son, the legitimate heir, died long ago…not long after the crown prince was born. Many others…have died in the field…or for some other reason. I suppose he kept me around because I look so unusual."

"So…by blood…you're heir?"

"Yes." It was a hiss. "My mother was disgusted by these events. She wanted to get rid of me…I've never blamed her for that. Samuel was unable to give her what she wanted…and begged her to keep me. And over time, I suppose, she grew to love me. When I was born, they'd already moved out there. The two took good care of me and raised me properly… and as far as I'm concerned, Samuel is my father. But every day was that reminder. And if I wanted a life of my own, I was never to have it as punishment, because I was born to what the emperor believed was nothing more than a courtesan. It's his way of having power and making sure the government does what _he_ wants…instead of pretending it's what the _people_ want. We're all related here in some way or form." Prozen closed his eyes. "So…to insult me further, he wants me to 'guide' the crown prince. I have been stripped of everything now. I was the only one he had to fear, and he did everything in his power to tie me up and keep me down."

"EVE…"

"But he didn't know about _you_." Prozen's eyes flickered. "I think you were supposed to throw me off guard, what with your condition and all. A way of showing me how little I meant to him…that even though I was family I can be used for some…experiment." His heart ached. He couldn't say anymore, but it kept spilling out. Hiltz had opened the floodgates and was stuck in the emotional eddies. "…The only reason I even _had_ my position in the first place was because I made the same noises about war that he did – except I know that unless we merge both factors…there will always be fighting. I just want peace. That is all…and to think…to know…how little someone thinks of you…it hurts."

Hiltz' face was so close. His breath was warm, his skin quite flawless come to think of it. Hypnotised by his dark eyes, Prozen could only gaze and wonder, nervously lick his lips and slip deeper under the spell. The hurt inside did not fade, but felt more bearable here. Just being able to talk to Hiltz soothed him. Telling someone else, not watching his mother break down into tears and tell him what happened…Hiltz was a stranger to this. Hiltz…didn't have to judge.

"…So like you, I was…and still am…a pawn?" Hiltz' eyebrows arched in concern, but he did not stop his caresses.

"I don't know. They keep me away now."

Why was he so drawn to Hiltz, then and there? Sure, they'd had sex. It was nothing but satisfying something primal, wasn't it? Prozen didn't want to admit he'd enjoyed it, but he had, and now, lying here, it had become very apparent to him that he wanted more. This closeness between them had become something…sacred? Was that the word? He shivered. It wasn't right, but it felt so good…

"What about the baby?" Hiltz asked softly. His voice was low was husky, drawing Prozen in deeper. His fingertips continued to make their idle circles against Prozen's face, his other hand mimicking the motions against the naked skin of his stomach. "What about my son? Is this going to happen to him? Are they…going to use him?"

"I don't know." Prozen whispered. "This is a project…but for what…I don't exactly know. For battling maybe? A super-pilot of some sort? I don't know…"

The warmth was ripped away as his words faltered. Hiltz' eyes narrowed and became hard, and he violently pushed Prozen away, sitting up and curling his arms around himself protectively. Ambient rose, snarling over Hiltz, and it was all Prozen could do to cower. He felt naked under that gaze, and he watched, helplessly, as Hiltz seemed to merge into Ambient under the light. The organoid hissed again, his jaws wide open and filled with malice.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me again in any way, shape or form, you scheming son of a bitch." Hiltz snarled. "You're just like the rest of the pitiful beasts on this planet. Get out. Don't disturb me until the morning, do you understand? I have to rest…"

Prozen scrambled away, heart pounding. What?

"You'd better damn well respect me, _minister_ Prozen. And if you think you can play the same games as the rest of your bloody race, think again. My life…_and my son's_…are in _my_ hands."

The door slammed in his face.

oOo

In her quiet sanctum, Rhyss stroked Specula's head and smiled.

Just smiled.

Their plans may have been derailed a little, but they were still going in the right direction…it just might take a little longer. The door hissed open and she didn't even have to probe to know who it was, after all, Shuams had been practically living there for the last couple of weeks.

Constant questions and quiet answers. That was their way.

"Well?" He asked.

Rhyss smirked. "My organoid just relayed to me their last conversation. I would honestly like to know why you're taking so much pleasure in this…"

"That's for me to know." Shuams snapped. "Well?"

"Ambient is worried, but Red is fine." Rhyss snuggled into Specula's body. "You'll be happy to know his transition from worker to parent is quite gentle…Ambient is very, very good at this."

"So the experiment is okay?"

"Yes. The halfbreed is fine. Understand that the health of the parent is required in order to actually bring it into the world. It's all very well you want this bastard creation of yours, we must follow the rules."

"I want results now!"

Rhyss' eyes narrowed. "Do you have any idea of the strain Red is under? To begin with, he is a flawed copy. Incredibly flawed. He was supposed to work to death in mines, not reproduce; so he is under a _lot_ of stress. Only earlier today through the uplink did I find out he almost miscarried. His pride is something we're going to have to work on."

"What!"

"It's okay. Ambient has it under control."

"How do you know!"

"Because when he downloaded the program from my own organoid, I slipped a bug into his system. I cannot control him directly, but everything he sees and does is relayed to Specula. This way I can keep an eye on Red and our mutual friend Prozen."

"He's not my friend; the man is a paranoid, delusional maniac!" Rhyss rolled her eyes at Shaums' pacing. "Red should be here, where he's safe! Regulated meals, strict schedule, tests, he's out in the field and _out of my control_!"

_Control?__ Dear EVE…_

"He's fine. Better than fine." It was a lie, but she didn't have the heart to say so. She was surprised how close the two had become over the last two and a half months. There was something that kept nagging at her brain about that, but she couldn't quite touch on it. "Ambient intervened…the two have been getting quite close."

"What!" Shaums laughed. It wasn't a true laugh, more of a snicker of cruelty. "Oh my god, Minister Prozen is gay?"

"No. I do not know what causes your species to prefer the same sex when it comes to choosing a partner; but I do know that pure attraction is anyone's guess." She did not add the loneliness factor. She didn't want to; she'd met a familiar soul like that in Niccolo.

"So he's gay!"

Talking to him was like talking to a small child.

"We'll get Red to come in tomorrow…uhm, scans, we'll take some samples, brain scans, uhh, maybe even testing the organoid…"

Rhyss ignored him.

She turned inward, feeling Specula brush her mind with curiosity. She hadn't been aware at first, of what Hiltz was after. The 'friendship' with the human had been beneficial as the years went on…even to the point of finding said DeathSaurer and taking a long look at it. Hiltz had something on his mind, something she couldn't find. Something worrying.

She'd slipped a bug into Ambient all right. Out of Specula's influence, the bug waned, Ambient's programming was taking too long to rewrite. This sort of thing had to be done slowly, so deep was the bond between Zoidian and organoid. If Hiltz suspected the least thing, he would shut the organoid down and run a diagnostic himself. Then he would find her little gift, and that would be the end of it. Rhyss needed power. Craved it. If humans wanted the DeathSaurer, they'd have it, and it would wipe the little insects out then and there.

She stroked Specula's head thoughtfully.

All of her plans were in place. This breeding thing had knocked them out a little more, but it meant one more worker to help with her plans. Zoidian children grew fast; fast enough for a few years to add enough size and intelligence to work for her. So he wouldn't have an organoid; she was sure she could pry Shadow away from that horrible Raven boy. Yes. Specula crooned.

Rhyss hummed softly to herself.

Hiltz was one to watch. EVE had spared him for a reason, that she now knew. She thought he was just a muddle headed worker, but…what with the hormones and the mood fluctuations…something was in his mind, and it was something to do with the people here. He nursed a deep hatred for humanity, and better still it was something she could _use_. After all, why else had she been saved herself? Hiltz was expendable. But it was the undercurrent she kept sensing, tied deeply to Prozen - it was going to take a lot of work to sever the ties completely and coax Hiltz to move off on his own path, but she could handle it. Once the halfbreed was born; she would gleefully turn up the volume on the psychic stereo that was Ambient and watch the insanity roll forth, claiming the baby for herself to raise.

An unholy crusade was deeply in order. All she required now was patience…

to be continued.

_If you stuck with that the entire way, I thank you. That's one cat out of the bag…let's see what else I can do X3_


	13. The disappearing Prince trick

_I CAN WRITE AGAIN!_

_Yeah, stuff happens and what have you. We're still running parallel to the original storyline, so at some point in time Rudolph as to be kidnapped. Of course, we're going to have a very different version of events here…and before anyone says anything I want you to remember: Prozen has not been in real contact with the DeathSaurer yet. He hasn't gloated over it like one does over hoarded Easter chocolates…That's Shaum's doing XD So basically, EVERYTHING IS AS IT SHOULD BE! _

_Hooray! _

**Chapter Thirteen**: The disappearing prince trick.

Raven awoke slow and stiff the next day.

It was small and cosy; the slanted ceiling sponged with clouds and the hanging lamp swinging softly in the breeze from the single partially opened window at the end of the room. The air felt damp; but his bed warm; snuggled beneath the feathered quilt he stared into the soft half-light and took in his surroundings.

It had been a while since the youth had been back home properly; and it felt so comfortable and safe. Raven as rule never felt safe; but the moment he crossed the threshold into this place all his cares melted away. Stretching under the covers, he arched his back and pointed his toes out, smiling at the warm tingles of blood cruising around his limbs. The pain that clouded his limbs was ignored; he had long since known that it was important to keep muscles in working order to heal.

Shadow purred softly in her electronic slumber on the old throw rug. She twitched in her sleep, rolling onto her side and then onto her back, her tail curling around and to her hips in some half remembered dream. Stepping over a splayed paw, Raven sleepily fumbled for a robe and pulled it around his shoulders, finding himself becoming more and more aware that the pyjamas he was in were new and he had yet to grow into them. Touched and saddened at the same time, the youth stood in the middle of the floor and examined the printed fabric; stripes. Just stripes.

Regardless of the fact he was fourteen, he realised he missed his old dinosaur ones he had as a little kid.

He slipped out into the living area and entered the little kitchen, padding across the slate floor and enjoying the uneven surface against his feet. Raven pulled open the fridge and found a drink of juice to help wake him up. So; standing there again, he stared into the living area and wondered.

Prozen had said he had to stay.

Raven didn't like this. He enjoyed the fact he was able to roam freely, to do pretty much as he pleased. But the words that had reached him in that hospital room were different again, and the youth understood what was happening. You didn't have to be well-versed in the laws of politics to see that something was chronically up; and unless someone was careful they'd be in for it. And right now things were so delicate –

Wait a second.

He blinked, sleepily.

The couch did not look right. It was lumpy, and the throw rug that lived there had suddenly sprouted a growth that looked a lot like a foot. Only on investigation did Raven realise there was something sleeping under it and with a pang of worry he examined further. This probably wasn't the best thing to do; the sleeper moaned and slipped the naked foot back beneath the woven surface.

The phone began to ring.

For a moment, Raven sat there, not hearing it. Then finally the blankets moved and Prozen looked out sleepily from his cacoon.

"Whhzzt?" He asked.

The dark haired boy had long known the language of the sleep-dosed. "Phone." He said.

"Phnn? 'At?"

"Yuh. Want me to get it?"

"…Meh." Prozen slumped back with a grimace on his face, holding out a hand. With great ease Raven lifted the receiver and passed it over to his parent, wriggling his bottom into the seat and the crook of Prozen's knees. The albino sat up a little, rolling his shoulders and wincing at the cracks it produced and listened to the voice on the other end. His little grunts and tics of conversation were amusing and Raven watched over the rim of his glass, right up to the point when Prozen made a face and then spoke English; the sure sign he'd finally woken up.

"…Yeah. Whatever." The tone however was contemptuous, and Raven jerked. "Oh, shove it up your arse Blair. I'll get there when I get there. What? He can get stuffed too. Goodbye." Tossing the phone back to Raven, the youth hurriedly slammed it on the stand with a bit of glee. "…Ohhhhhhhhhhh _fuck_." Prozen brushed back a few strands of disobedient hair back from his face and yawned hugely. "…Don't repeat that."

"I'm old enough to know."

"Yes. But curse words are vulgar and should only be used in the appropriate circumstances."

Raven dropped the subject then, seeing the look on Prozen's face. "…You look like hell."

"I feel like it." Prozen blinked blearily around. "What time is it?"

"Dunno."

"Probably late." Sinking back down, Prozen kicked his legs out and smirked when Raven yelped with surprise. Thumping his foster father's leg in response, Raven gave him a little glare and put his glass down then purposefully trapped Prozen against the back of the couch. "Hey, I have to get up you know."

"Shoulda thought about that before you kicked me."

There was a moment of thought, and then Prozen shrugged. "Whatever." He yawned hugely and stared at the ceiling with a lost look on his face that became one of sadness.

Raven didn't disturb him; his face softening in concern. The fact Prozen was sleeping on the couch was bothersome to say the least; something had happened. He knew that he had been sharing his bed with the Zoidian that had been staying these last few months, and while he had mixed feelings about it, Prozen came first. If anything, he had become happier and relaxed after the whole living arrangement thing had been worked out and the arguments had stopped. Well, the _nasty_ arguments had stopped.

And then…started again.

Raven got up, walked to the kitchen and poured another drink, this time handing it over to Prozen who took it graciously. No word was said between them, instead they sat quietly, the youth giving his foster father space to think things over. Finally Prozen spoke.

"We…need to get ready…The funeral is today, and we have to attend…That and Shaums wants a word about the project…I'd appreciate it if you stuck close today."

"Yeah…?"

"Yes. Besides." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I think it's best we stay clear of Hiltz."

"…You guys fighting again?"

"…I don't know. I said some things I shouldn't have…nothing bad, but he was insulted. I try to be…nice. He asked questions, I answered…and he got mad."

Raven nodded, not pushing the subject. "Okay…Full dress uniform?"

"Yuh."

A pause. "…Is everything going to be okay?"

Caught with surprise, Prozen looked at him. "What?"

"You heard me."

Prozen looked away. Raven rarely asked this question, and the fact he just had…well, the youth knew he'd put his parent on the spot. "…I don't know."

Something surged in Raven then, a soft malice directed at the Zoidian that nestled in Prozen's room. The fact he had dared harm the creature in front of him was something terrible in the youth's mind. He wished there was some way he could say something, _do_ something to make it all right for Prozen…but to no avail. Reaching out, Raven clasped his foster father's hand in his own and gave him a genuine smile, doing the best he could with the situation and making a mental promise of protection to Prozen. "Then we have nothing to worry about."

oOo

It would, Prozen thought sourly to himself, been nice if Hiltz had woken up and _said_ something. But he had slept deep and Ambient had been at his side the entire time, making those odd whirring noises he kept producing these days. It felt insulting, being valued less than a thing of metal and circuits. Not even worth a nasty remark. Just sleeping.

That being said of course, spoke up another part of Prozen's soul – he's been through a lot recently. _Sleep will do him good, and when I get home, we will talk and all will be good again. Right?_ He still felt nauseous though. Every time Hiltz clouded his thoughts, Prozen felt uncomfortable for all the wrong reasons.

The full dress suit felt almost as bad, but it was more from his weeks away. Hiltz had slept on while Prozen had dragged it out from the wardrobe and pulled it on – suspecting he had put on weight in the process. This was probably just his paranoia; Raven had reassured him numerous times that it was fine.

The padding still felt heavy and an hour later, he scowled to himself as he stood with the other ministers and watched the procession go past in the centre of the city. Beside him Raven glowered in his own pressed uniform that still somehow looked creased and started to sway in an attempt to keep himself awake.

Everyone's out for a funeral.

In another lifetime perhaps, he would have planned something to get rid of the snivelling little brat that would soon be there. Power had been given to the child regardless of birthright; and there had been cries of peace and love and what have you. He was probably in the rose garden or something; sniffling away to himself about how hard life was.

The rose garden was not a fond place in Prozen's memory.

The marks were had long since healed but the memory had remained.

So, people were there, guards stationed, people mourning and so forth; and the uncomfortable knowledge of the fact that Prozen was going to be the acting Regent made him weary. The couch had not been a good bed – more than ever he should have gone to the palace but Dirk, the house butler, had been very firm on the fact that the boy needed to learn independence.

Rudolph was already pretty damn independent. He was just a wet blanket as well. Oh well…forged iron, test of fire, and so on.

You could almost feel sorry for the little sucker. He had no idea what he was getting into.

Where was he, anyway? Sleepily, Prozen blinked and looked around. Family life was making him soft and weak come to think of it, but right now it didn't matter. The suit was uncomfortable, the hall stuffy, and the way people kept crying at him was upsetting. The dim reminder of Dunbury growling at him that he didn't have the so-called luxury of mourning really got up his nose, but then again, it could be the pollen from outside…

What?

There was a woman amongst the crowd he didn't recognise. One of the old bastard's mistresses? She wore black accented with red, and a veil that shaded her face, exposing only her chin and voluptuous lips, painted an uncanny shade of crimson that reminded Prozen of blood. Their eyes – maybe, it was hard to tell under the veil – met, and that flipflop feeling inside only intensified. The memory of Hiltz' anger the night before flew across his mind again, and the ill feeling rose, accompanied by a strange sense of loss and the very beginnings of something one might call moping.

But it was not to last - there was a soft touch at his hand, and Prozen glanced down to meet Raven's gaze. The lavender eyes were warmer than usual, filled with concern, and he smiled despite his pain. Then the boy's brow tightened, and he jerked his head just enough for Prozen to look up to where he was indicating – soldiers milling about and things. Organised chaos.

The _wrong_ sort of organised chaos. People who knew something was up.

_No. Please, not now._

It was when someone caught his arm and said those words that he realised he was in deep.

"The prince…Prince Rudolph has kidnapped!"

Right.

He felt as if his feet had just been pulled out from beneath him, an ugly knot of fear and worry spreading and growing inside him as the thoughts flew through his mind; after all, Prozen was responsible for the boy's safety, wasn't he? God_damn_.

Pulling away from the knot of officials, shadowed by Raven the entire time, Prozen strode over the most important looking person there and caught her shoulder. Kirche looked up, had the sense to look guilty and then saluted.

Bitch.

"Sir. The summer palace was just attacked by a pair of Molgas, an IronKong and a Type 1 Redler. The kidnappers managed to break in via the windows and front gates providing enough distraction to get the boy. There are few casualties sir, this was a quick, slick operation-"

Damn it, why couldn't she keep her voice down? People were looking over from watching the slow procession from the centre of the palace to the ground's chapel. "How many people, Lieutenant?"

"Oh, we counted four bandits-"

"I meant casualties, you silly woman." Prozen snapped. "It doesn't matter if it's one or a hundred. They are still our people; tell me again how many!"

"…Twelve."

"Thank you. Deaths?"

"No. Just wounding. One man is in intensive care."

"Right." He ignored her dirty looks, knowing he was avoiding the more irritating prospect of losing the crown prince. "Do we know who they are, and do we have a ransom? Or…" He dismissed that thought. Helic? It'd be a great way to start the war up again, come to think of it. His mind was fuzzy from lack of sleep. He needed to make a few phone calls. "…Inside job, or are we looking international?"

"…It's unknown sir."

"Minister Prozen, sir." Raven's voice cut in smoothly over Kirche's. "It is known that some of the outer provinces of Guylos dislike the fact we have an imperial government and would prefer the independence of a democracy."

"You think we can go that far?" It was grasping at straws. Helic was giving them a few days grace to get over the death; they wouldn't and couldn't be bothered right now.

"It's possible. I've seen a lot on my travels."

"…A democracy, eh?"

"You want me to try and track them?"

"…You're supposed to be resting, Raven." Prozen glared at his adopted son. "Disregarding the fact you are still injured, you're not going after them until I know what we're up against."

"But sir!" Kirche cried.

"Kirche, by all means go and _find_ Colonel Shubaltz to _alert_ him. He will be more than happy to go on some wild chase. The trail is still hot, I know, but there could be more. The public must not be made to fear."

She swallowed, knowing what he said was true. It did not make it any easier; if he acted rashly then it was very possible he could be blamed for this. Prozen took a deep breath, well aware of how delicate the situation was. "…Yes. Kirche, scout the area with some of your best men. I know you do not take orders from me, I am _asking_ as a member of state, find a trail. Guard it. In the meantime get to Hommelef and Dunbury – make sure they keep the press covered. Hommelef is a better spokesperson, and Dunbury is a great liar." He paused. "Oh, and Kirche?"

She stopped, turning around.

"Find my girls. Hardin, Hanna and the rest of the Prozen Knights are to be mobilized the moment you find a trail."

"But sir-"

"As Regent of state it is my responsibility to ensure the safe return of the crown prince – and seeing as the security which I was assured was impregnable had in fact been breached; it's up to me to get him back…I should have been more careful."

She stopped for a minute, surprised. But then she smiled and walked off, and Prozen felt better – admitting responsibility like that was not something he'd wanted to do. It was sticking your head on the chopping block. Feeling ill, he excused himself and ignored Raven's repeated attempts to get away.

"Can organoids follow a scent?"

"Of Zoids, yeah…"

"I will let you out to track, but that is all."

"Hey, wait-" Breaking off mid-sentence, the boy stared. "You _mean_ it?"

"Yes. But it means I'm going to have to chat with Shaums first and the boys in the technical lab. The Sabre we gave to you was a specially modified unit…and if that boy you told me about, this Van Flyheight…Flyheight, why is that so familiar?...you're going to need something a bit more powerful."

"…A new Zoid?"

"Maybe."

"…You know how I feel about them."

Prozen turned, and gave the youth a long, hard look. "Raven, how do you feel about Shadow?"

"I…she's…"

"I will never push the fact you hate Zoids. It gives you a form of independence in a way; however; Shadow is also classified as a Zoid. And I know you don't hate her regardless of what you say. Now let's get home, find her, hope she hasn't eaten Ambient, and get you out in the field."

"What have you got?"

"…We'll have to see."

And as they left the hall, it didn't even occur to Prozen that the woman had gone.

oOo

"…Hello?"

The voice echoed out into the gloom of the laboratories, but there was no answer.

Honestly, there was nothing to fear. Disregarding the fact some serious Frankenstein business went on down here, the lab shouldn't be holding the kind of power over him, but unfortunately it did and Prozen was powerless to stop it. This was his area; weapons development, design and construction of new zoids, scientists flocking back and forth, leaving him reports…

It had fallen entirely into disrepair under the emperor's general interest. Kind of disgusting really.

Shadow gruffed quietly and sat back on her haunches, head up, sensors alert. The moment either of them went too far from her, she barked loudly, and stood to nuzzle them back to the door.

"…something…is not quite right here."

"You're telling _me_." Prozen glared as Shadow took him gently be the shoulder and bit down, not letting him go any further. What he didn't say was that the organoid's presence made him feel better – the lab felt odd. Maybe it was all his hanging around with Hiltz; he must have had some of that Zoidian ESP rub off on him – something was in the air.

As Raven made to walk off again in search of someone to harass, Shadow growled but then let Prozen go, allowing him to stand on his own and not be touched. He looked at her then, into her sensors and started to wander.

"…can you understand me?" He asked softly, out of Raven's earshot.

The organoid grunted, neither a yes or a no.

"…Can _you_ hear it?"

That received a reaction. Her sensors narrowed and she looked away, unsure. Prozen shivered a little, wishing the lights were on, and they weren't just relying on the sickly light from the tubes and vials that littered the walls and surfaces of the lab.

There _was_ a noise. It was a high pitched one that went directly into your brain. It made you feel ill, out of control, worthless…

_whitestaticHELLOhissnoiseWHOAREYOU_

Prozen blinked. He reached out, trying to find something to hold on to, and met the warm-cool surface of Shadow, carrying Raven by the back of his pants. The boy looked quite surprised, hands and feet paddling in the air as she walked, and even more so when Prozen leaned on the dark organoid.

_statichissnoiseDIFFERENTnoisenoisehiss_

"…You okay?"

"_No_." Came the youth's indignant growl, just before he was dropped.

The whisper voice came through again, and he found himself thinking of Hiltz, overlaid with images of the emperor; walking away. There was an impression of something in a box, held there, against it's will, and Prozen swayed, trying to find the way out. Something…something about power…about control…

Mismatched sympathy…something he remembered…

"Nyuu!"

The sound interrupted his train of thought, and Prozen looked up as Shadow's head came down, and he received a light tap on the head. Almost at once the thoughts were gone and his limbs felt light again, the pictures and fear gone. In return, he felt Raven's warmth against him, holding him, protecting him.

_Now hang on here, I don't need protection!_

"Did you find anyone?"

Raven blinked. "Are you okay….?"

"Are you listening? Did you find anyone? This place is giving me the creeps."

"Hnh. Excuse _me_ for playing the concerned family member." Raven growled. "Nobody is here. This place is dead."

"In more ways than one."

"Sorry?"

"Mind wandering. Never mind. Let's…go."

"Yeah."

Then a door opened, a massive crack of light spreading out and driving the demons away, making both Prozen and Raven jump, and Shadow bark. Poised to flee, both of them paused, eyes wide, rabbits caught in the headlights…

"Oh! Hello!"

Boris blinked in the light, _War and Peace_ in his hands and toilet paper stuck to the bottom of one of his shoes. He stared at them for a minute, vaguely reminiscent of one of those alien movies where the mother ship opens and you see the monster for the first time. Prozen tried not to think he was having a heart attack. It didn't work.

"Oh, blow." The gangly man sighed. "The fuses out again?"

"_What_?" Prozen only just managed to _not_ ask why Boris didn't want to see his 'leader'.

"Fuses. Stuff is on different circuits and the like…we must have had a bulb go."

Oh. That explained why everything was still on.

"…You owe me a new pair of pants." Raven muttered, relaxing and standing clear of his organoid. "Don't ever, _ever_ do that again."

"I'm terribly sorry."

Boris pottered about; truly knowing his lab. A moment later there was a hiss and the lights returned, throwing everything into sharp relief, and becoming normal again. Nothing scary, nothing out of the ordinary – just a little lab for the creation of new Zoids.

Something skittered across the floor, having jumped from the top of one of the industrial fridges, scampering and rattling to Boris' shoes and then shimmying up his leg. It looked like an organoid, but was too small and made of spare parts. It also looked vaguely feline.

"What…the…_hell_…was…_that_?" Prozen hissed. He didn't like things that moved around like that. They reminded him too much of spiders.

"This is Quark."

"Quark?" Raven asked.

Boris jumped then, suddenly aware that 'Quark' was being investigated by Shadow. The organoid towered over the lithe man, and chirped at the tiny creature who stood up on it's hind legs, tail around Boris' neck for support and chittered back. "Oh, my!"

"She won't hurt it."

Boris carefully disentangled the creature from his neck and put it on one of the clean benches. "Um, Quark is something that, ah, isn't funded by the government."

"We won't tell." Prozen said, smoothly. He pulled up a stool and stared at the beast, who stared back. Was this the creature that was making that noise? No, it couldn't be…he'd be able to hear it now. Instead all he could hear was the faint whine of the thing's motors and the beeps of its' systems doing their constant surveillance and operation.

"Sir?"

"What?"

"Don't make eye contact with him." There was a hiss and a swipe. Prozen had already moved by then and watched as Quark hunkered down and stared at him from the same position again of submissive, his massive eyes focusing like an old shutter-camera. "He, ah, needs to imprint on people. I only let him out when I'm working alone or on weekends."

"I see."

"You're not worried?"

That the little prick had just tried to take out his eyes? Not really, who was this guy kidding? "It's not my jurisdiction. Raven, don't do that." The youth had somehow grabbed Quark by the tail, and was holding him up so he couldn't bite.

Boris shook his head, carefully rescued Quark and petted him until he stopped hissing in fury at the two usurpers.

"…Guard dog?"

"No, I worked with some other students to create him. Sort of an organoid. Only, um, made by us."

"Fascinating."

"You think?"

"Yeah. I do." Prozen sat back. "Why didn't…he…attack Raven and I before? When we first came in?"

"Primarily optic." Boris said sadly. "Can't see without light, and then it's gotta be strong light. I've made parts of him weight sensitive, putting pressure plates beneath his armour, but it's not enough…he's still buggy. He records images and then files them away as friend or foe…or simply unknown. Records voice grabs, data entry…kind of like a laptop."

"Cause for creation?"

"Uhh, boredom." Boris blinked, his eyes watering under Prozen's fascinated glare.

"Not working you hard enough?"

Boris put the tiny man-made organoid onto the bench and watch it chirp at Shadow again, then be picked up and examined by Raven again. He dodged all of Quark's attempts to get at his eyes until the creature realised that Raven's motives were not lethal. Then it flopped and creeled now and then, eyes dilated. "…I was fired from my position on the project. I was given a different assignment, and I finished it, and I got bored. I was talking with my frat buddies, and a few of them have got some great ideas…AIs and the like. Though I disagree with the whole 'zoid without a pilot' thing. That'll never work. Nah, my roomie was fiddling with another type of AI, he passed on a few of his non-working programs and then I made Quark."

Prozen smiled. This was probably not the best thing to be doing in an emergency, but talking about a big boy's toy was pleasant. He reached out and carefully scratched an eyebrow ridge, and watched as Quark focused on him, crooning in his odd, metallic way. "There's a funeral today."

"Sorry sir, I don't have much faith in a man I don't trust."

"Good." Prozen looked up, feeling something ease inside him.

Boris nodded, still looking guilty and not wanting to go forward any more with that line of questioning. "No one was here. I wanted to work on Quark a little more…and, um, avoid people."

Aha. No questions as to who. "It's all right. I may work here, but what you do with your time is your decision. It's not compulsory to send off the old man…Boris…This is Alex's laboratory. Where is he?"

"At the DeathSaurer facility. He hasn't left it, in like, months." The guilty look intensified.

"Really?"

"The only reason he comes back here is to see the little girl…um, Rachel."

"Rhyss."

"Yeah."

Worrying. Very worrying. "What do they talk about?"

"The Death's Child project." Boris gulped. "I feel I should ask some questions, but I figure it's best to maintain your, um, privacy." He then tried to smile again. "Um, so what brings you down here?"

"What did you just say?"

"Um, what brings you down here?"

"No, the project."

"It's…it's Red, sir. Um, the project is to find a pilot of the DeathSaurer…you didn't know?"

Prozen nodded gently, trying to hide his disgust. So it was an arms race thing. How could he have been so blind? "Two things. One is for information about our mutual friend Shaums. The other is that I need a new Zoid for Raven here…Raven?"

"Huh?"

"Can you please stop Shadow from trying to eat Quark?"

"She's not _doing_ anything."

"That's not the point. The fact her mouth is closed and there's a tail hanging out bothers me." In response, Quark chirped. But it was not a worried signal. Boris paled and then gratefully took him back, cradling him as he would a cat. "I apologise."

"No, no, it's okay; I always wondered what the reaction would be by a real one." Boris looked sweaty and nervous again. Prozen had the distinct impression the boy was hiding something. "This is just a beta model. I have a long way to go. Um, zoid?"

"Yes."

"Well, um, there is something I've been working on. Gene-splicing is a big thing at the moment, for obvious reasons…we, ah, have been experimenting and stuff, and what we came up with is sitting out back."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. It hatched yesterday and has been sleeping in a storage vat ever since. I _do_ know it's purple."

Raven snorted.

"It's a saurian zoid. Safe to say, we made it from stuff Alex has found out and developed on the 'Saurer. Trying to clone it again, and stuff. But I told him clones of clones never work…anyway…I took his left overs, played a bit, and it kind of worked."

Prozen sighed, softly…it would have to do. "Okay. Sounds good enough to me. Raven? Raven, have you been listening at all to the conversation?"

The youth looked up from his poking and prodding of Quark. "Ah…no."

"Heh. Kids." Boris breathed.

Kids indeed…

That was why, half an hour later, Raven was suited up in his piloting gear and running a few safety checks. Prozen watched from the recording bay alongside Boris and a few technicians they were able to find. The new Zoid, not yet christened, was indeed wild. A newborn, not sure what to do or where to go, but the moment Raven slipped into the cockpit, the Zoid went slightly crazy - It happened for only a minute, then Shadow merged with the core to check the programming.

There was a pause. A holding of breath.

And everyone breathed out. The Zoid relaxed, grunting softly and shaking itself down, being told by it's circuits that everything was fine. Unusual to say the least, Prozen thought. It wasn't normal for a Zoid to be this vocal, or even have this much of a personality. But then, he'd been raised by people who loved just about everything in the world, and gave it all respect; maintaining that Zoids were indeed alive.

Opening the communications channel, he caught sight of the extremely happy and excited Raven that was so hard to find. Raven liked his tough guy image, Prozen respected that. Smiling faintly back, Prozen cleared his throat, caught the youth's attention, and grinned.

"All set to go?"

Raven's face hardened. Game face. "It's a clumsy bitch to control, but yeah, I think we'll do okay."

"Watch that cannon thing."

"Charged…Charged Particle Cannon."

"Sounds nasty."

"I look forward to using it!" Raven smirked.

"I know. That's what worries my. Please, try to keep the casualties to a minimum if at all. I don't want you to draw too much attention to this. You go in, you find Rudolph, bring him home."

"What if he gives me lip?"

"Act as though he's a high ranking official. No brain, expensive clothes, treat with care, but be in control." Prozen took a deep breath. "I'll stay in contact with you, okay?"

"You sending the Knights out?"

"Yes. Update me when the trail gets hot, and I will send out reinforcements."

Raven narrowed his eyes and glared, looking like a spoilt child. "I don't need them!"

Prozen straightened his worries calming to nothing. Instead, his brow tightened, mouth set in a slight frown of concern, and he spoke. Not as a commanding officer.

As a father.

"Raven, I don't want you getting hurt again. This is a brand new machine, and I don't doubt your capabilities in mastering it, but I worry about the rest of the world. I want to know that you're okay. I _need_ to know you're okay. You haven't fully recovered from your last tiff with that other boy…and I don't care if your pride is hurt. You need back up, just in case, and not just your organoid. And I won't have no as an answer."

Raven looked down, ashamed.

"Now please…respect my wishes. I'm letting you out, you clearly haven't healed…Raven…be careful. Please?"

The boy nodded, slowly. Prozen took a deep breath, worried at what he'd just said. To the people there, perhaps, it was just the normal parent/child chat…for Prozen it was something more.

He'd already lost Hiltz…and he wasn't even aware he _had_ him in the first place. He didn't want to loose Raven either.

"Hey…" He looked up, seeing Raven smile faintly. "Thanks…"

"No problem. See you later, okay?" Prozen closed his eyes, trying to regain control of the funny tight feeling in his chest.

That and the cold hissing voice that breathed down the back of his neck.

_whitenoiseHESNOTCOMINGBACKhiss_

Shivering, trying to ignore it, he nodded to Boris who opened up the main hanger doors, and they watched the Zoid howl out into the afternoon air. The chill only grew larger inside Prozen's belly, and he rubbed his arms to try and regain the lost warmth.

"Sir?"

"Mmm?"

"Is it going to be okay? I didn't know the prince was gone!"

"Keep it to yourself." Prozen breathed. "We haven't got much time. They'll accept him as a ruler, there won't be waves…provided, of course, we can get him back."

"But…aren't you regent? Wouldn't it fall to you?"

_noisehissITWOULDGIVEYOUPOWERhiss_

Again, he tried to shake free. "…Yes…but I have enough on my plate." Smiling hopelessly, he shrugged and watched Boris grin back in the same frightened way. "Like anyone would want me as an emperor. Could you imagine what would happen?"

_staticnoisehissICOULDwhitenoise_

**- to be continued**

_Emo!Prozen__ ain't right._


	14. At least you're honest

_Mmm__. Giving up is looking so nice right now oo_

**Chapter fourteen**: At least you're honest.

It felt wrong being away from the facility.

Shaums moved quickly without really moving at all; he just seemed to be there when someone looked up. Cards were flashed, sickly smiles were given and a few retinal scans that he felt were not necessary were all it took to get into the central core of Guylos' true power. Needless to say, he was pleased they maintained a strict code this close to where everything happened…

_Almost_ everything…

Shaums was not happy with what he saw in front of him. People were so very disorganised, so very chaotic and uncaring for his work, while the machines continued to hum perfectly in the background, precious machines, that did everything you asked of them. He had decided to draw up strict schedules for his team, and they worked perfectly, did not complain and got things done. Everyone should be on a schedule, he thought darkly and tugging at the black band around his arm. Even dying. Machines didn't die. Machines didn't need schedules, they didn't need _asking_…

But then again, _on_ the topic of death, Prozen was probably avoiding him. The phone had been ringing all day, but no answer; not a peep. How bothersome. He couldn't be away from the facility too long, there would be _trouble_…

He ached.

It was a deep, numbing ache, somewhere down the base of his spine, somewhere where the stupid philosophers based instinct of the human mind. What he wanted was the quiet reassurance of the protein tanks, the soft sterile smell of the Zoid Cores, and most of all the comforting embrace of Her.

The light seemed too bright. The retinal scans had hurt, and even in the muted hallways of the military facility his eyes _burned_.

She was his reason to live. He'd fallen in love with Her the moment they met, and She had promised great things as long as he stuck by Her side and did as She said.

Power, She said.

Respect, She said.

_Death_, She said.

Being away from Her too long was painful; so he had hoped that this visit wouldn't take anymore than a couple of days…Perhaps he should just bite the bullet and drag the pair back with him to the safety of the lab. That way at least, he could continue to hold conversations with Rhyss and keep an eye on Red…

Why did the emperor have to die _now_? What was the point? What a waste!

What a _waste_ of _his_ time!

He rounded a corner and spied the vending machine most of the staff used when on the late shift – when the canteen wasn't open. He quickly punched in the numbers and was soon sipping the dark sludge that passed for a long black, but even it's bitter taste didn't help clear his head. He was only every clear around Her, that's when everything made sense and seemed so perfect…

oOo

Hiltz was surly the moment he had been woken up. It didn't matter that he was given breakfast in bed, it was the _constant_ _cajoling_ to actually _eat_ something, even though he _really didn't want to eat_. It didn't matter he hadn't really fed for the last twenty-four hours, not at all. He didn't like the way Prozen was acting, the human didn't hide his fear very well, regardless of what the fear was directed at. Inside though, Hiltz was both pleased and extremely angry that the fear wasn't anything to do with him, personally.

Ambient just took the unhappy track. He constantly snarled and hissed at Prozen as he bustled around the apartment and got things done.

Now, an hour later, Hiltz was bundled up in the back of one of the estate cars that the government had and without his organoid. This produced two outcomes - one was that he was now entirely reliant on Prozen for safety and that was something that didn't sit well with him. The other…

The other was that his head was _clear_.

Yesterday, when he had woken up and discovered that Prozen had disappeared, he'd felt strange. He had put it down immediately to the aftermath of the day before, but as the day wore on he wasn't so sure. He was still incredibly angry with Prozen's treatment of him – how little Hiltz obviously meant to the human empire as a person – but at the same time felt the cold slosh of regret inside his head. Ambient had sat with him the entire day, constantly grooming and rilling at Hiltz in an attempt to make him feel better…but the feeling got _worse_.

He was angry at Prozen, but didn't want to be. And that made no sense.

Yes, Prozen did bad things, but he was a victim too, right? Right? He couldn't have possibly done all this if Hiltz meant _nothing_-

_I'm thinking like a breeder._

He clenched his hands in his lap, watched the knuckles whiten.

Prozen had gone all day. By the time he came back, neither Raven nor Shadow had been with him. He'd felt fear again then. Fear. Actual _fear_. And not because of the little bastard child that clung to Prozen's coat-tails had gone out into the big bad world on his own again. It was because something was _wrong_.

"Hiltz?"

Snapping out of his internal turmoil, Hiltz looked up and raised a guarded eyebrow at Prozen. "What?"

"You all right?"

"Fine. Eyes on the road."

"I wanted to say I was sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"You _know_ what I'm talking about."

"Hnh. Well, right now it's not appropriate." Hiltz set his mouth in a firm line. No budging here. "You're acting like you don't know what to do, Prozen, like you're _lost_. I don't like it. I can understand the boy-prince going missing, hell, even Raven. Regardless of what I'd _like_ to think, I know you're truly human. You're worried for them. I just want to know why you're so scatty."

The human gave him another sideling glance, cruising the car to a stop just outside the main junction before the palace grounds. "Do you really want to know?"

"_No_, I'm just curious about _lotto numbers_. Of course I want to know!"

"Christ…"

"What?"

"Nothing." The human muttered, handing over his identification to the guard by the gate. "I'm just…frustrated."

"You dug this grave by yourself, Prozen."

"Not at _you_, Hiltz. I mean I _am_, but right now it's more along the lines of an argument over paint or something-"

Hiltz resisted the urge to hit him. "Paint? My kid's life is as important as _paint_?"

"NO. No _wonder_ the DeathSaurer wiped your lot off the planet; you're argumentative little sods, aren't you?"

"I'm just warming up."

"I'm not getting into another domestic with you."

"Fuck domestication!" Hiltz snarled back. "I've been in fucking pain for the last day and a half and you're not helping!"

"I didn't want a fight either, damn it! I'm trying to help, but you keep throwing it back at me!" Prozen hissed, turning into the main car park. "Yeah, that strikes you as funny doesn't it? Hiltz, damn it, don't do this right now."

Hiltz bit down another retort, seeing the expression on Prozen's face. Slumping back down onto the seat, he looked out the window and regarded the world with an obvious expression of distaste. "Oi. Space to the right."

A pause. "…Thanks."

"They took away your designated space?"

Prozen slipped the car into gear and backed into the tiny space with an obvious look of relief. "Um. Not yet. The press have been sniffing for blood and Hardin keeps seeing them hanging around my old offices. I don't want them to find out about you either."

"Hnh. I'm touched."

"The populace doesn't know Zoidians are still alive. They don't know the males can breed either. And they certainly don't know about the DeathSaurer." Prozen paused before getting out, going to touch Hiltz' hand and then stopping. "I keep telling you but you're not listening. I don't want you hurt."

Then he got out. For a moment Hiltz sat there, staring into space and feeling the guilt rise again. He needed Ambient. Badly. He could make it all go away. Hiltz slipped out of the car, pulling his coat around his form and wishing the strange thoughts in his head would go away.

Right now, all this anger and fear wasn't real. And knowing that disturbed him by far than the dull ache inside. Unable to help himself, Hiltz felt his trembling return, starting from his feet and moving upwards into a continuous shiver. Stifling a sob, he tried to control it but found that like most things it didn't _want_ to be controlled. Hiltz felt sick, out of place, incredibly alone and needing the safety of what he knew.

Hating himself, he looked up, surprised to see Prozen staring back at him.

"…Gunther…"

"It's okay. We won't be here long. Hiltz? I tried to call someone I knew who could help us…he's not available and I'm sorry for that but…Hiltz…?"

Another sob. Oh, EVE, please no. No. Control it! Please! _Listen_ body, just _stop_!

Hiltz raised his hands in a request for help, biting his lip in an attempt to stop the quiver there. The expression on Prozen's face was priceless, as that guarded look fell away and was replaced by concern…and love. That was the hardest part to take.

The human actually _loved_ him. Plain as day.

"Gunther, I…"

He was silenced by being pulled close. Burying his face in Prozen's shoulder, Hiltz closed his eyes and tried to control the new pain inside, wrapping his arms around the human's frame. Prozen only made it worse by rubbing his back through the thick coat, and Hiltz whimpered.

Damn. Damn, damn, _damn_. His rational thoughts were more or less on how embarrassing it was to loose control yet again; especially with the person who would be his undoing…

…But _wow_ it was nice to be hugged again.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Prozen gently moved away again. The fact he was respecting Hiltz' space made his regret even worse; but Hiltz wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve, took a breath and looked the human in the eyes. Prozen nodded gently and gave him a calm smile.

"It's okay. Hormones, right?"

"…Yes. I still hate you, you know."

"I do. That's why I backed off." That received a smile. "I'd prefer to take you to a friend of mine for a full check up. But Shaums is in town, and apparently I'm now a subordinate to him."

"…Okay."

"I'd have brought Ambient along, but he wouldn't have fit in my car."

"…It's okay, really." Wow, crying made you feel good. Hiltz blinked at this, surprised at the reactions to things he normally didn't do. Prozen waited for a bit longer and then took his hand, leading him towards the sliding doors that would grant them entry to the heart of Guylos' military and scientific sectors.

And ignoring every need to get away, to hate and to fear the human in front of him, Hiltz did not let go.

oOo

Shaums peered through the glass as the attendant let them through, not at all bothering to disguise his hatred of the people in front of him.

Instead, he got up, walked around the panelling and stared at them.

"Well." He said quietly.

"Hello, Alex."

"…You never returned my calls."

"I wasn't aware you had my private number."

"The emperor…godresthissoul…was very _particular_ in his last few weeks of life. You're here now, that's what matters…I presume the brat is out hunting down the _other_ brat?"

"I wouldn't use those terms exactly…but yes. Raven is searching for the Crown Prince." Prozen looked tired and weary. Red was obviously acting up…

Shaums squared his shoulders and strolled up to them both, keeping in mind the last time the three had been together. It had taken a while for the bruises to heal and it _wasn't _going to happen again. He looked Red over quickly and without touching him, noting the dark circles under his eyes and the growing gauntness of his limbs in proportion to his middle. Not good.

"…You…are not well."

"Neither are you." Red hissed.

"Hiltz…" Prozen muttered warningly.

Shaums clicked his fingers. Well, _tried_ to. Failing miserably he clicked his tongue in disgust and waved a hand so that two of the on hand male nurses could come and usher Prozen away. The ex-minister of defence was clearly upset with that, as was the Zoidian, who in turn tried to stop them. Another two quickly intervened, stripping Red of his coat and clamping his wrists together so he couldn't fight back. A quick jab of a stilling agent that darling Rhyss had prepared for Shaums earlier on was all it took to turn Red into a dead weight. Still horribly conscious but unable to move far or quickly, he was helped onto a chair and had his sleeves rolled up.

"Just a few tests…I'm not a doctor of human medical science, but you're not _governed_ by human medical science, are you?" Shaums purred. It was nice to see the bastard under his thumb like this; he'd have to ask Rhyss if she knew how to make a human variation of this stuff. "A Zoidian isn't covered by anything we humans can throw at them. Needless to say…Rhyss! Get in here, my staff are nervous."

She slipped out of the gloom like a ghost, her cerulean hair glowing in the florescent light. The obvious distaste on her usually calm features was an outrage to Shaums; what did the little cow think she was there for, eh?

"I'd be nervous too if I were around him." Rhyss gestured to Red with her chin. She was clad in the same hospital linens the others were dressed in, fresh and clean and good. She wore no gloves however, apparently she deemed herself above gloves. With quiet, practised ease it seemed, she was fluttering around Red's still form and doing things, taking his blood pressure, _drawing_ blood, peering into his eyes, and finally placing her fingers just beneath his jaw and staring away into space as her creepy organoid sat behind him and made mechanical noises of doom. The noises only faltered if Prozen made a spirited attempt to escape his captors and managed to knock against the screen.

Shaums smirked all the way. He could see the fury and embarrassment on Red's face, so different from the snarls he had come in with. Standing up he indicated to his companions to hurry up and get Red up onto a gurney for the rest of his visit with them, eager to get on with proceedings.

Red's muscles tightened slightly when he was touched, and for a moment everything stopped. But after the little whimper that escaped him, the nurses moved in, lifting him up and laying him down on the flat bed in the centre of the room.

"Fascinating, truly _fascinating_…" Shaums stretched happily, glad for the distraction. "You can't seem to move at all. Normally anything we would have would knock you right out, but you're fully conscious and yet…unable to defend yourself…"

"You'd harm his young if you put him out completely." Rhyss snapped irritably. Brat. She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears and then went about shooing the nurses away. It was odd to see one so young doing this, but she obviously knew what she was doing.

Quickly unbuttoning Red's shirt in crisp manner and truly touching him for the first time, she only glanced briefly at the terrified look in his face. Shaums felt at peace with this; it was _good_ that the bastard was scared, oh yes…

"He's too big, too soon." Rhyss looked up.

"What?"

"Come _here_, you…ugh. _Sir_. Please."

"_Fine_." He went to her side and peered down at the pale creature in front of him. "I've, I've never _seen_ this before, I don't _understand_." There was a clunk. "Bloody _hell_, _sedate_ the bastard if you can't hold him! Prozen! Stop being an idiot-"

"_Let him go_!"

Shaums sneered at the albino, pressed against the glass, face contorted with pure hatred. Turning around slowly, he nodded to Rhyss who took his hand and carefully laid it against Red's plump abdomen. "What am I searching for?"

"It's what's _not_ there that bothers me. He's almost five months along. I studied human anatomy like you asked me to so I could make a comparison…the results of biological segmentation are too small to be really this noticeable. There's unnecessary strain upon his system, which is why he almost turned on them two days ago."

"What?"

"Shut _up_, Prozen."

Rhyss paused for a moment, confused. When she stood up, she regarded the former minister with a superior air, a cool smile and mocking eyes. "…Males can't 'miscarry', dear Gunther. Instead, their bodies simply reabsorb the infant into their body again. Like you would…say…ingest dinner." Shaums now looked too, seeing the obvious disgust on the other man's face. "I only use the term because it's all your kind knows. Very narrow sighted of you, if I may say so myself. In a war, how can you bring back numbers again I wonder…" Rhyss sighed. "Of course, I _could_ be worried for nothing. I'm surprised your race has survived for as long as it has considering the size of your young from birth. I mean, that could explain this…ah, gaining of weight." She cocked her head to the side as she poked Red again and watched the minute wriggles of extreme embarrassment. "I never considered what blending the genes would actually do, there were too many variables."

Her spider-fingers moved up and down Red's body, too gently for Shaums' liking. He glared at her, then amused himself by peering at Red's face. In-between closing his eyes and flinching, the muscles along his arms and chest continued to twitch in an effort to regain control and fight back.

"Hmm…" Rhyss closed her eyes, both focusing and pressing much harder. "…The lining appears okay. I feel no malnutrition of the stem, and certainly no degrading of any of his sleeping cells."

Shaum's heart jumped giddily. Rhyss had said she didn't know if Red would be useful beyond the first spawning…but there were more inside than the few he'd taken to fertilize? Was it possible they could yield more than the first failures? "Can you tell how many there are?"

"_No_ you pest, I _can't_. I'd gather maybe five or six, depending on how many times Hiltz…_Red_…has been segmented. After all, you're looking at a copy of a copy. The stem carries less and less each time."

There was a gulp from Red.

"We could have more after the initial experiment?"

"Provided Red doesn't get infected after the birth. That's a common problem amongst the lower class."

"Infected?" Came the cry from behind the screen. Damn it, he didn't pay those boys to let the watchers _speak_.

Rhyss smirked now, herself. Drawing a finger down the centre of Red's belly, she stroked a small line that Shaums hadn't noticed before. It reminded him of a scar that you had for most of your life; something you got as a kid yet still hadn't worn it off yet even though it was twenty years on. Thin, barely noticeable, directly in line where the abdominal muscles were at their thinnest, just above the pelvis. "_This_. Surely you saw it in one of your sessions, dear Gunther?"

Shuams wished, deeply, for a camera. The expression was _priceless_.

"The scar deepens as the young grow larger. When they are ready to be born, they tear it apart and make their own way into the world…It's painful, so I'm told, for the first hour or so…after all, the bearer is being _torn open_. But when the young decide to make it out into the world…on their _own_ I might add, males are _so_ independent, aren't they…It doesn't hurt. Provided of course the bearer is not kicked to high heaven. The lining is rather thin as opposed to the normal way your young are born. Red won't be able to eat for at least a day after the ordeal." She sniffed. "They're all born with it. No, I should say, they _were_ all born with it. Why the shocked look, dear Gunther?"

Biting the hand that was being held over his mouth, Prozen glared at her. "Thank you. For providing _straight_ answers."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Red probably didn't know himself, it's not like he was _picked_. If I'm correct in my thinking…he was probably the last on the list, considering his terrible track record. I doubt he even knows how to mate properly. No, not _fuck_ you stupid human, you're not his first and I doubt you'll be his last. Just one in a long line of play toys, as it is with most of the males of my kind." She strolled up to the glass, her face too close to Prozen's. "Mating, dear Gunther. _Reproducing_. It took me a while to coax him into co-operating. All males seek to reproduce, as do females…but for males it's _that_ much harder. They don't have a choice like the females do, they have to fight for female affection. So messy. Workers like Red here…are born into a society where they don't have the perks of being taken care of. They die too easily. It's been hammered into him from birth that he will never breed _because_ he's crap. And believe me, he knows it. Red…is just a stain on the cloth of my people." Rhyss glanced back at Red. "A stubborn stain."

"Rhyss, you're talking too much."

"At the moment, I'm afraid dear Gunther is the only hope Red has. I strongly doubt that Red will be with us when he decides to spawn. He'll find a dark place. A _safe_ place. It's what they do."

Prozen narrowed his eyes. "You're sick. Sick in the head, girl."

"And you're sick for falling in love with him." Rhyss stared at him for a moment, and Shaums was sure she saw pity on her face. "He is a _tool_, human. He is a means to an end, and he knows it. Deep down in his psyche, he knows that what he is doing is incredibly wrong, and he would be punished for it. _But at the same time_, regardless of his meanderings, his petty squabbling with you, his frequent denials, it's what he _wants_. Because breeders are _needed_. And _everyone_ wants to feel needed. He wants to see his bloodline continued, just as any other creature does, and if he can't find a female, he'll do the next best thing. Biological segmentation."

There was a clank from the table. Shaums glanced around, surprised to see Red's wrists jerk like that. He was regaining strength in his face, and his furious glance at Rhyss spoke murder.

"There is no link between you and him, even though you have provided Red with enough genetic information to create beings different from himself. It doesn't work like that. You're just there to protect him until it's time, to help feed his cravings, food or otherwise, and be a dutiful broodmate." Rhyss sighed. "All these human notions of love are _stupid_. Red is incapable of loving anyone; he's too self-absorbed. Back off."

"You don't know him." Came the worried hiss.

"No. I don't. But I know about Zoidian males." Taking that as an end to the little lecture, Rhyss returned to Shaums' side and giving him a patient smile as if to ask him if he enjoyed the show. Shaums only smiled in response, pleased with the minister's reactions. "You're wasting your time, dear Gunther, and your energy. Pursue something else. Preferably something that won't culminate in more of you. I detest you, dear Gunther, for all the trouble you are causing me."

Prozen didn't answer, but was obviously thinking. He struggled a little but for the most part refused to look up, his brow creased with worry.

Good.

He hadn't thought of taking that angle with the bastard. Shaums straightened up and watched as Rhyss finished up, and quietly conferred with her organoid as to what the next course of action was. He also realised that in the last month or so, regardless of what Red wanted, he was coming to the facility. The hybrid would be better there. Keep Red in a clean room, get him better, and then when it was time, they could start it all over again for back up pilots if they required it. Oooh, this would be so perfect! He'd have his own little squadron, and he could train them, he could make them proper and _stick to schedules_ and-

The thoughts stopped, because pain had flared up in his gut. Unable to stop himself he crumpled to the floor, and a heart beat or so later felt something smash into the side of his head.

Rhyss stared disapprovingly down at Red who did his best to catch his breath. It had taken a lot to convince his body to move, and his fist to go in the right place. Looking up, he struggled again and then glared. "What?"

"You _really_ try my patience."

"Fuck you and get on with it. I want to go home." Came the tired reply.

"Did you have to hit him so hard?"

"No." Red muttered, and Rhyss smiled, pleased that she was actually making some headway. But he didn't stop. "I _could_ have hit him harder."

"Ugh." Rhyss shook her head. "Nurses. If you please." She did up Red's shirt and gave his stomach a final rub. "Professional standards mean I have to wish you well. I just want to see what this little thing is going to look like at the end of this."

"When you're old enough, I'm sure you're going to have one of your own."

"You wish."

"Mm. Then I could find it, torture it, and kill it." Red spat in her face. Rhyss jerked back, disgusted and stumbled away as the nurses moved towards him with a wheelchair. "Stop acting so bloody frightened. I can't hurt _you two_. You're going to help me, right? Good. Prozen! Stop staring into space and get my jacket."

Wiping her face clean, Rhyss watched Red from the safety of Specula's side and continued to watch as the group left the room. Then she watched Shaums slowly pull himself up and blink into the lights.

"I knew I shouldn't have come here." He muttered.

to be continued.

_Yay__ zoidian physiology.__ Go home. _


	15. Advice not taken

_I have a love-hate relationship with most of my work. To be completely honest with you I hate this chapter, but I can't change it or work over it because there's nothing I can do to change it. I took away most of the sap (thank god) that was written under the influence of some bad juju. This was written over two and a half months ago –pauses- yes, that's about right. And I've just redone it. Kinda. God, I suck. So, sorry for the chapter. It's been torn and bitten over and over again but I can't change it. I will try to pick up. I will try. _

**Chapter fifteen**: Advice not taken

It was tough going with his babysitters dogging him at every step. Raven pouted unhappily behind the controls of the newly dubbed 'GenoSaurer' and waited for the two IronKongs to lumber up beside his smaller form. In the meantime Shadow drifted lazily above the three, obviously relaxed in her new surroundings and determined to ignore Raven's impatient whines and pleads.

"Come _on_." Raven knew it wasn't like him to whine like this, but with little patience left and with the knowledge it was for his own good, there was no other outlet. "They're getting _away_!"

"Pipe down, kid." Hanna's growl was undeniably big sister in tone. "We'll get there when we get there."

"Ugh."

So far it had been blissfully easy. Shadow had followed the path directly, having pawed through the wreckage left behind in the summer palace. So far, Raven knew it had been a group of Zoids – two Molgas, which had been found abandoned, had provided cover fire for – _apparently_ – a man and a woman. They in turn had escaped with the prince in an older version IronKong and the original Redler prototype, disappearing into the metaphorical sunset with no one seeing where they went. The fact that the zoids were so old meant that these were obviously bandits too and who knew where they were heading and who they worked for?

Now, according to the lessons he had been taught growing up in the military, this meant two things – they would be disorganised, and they would be desperate. It was also possible they were ex-soldiers themselves. Now, Guylos or Helic?

Raven's thoughts meandered around in circles as he set the pace again, ticking over. They'd already met up with a couple of lawless bastards and quickly sent them on their collective way. A chap named Brad or something. Brad's gang, yeah that was it, demanding a toll, until Hardin had grabbed the DarkHorn by the tail and thrown it far away. The zoid Raven was using demanded a high output of energy, and without the constant rests the women…and Shadow for that matter…kept forcing on him, Raven wouldn't be able to continue for much longer. The fight with Van and the Shield Liger had been hard and horrible…

Regardless of the fact Raven hated Zoids; something about loosing a ZabreFang like that…was totally wrong. He regretted it now and yet remained steadfast in the simple fact that he _would_ defeat Van Flyheight. He had a feeling the GenoSaurer would be able to do it…provided, of course, Raven was able to keep going. Already he felt tired from the constant demands the zoid put on his fragile body.

Shadow howled, quite suddenly, waking him up and out of his trance. The scent was fresh, the greenery trampled.

"Is that a good sign, or is she…you know, on the rag?"

"Oh god, I didn't need that mental image." Raven groaned down the comlink. "She's found the trail. She says it's quite fresh and we need to hurry."

"Sweet." Ploughing forward in her much larger Zoid, Hanna took the lead and followed Shadow's lithe form as she darted around in front of them, dipping occasionally to make sure she was on the right track.

Hardin however, wasn't going to have any of this. "Oi. _Oi_. Zi calling moron! People can hear us coming a mile away!"

"Well _sorry_ for being enthusiastic!"

"There's a difference between being enthusiastic and being a dickhead."

Raven shook his head, smiling despite his anger towards his minders.

He liked them, he reflected. He liked them a _lot_. They were like aunts in reality, especially when he was growing up in their care. He had rarely left Prozen's side at that chaotic time when everything had been up in the air and all over the place. The pain inside over losing his parents had still been keen but now…he was feeling better. Especially now…having Prozen around again instead of always at work made everything feel good once more; and Raven didn't want it to end. The fact that Hiltz had come onto the scene hadn't bothered him to begin with, but the prospect of having to share wasn't something the youth was familiar with.

Raven had noticed Prozen's quietening over the last few months, the strange softness that seemed to envelope him constantly. Raven had been caught up in it, revelled in it, and slowly realised that Hiltz was a part of it too. This wasn't so good; the fact that that bastard was enjoying it felt wrong. Hiltz; he had decided; wasn't worth the effort. And now that Prozen was obviously down about whatever had happened, Raven felt his distrust grow.

You couldn't trust a person like that. A person that –

_What the hell_-

They'd come across a clearing, and the moment they did so, a Redler swooped them. The transmission was garbled, but Raven understood it, having long since learnt how to reconstruct the words in his mind.

_Get the kid. I'll hold them off._

Right.

The GenoSaurer hummed into action, sensing Raven's need, weaponry coming online. The Zoid had switched off all but it's life support and motion systems in order to save Raven's strength, and regardless of how tired he felt, the feel of the Zoids power uncoiling around him was delicious.

Raven wondered if Zoidians felt like that way back when.

Before they screwed up their world.

Razing the sky with cover fire, the two IronKongs flanked him, allowing him to coax the GenoSaurer into a crouch and ready the cannon. He knew he wasn't supposed to kill anyone, but if he was careful he could maybe total a wing –

_Whoa_.

A near miss.

The cannon fired the beam up into the sky, almost catching the old Redler. It was a surprise for the both of them really, and Raven gritted his teeth, readying himself to fire again. It only took a moment, a reconfigure, and one shot later the be-damned thing was eating dirt and tumbling over and over into the dust.

"Good shot."

"Thanks."

Lumbering forward, Hardin's Kong gripped the machine carefully to look at the unconscious pilot inside. Powering down and getting out she worked quickly in tying up the renegade, and trying to remember her face, and when that didn't work, she checked the body. Nothing.

Looking up, she waved Hanna down and the two conferred quickly between themselves, leaving Raven feeling left out. It didn't last for long – there was a hearty crash, a scream, and something loomed out of the trees.

A GenoSaur isn't quite as big as an IronKong. Tonne for tonne, it was _bigger_. And when you're in an unfamiliar machine, not well, and badly though not wanting to admit, needing to go home; it can scare the pants off you. Needless to say the comlink was opened forcefully, and a man screamed at him.

"_Viola_! You _bastard_ what have you _done_?"

_What the hell?_

"I shot her out of the sky, what does it look like old man?"

The guy had red hair.

The fear melted and Raven smirked.

oOo

It was Boris who had emailed him with the news when Prozen was able to return to the office again. Two things actually; Rhyss' diagnosis, and 'tell him I said congratulations on actually _surviving_ for this long without the 'subject' trying to kill him'. Oh, and the fact that the Gurreel Ruins had been hit by a couple of trinket junkies. The sleepers had been activated, and who knew when someone would be able to go back down there and shut them down? Ye gods, there'd be complaints from the local villages for _months_; Prozen had taken _extra special care_ to make sure a notice was put out to all of the bulletin boards in the surrounding areas in plain sight of any bounty hunter stupid enough to give it a go. Did any of them, any at all, realise how much it would _cost_ to capture and break in a sleeper zoid once it had been activated?

_Evidently not. _

He remembered the day Hiltz had shown him that place. In fact, now he mulled upon it, stuck behind his desk once more and staring tiredly into space, tapping his pen against the open copy of some file for something that had gone clean out of his mind.

It had been a crisp morning when the jeep had stumbled across it out in the middle of nowhere. They'd only known each other for a couple of months, and seeing Hiltz as excited as he was for the trip had been a pleasure. They'd been…what, twenty? Twenty two? Well, _he_ had. Hiltz was perhaps a few years younger, Prozen wasn't sure. The fact was that they'd had _fun_ when it was supposed to be a scientific trip, and they'd explored and found some interesting things…including a piece of the DeathSaurer.

Removing it was perhaps not the most intelligent thing in the world. He was regretting it more and more because it was the root of all this evil happening. Even if, he thought darkly; it meant some peace of mind for a while. It was the kind of thing you didn't want the smaller powers to find; the bandits that lurked out there, the separatists, even the Republic. Besides, the ruins were _dangerous_. Most of them were, they _had_ to be…they'd been housing pieces of a death machine…

Prozen couldn't remember the reason why he had wanted the thing rebuilt.

Anyway; seeing Hiltz in his element had been wonderful. It made the Zoidian brighten up so much…he'd been so upset since waking up…so upset and lonely…the medical team were afraid they were going to lose him. Hiltz without memories was not a good Hiltz. He was…what was the word Raven used? Emo? Possibly.

The pen stopped moving.

_All these human notions of love are stupid. Red is incapable of loving anyone; he's too self-absorbed. _

Prozen closed his eyes.

_Back off. _

His eyes drifted down, reading the report in front of him but not taking it in. They'd come home and Hiltz had locked himself in the bathroom, determined to be clean. Prozen had only just managed to get the steel wool out of his hands after corning the frantic redhead in the kitchen. He'd been in there for a full _hour_, curled up in the bath…why the hell couldn't Hiltz just let him in? Just talk a little?

_Now I realise why women like to 'talk' so much. It makes things so damn easier to let it out in the open air._

Hiltz refused help on all accounts due to his complex over humanity. Nothing Prozen said or did seemed to make it any better, and he was starting to think that perhaps this _was_ his fault. He should _never_ have allowed Shaums to take his blood. It was Prozen's fault Hiltz was in this situation now…

_…you're not his first and I doubt you'll be his last…_

Hiltz was going out of his way to play the wounded bird, when in reality he was just as dangerous as ever. Was it possible to love a creature like that? One that was so unpredictable? Hiltz demanded control all of the time, it was where he preferred to be…and yet…yet it was so coldly _obvious_ after Rhyss' gloating. In a society where control was given to a select few, and everyone else had to live to their rules and not try to fight back was as alien as the initial situation when it first presented itself to Prozen two months ago. Hiltz wanted control and stability because it was all he'd known – he'd been in a controlled situation with family all around him all the time. He knew he was expendable, and he knew that over half the colony there was a part of himself. From the sounds of things, the only relief he would ever have was either with…ugh, a sibling…or with a nameless stranger in the dark of the mines. Anything for that quick realisation that you're alive…

It made something _clench_ inside. The pen twitched in his hand and he balled the other until the knuckles went white against the crimson of his uniform. It was a stupid, unhealthy system that was threatening to collapse, until it did and everyone just about died. It was survival of the fittest, and the males were clearly adapting to something the females in charge didn't want nor need. From what Rhyss was saying, they'd almost destroyed their need for the female of the species entirely.

How awful.

To live in a world where you were only a number, and that you had to work to your death. Where your family is constantly spilt up and taken to other places. Where people died just to bring the next generation of workers into the world…

It made Prozen want to be physically ill. It was against all he stood for, regardless of the stupid and false propaganda the people who were against him published, religious groups, students, other politicians, all over this stupid war. A war he was no longer part of, having been sucked into another one. More than anything else, he wanted to protect Hiltz from those who would seek to do him harm…but even as Regent, he was powerless to stop Shaums and the project, and it was driving him _crazy_. Every time Hiltz looked at him it was a look of disgust and anger…even a little fear as well.

Before the argument, before the accusations had flown, they'd been getting on so _well_. But now Hiltz was only looking out for number one, and even _that_ had changed a little. He would not have admitted it himself, but Prozen had caught him looking in the mirror at his growing tummy and grinning; actually _grinning_ in the realisation that a new someone was growing inside of him. He'd just…light up. So…knowing that it would be taken away from him…

_If someone tried to take Raven away from me, I'd probably spit fire too, and he's not even mine to begin with. _

It was _that_ smile, and the unconscious changes of expression that were so endearing of the Zoidian. When he wasn't guarded, when he wasn't trying to protect himself and his offspring, Hiltz was a pleasure to be with. Cheeky, yes, but it was that gentle riling that kept Prozen going, kept them playing the mind game that had sprung up from their youth. And even when he was as obnoxious as he was now; Prozen still felt an overwhelming desire to watch, to hold and touch. At the end of the day; no matter what the mood, he _wanted_ to sit with Hiltz, wrap his arms around him and hold him. Stroke his hair and tell him the world was all right, and that he wasn't the only one. That…there was still a place in the world for him.

Even if it was never returned.

Ever since they had first met, all that time ago down the bottom of a shaft Prozen had been investigating; it had just been a matter of time. Curiosity had gotten the best of him, and he'd opened Hiltz' pod and the Zoidian had fallen out at his feet. Poor guy had been scared out of his mind, but Prozen had held him and given him his jacket while he waited for a crew to pick them up. Hiltz was someone to be in awe of. He'd fascinated Prozen from day one, and still fascinated him now that they lived together.

He closed his eyes and smiled again, a happy, _secret_ smile a person makes when they discover something that pleases them greatly. He'd do something nice tonight for Hiltz. Poor guy was probably scrubbing himself again, muttering 'unclean' over and over in that tight little whimper he made when he got upset.

"Sir?"

He looked up, guilt on his face from the un-worked document in front of him and being caught in a daydream. He made eye contact with the young secretary in front of him and gave her a sheepish smile. "Ah…Angela. Yes?"

Angela had come back to work quite bravely after her few weeks off. Prozen had felt very bad after taking out his anger on her so it was the least he could do. The union had sat in his office and stared at him for awhile until Angela had told them to go away; she was happy with the answer she had been given by her employer…flowers, a heartfelt apology and a plead to come back.

"…Something wrong?"

She was becoming braver. "You haven't touched your tea and…the other ladies and I…were wondering why. The file's a kind of given…but not your tea."

He glanced at the mug beside him, so different from the delicate things used in the palace. It was a heavy, large mug, the kind of mug you could hold with both hands and drink away in bliss. The tea was now cold; he'd probably only had a few sips…admitting defeat his shoulders slumped and he gave her another genuine smile. "Can't get much past you, can I?"

"Your son is on the line." Prozen's heart leapt. It clearly showed on his face and Angela grinned at him. "A good distraction, yes?"

"Yes." Prozen got up and followed her to her desk, happily slipping onto the still warm seat and picking up the phone. "Go…um, have lunch or something. Got a notepad?"

"Here."

"Thanks." Cocking the phone against his ear using his shoulder, he pressed the button and heard the unmistakable sounds of chaos that a camp site can bring. "…Raven?"

"Hey Prozen."

"Is this a report or a social call?"

"Report obviously." There was a pause. "…But your harem says hi and they keep giggling at me. They're disturbing."

"They are, aren't they…"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, Raven. I just needed to hear a friendly voice." Prozen found what he was looking for on the desk – a pen _without_ some sort of fuzzy bobble or feather on the end – and took the phone once more. "It's been a little bit hard back here."

"Hiltz giving you trouble?"

"Not Hiltz."

"Hnh." He didn't sound convinced, but Prozen let it slide.

Grinning, Prozen started to doodle. Why was it that phone calls always brought out the inner artist in everyone? "This sounds like a _social call_. On _company time_."

"Then why do you sound like you enjoy it?" Raven asked innocently. "And you're hardly running a business, Prozen. This is like…the whole freakin' country."

"Shh. People are staring." Prozen chuckled. "Come on, out with your report. It's late for you isn't it?"

"Hnh. Shuddup, they've been trying to get me into my 'jammies' for the last hour. I swear to god, how in hell do you put up with them?"

Trying not to laugh, Prozen did his best to sound serious. "_Report_, Raven."

"…Okay, _okay_…we know the prince is alive. We dealt with kidnappers but he wasn't with them and won't talk. Don't worry, we're treating them well, but man, they _hate_ you."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"They're ex-soldiers from our side. I have no idea if they sold the prince on or what, because they won't say. They've been incredibly romantic with each other, spouting all this shi – uh, cra – uh, stuff. Is crap swearing?"

"It's _slightly_ better but I would prefer 'stuff'."

There was a noisy sigh of a child who had had enough. "_They've been saying all this stuff_…about 'going back home' and 'smelling the flowers'…do all old people talk like that?"

Prozen thought about the last conversation he'd had with Hiltz. "…_No_."

"Good. There's hope for humanity. Anyway, you're not going to _believe_ this…but I think that Van is in on this."

"Van? Van…Flyheight, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. He turned up after I shot down the Iron Kong the kidnappers were using, yelled at me for a minute and then ran off. I couldn't see the view screen very well because I was blacking out-" There was a gasp as he realised what he'd said and scrambled to fix it. "-_but I'm okay now_, the girls made sure of that, okay? No harm done-" He could hear Raven relax again. "…I _swear_ I saw Rudolph behind him in the passenger seat. I shot at them, but I missed, terribly. I suck so badly right now…"

"You're doing great, kiddo."

"It doesn't _feel_ like that. I should be making this thing work better." There was a clunk – he was obviously kicking the GenoSaur's foot. "But anyway, we're going to sleep, and, and Hardin is turning back today to bring those two in."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You did remember to record Green County for me, didn't you?"

"Time difference, kiddo. It's on tonight."

"Sweet. I wanna see it when I get back."

"Of course." Prozen smiled. "…Hey…you take care, okay?"

"I know. Geez, you're such a worrywart, Prozen."

"I _care_."

"You nag like a mother."

"Go to bed, Raven."

"Whatever." He heard Raven chuckle softly as he put the receiver down. Time differences were so weird…it must be close to midnight where Raven was…

Gods, he was _daft_. Prozen looked down at the notes he'd scrawled and made a mental note to check in on the prisoners when they got back. Hardin would have the precise location details onboard her Zoid, so perhaps they could see a little of where the group had been hidden…Okay!

Positive news! There was now a trail, and now a reason to get people out there in full force!

Time to make a few phone calls.

oOo

There was a clunk as the door opened, around five thirty in the afternoon. The sky was still slightly light, and Prozen slipped into the kitchen area, yelled a hello, put down his shopping (contrary to popular belief Prozen preferred to do his own and without the help of attendants) and wandered into the shower to get rid of the 'work stink' (in other words the smell of ink, hard work, and the desperate body odour from your workmates from the lift that just seems to _cling_). He emerged a little while later, feeling by far better and much more relaxed and in tune with the world. That is, of course, until he went into his room to find something more comfortable to slip into.(1) It was there he was met with some strife.

It was, unfortunately, the third member of their duo. The…mother-in-law, if you will.

Ambient peered at him from the nest on the bed, green optics glinting malevolently. He hissed softly, turning to growls the moment Prozen came too close, but it was easy to see the organoid was annoyed that Prozen paid him no heed. Dressing quickly, the albino paused before he went back out, regarding the organoid with an inquiring stare.

"You don't like me, do you?"

"…Huuuurrrghhhh…"

"Tonight I am sleeping on this bed one way or another. And you are going to be sleeping outside, is that understood?" Wow. Points for balls. The organoid rose up and regarded the puny human with obvious distaste. "You can take that stance with me if you like. I'm not going to be pushed around by you anymore. We got on fine before, and suddenly you've turned without any warning." Prozen pointed to the door. "You're as hormonal as your master. Get it together, you're supposed to be _supporting_ him instead of sleeping like an oversized cat while he suffers!"

Amazingly this had an effect. Something in Ambient's programming clicked, and he crouched again, becoming submissive. But something _else_ clunked inside, and his eyes flared quite suddenly, making Prozen jerk. They stared at each other for a minute or so, and Prozen quietly left.

"Hey." He called out softly, as he bustled into the kitchenette and put the kettle on. A hand rose once more to lazily reply that yes, he'd been heard. "How were you today? Was everything okay?"

"…Got a pen and paper ready?"

"What?"

"Figure you might want to let some information on to your friend Shaums."

Prozen rolled his eyes. "Are you sulking again?"

"_No_." The reply certainly didn't hold the word's conviction.

Prozen shook his head and poured them both a cup each, fixing it up nice and then putting them on a tray…along with something else. Smirking to himself he joined Hiltz in front of the television where the news was currently playing; usual stuff…a robbery, two murders and of course, sightings of Prince Rudolph, all of which were obviously fake, especially the one where the woman claimed that aliens had told her the prince was safe, right after they probed her dog.

"…These guys…really hate you." Hiltz muttered drowsily.

"Can you get up a second? I want to sit down."

"No. I'm lying here."

"Then move your feet."

"_No_, my feet need to rest too."

"I made tea for you."

Hiltz blinked. "You should have said." He sat up, wincing a little and touching the small of his back and watched Prozen set the tray down and stare at the box that sat with them. "What are those?"

"I figured you might want something nice after yesterday's terrible ordeal."

"…Those are chocolates."

"I asked around. Me? I'm happy with the stuff you get off the shelf wrapped in foil. This is for _special_ occasions."

"…_Chocolates_." Hiltz repeated.

"…I thought you might like some." Prozen continued hopefully from the brim of his mug as he sat down where Hiltz' head had been resting only a moment before. "I, um, asked around as to what the best kind was for little misunderstandings, small fights, bar brawls…You know. Because I thought we needed a change. Um. If you don't mind me having some."

Hiltz glared at him. "_Look_ at me."

"I am."

"_Not like that_." The Zoidian snapped. "I'm fat enough as it is! How _dare_ you…"

Prozen shook his head and relaxed back into the sofa's back, not at all interested in rising to the bait. It had been a long day, and it would be a while before Hommelef decided to talk to the press and reveal that suspects had been captured but the prince passed on to someone else.

"I can't believe you! One minute you're telling me you care about me, next minute you're fattening me up for the slaughter! I _detest_ you."

"Shhh. Weather."

"_Fuck the weather_! It's going to rain tomorrow!" A pause. "Oh. Hey, look he agrees with me."

They sat in silence for a moment, both in their own thoughts. One felt guilty, the other felt peeved, but that would soon change; because as Prozen broke the box open to get at one of the goodies inside, he heard Hiltz shift his weight again and set his own cup down.

"…Did…did Rhyss mean what she said?"

It was the first time he'd actually addressed that directly. Prozen hadn't wanted to bring it up for all the bad feeling it currently held inside. Well, you did what you had to do, right? "…Yeah, she did."

"So you really like me?"

"I like you enough not to get _that_ annoyed with you when you're in one of your moods. I admit I like you _very_ much. I want to think it's love, but…well, love is an overused word nowadays. In that same vein, I'm not sure how you feel about me." Prozen sighed and ate the brown square of sweet delight, savouring it's taste. Oh yeah. Worth it…so…very…_worth it_. "…But…Mmm…you don't know what you're missing…the thing _is_, Hiltz, I don't really care how you feel about me, I want you to know that I'll stick by you. I value our friendship, as strained and weird as it has been over the years. I will gladly give you space if you need it, but I'll be there as shelter for you as well."

"I don't need you, Gunther."

Prozen smiled. Leant back. "I know. But just in case."

"Damn it, stop smiling." Hiltz muttered as he reached for his tea again.

"It's a free country. 'Specially since I'm _Regent_."

"That's just a fancy station because the royals are too inbred to take control."

"True."

Hiltz drained his mug and set it down one final time. He looked around, as if lost, and a moment later there was an almighty clank as Ambient stumbled out of the bedroom and decided to hide under the dining table, regardless of the chairs that were already there. When the noise had died down, Hiltz found himself gazing at Prozen's lap, wondering how soft it was.

"You look tired." The human said softly. "I can sit on the floor if you want the sofa back."

Hiltz watched him for a moment. It was a long, quiet study, and the dark eyes flicked down to the box sitting there on the tiny table. Squaring his shoulders, Hiltz drew himself up haughtily, grabbed a chocolate and curled up on the sofa, using Prozen's thigh as a pillow. "…These are good." He said finally, after finishing it. If he noticed the look on Prozen's face, he didn't show it.

"…See? Not so bad. But you're right, I should have thought."

"…Hnh, I probably would have done the same." Hiltz sighed. "Universal male thing?"

"Maybe, but I'll still try to think next time." Prozen bit his lip. A part of him could barely believe what Hiltz was doing, and he was afraid that any movement at all would disturb the Zoidian and cause him to move. He'd just said he'd give Hiltz space, and the next thing you knew they were _this_ close to snuggling. The word made him blush. It was not something he could ever remember actually wanting to do.

Well, love is about learning, right?

They watched the box in silence until Hiltz wriggled again, thinking on Prozen's words.

"…Gunther?"

"Mmm?"

"Change the channel."

Bloody _typical_.

It took a while to find something that was remotely passable, but by then Hiltz was yawning again, his interest only being held just a little by the blatant stupidity of the actors on screen. And then he complained of 'terrible hunger pangs' that 'wouldn't let him move' so Prozen had to move out of his nice comfy seat and make dinner, and then carry it over to the table. It wasn't _so_ bad, in fact, it was really nice, regardless of the fact that if you moved your foot too far you'd hit some part of Ambient that neither wanted to know about. They spoke civilly, discussed things like work, news, and how regardless of how low down human politics were, Hiltz needed something to do to pass the time because he was getting to the end of Prozen's select little library, and people were starting to notice his…weight problem…when he went for walks outside.

"…They'll notice you more with a pram."

"If Shaums has anything to say about it I won't." Came the reply that was perhaps a little too guarded. The pain was evident in Hiltz' eyes.

"No…_He'll_ be the one pushing it."

It was a _horrible_ joke with worse implications…but they both laughed at the mental image of the scientist pushing a baby carriage. Preferably with frills and ribbons because nothing is more demeaning than a grown man pushing what looks like a little girl's toy.

"And don't forget one of those all-in-one-bags." Prozen chuckled.

Hiltz raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about those?"

"Most of my staff are female. I've seen those things once in a while. In fact, if they knew about this, they'd probably want to throw you a…a…whatdoyoucallit…a baby shower."

"What's that?" Hiltz asked, fork midway to mouth. "It sounds rather…barbaric."

"I'm not sure. I don't think they shower you with actual children."

"I hope not. That would get messy. Amusing, but messy."

"You're horrible."

The mask slipped. "You know you love it."

Dinner was soon over, the washing up done, and Hiltz slipped off to the shower and returned looking decidedly more awake but wary at the same time. In the meantime, Prozen had cautiously set up the VCR and had pressed record to capture the latest in a long line of unrealistic teen soap operas about people with way too much money, freedom and zoid usage.

There was nothing else on, which was quite normal for Guylos prime time. He ended up settling on the government funded station that had one of those scathing comedians-on-the-news things. After hearing the first crack about the crown, he smirked and settled back; quite happy to let people take the piss out of him, provided he could laugh along.

Hiltz sat down rather heavily, grunting happily as he managed to nose his way back to the position they'd been in before dinner in a slow, deliberate way between snide comments the two made back at the idiots on screen. It had been a cold, lonely day for the Zoidian, and for the moment he was willing to let Prozen come into his sacred space.

And _somehow_, Prozen ended up stroking Hiltz' face, without really thinking about it. The Zoidian shifted his weight onto his back and peered up at the human, eyes half lidded with obvious enjoyment of the caresses. They studied each other for a long time, before a squeal from Ambient in one of his electronic dreams disturbed them both from their meditations.

The TV was clicked off. Hiltz slowly got up, wincing a little and obviously trying not to think what it would be like a few months on if he was this uncomfortable now. He jumped a little as Prozen got up and supported him as he fought off the headspin that followed. They stood like that for a moment, just staring, before Hiltz gently pulled him towards the bedroom, a quiet indication that he still didn't want to be alone. Then, doing the normal nightly routine, Prozen followed him into the comforting gloom he had once called his bedroom.

"…I thought you wanted space."

"Not tonight. It's been…_hard_. I should be relying on Ambient, but I don't know…he fidgets too much." Hiltz yawned and stretched, exposing the curve of his body, before scowling and rubbing the small of his back again. "Did I tell you that you suck?"

"Not today." Oh. Hiltz had done the washing today. The clean sheets were crisp and cool and Prozen gratefully slid between them. Gods, he was _tired_. He fought the urge to reach out and touch Hiltz' warmth but did not; the bridges had to be built slowly. Hiltz…needed to know he could trust him. Still, he could just feel the Zoidian's warmth, and the way he wriggled and moved until he was comfortable.

They didn't say goodnight to each other. At least, not out loud.

Rhyss was right. Deep down, Hiltz felt he didn't deserve this at all.

to be continued.

(1) Take this as you will :)

_It's been almost three years now. I can't leave these two alone, can I? _


	16. A pocketful of blackmail

_The ending scene was quite hard to write. Primarily because I have experienced something similar…except I was called from my room and the person had died. You do strange things when that happens to you oo This is my only explanation for Prozen's breakdown. _

**Chapter Sixteen**: A pocket full of blackmail and tasty Raven pies

It was that dream again.

Shaums rose, feeling as though he'd died and been brought back to life again. He was stiff, his hair greasy and unkempt, his skin oily. The narrow truckle bed had been pulled into the main chamber where She rested, gradually gathering Her strength and becoming new again.

There were several reasons why he had come to stay in the shrine he so feverishly worshipped. Her sweet light was something he had come to crave like a drug, becoming trembly and weak with thoughts of low self-worth without Her. She had to be watched; to be cared for in all Her age and wisdom, She was still fragile and like it or not, She _needed_ him. The others were getting grabby, jealous of Her attention while the unworthy had deserted the facility, and the guards complained of hearing voices in their dreams.

But Her voice sung _only_ to him, low and sweet.

Standing unsteadily, he padded over to the pool and gazed down at Her gorgeous sleeping face. Such sleek lines and a killing edge that defied rational thought. She was a sword so intricately forged and so carefully detailed that those who died in front of Her would lose their breath to Her beauty.

The _dream_, over and over again.

Standing with her, at the alter of fire and stone, watching the lesser men run and scream, partially through fear and somewhat through wonder. They had crushed the undeserving together, united as husband and wife in front of the watchful eyes of the populace, and oh, _it had been so good_. These dreams were by far better than any experience Shaums had ever had, in and out of bed. They made everything seem so _tame_.

The power. The control. The sheer, breath-taking, _beauty_ of Her.

Shuams slid to his knees, dipping a hand into the warmth.

He hadn't eaten in three days. Not that it bothered him.

"Lady." He whispered.

It was a crime to wake Her, that he knew. The thought of disturbing Her made him angry and squeamish; made him want to hurt the others around him…but this was _important_. He'd seen someone else in the dream, and he had to _know_.

"Lady." He said again.

_…dearAlex_. His name was a sighed caress. He shuddered, filled with longing to curl up against the midnight black of her carapace. Her full attention on him, he smiled and tried not to cry tears of joy.

"Lady…I saw-"

_…Our dreams are our own._

"Why was _he_ there?"

A warm, gusty sigh. …_There are many, dearAlex, who dream the dreams I dream._

The trembles became trembles of rage. "He isn't the one you _need_. He's not strong enough, I'm-"

_…I decide who is strong enough. _Her whispered answer held more menace then any of Her childish threats She had made when newly hatched, only a Zoid Core of possibilities. …_dearAlex__, I **hunger**_. _I wish to be fed._

"Of course." Shuams stood, but faltered again, finding his body not under his exact control. He felt a tendril of inquisitiveness rise from Her, touch him, and stroke his mind. Like a cat he arched towards it, hearing Her own purr of pleasure at his openness. At once, the feral energy seeped into him like warmed honey, sweet, satisfying and thoroughly delicious. "Lady!" He was shamed; shamed to be so weak in front of Her, to have Her give her energy so freely when she needed it all for Herself. "You don't need to do this!"

_…dearAlex, your body is wasting away again. I believed you to be stronger, not as weak as this…_

Alex grit his teeth, feeling the tendril leave him. "I'm fine."

_…You sleep well, dearAlex, but you are restless. You too must feed._

"Now I have made _you_ weak again!"

_…I shall survive._ She replied quite dryly.

"What would sate you, Lady? What can I give you in return? I can crank the system up a little further, really make that puppy work, or-"

_…I desire…those that have lived._

Was the jerk inside fear or lust?

_…Your human machines can not feed me for much longer. I have supped enough on the plain fare that is on offer…Now I require…_ There was a mental image of brilliant red lips being licked _…something more…palatable._

"I understand."

_…Where is the SweetOne?_

"In the city." Shaums frowned. "She doesn't like coming here."

_…Of course._

Lesser men would believe She was not yet awake. Lesser men got things wrong.

_I feel so many lights, all around me. I fear my task is not yet done._

"It will be."

_…dearAlex, I love you so._

"And I, you, Lady."

He turned away, eyes streaming with the strain of seeing into the darkness. She slipped back into the half-slumber, and he strode out into the halls, desperate for a shower. Her generosity had reawakened the basic human senses that said 'Golly, I stink' and it was little wonder why everyone got out of his way.

He was also forming a plan in his head.

It required some leverage and a phone.

oOo

Here was a phone.

Here was a phone, _ringing_.

The ringing did several things; the first being that it vibrated so hard that it knocked a stack of papers off the table. The second was that the organoid sleeping _under_ the table sat up and clocked it's head against the underside and screamed in defiance of some hidden enemy that clearly wasn't there. The last was that Hiltz had to hurry to get into the apartment and pick it up.

Angry, he slammed the keys onto the counter, and swiped at the receiver and put it to his ear, tongue out in frustration. And annoyance. Better now than never. "…Prozen residence."

"Oh. It's _you_."

"Kindly fuck off." Hiltz slammed the phone down, and dumped the weekly paper onto the table and stared down at the texts that had been left out for him. The ache had returned however, due to his forced run up the stairs, and carrying the extra weight did nothing for that.

Ambient gave him a sorrowful look, upset at not being allowed on the morning walk. Hiltz had threatened him on pain of death that if the blasted creature decided to follow him and make a scene once more, that was _it_. As amusing as it had been watching him terrorise the children in the local park, he had been slightly dismayed with the newly acquired parental pangs that if _his_ boy was out there being chased by something like Ambient, he'd want to rant and scream too. Oh, and grab said child and smother it with love.

How…_disturbing_.

He put the kettle on.

Hiltz slipped off the heavy overcoat Prozen had given to him in order to hide his growing condition (tch, and how, didn't the little bastard realise there wouldn't be much room soon?) and stared blankly at the kitchen until it suddenly occurred to him he'd need a cup. And a tea bag. _And_ the sugar bowl.

Ambient slithered out of his hidey-hole and chirped, nudging Hiltz' shoulder with growing intensity as the Zoidian tried to make himself something to drink. This only achieved a growl and a swipe, and the organoid backed off, eyes glinting in the bright morning light.

The kettle boiled and the tea was made. Hiltz leant back against the countertop, pausing only for a moment to consider what rat-bastard Shaums had been after. Then he turned to more important things; like the growing sense of dread that had settled inside him and what it meant for him and his unborn son. Hiltz could _feel_ something was up. It tugged at his fingertips, half whispered in his ear. It was worrying; and until he could find a source, he couldn't share the worry around.

_"…You…are not well."_

Hiltz took a sip.

How in hell could he be okay? Eyes drifted downward. _Damn_ it, he was doing it again. His free hand was resting lightly against his belly, stroking the tightened flesh and for reasons he couldn't understand, feeling a lot better for it. This brought on the quiet wistful thought of wishing Prozen was here. Self-soothing was something you learned in the mines; and the last thing he needed was directing his thoughts to the absent albino who had done the same the other night. Ambient had been most displeased; but Hiltz couldn't understand why. It had felt nice, _been_ nice and had helped him get off to sleep.

Now the organoid was watching his hand.

No. Not his _hand_.

Dark eyes narrowed.

The muzzle got too close; and Hiltz backhanded Ambient, not even flinching when the organoid snarled at him.

"I don't _have_ to explain to you why I did that." He hissed.

Ambient creeled.

"Welfare my arse. I've _seen_ that look, Ambient, right up to the point when you're about to _kill_ someone." There was a skitter across his nerves, the request to link, to understand. The link was making him feel ill at the moment, and the last thing he wanted to do was be induced to vomit again. Morning sickness had faded; but the imbalance caused by Ambient made things a lot worse. If you lay quietly, you could get over the body's battles. Mental imbalance hurt and lasted for hours. "Go away."

The comment the organoid spat back at him made him snarl enough to make Ambient jerk away.

"What the hell do you mean 'you've changed'?" Hiltz thumped the counter. "Of course I've bloody changed! I'm five and a half months pregnant you twit! I've got half a fucking _human_ growing inside me. I think it's _fine_ that I get moody sometimes, but I don't think it's fine when _you_ do as well. Why the hell do you think I don't link with you anymore?" He took a breath, eyes glittering with a sudden hatred. "You're my _partner_. Of all the beings I know, _you_ should understand I'm delicate at the moment!"

"Nrrrrgghh…" The reproachful moan made Hiltz twitch.

"Yes." He said softly. "Yes, I do admit it. I'm…not what I used to be. But only in body. I…_we_…are fragile. I…havetositdown." Hiltz doubled over. Ambient was at his side in a heartbeat, and Hiltz slung his arm around the organoid's neck and let himself be led over to the lounge, and helped to sit down. Hands on either side of his middle, Hiltz waited for the moment to pass; the pain that shot up and down his lower back and abdomen to the insides of his legs. Slow breaths; gentle and easy, he calmed himself and watched Ambient watch _him_, his green optics lit with worry and concern.

_Bugger it._

Hiltz opened the link gently, and felt Ambient do the same, doing his best to hold back and not swamp the exhausted Zoidian with questions and requests. Just silly things, like 'why are you mad at me?' and 'scratch me behind my aural sensor' and numerous other requests for petting were slipped through. Hiltz did all these things, forehead to forehead with the killing machine, thankful for Ambient's filtering of the deeper things that wanted to be asked, to be done. Even when the organoid bent lower and lightly touched Hiltz' belly with his snout, the Zoidian did not push him away. Instead, Hiltz continued to scratch and pet and soothe, feeling his own body unwind in response.

"I have to work." Hiltz said quietly.

"Yiiiiiii!"

"It's something I need to do. I need to keep my mind active because my body can't keep up. I'm _learning_." He allowed a small smile. "You know I wasn't taught to read in the camps. Not properly. So I think it's only right I can re-educate myself, don't you?"

The huffed reply made Hiltz laugh.

"Well, Prozen was nice enough to leave it for us to play with. And-"

The phone rang again.

Hiltz eyed it suspiciously, then looked at his watch. Every day, Prozen rang ahead and worked out his schedule, so Hiltz could call for anything at certain times and not find that he was in a meeting or something; unreachable. It was too early to be Prozen checking up on him…unless the meeting had been ended early or…or something like something had happened maybe…

Thoughts trailed off.

Concern was not an emotion he wanted to think about right now.

Slowly getting up and listening to his own body's complaints, he picked up the phone again but this time pulled up a dining room chair to sit on. "Prozen residence…"

"Put down the phone on me again and I'll have a team up there so fast you won't have time to run away." Came the snarled voice down the line. "Not that you _can_ run in your condition."

"Says you." Hiltz closed his eyes. "Normal people usually pester by ringing up after the phone has been put down. You've taken half an hour. Does it take you _that_ long to punch in the number?"

"You're a regular comedian, Zoidian." The word felt like an insult. Hiltz grit his teeth. "I've been looking for the deadbeat dad of your bub. He's got good people working on his switchboard; no one will let me through."

Hiltz didn't smile at the remark, but still linked to Ambient he could hear the organoid laughing.

It _hurt_.

"They won't let you through because he's in a meeting."

"My _god_. You two are _soooo_ in _lurve_, and _soooo_ connected you know where-."

Twitch. "I'm putting the phone down."

"Like hell you're not." Shaums breathed in, sounding oddly like a death rattle. Where had he heard that before? "Well, however you know, I want you to tell him something. I presume you've got the intelligence to find a pad of paper and a pencil?"

"You do know;" Hiltz said sweetly as he procured both items; "That after this is over, I'm going to find you, castrate you, and then feed you your genitals? Raw?"

Shaums had the balls to laugh at least. "You're as feisty as ever, Red. Good to hear that you've got some self respect left. Anyone else in your shoes would have given up by now."

"Let's leave me for a minute, and go back to this message. The longer I talk to you, the longer I want to be sick." Hiltz muttered. It was half true, he was starting to feel nauseous again, and Ambient, damn him, didn't want to close the link.

"Save the nutrients for the baby." Something creaked in the background. "Call Raven off the search. I have a job for him."

"Raven doesn't work for anyone except Gunther." Shit! He'd just called Prozen by his first name. Hiltz buried his face in his free hand; but his embarrassment was short lived – Shaums didn't appear to notice.

"He's going to work for me now, because Prozen is going to tell him to." Why was Shaums getting breathy down the phone? This was creepy- "I require him to find me Zoid Cores. Lots of them. He is to get them from healthy Zoids, and bring them to the facility."

"What the hell do you need Zoid Cores for? And why should I pass on anything?"

"None of your business as to why." Shaums snorted. "And if you don't pass on the message; well, ask your beloved Gunther what I can do according to Guylos law." Damn it, he _had_ heard.

"Tell him yourself if you can find him."

"Ohhh, dear Red-"

"_Hiltz_, you fuck. My _name_ is _Hiltz_." The Zoidian snarled, his temper at last snapping.

"In _this_ world, you have no name, just a coding. A nice series of letters and numbers. It _was_ to be tattooed to that ass Prozen favours so much but that would make you too conspicuous. It's shortened to Red because that's who you _are_. Red. Property of the Guygolos Medical Research Centre. And two-triple-nine-four-one-slash-red is too long to say." The smugness made his stomach turn over. Hiltz felt bile rise in his throat and fought it back down. "Now do be a good messenger boy and pass it down the line for me. I will _eventually_ find Prozen. And if I don't, I'm going to make the pair of you wish I had."

"You _little_ pric-" The line went dead. "-k!"

Shaking, unable to really understand the emotions that curled inside him, Hiltz put the phone down and jerked away from it, just watching it with a blank expression on his face. Remembering to breathe again, he clenched his fists and closed his eyes.

He wouldn't, _couldn't_ yell out.

He wasn't crying. He _really_ wasn't.

But just before that line went dead, he'd heard something else. Something that made his guts shrivel, made his legs turn to jelly and his backbone as strengthening as string.

It was a whisper. A faint whisper. Something he remembered, but had buried because it made him scream when he was younger, scream enough to run, run to that bastard's side and crawl into his bed and cuddle against him because he was so…damn…scared.

He needed to call Prozen. _Now_.

But first, the bathroom.

The bile was rising, and this time he didn't fight it.

oOo

It had been an exhausting four hours.

He could feel their eyes on him as he walked out of the room; hear the whispers that no one tried to mask, and the rumours that flew in the face of reason. He didn't care however. Prozen had stopped caring.

It took him a moment to realise he was swaying again. Trying to figure out why wasn't a good idea, but there was a muffled grunt and Hommelef was beside him, giving him a dark look.

"Prozen, when did you last sleep?"

In another life time, that would have been insulting. But regency was lost on Prozen. Entirely. You couldn't enjoy something this big with all the struggles going on in his life at that moment…that, and the disturbing nightmares he'd been having. He gave Hommelef a faint smile, and hung his head. "What day is it?"

"You're running yourself ragged."

"I'll be okay. It's just been…a rough week."

"_Week_? Your room mate giving you trouble?"

Prozen looked up sharply. What? How did he–_FUCK_. There was a smug grin on Hommelef's face. Prozen glared at him, admitting defeat. "The only reason you're getting anything out of me is because I'm tired."

"I know. Well, _that_ rumour has been laid to rest. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your filthy habits; I just thank god that if you pursue it there won't be any little Prozenlings running around." Hommelef wiggled his fingers like people walking to illustrate his point, and Prozen chuckled with him. The chuckle was rather ashamed and desperate however because across his mindscape he saw Hiltz fast asleep. "Why do you think I'm helping you back to your office?"

"Professional showing of pity." He said softly. "D'you know, they want to move me to the main hall." Prozen muttered. "I don't want to go."

"Then don't."

"Not having someone there makes them feel nervous."

"Ahh, politics." The older man opened the door ahead of them and Prozen found himself enveloped in the soft noise of a working office. "I think it was wise of you to hand over the war-committee to young Blair."

"He's older than me."

"Don't sound like such a child. You're worse than my daughter." Hommelef helped him to sit. "Coffee? Tea?" A smirk. "A saline drip?"

"Ha, ha. Great sense of humour you have there. Tea. Weak, three sugars."

"Three! Hasn't anyone told you about diabetes?"

Prozen looked the prime minister up and down and pouted without meaning to. "_You_ stand there and accuse me of that? At least _I_ can step on the scales and not be afraid to look down."

"If you were still the minister of defence, I'd grab you by the scruff of your neck and _shake_ you." Hommelef growled, straightening, but then vanity overcame him, his chubby fingers running over his uniform. "I look fat? Is it obvious?"

Prozen rolled his eyes. "You're a big man. Not as big as Dunbury, but you have to watch it. Cut back on the big dinners."

The older man smiled at him. "Good to see the nasty side of your character is still working."

"Yeah, but it's due for a check up." He relaxed back into the chair, closing his eyes. He felt Hommelef leave and allowed a few minutes of peace until the older man came back and the mug was set down. Prozen lifted the mug to his lips and silently thanked Angela – she must have intercepted Hommelef on his way to the kitchenette. Dear girl. It was good. Soothed by the heat, he closed his eyes and felt the grey of exhaustion reach out to claim him – for once, Prozen realised, the darkness wasn't tinged that bloody red, and he couldn't hear the crackling of flames. There was no thrill of excitement, of dark power and…he could hear the flustered noise of his assistants, god, he just wanted to be left alone…

A shadow fell over him, pushing back the assistants and their constant asking of questions. "Oi. Oioioi, back off the lot of you."

He jerked awake, peered upwards and stared in horror. "_Hiltz_?" Shit. Where was Hommelef? Was he here? Was he watching!

"It was easier to come here then wait for you to magically be available." With a grunt, Hiltz knelt by Prozen's side and tugged on the hem of the light tunic he was wearing. "We need to talk. Urgently."

"Who is this man, and how did he get past security?" Came the bark across the room.

Prozen grit his teeth. Not now. Not here. Then he looked back to Hiltz, and saw the naked panic across his face. Obviously he realised what he had done.

_Got no choice_. He smiled, faintly.

"It's okay. Hiltz is with me." Prozen waved away a few of the more empowered clerks who were sizing up Hiltz with a predatory gleam in their eye. The minute trembles down Hiltz' body were not hidden well by his coat. "Go back to work. I'll…I'll be with you in a minute."

The crowd dissipated, and Prozen sagged, not afraid to show the obvious weakness in front of the Zoidian. If anything, Hiltz was a welcome distraction, but for the life of him, Prozen just wanted to sleep. "Well?"

"Were they going to hurt me?"

"Probably."

"Why?"

"Because you surprised them." Without thinking, he smoothed a red curl behind Hiltz' ear. Hiltz nuzzled into his hand, nipping the skin of his palm with surprising affection. "Are you okay?"

Dark eyes narrowed and darted around the room, taking in the occupants. Lowering his voice, Hiltz withdrew into some dark place for safety. "Shaums called."

Prozen frowned. "I had that number changed."

"He found it again. He wants Raven to go after Zoid Cores." There was another shudder. "He said that if you didn't do it, he'd do something to me. To _us_. But he didn't say what."

The mug trembled in Prozen's white-knuckled grasp. "He did, did he?" Came the dangerous whisper.

Hiltz obviously didn't understand human etiquette. He never really had. He reached out, grabbed Prozen by the collar and dragged him down. "_What the fuck is he going to do to me and my son_?"

"_Nothing_, Hiltz."

"It didn't sound like nothing."

"People are _staring_, Hiltz." He let go. "Thank you. Did he say what he needed the Zoid Cores for?"

"No. Just…just that he needed them. Good ones. Old ones." Hiltz looked at the floor. "Something is wrong. I can feel it. Inside."

"…The baby?" Prozen whispered, hesitantly.

"No, idiot, the _world_. I've been…_hearing_ things. Remembering bits and pieces…" He wrung his hands. "But not enough to form something in my head."

He wasn't alone then in the mysterious thoughts department then. Prozen felt slightly better for it even if their hushed conversation was attracting eyes and that wasn't a good thing. Hiltz was nervy right now, and required comfort to return him back to normal again; but that couldn't be given here. It would reveal everything…

"…Do you think it's the DeathSaurer?"

"It's _possible_. But I shouldn't feel this bad if the blasted thing isn't awake yet. It's…it'd be a newborn. Fresh, without any programming."

Prozen felt warmth fill him. Automatically the thought of the newborn Zoid brought on his own offspring and made his heart ache. Hell, he thought, they're probably going to be born roughly at the same time. "You think he wants cores to feed it?"

"That's stupid. Zoids don't eat Zoids." Hiltz shook his head. "You have a copy in that place, don't you? We didn't have enough information to use the real one."

Prozen set the empty mug down. "What are you saying?"

"It'd be _new_. You could probably program it to water the gardens for EVEsakes." Hiltz bit his lip. "I know what your kind wants to do with it; but using old cores? That screams bad luck."

"And it's killing Zoids."

"Yessss." Came the hissed reply. Hiltz shifted his weight, then stood up again, pain briefly showing on his face. "…Are you going to say yes?"

"What?"

"What's he going to do to me?"

He stared at the redhead for a minute or so; wondering what to say. Whenever Shaums _had_ gotten through, it had been coloured with threats, insults and requests. Prozen didn't care about the people in the room; he reached out and caught Hiltz' hand, smiling at the strong grip he was given back. "…He's told me on numerous occasions he wants you at that facility. He can, if he wants to. I have to keep him sweet."

"He's not the boss of you."

"True. But your life is more important."

"Than a kingdom?"

Prozen looked at the surrounding offices with a disdainful stare. "And what the fuck has this place done for me?"

Hiltz smiled. It was a tired, listless smile, but a genuine one of someone who was relieved. Deeply so. "What are you going to do then?"

"I'm going to talk to him." He stood unsteadily, fighting the urge to kiss Hiltz' cheek. "But before that I'm going to walk you back to the apartment."

"You don't have to.' Hiltz said, surprised. "I'm okay on my own!"

"Yeah, and you're needed here, _Regent_." Damn it. Hommelef had had enough. He looked Hiltz up and down, not sure how to take him and what to say. When he did open his mouth, a remark about scales forming on his lips, he felt a light tap from Prozen; his hand against the other's chest.

"No. Don't you _dare_."

"I always thought you were queer." Came the grumbled reply.

"That's just because the maids didn't pay enough attention to you." The older man laughed and slapped Prozen on the back; not hard enough to knock him off his feet but enough to shake him. "Ouch. Hnh. At least let me call a taxi, Hiltz. Please."

"…Okay." Hiltz hung his head. He looked tired.

Prozen patted his shoulder gently, then turned back to the staff. "Angela, call a taxi around for me please. I'll return in a minute; so please, don't worry, don't flail, and above all else don't jump out the window. The world is not going to end if I do this."

"You sure?" Someone yelled from the back.

"When the old bastard was in power, did the world end when he went off with his mistress for a few days? No. Twenty minutes is not going to kill anyone." Not wanting to hear anyone else, Prozen slipped outside and Hiltz fell into step beside him looking ashamed and small because it had sunk in what he'd risked coming here. Worse still, Hommelef had decided to tag along.

"What's going on?" He growled softly.

"Nothing to do with you. It's a family matter." Prozen muttered. "I don't know how, but I'm going to find a loophole in Shaum's contract. I have to get that man out of there."

"He didn't sound well." Hiltz murmured.

"You're really shaken, aren't you?"

"I don't know why." Hiltz obviously wanted a cuddle. "His voice, Gunther, he sounded _wrong_."

"What kind of wrong?"

"All blurry and wrong. I don't know." A pause. "I was sick." He said in a small voice.

Hommelef paused, staring at them, then gave them both a nod and muttered something about needing to be somewhere. Then he disappeared down the corridor that Prozen knew led to the educational sector which was definitely _not_ where the prime minister needed to be that day. He was touched, but annoyed that Hiltz had been so liberal with things; and worse still that his natural enemy was aware of their relationship.

Prozen wrapped an arm around Hiltz shoulders, and when the Zoidian burrowed into him began to stroke his hair. "…You were sick?"

"He _made_ me sick." His voice was deceptively calm. "I could hear something in the background. Do you remember when we were young; how I'd sometimes…see you at night?"

"I remember. You had cold feet and you kicked me in my sleep. Kind of like now, except we were dressed back then and hadn't hit puberty."

"Yeah." Hiltz smiled. "It was like that."

Prozen bit his lip. Having someone who was so cold they burned curl up beside him in the middle of the night, shivering and whimpering, was a frightening experience. "That bad?"

Tracks were changed quickly to stop the memory from rising. Prozen knew he'd have to push it later, but for now he was happy to let Hiltz babble. "Ambient laughed at what he said about you."

"Did you?"

"No, he was being inventively nasty."

"I _hate_ that man."

"I do too." Hiltz swayed. They'd reached the sliding glass doors. It'd still be a couple of minutes before the taxi showed up. "Promise not to make fun of me later?"

"You have my word."

"I want you to come home with me. I don't want him to call again." Hiltz shook. "I haven't felt like this for too long. I'm…I'm _scared_."

"Is that why you didn't bring Ambient with you?"

Hiltz nodded, dumbly. "After I was sick he shut down the link. He hates it when I throw up. I make _him_ sick. I…I think something's wrong with him too, but it could just be my own nerves. I'm messed up enough as it is, you know?"

"I know." Prozen rubbed his back again, and Hiltz grunted softly with pleasure, closing his eyes. "Actually, I'm worried about him too."

"You're normal. What do _you_ think?" Prozen raised an eyebrow. "Say what you want to say. I'm not in a mood to thump you. If you think something is wrong, then tell me."

"He's your organoid."

"…Gunther, you're my…my broodmate. I'm…I'm _dependant_ on you, just as I am on Ambient. I need the both of you to be okay." Hiltz shifted his weight uncomfortably, clearly not wanting to admit it. It felt weird being called that. "The pregnancy has thrown all of my senses out of control. I'm blind one day, over sensitive the next. Ambient is saying I'm the one who's wrong, but _that's_ understandable because of what's going on inside me. But you…you're the one not affected by either of us; so tell me what's wrong." He buried his face in his hands. "_Please_."

Prozen watched him for a moment, feeling like his heart would break. What the hell could he say? Gods, it hurt. It would hurt less if this was a conversation with a wife; women knew how to deal with it, he was sure. They knew what would come, and adjusted for it. But not _this_. He wrapped his arms around Hiltz and felt the Zoidian do the same, nuzzling close and breathing softly in his ear.

"…Ambient really doesn't like me. I'm no longer around, and for that I'm sorry. I wish…I wish I could be home earlier. I wish I could be with you, and help you. But I…oh, Hiltz." Prozen closed his eyes. "There are days when you wake up so happy, and Ambient is still in the corner, drowsy as anything. Then there are days when you're so cranky, and he's watching. Always watching…It's like you're feeding off each other."

"Maybe he's right then." Hiltz squeezed him tightly then pulled away. "I'm a mess."

"You're holding it together wonderfully, Hiltz. I'm very proud of you." Prozen cocked his head to the side, smiling. "We'll figure it out."

"I hope so." Hiltz looked out, spotting the yellow of the taxi pootling along towards them. "What are you going to do about Shaums?"

"We'll see. I'll give Raven a few more days on the trail, then call him back for a regroup, and in the meantime, I'll set someone on the path of looking for decommissioned Zoids or something." He caught Hiltz' hand and squeezed as the car drove up. "Don't worry. I'll chat with Angela and the other girls, and see what I can do to be home earlier today…and we'll take it from there. I'll protect you."

"I keep telling you I don't need protection." A pause, and a cheeky grin. "But I _will_ need a twenty to pay this guy."

oOo

It was six in the morning when the call came through, and Raven stirred in his sleeping bag. Hanna was on guard duty, giving the little lad some well deserved rest, regardless of the fact he was actually awake and silently fuming at the wounds that refused to heal. Almost two weeks they'd been chasing their prey. And it wasn't just Van and his little friends, a few other people had joined in the fray. Who they were Raven really didn't care, but they were there and they were annoying, and they _were_ after Prince Rudolph. What he needed was _time_, time to pull himself back together and at last he had realised the reason _why_ Prozen had been so adamant on having him stay.

Shadow snuffled around camp and came to sit beside him, her snout by his face. A clear indication that not only did she know he was awake; he had to start doing things.

As much as Raven wanted to rely on Shadow's power to help him heal, he knew that the human body fared better if it was allowed to fix itself. So, up he got. Unzipping his suit, he opened up the medikit that had been shoved into the GenoSaurer's storage pods and cautiously examined his bruises and careful stitches for signs of healing…or if he had been pushing himself too far and damaging himself. It was a simple case of unwrapping his bandages and smearing antiseptic cream on the wounds, but it still took time.

The simple fact was, if he didn't do it, he knew Prozen would want him back. Sure, yeah, he could _run_. He could act like a spoiled little brat and poke his tongue out and waggle his bottom in front of his superior in an attempt at disobedience…but Shadow would ultimately act on Prozen's orders, catch him, and drag him back.

That would be embarrassing.

Pulling the zip back up and trembling a little at the cold, Raven got up, packed up the kit and stowed it away. It was time to get moving again and track down that bastard Van and the crown prince.

Van didn't take sides. It was impossible for him to; Van was one of those Good Guys. He was annoyingly moralistic, good at piloting, and a friend to everyone he met. In short, Van had charisma, he probably wouldn't have to work too hard to get anywhere, and undoubtedly was gifted at everything he did. And he'd still try hard, because it was the kind of thing for him to do.

Van was not in this for any reason other than to get the prince to safety. So why the hell was he running? Raven had to think straight here, he couldn't allow himself to sink into a rage and attack the other boy; that would be foolish. Foolishness had got him into this little mess…and didn't allow him to use the GenoSaurer to it's full potential. That was annoying too.

Oh well.

The sat-phone started to ring.

He was up, so that was okay. Looking around to see if Hanna was around, he wandered over and opened up the link. It stuttered for a moment, and he yawned.

Then all the tiredness was stripped away and a cold stone dropped into his stomach. His heart pounded.

On the screen, Prozen was standing in front of the control centre, with bags under his eyes, his hair a mess, and his skin an unpleasant grey. Not only did he look tired, he looked as scared as hell. "Raven" He croaked.

"…_Gunther_!"

"Raven, has anyone tried to contact you?" His foster father looked like he was about to faint away. "This is really, _really_ important."

"Who died." Raven hissed back. "The prince? I swear I've done nothing-"

"No, no, nobody's dead. Yet." God. He was close to hysterics. Prozen could hold himself together through just about anything; but the boy had never, ever seen him like this before. "Raven, Hiltz has gone."

Raven said something that shouldn't be repeated.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Alex – Doctor Shaums." A gulped breath. "He threatened Hiltz today. He wanted you to do a job for him, we both said no. He threatened Hiltz with taking him away. Shaums is not at the facility, and Hiltz wasn't at home when I got there. I waited and waited, but _he never came home_."

The youth couldn't care less about Hiltz, but seeing the distress in front of him made his head spin. "You sure he's not with someone else?"

"I called the taxi company." Gunther's voice cracked, and he bit a knuckle as the tremor passed and he brought himself back under some form of control again. "I called them, and the driver, he said that he'd stopped by the corner store, you know the one, and Hiltz paid, he wanted to get some supplies, and that was it."

"He's done a runner."

"_He hasn't gone anywhere, that bastard has him and I don't._" Prozen blurted out, and then closed his eyes, fighting back from the edge he was on. "Oh Raven. RavenRavenRaven."

"It's going to be okay." The youth whispered. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

"I'msorryI'msorry I shouldn't have called."

"We're family."

"But you're sick and you're out there-"

Raven wanted to reach through the screen and hug his foster father so tight he would crush him. "I'm coming back."

"You can't." Prozen wailed. "You have to stay there."

"I'm not a part of it; that guy doesn't need me."

"But I do."

"That's why I'm coming ba-"

"Raven, he needs Zoid Cores. Old ones. Fresh ones." His voice tightened again. Why was everyone ignoring him? Why weren't they helping him, couldn't they see he needed it? "Ones that are still alive. You have to…you have to get them for him…"

"…what…?"

"There's…there's a collection team, heading your way. Oh god. He said if we didn't do anything…he's always said that, I didn't think he'd carry it out…"

Raven clutched his self control quite tightly in his hands. "Okay. Shaums has Hiltz. To get Hiltz back, you need Zoid cores. They're tracking me?"

Prozen nodded. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I don't know what to do. Hiltz…is still not altogether yet. They're going to hurt him."

"You're regent. You shouldn't be putting up with this."

"It doesn't matter. The laws cover him. I can't touch him! I'm…trying to keep everything going. I'm just…so fucking scared for him right now." The words were hissed.

Raven's face softened. "Okay. I'll do it."

A slow nod.

"I'm going to call every day. Okay? I'll…I'll try and get this done as quickly as possible." Raven bit his lip. "But you don't want me to do it, do you?"

"Of course not! Nothing deserves to be ripped apart like he wants us to do!"

"I'm okay with it."

"That's what bothers me!"

"Gunther, I'll be home soon." Shadow grunted beside him, then chirped and nudged Raven with a heavy snout. Clear indication that Hanna was coming back. "Stay safe, please."

Prozen nodded. Biting his lip, he cut the connection.

Raven sat back on his haunches and stared into space. So. Hiltz had gotten himself into trouble. Seeing Prozen lose control that so quickly frightened the young man, but he compressed it quickly, seeing the task at hand. Getting the job done meant alleviating the problem nice and easy.

Shaums was not a man to be trusted. Sure; he'd perhaps overseen the birth of the GenoSaurer, but they'd met only once. Raven had never met a person like that. He was driven by ambition and the need to be on top of the heap when it came to work. And if it meant selling everyone else out, he would, but there had to be a reason for it. A true reason. Shaums believed that he had the god-given right to do what he wanted; because he deserved it. The world had not supplied, so therefore, Shaums had to go out and get it for himself. He knew that his foster father and the doctor despised each other, but that wasn't enough to endanger a life.

Two lives.

Raven shivered.

This was being done on the sly. No one knew about this. Prozen was tied by the rules of state…and the moral codes he lived by…to be quiet. To take this. He couldn't reveal top secret projects, and that included Hiltz…

Oh well. Raven straightened. Hanna stalked across the campsite, saw the look on his face and stood there just staring. He cocked his head to the side, and caught her eye.

"Change of plans."

"What?"

"We're hunting for different prey now." Raven started to pack the gear.

As much as he disliked Hiltz for being in Prozen's life, he couldn't wish Shaums on anyone. As soon as Hiltz was back in safe territory, Raven was going to turn the GenoSaurer on it's creator and watch him run. It would be nice.

**to**** be continued.**

_In my defence, saying I was going to give up on this fic was more of a musing than anything else. Sometimes it's just really hard to go on because you're having a bad day; a bad week, a bad month…get my drift? I would never give up on this fic because I promised myself I'd try and finish work more often…(disregards the pile beside her) and besides, **I love Hiltz and Prozen**. I love anything to do with them; they are my boys regardless of copyright or other fangirls who feverishly cling to Hiltz legs like…toilet paper to shoes. Not that they're bad people. I know Prozen has some closet fans (hehe, I said closet) and well…**I'M PROUD OF MY FANGIRLING111**. Okay, I'm done :3_


	17. Stupid stupid humans

_Sorry, there seems to be some torture in this chapter. Not sure quite where it came from, but then we all know what Rhyss is capable of. Usual warnings of bad language, oh, and wounded!Raven. In case you're wondering we've stepped away from the original timeline now, and while the Liger will be destroyed, it's more or less ganged up on by Stinger and his two…'friends'. Seeing as they in turn had a go at Raven and his powered down GenoSaur…well, I never said it was supposed to make sense. This was actually written during a time of great stress. You can tell, can't you? _

_For the record, yes, I like torturing Hiltz. The great thing is; unlike another author here, I don't end up killing him. I just make him WISH he was dead :p_

**Chapter Seventeen**: Stupid, stupid humans.

He stirred in the bed, curled up on his side and aware of nothing.

When everything had began, Rhyss had been granted small favours to keep her happy and co-operative. This hadn't actually been needed, regardless now of her comments of how she disliked the idea and actions - she had warmed to it, and now she sat in an over stuffed velvet chair and drank her coffee. Calling Ambient had been hard, but Specula used her feminine wiles to lure him here to her lair.

Now the smaller organoid lay submissive on the floor, with only the tip of his tail twitching. Specula stood crouched over him, her plates open and her innards tumbling out to merge with Ambient's. An occasional jerk showed that Ambient was resisting his reprogramming, but all the same, his structural integrity was stable…just pushed to his limit running all the programs.

Hiltz moaned.

She'd been a little rough. She'd _had_ to be. In broad daylight and for that matter, the bastard could _run_. Rhyss _knew_ she should have factored that in to the equation, Hiltz was a survivor. He'd almost gotten away too, but he was still weak from the events that had already taken place; too worried he might hurt himself and his young.

The bugs had descended quite quickly, and a few curt words to the driver and he had helped her take him back to the car, face blank and body sluggish, then ferry the two to the little apartment she'd been granted by the emperor himself. _Naturally_ for free. Like she would ever pay or anything…

Smoothing the deep blue gypsy skirt she wore and straightening the paisley shirt that swamped her slender form, she padded over to the man's side and rolled him over onto his back. He stirred again, eyes fighting to open, but drifting back down once more.

Damn it.

"Specula." Rhyss muttered. The organoid looked up from her activities, hissed and disengaged from her unwilling victim, stalking to her owner's side. Rhyss took a small knife from her pocket, cut the palm of her hand and did the same to Hiltz. She then linked with her organoid, and felt the warm net of protection settle around her and joined her hand with her patient's.

It only took a moment.

Thrust into wakefulness, Hiltz roared, flinging up his own internal shields to stop her from going too far. Old practises were used for a reason, but someone who rarely used such a technique found herself thrown back. Specula had absorbed most of the blow, but survival instincts burned brightly in Hiltz' body - still half drugged, he stared at her, filled with hatred, fuelling the barriers she tried to breach.

"Fuck. _Off_."

"Let me in."

He hissed.

She'd never done this to a man before. She'd forcefully taken females in her time; but that was during practise, learning how to stop a patient before they did any damage to themselves - not a penetration of the body; but more or less of the mind. Deeper than the first time they'd been in this position, when she'd been unable to make physical contact.

His blood was _lovely_.

Through the joined cuts the earthy maleness flowed, tinted now with chemicals more in tune with a woman. She drank in that energy, let it supply her with the power she needed to wear him down. Filaments of wildflowers, perhaps, her mind told her. Obviously the female hormones causing his imbalance in the first place. The end result was a freshly tilled field.

"Come on." She crooned.

Directly linked, he was breaking swiftly. She cruised along the barriers like something cold and predatory, testing it with her fingers and feeling it ripple. This was the outer barrier, the space that kept the mind intact, and the body in control. Further down the second barrier carried the more intimate of thoughts, not to be touched in a professional sense, and certainly not breached. The last…oh the last was the shining glory – the core of Self. Pierce that, and you had yourself a slave for life, provided you had the patience to mop up after them. You would drive a person mad, touching that. Or have yourself killed, you never quite knew with people these days…

In his inner space, Hiltz kept pace with her, watching her every move and mirroring it so he could block her. His aura was tinted grey; a sign of tiredness, and his mental processes were deeply fogged. She turned, swiftly, dragging her talons against the barrier again, hearing the soft tear of them starting to go…ooh, he was quick, but not quick enough, oh no…Not long, yes, almost –

_Inside_.

He howled.

Specula caught him before he ran too far; before he was turned mad by his frantic attempt to escape. Some people fought until there was nothing left, and she was _sure_ Hiltz was one of those people. He was too strong, if he wasn't so tired right now, she'd have been overpowered. He'd have been on her in a _second_ tearing her mind to shreds.

Rhyss wove the web quickly, entrapping Hiltz inside it until she was done with the task at hand. He struggled feebly, but without Ambient and without his full strength…well, he was as helpless as the humans who would one day bow to her.

"…What happened to you?" She asked softly.

Dull, dark grey eyes stared at her. Blinked, slowly – the connection between mind and body was a faint signal where she'd put him. "Things…change."

"You were vicious. You were cruel. I had a place for you, regardless of your obvious defects." Rhyss glared at him. "You…you would have been a _wonderful_ scapegoat."

He grunted. Mentally struggled. All she could get was the underlying hum of _protectprotectprotect_…how _bothersome_. Interest flickering slightly, she physically placed her free hand against his middle and probed. Nothing could stop her now, and she tested the child's barrier gently. Hiltz whimpered and jerked his head.

Rhyss drew back.

Smiled.

"Do you know, I planned a lot of things to happen? I don't know _how_ that stupid, stupid Shaums person got the funding and the papers to do this, but he did. And now I have to pay for it. Funny isn't it, how someone as young as me has such big dreams… and the power to make them happen."

Naked toes curled under the psychic tendril of energy Rhyss coiled around him. She leaned over him, not breaking contact, her lips hovering just over his, coral pink tongue flicking out like a lizard's.

"I'll…be honest with you. I'm like you. I was one of the best…no, I _am_ one of the best. And like you, they wouldn't see that." She breathed softly; perhaps aware for the first time where she was and who she was with. "But unlike you, I had places to go. _You_ were going to die in a dirty little hole somewhere, and never see the sun. I, on the other hand…oh, _I_ was going to touch the sky."

His eyes were clearing. Mentally peering out from the net, he met her gaze, naked fear. The bed creaked as Rhyss shifted to his side.

"They took me from my mother. They knew what I was. They took me in, and started to train me as soon as I learned to walk, and that _bitch_ was oh so proud." He twitched his hand, pinned to the bed, beneath her own, still linked, still dancing toe to toe across his mindscape. "Darling, you have _no _idea what I went through. And it was going so well. I worked hard, I jumped through their hoops, and suddenly they realised that I was a lot more powerful than them."

The anger billowed to the surface, and she didn't try to stop it. Her pale eyes narrowed with hate. Drawing back she stared into Hiltz' eyes, pressed against his side. She wasn't imagining him shrinking away; he _was_ trying to get away from her, fighting as much as he could.

How cute.

"Above you grubby little _worms_, the real power of the Zoidians floundered and tried to do things properly…but failed, failed because of… _Supposedly_, darling, a girl was to be born to control the power of EVE. That girl was _supposed_ to be me. I was powerful enough. I could act as a host while the collective power of our world regenerated in the safety of my body. But no." Her body shuddered as she fought the dam of emotion that threatened to break on her. Regardless of his weakened state, he was very aware of what was going on and was listening with very attentive ears. "They realised I wasn't the one they wanted. I was _more_ powerful. I was _dangerous_."

She licked her lips.

He was; at that moment, so very, very fragile.

She did not resist the temptation. After all, he was a thorn in her side. He needed to be taught a lesson.

Rhyss grabbed at those soft red curls with her free hand, pressing down and making Hiltz scream in pain. The pain flared deliciously across the net of nerves that covered his body and were intrinsically linked with hers. Her body tightened in surprise and she hissed with the pleasure it brought.

Specula made a soft, warning sound, and Rhyss mentally clung to her for support. She would enjoy his pain later, yes…

"I was denied something _very_ special. So I formulated my own plan. A _good_ plan. I was a good child, a muddleheaded child, getting things wrong all of a sudden in the presence of the golden-girl everyone worshipped. I had become useful, perhaps I could _help_ the little bitch in the brand new world." Rhyss sighed. "And so, la-de-dah, everyone is brutally slain, and when I woke up…I found myself in a world that was stupid, and backward, and full of…_full of_ _stupid, stupid males like you_."

The rage was unleashed. Hiltz' body tightened under attack as he tried to find a safe place to hide. In her minds eye she watched him curl around the bright light that swirled around him – his child. Dark specks flowed from her fingers, covered him, bit him, tore at him, made him _scream_.

She laughed. Laughed and laughed and laughed, and then stopped laughing because her chest was heaving and there were tears running down her face.

"You _stupid_ man! Filthy creature not fit to _live_! I slaved away for _them_, I did what I was told, and _look where I am_! In a world that doesn't appreciate nor understand greatness! They killed that wonderful little boy I charmed, _my_ boy! He understood me, even if it frightened him!" Her tiny chest fought with the effort to keep her going. "They shut me away! What was I supposed to do? And then…Then! I met _you_! You were like me, I could see that…you'd suffered, you had something…something, deep inside you I could _use_…" Spittle ran down her chin. Her hands curled; eyes on the sphere. "Then you had to go and do _this_!"

Hiltz tightened his grip on the sphere, covering it as best he could with his body. The darkness continued to fight him, continued to try and pierce the fragile bubble that held the baby's mind, and for a half second, Rhyss thought she'd done it. Standing, fingers like claws, outstretched to snare the infant while still in it's wombsleep, sought to attack it, poison it's mind-

Hiltz' power flared.

He was a flawed copy. He _shouldn't_ be able to do this.

But…he did.

Rhyss was knocked off her feet as Hiltz slammed into the blue shield of Specula. Like an animal he twisted against it, leaving the sphere untouched and alone – _God, he looks good _her traitorous thoughts came,– and his fingers found a crack, started to pull it apart.

Specula broke their contact by knocking Rhyss' hand free of Hiltz', pulling her off the bed and holding her by the scruff of her neck as Hiltz mentally curled up into a ball and physically breathed out in a hiss, long and low. Dangerous. Still unable to move, his mind was now free, and the psychic threads of his energy flowed back down and around him in her mind's eye. His body relaxed.

Rhyss sat up, unsteadily, and felt warmth trickle across her lips. Cautiously touching it, she came away with the silver-tinged crimson of her own blood, realising her nose was bleeding. Hand clenching, she buried her body's responses to the attack and stared at Hiltz, confused and bewildered.

_Now _he was panting. His breath came in sobbing gasps, and it didn't need a psychic probe to tell Rhyss he had reached his limit, perhaps even pushed past it. His body was in damage control, and she could leave him as is, there were more important things to take care of. With a snarl she turned away, going for the door to fix her nose, motioning for the organoids to follow.

Ambient turned around, taking a step towards Hiltz and creeling oddly. The sound he made as he did so chilled her; she'd only ever heard it once, and she'd been too small to understand – but it meant bad. Very bad. She was surprised the organoid was still remotely monitoring his owner, but nonetheless…

"Fuck." Rhyss snarled.

Roughly turning around, she brushed her hair behind her ears and slipped back to his side. All over Hiltz' body were mental lines of crimson, waves of pain. She stared down at him for a moment, not understanding, until he moaned and clawed at the bed beneath him.

Rhyss' eyes widened, and she felt something tighten inside her.

She _had_ pushed him too far. Cursing, angry at her own foolishness, she did a quick evaluation; he had just about depleted all reserves of energy he had and was now looking for other means to heal his battered mind. That meant relinquishing control on his condition, and _that_ meant the body was now in labour.

"No…no, _please_…" It wasn't even a whisper. The contraction was too strong, out of control. Untrained, not knowing, he was trying to save himself by killing his young. He'd passed the threshold of being able to reabsorb material into his body, there was probably a mind of it's own in there… Back arching, body rippling, he twisted. "EEEEEEEVE!"

There wasn't time to think. It would kill him; the contractions would rupture the amniotic sac, the baby would die and become septic, and she didn't have her tools to operate. Left in the situation, his body would continue to try and rid itself of the poison inside and perhaps even tear open his birthing scar, letting him bleed out if he was lucky. Worse still, she doubted the baby would live if that happened.

No, _babies_. Plural.

"Ambient." She barked. "Specula."

It only took a minute or so. With Ambient and Specula working in tandem, they swamped Hiltz in cables and stabilised him. He struggled, hands like claws against the taught flesh of his middle, howling now as the smaller wires pierced his flesh. Then…_nothing_. He relaxed, catching his breath, eyes closed tightly in an attempt not to concentrate on what was happening. The wires continue to twist and writhe like snakes.

It wasn't dramatic and it wasn't scary, but Hiltz opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling like his mind had gone, so deep was that fear. Instinctively he knew not to fight now, and only stared through Rhyss when she peered down at him, her teeth bared.

A slow blink. Refocus.

They stared at each other for a little while. Finally, Rhyss narrowed her eyes, angry at his 'no response' stare, and ground her teeth.

"You _bastard_."

"What have you done to me?" He whispered.

"Nothing. You stopped me in time, you twisted little fuck. But because you fought so damn hard the only reserves you have left are those left for your offspring." Her eyes darted up and down his body, not registering his snarl of reply. "EVE, this explains everything."

The organoids gently let him go, and Hiltz shivered against the sheets, jerking a little as Rhyss in-expertly pulled the covers over his body to keep him warm and protect him from shock. Then, she sat down on the side of the bed and stared at the room she had lived in since the project began, deep in thought. Both organoids snuffled into her hands, and she patted them absentmindedly as she thought things through. Her heart was pounding, and there were things she hadn't felt before flowing around her body and made her blush. Cursing under her breath and glared at Specula who gave the organoid equivalent of a shrug.

Her body had been clenching in sympathy the entire time. She thought it was just fear or something; not a ghost of what Hiltz had been going through. She kissed Specula's snout, and sighed. "What did you activate?"

"Krsssss"

"That was stupid. I'm not old enough." Of course females could have sympathy pains with their sisters. But with a worker?

"Hhhrrrrfg!" Ambient's moan made her jerk, and settle again. Of course. Hiltz' blood. She frowned at him and watched him weakly do the finger in return.

"Get into the recovery position."

He struggled, but curled up on his side, still breathing heavily and unsure if his movement would set anything off again. Tentatively, he stroked his side and whimpered into the covers. _Damn_ it, he was getting sweat on her pillow!

She left him in the room, let the organoids out, and locked the door behind her, padding into the tiny rooms she called home. Rhyss couldn't get the thought, nor the feeling of him out of her body…and especially the sensation of what he had been through.

More importantly, she wondered why she'd been so drawn to kiss him.

oOo

They'd split up the moment they'd made the rendezvous with the teams. Hanna had been threatening him that if he didn't rest, she was going to find him and beat him with a stick. She was a big girl and Raven didn't want to take any chances. When he was smaller, he didn't have to be disciplined. He'd never been smacked before in his life; and the prospect of her having a go at him was terrifying.

That was why he was eating a quaint little breakfast, and basically not bothering anyone or anything. It wasn't the Ritz, but Raven never turned down a sandwich if he could help it. The teams had brought along fresh supplies, and it was no surprise that he'd gravitated to a few bread sticks, butter, and some marmalade.

It was eaten quickly. He was surprised at his hunger, and welcomed it in fact; a sign he was on his way to recovery. Then, brushing the crumbs from his piloting gear, he packed everything away and stood up, watching the world.

His organoid had been dozing beside him the entire time. Now without him to lean on, she rolled over onto her back and rilled at him in the faint annoyance he'd moved and not bothered to tell her.

The youth gave a final nod to Shadow, and climbed into his Zoid, amused by the happy coo it made at his return. The GenoSaurer was unlike anything he'd ever piloted before, so obviously fresh and new, so _young_. It's obvious pleasure at his return was touching. He privately wondered if that's how Zoids reacted towards Zoidians, but he'd probably never know. There was a flash of light as Shadow merged with the core and the view screen lit up with commands in a language Raven couldn't understand; but sounds he knew too well. The Saurer complained unhappily at having to reign in it's powers again but complied with each instruction. There was the soft warmth of the power uncoiling around him and the entire Zoid took off, leaving Raven's stomach behind. He grinned, grabbed the controls, and began the chase.

An hour into the trek they were out of the forest and heading into the desert. Raven hated the desert more than anything else because it always made him feel uneasy, even in a Zoid as powerful as his. The fact he had the feeling they were being followed didn't make it any easier, and when there was the static of a communications channel opening, he cringed. But that didn't stop him from being curious, so Raven punched in the invite code as Shadow disengaged again and satisfied herself by clinging to the Saurer's head and enjoying the breeze as a pet dog would. If she could feel it as anyone's guess, but she still called out every now and then as if yelling 'Look at me!' to Raven's amusement.

It wasn't addressed to him, and on a frequency anyone could tap into. Keeping the picture off and running a secondary signal to way-lay them, he listened into the garble that came through and felt his stomach curl up into a ball.

" –_tcccchhhh-_ances are they're –_tccchhhh-_ Bracken's Ridge _tccchhhh_-"

" –_tcccchhhh_ WHAT? Oh, that's just _tccchhhhh- _"

"-_tccchhhh_-op _whining_, you idio-_tcchhhh_-ince is right _there_!"

Disorganised and sloppy with a communications system that was obviously from a decade ago, it could only mean one thing. Bounty hunters. Why the hell-

Oh _no_.

Not now.

Turning off the communications, he quickly went to the co-ordinates he'd overheard and tried to advance as quietly as possible. It all clicked into place as he reached the crest of a sand hill and set the Saurer down - below him were a Gustav and a locked down CommandWolf, with a ShieldLiger being piloted; obviously, by an amateur. Van's yells could be heard from the hulking blue beast as well as the screams of someone else – the prince he realised. The actual _prince_.

Why the hell had the little punk decided to show up now, when he was no longer after him?

Raven groaned, and weighed up his chances. There were three of them. The Saurer was at half power. With any luck those bounty hunters wouldn't be here just yet, and he could –

Shadow bellowed.

Organoids didn't follow orders _exactly_. She'd expressed her opinion of the new task with great horror – not because she was worried about killing Zoids, but because she actually _wanted_ to find Prince Rudolph. Those had been her commands; was she was supposed to go back on them? No. Now she'd found him, it was time to save him ,and snarling she launched herself off the zoid's head and headed straight for the Liger.

"SHADOW!"

Oh, _gawd_. Kicking the GenoSaurer into gear, he roared after her, watching in vague amusement as the silver organoid that travelled with the group woke up and ran into the Gustav without meaning to, and then _everyone_ started running and screaming.

Shadow force-merged with the Liger, rifled through the cockpit and found her prey in a heartbeat. The Liger was already angered at her having done that and fought back just as hard, but Shadow was away, away and with the Prince in her mouth.

She would have gotten away with it too if Zeke hadn't gotten there first.

The two organoids fought in the sky for a moment before Shadow picked up Raven's underlying worry and lost concentration, slamming into the sand. With a cry, Rudolph was thrown up into the air and the two organoids swarmed at each other, biting and snapping. With the prince out of the way, Shadow kicked Zeke off her body and righted herself, snarling angrily at him for disturbing her.

"Raven!"

The GenoSaurer swung around as it slid down the sand cliff, the Liger heading towards him with frightening speed. The blond girl Van hung around screamed through the communication, something about a great power –

"Ohhhhhhgod" Raven slammed on the breaks. The Liger went right past, turned, and tried to shoot him again. He didn't have a choice really; and regardless of his hatred for Van, he couldn't –

_SHIT_!

He had no choice.

"Shadow, get the brat out of here." He twisted around, got the Liger in his sights, and activated the charged particle beam.

This was going to _hurt_.

oOo

Night fell. It was the second night he'd been in the damned place, and for the moment at least things were calm. Hiltz had slept on and off, the spell slowly wearing off his limbs, resting and restoring himself from her attack. He could at least take care of personal matters, but as the sun went down, Rhyss had become aware that her patient was stirring again, and testing the boundaries of his holding place. Anger coiled inside her, and she set her mug down with a thud.

Shaums had recently called her, asking her why the hell Prozen was on the warpath with him, and she'd happily put on the innocent act and smiled at him in a vacant kind of way. Prozen had not yet come to her yet, having been stuck with yet another press conference surrounding the prince. Some bastard had spread a rumour that the boy was dead and Prozen was to blame.

She chuckled at his image on the tiny screen of her television. Served him right. The stupid-

"What…what the hell…are you trying to do?"

Rhyss jumped, shocked that he'd managed to get to the door and get it open without her realising. She stared at him for a moment, and then got up, drawing back into the safety of her organoid.

"Don't be a little bitch." Hiltz scowled at her, leaning against the frame. He'd dragged the quilt cover off her bed and had wrapped it around himself - he hadn't done that since his first few weeks in Prozen's apartment and been so self conscious and denying of what was happening. Now it was just a comfort thing. "You saved me back there. Even if you'd just gone through my mind and forced me to do something incredibly stupid. You broke even on the karma scale…now gain some points." He staggered through the door, and sat down in the other chair that Shaums usually occupied. Settling down, he grabbed her mug, took a sip, snarled at it and spat it back into the cup.

Hiltz was a complete and utter _bastard_. How _dare_ he?

"You are blessed with intelligence. I presume you have felt it." She muttered.

"I…felt _that_…if that's what…you mean." He pointed to the room, twitching a little.

"No." Rhyss rolled her eyes. "Cold feelings. Bad feelings.'

Their eyes met.

"The DeathSaurer." Hiltz leaned his chin on his hand, gazing at her with barely disguised hate. He tucked a leg beneath him and she watched him – actually feeling a bit of jealousy – caress his now still belly. He wrapped himself into a one armed hug, clearly both hating and loving what was inside him - she could read it in his face, wondering if what he had experienced was truly going to be in the end of his ordeal. The tightening of his features, faintly furrowed brow, oh _yes_, he was thinking. Slowly looking up, she was struck that he needed a lot of repairing - she'd have to check over Ambient's programming manually. "It's already awake, isn't it?"

"Why-"

He frowned at her. "I'm not stupid…you've said that yourself. I _know_ you hate me, and…I know you want me dead. I'm not sure what the hell you _want_ exactly with me as far as your 'plans' go…I couldn't give a damn about your supposed dalliance with EVE because guess what; _that's_ all over. And if I had my way, you'd have been shot too. Sure. You tried to break me. I respect you for that. But…you still healed me when it counted." He closed his eyes. "You went after my boy, so I have _every_ right to be pissed off with you."

She looked away, unable to meet his eyes for the first time since the ordeal.

"Do all the little perverse things you want to me; I've been through it before. Trust me on that. But I'm good at dealing with it and even better at dishing it out." He relaxed into the chair, gathering what shaky strength he had, shifting his weight and gently easing himself into another position, presumably to test his strained body. The contractions had him scared. "The DeathSaurer links us, and I'm not going to stick around if that thing breaks loose. So talk. Give me information. I shall deal with _your_ unpleasantness later."

She folded her arms. Thought of something horrible to do to him, and filed it away for later. "…Shaums wanted you at the building."

"Is he crazy?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you…well, not help me, but at least take me out of harm's way?"

Rhyss frowned. "The child."

"He's partially human. That doesn't make sense why you would want him."

"I'm hoping one will be Zoidian enough for me to raise and control on my own."

"_You_? Raise _my_ son? _Fuck no. _I wouldn't even sleep with you to make your own if you _wanted_ me to, girl." Hiltz glared at her, and then blinked. Straightened. "_Wait_. What did you say?"

Rhyss fumbled with the edge of her dress, embarrassed at her inexperience. "I thought only females could have litters." She muttered.

His look of horror was priceless. "I'm having a _litter_!"

"I thought I was imagining it when I checked you out a week ago. I thought the baby was very close to you, and that's why I could feel ghosts all around you. But just now…seriously, did you think _that _- " she pointed at his swollen middle. "- is just one? Even if it were half human?"

He sank down into the chair, sweat gleaming on his skin. "…a litter." He said weakly, as he looked down. "A _litter_."

Rhyss pouted. "It's your first time, so, I suppose it would explain why you didn't know. There…there were roughly fourteen or so sleeping cells being fed by the stem. You were undeveloped because of your position in society so it took me some time to find it…it was fragile. Almost as fragile as the organ it's attached to." She watched him shudder with revulsion. "Shaums wanted a high yield, because…because the tests on human females don't come up with much. I took six from your body and gave them to him for testing."

"A _big_ litter." Hiltz buried his face in his hands and for a moment just sat like that. You didn't need to be a mind reader to see the thought he was going to explode.

"I don't know if all of them took." She said, looking away. "Shaums was careless with the sample he had taken from the minister. They weren't all healthy, and he just…wanted me to put them back in again, once they were, or at least, gave the appearance of being alive. I know one didn't."

"That leaves me with five." Hiltz muttered.

Rhyss nodded. "He couldn't get enough genetic material to fertilize the sixth one. By then, it was dying anyway and I couldn't save it unless I found a host for it. So yes, five."

"And you can't tell exactly how many I'm having?"

"No. I can't. Too much interference."

"Well, I'm fucked." Hiltz growled. He was disturbed, but covering it well. Right? She blinked.

For the first time in her illustrious career, Rhyss realised she didn't know. Hiltz had always confused her, and now he was making the wrong noises. He was accepting too quickly, he was too much in control. Rhyss felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle.

Maybe…just maybe…he could match her. That thought terrified her, and she swallowed it quickly, stood up again and stalked across the floor.

"I trust you're not going to let me go home?" He folded his arms. "You want to keep me here? Play a few mind games, and see how far you can go before I break down again?"

"To be honest, watching you squirm over the prospect of what's going to happen to you is a lot more fun." Rhyss smirked.

"That would explain your comment to me before Prozen broke me free of that be-damned place. You knew all along."

"I _hoped_."

"You're a bitch."

Rhyss smiled at him, smugly. "Blame Prozen. If it hadn't been for him, you wouldn't be in this situation in the first place."

"True. But from the sounds of things, Rhyss-" Hiltz' trademark smirk was weak, but still held the menace that was present in everything he did. "-He saved my life. What _do_ you have planned?" He paused. "What do you _want_ to happen? EVE's buried under a ton of rubble, and that girl is probably long dead. Why help bring back the DeathSaurer?"

Rhyss looked at the television, at the coverage of the current bandit raids that were so obviously a couple of young bucks playing silly buggers in the military. She sighed. "Them."

"Humans?"

"I want to kill them." She said, her voice a dull monotone. "I want to kill them all."

oOo

The military Gustav rattled up, and a couple of sleek, black Eisenbeck Redlers howled overhead. The state of unrest was making everyone upset, and in that moment, Raven didn't care. Half curled by the Zoid's foot, with Shadow acting as his protector, he slowly sat up and fixed his guardian with a long, hard stare.

Prozen crossed the sands quickly, a medic hovering behind him but thankfully not intruding.

Raven smiled, weakly.

Raised his arms.

Prozen knelt beside him and held him. Raven buried his face in his foster father's hair and whimpered, not wanting the others to see how bad it was. Helped to his feet, he clung to Prozen's side like he was eight years old again, and snuggled into the arm that was offered to surround his shoulders. Suddenly he didn't care what people saw, or what they would say. It hurt too much.

"Are you sure you want to walk?"

"…Yeah."

One step. Two steps. Falter. With a grunt, Prozen wasn't just at his side, he was _lifting him up_. Trying to jerk away was no use; Prozen was quite strong and held the youth tightly. Raven could still see the bags under his eyes however, and felt guilty at what was going on. Prozen didn't pause, but carried him swiftly to the Gustav and laid him down in the back seat, letting the medic see to the worried youth.

She moved quietly, with Prozen's help, undoing his uniform and helping him slip into something that was a little more breathable and helped her get to his wounds.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay."

"How did Shadow contact you?"

"Long range communications. I've lived with her long enough to know what she wants."

"She didn't want to merge with me." Raven's gaze slid to the back of the seat in front of him. Ashamed. "She wouldn't help me."

"She knew you would have rejected to her. She's been sitting at your side all this time."

"No, she sat there because I ordered her to."

Prozen drew back and gazed at the organoid, skulking by the Zoid. She walked over to him, whuffing softly in quiet sort of way and nuzzled him, asking for a scratch. Raven watched, and reached over the side of the Gustav's cockpit and smiled when she touched his hand.

"She respects your privacy, idiot." Prozen murmured. "Is he going to be okay, Thorn?"

The woman nodded, her earrings jangling. "A few category two burns here and there. He's exhausted himself, he's dehydrated and there's some muscle damage. With rest, this will heal."

"I'm off the case, aren't I." Raven muttered.

Prozen climbed into the front seat, taking the controls. The Redlers, who had set themselves down a little way from them started their engines. The technicians travelling with them had gotten out and were now guiding the dozy GenoSaurer to the flatbed behind the Gustav, and weren't succeeding until Shadow merged with it and did it herself.

Battened down, and covered with a tarpaulin, the Zoid was set for transport, and the Gustav hummed as Prozen activated it. Thorn got into the passenger seat, a first aid box on her lap and busied herself by dunking cotton swabs in a soothing mixture of aloe and something else – Raven couldn't tell – to fix the blast back burns he'd suffered.

The GenoSaurer had done it's grisly work. The Liger had avoided the first blast, but had the second one hit it head on. Raven had been quite shocked, and even more shocked when the bounty hunters actually came onto the scene and hit _him_ straight on. He was heavily wounded already, the sudden pressure of using such a weapon without Shadow's help had opened his stitches and caused a reaction between himself and the Zoid.

Things…would heal.

Eventually.

Wrapped up in a soft blanket and in his underwear, Raven stared listlessly at things in the cockpit, painfully aware Prozen had the media channel on and was trying not to pay attention to what they were saying about him.

"…The prince, he's alive."

"I know." Why was he watching these awful programs though?

"I was this close…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. We'll deal with it. They probably think I'm after him or something for some nefarious reason or other. Did he look well?"

"He's lost weight. He actually looks like a kid now and not some dough ball."

"He wasn't one to begin with." Raven made a rude noise at his superior. Prozen chuckled softly. "Come on, Raven."

"I…"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna go home. Screw Van."

"I think you did."

"Hnh." Raven relaxed into the covers. He mentally reached out to Shadow, felt her gentle touch of response and let himself fall asleep.

In the mean time, Prozen opened a second channel, and stared into the hard face of Hommelef, who was scowling. "Well?"

"Visual confirmation the boy is alive."

"Thank god."

"Sorry for leaving you in the lurch like that."

"You're a bastard, but you're a _good_ bastard. I respect you for that. Now come back, quickly."

"Are you ordering me to?"

"Don't you _dare_ get cheeky with me. The media is out for blood."

"Joy." The communications were cut, and the two Redlers hovered close for a moment then peeled away, carrying the technicians with them. Prozen didn't watch them go, didn't even register it. It was a long trip back, but without needing to deviate too much from the path set, they could be at the WhaleKing in an hour or so, and back in Guygolos in another three.

His blood pressure was slightly lower at least.

"Sir? Would you like me to drive?"

"No. I'll start thinking again if my hands are free. We don't want that." Prozen gave her a weak smile.

"Is what the young master says true?"

"Mmm."

"But everyone is saying you're…" She trailed off and then looked at the windscreen, suddenly aware of what she had said.

"Rumours are just rumours. I'm not here because I want to be. I'm here because I'm supposed to be the Prince's _nanny_ and forsake my own life for his. That screwed up because I trusted people to do a task they were trained to do." He shook his head. "Maybe if I wasn't in the position I'm in, I would have used this to my advantage. I assure you, I _am_ that sort of person. But the fact is I'm starting to hate this country, this government and most of the people I work with."

"Those are the words of a traitor, sir." She whimpered.

"True. Good thing I'm Regent then, eh?"

**to** **be continued**

-hides-


	18. Shackles of the written word

_By the way, no one gets a cookie this time because no one told me from chapter one that Karl is a major and not a colonel. Bad children. stern look _

**Chapter Eighteen**: Shackles of the written word

Hiltz decided after a while that for all her madness, Rhyss had some decency in her. She wouldn't let him out of her apartment, but she did give him space, fed him regularly, and didn't bother him more than necessary. It had taken him a week to regain his strength – real strength, like when he was at Tatiana's - without the use of an organoid. And whether he liked it or not, Ambient was on Rhyss' proverbial payroll and that meant he had no secrets.

It was on this day, after he'd been shut up in her spare room (her bedroom having been reclaimed once more and _besides_, he couldn't stand the mental smell of her) and had the door locked behind him, some things happened. Oh, things happened every day, it was just _this_ time they were interesting. Ambient had sat beside him on the bare wooden floor, not exactly in a protective stance, but more or less a 'are you going to go for the door, struggle or make a noise, and am I going to have to hit you for it?' sort of way.

The doctor was in.

Shaums was _very_ excited.

It might be best to add that at this point in time, Hiltz was actually strapped down to the small cot Rhyss had pulled out of her arse at some point in time while he'd been sleeping off their initial battle. The cot was slender, and with his back to the wall he could sleep on his side and not be too bothered by the feeling of falling off. The leather straps were interesting, but he'd suspected more than anything else what kind of a mental state she was in (stark raving mad), so it wasn't that surprising.

Rhyss had once whole-heartedly believed that by getting Hiltz pregnant, she had eliminated a potential enemy. Oh sure, she _needed_ him and all for her 'grand plan'. It was just that it was either him or her for the motherly duties of state. The only problem she had discovered afterwards was that giving him the extra responsibility to worry about had honed his temper and his spite to a killer edge. They continued to toy with each other within the four walls, but every time she needed to leave to do something…pick up supplies, terrify unsuspecting victims; you know how it goes…Hiltz had to be strapped down to his bed.

This could be a great inconvenience at times. For the both of them. That's why she watched him like a hawk as he went to the bathroom and then slunk into 'his' room, Ambient and Specula following his every move, ready to pounce.

Rhyss wasn't that sure of herself.

She was good, yes. But she didn't have the raw power required to really take him down without Specula's help. Hiltz was uncontrolled. Hiltz was dangerous.

That suited him just fine.

So, laying there, and in a half doze that was quite refreshing (he could think about dinner, and ways to kill Rhyss in a slow, spectacular fashion for entertainment) he tuned into the myriad of sounds that only an excited scientist could make.

Even through the _door_ he could smell it. The DeathSaurer.

It's stink made his stomach twist.

Something was up.

Hiltz didn't make a sound. There wasn't much separating the two, and at least he could handle Rhyss and her stupid hostage situation. Having a couple of medics around him twenty-four hours a day disturbed him.

He could smell fear. He could smell anticipation. He could also…EVE, could he smell sex? Bleedin' hell, had Shaums been getting some? The sudden mental image of Rhyss and Shaums made him smirk – yeah, that'd be right. He'd have to ask her about that after she'd untied his bonds.

Cups clinked. The sharp tang of caffeine rose from the crack under the door, and despite his disliking of the drink, the coffee brought on hunger pangs he didn't need. Ambient just sat, as still as stone, only his eyes gleaming in the half light…not even whirring as he processed Hiltz' vital data. At least this explained his real emotional upset and his inability to make decisions when it came to Prozen. Rhyss didn't want interference with her plans from an outside party when it came to Hiltz' confidence, especially from the father of his young. Her meddling however had damaged Ambient's hard drive quite badly…if Hiltz could gain control of his organoid again (which he strongly suspected) then it would be an easy thing to get him to dump half his data and then rebuild him again.

The idea that perhaps Rhyss had _total_ control bothered him.

That meant that he had to leave the organoid behind or…well…shut him down.

Hiltz skittered away from that thought. It left a lot of nastiness in it's wake.

Something caught his attention.

An odd little flutter inside him. Ambient didn't show he'd noticed, and Hiltz blinked, curious. What was-_Ooh_. There it was again.

He closed his eyes, tuning out the conversation he could only just hear and not make sense of. Something…no, some_one_ was moving inside him. It was the strangest feeling he'd ever had, and entranced, he lay still, trying to figure out if it were just the one or more having a tussle or something. A hand maybe? No, they'd still be fragile little things, not able to grab his attention. A foot then? Shouldn't the kick be stronger? He cocked his head to the side against the pillow, closing his eyes tighter, and trying to measure up how strong a kick could be from an infant who had just crossed into the third trimester. Zoidian pups were tiny when they were born, you could hold one in both hands and watch it's little legs kick out, and how it could peer up at you, and, and…

A tongue was poking out in concentration, even though the movement had stopped. The last thing he needed right now was to go into another damn weepy fit over sentimentality and a family that was long since dead.

Okay, okay, so let's say for argument's sake, they'd be, what? A half of that final size? Babies of both species grew hellishly fast in the last few months, having suddenly realised their stay was coming to an end and wanting all the free food they could glean from their kind hosts, much like guests at a party.

Tongue went in. Eyes opened. _She's wrong. I'm not having a big litter. Not five. Four maybe._ He twitched his hips, trying to get some feeling back into his left buttock. His knee hurt too, come to think of it. _Also have to factor Gunther into this. Humans pop out massive buggers. I don't know how they do it…but they're what…twice the size of a pup? No. Not five, I'd be_…Hiltz frowned. _I really _would _be as big as a fucking WhaleKing if I was expecting _that _many._

Actually, his body told him, it doesn't matter how many we're having, they're bloody heavy.

Hiltz wanted to sit up. He'd feel better then, because…well, the weight of them, even with the cushioning of the sac was heavy on his internal organs. They'd hurt when they got bigger. He still chuckled very softly, and settled back again knowing that at any moment, Shaums might come in. He _had_ to be quiet. Had to. It was just so hard to stifle it, and stifle the joy he felt too. He wasn't sure if feeling joy was very good, but it was the first confirmation that at least one of the little bastards was alive and well.

The parent switch had been turned on again. He was going to have to get that disconnected.

In the time that passed – Rhyss must be champing at the bit right now to get away – Hiltz felt it happen again only once in his doze, slipping deeper every now and then, wondering who the mover was going to look like – him, like it would have been back home, or perhaps like Prozen?

Maybe a mixture of both?

Nothing could wipe the grin off his face after that. Even the heavier doze he tumbled into didn't stop it.

When he _did_ wake up, properly this time, the room had gone dark and the muted sounds were now the television broadcasting the latest news. The straps were gone from his ankles and wrists, and _that_ would explain how he'd flopped onto his side. Stretching and hearing his back pop in response; he scratched his leg thoughtfully and yawned. The door was pulled to, and from it came a delicious smell that offset the stale Shaums-DeathSaurer one. His hunger surged, becoming quite violent, and he stood slowly, smoothing down the linen tunic and pants Rhyss had given him to wear, and staggered outside again. His body complained that while it was hungry, it was also tired, couldn't he have dinner in bed?

"Hello." He said, as he opened the door.

Rhyss didn't answer, just continued to smile smugly to herself while staring at the screen, a spatula in one hand and completely ignorant of the fact something was burning.

Hiltz slid into the kitchenette, rescued the pan and wrinkled his nose. Pasta? He wanted meat. Rhyss seemed to have an aversion to meat, but still prepared a little bit for him every now and then during his stay, knowing how much he needed. It was almost raw too.

His favourite.

Damn it, he wanted to _celebrate_ tonight.

"What are you doing?" Rhyss snapped, suddenly aware he was there.

"Rescuing your…whatever it is."

"Pumpkin tortellini."

"That's got to be illegal." Hiltz growled. "Seriously. Who the hell puts pumpkin in savoury pasta?"

"_I_ do."

"Oh, well then, the whole world must be crazy if _you're_ doing it. Everyone knows you're always right."

"Shut up and sit down."

"No. I need the bathroom."

Rhyss threw up her hands in distress, not realising that in doing so a glob of pasta from the spatula had attached itself to the other side of the room. "Then use it instead of crowding me in here!"

Hiltz smirked and slid out again. "I was there first. Besides, _you_ were the one entranced by the idiot box."

He didn't like her laughter, but would question it after he'd done his business. Now feeling comfortable, and wiping his hands on his pants – something she couldn't stand, she put towels in there for a reason – he pulled up a chair and gave her a lazy smile.

"Need some help?"

"Your boy was on the news."

Hiltz felt his pleasure dip. "What?"

"Two assassination attempts." Rhyss licked the spoon. "No, moron, not on him. The government station is saying that the prince is already dead, and that the boy on the footage is an impostor, meant to usurp the crown. The other stations are saying that Prozen is corrupt, power-hungry and war mongering."

"Shit." Hiltz said, surprised. That was beautiful. He couldn't spin a lie like that.

"Watch your language."

"That coming from you?" Hiltz shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Why'd he want to knock the brat off anyway?"

"How the hell should I know? But Shaums was pleased. The news isn't covering the current mass murder of Zoids, but that's our secret."

…This was bad. Hiltz frowned again. "…Shaums hasn't got me. Why is Prozen obeying him?"

"Probably because Shaums has actually used his brain and realised that Prozen doesn't know where you are, and is using that to his best advantage."

"You're not going to correct him?" Hiltz asked, feeling guilty.

"Why should I? I don't want that monster resurrected, but if gets rid of all the humans…" Rhyss trailed off, shrugging. The smile on her face was cold however.

"Oh. That's clever." He cocked his head to the side. "Waaaait…that's what you wanted _me_ for."

"Maybe." Rhyss didn't meet his gaze. He couldn't read people like she could, but she was being secretive for a reason. Hiltz pouted and then turned back to the television again and stared at the people on the screen. They looked so happy.

Maybe if they knew what their government was up to, they wouldn't be.

"…I want to call Gunther." He said quietly.

"No."

"He has to know I'm okay."

"No, because you're going to tell him where you are."

"I don't _know_ where I am, I just know I'm at your place. I hear things outside the window, but you boarded that out, and all I get is a nice stiff breeze. I appreciate that by the way."

"Fuck you."

"Language." Hiltz wagged a finger at her.

She made a response by slapping a pair of mismatched bowls onto the counter and then began to spoon the meal into it, a sneer on her face. She also poured a glass of something for herself and left him with nothing, just shoved the bowl in front of him and sat opposite.

Hiltz stared at her for a moment.

Got up.

Went into the kitchenette, and found himself a glass, filling it with water. There was a pause, and he heard her mutter at him. "Hiiiiiiltz."

"I'm thirsty."

"That's _tap water_. It will make you sick."

"I don't care." He raised the glass to his lips, and when she went to move, held up a hand to stop her. Took a sip. EVE, it was _disgusting_ but he was thirsty and it would pass. "…I'm just goods to you, sure, but I need to drink."

"You'll make _them_ sick."

"Let's hope there's enough of their father in them to cope with it." He returned to the table, put the glass down and folded his arms, watching her.

She took a few more bites, then eyed him angrily. "It's getting cold."

"I don't eat pumpkin tortellini."

"You do here."

"I thank you for your hospitality, but I'm not interested."

Rhyss narrowed her eyes. "Eat." He shook his head. "Did you do this to the Regent when you stayed with him?"

"No. Because we shared the duties of making dinner, and he made things I liked."

"EVE. You are _such_ a child."

"Just listening to what I want." He didn't add that apart from fresh meat, what he could really do with was pancake batter. With honey. His stomach growled at the thought, and he tried to stop himself salivating in front of her.

So, Rhyss finished her meal, and put the bowl into the sink. She took his bowl as well, and emptied it into the bin while he watched her, neither for nor against. Just stared. He wasn't even doing it out of spite, Hiltz was revolted by the mixture and the strange smell of it warded him off all the more.

She then sat down again and watched him, arms folded. He didn't look at her, just let his gaze slip to the right, not really there.

"Hiltz."

"Mmm?"

"This is the third meal you've rejected."

"I'm a worker. I require greater intakes of iron then I can get from rabbit food."

"Killing animals is wrong."

"Do you ever wonder why you still look like a boy?" That was probably the wrong thing to say, and the mental attack was quite swift - he physically felt something brush past his face, and was aware of a warm trickle as a few drops of blood spilt down his cheek. He narrowed his eyes, fingers curling slightly. "…And you call _me_ a child."

"If I let you call your stupid broodmate, will you eat something?"

"Yes. Provided you let me make it myself. Just a bloody sandwich, Rhyss. A…" he racked his brains for things he'd seen her use in their time together. "A…a cheese sandwich. That sound fair? Does that bother you? Seriously?"

Rhyss glowered and got up, stomping across the room and slipping into her bedroom. When she returned, she had a small mobile phone that probably cost a bundle to run.

She threw it over to him. "There."

He gave her a genuine smile. "Thank you."

oOo

Family was both a curse and a blessing.

Prozen made one final check of the new budget listing he'd been given for final approval and sank into his chair, feeling very sleepy. Tatiana had come up after a one minute phone call – jeez, mothers were psychic – and she'd helped him set up Raven's room again for the young man. Now she was there keeping an eye on the youth…and, well, an eye on him.

Her excuse was that without Hiltz, he couldn't take care of himself, which is a mother's way of saying 'I want to meddle'.

He began to close everything down – his laptop, taking a few files home in his briefcase for the weekend, went to turn off the lights, and the door opened. "…Can it wait 'till tomorrow?" He asked into the soft light, not seeing who it was. "I don't get paid overtime."

"No, but you have the kingdom at your feet."

Prozen spun around, in time to see Hardin push through the door and give him a terrified look over the shoulder of the angry man in front of him. Major Karl Shubaltz stared at him with undisguised hatred from the middle of the plush office, pale green eyes wide. Just _brilliant_.

"…Major Shubaltz? Is everything all right?"

"Sir, I'm sorry, he just pushed through-"

"It's okay, lieutenant." He gently waved her away. "Major?"

"You, sir, are treading a _very_ thin line."

It occurred to Prozen right then and there that he wasn't the only one. Karl looked angry. Worse than angry. He was also looking slightly bruised. "…Major, please sit down."

"I'd rather stand, sir."

Okay then. "It must be very important for you to come straight to me."

"You have a great many followers." Karl narrowed his eyes. Wow, he looked so smart in his uniform, Prozen wondered if there was a zip in the back or something, and if it was as flat as a piece of card when he got it from the dry cleaners. In fact, he thought rather worriedly, he was looking _very_ smart.

Prozen was quite crumpled. The little worm of defiance gave a creeling cry that sounded like it came from down the bottom of a mineshaft. "If I have followers, then they're probably hanging around for a sniff of failure. Please sit down; you're wearing me out standing up like that."

"Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Watch me try and stop you." Came the weary reply. Not caring for social graces, the albino leaned against his heavy desk and waited.

Karl, however, remained straight. "You, sir, are a paper-pushing bureaucrat. You have no idea what it is like on the battlefield, no true idea of being 'worn out' at all. In fact, sir, I strongly doubt you care about the army you command, other than the fact they fight for you and win you land."

Wow, harsh words.

Prozen sat back, resting his chin on a hand, elbow on the arm of the chair. "I'm very glad you said all those things. It must be…very damning for you to walk around with that much upset inside you."

That wasn't what Karl was expecting. He stared at Prozen for a few minutes and then looked at the bookcase, trying to gather his thoughts.

_You won't find them there, I assure you_. Prozen thought. "Let's discuss this, shall we? No, no, settle down, I'm not kicking you out of your job. I need people like you around to remind me I'm still human." He sighed. "Okay, yes, I agree with you. I'm in a job that orders you around, and you don't like that. But I have been on the field, and I have fought with other soldiers in the grit, and the dirt, and the core fluid. I don't appreciate you saying that about me…but I can understand why." Prozen looked at his lap. "I only served for a month or so. By then, I had a desk job."

"Why are you trying to kill the crown prince?"

"What?"

"The crown prince came through Guygolos territory today." Prozen's blood ran cold. "A team of the new Eisenbeck Redlers, of which I was helping to test, decided to fire on him. There was a storm however, and enough cover for the strange new Zoid he was in to escape."

Prozen digested this information very slowly. "Eisenbeck Redlers? Christ, those aren't for release for another few months, the last I heard there were still problems with the onboard tracking system and the missile locking apparatus. It got stuck in tight turns…" Gods, he signed the bloody checks, to help with various bits and pieces…since when had he signed off a couple of million to up the production on an already rushed job? "Which base?"

Karl frowned again. "Ebonae."

"…_Ebonae_?" Prozen stood up, very slowly. "I never sent anything there."

"Your signature is on the bottom line. Major Ralph was quite happy to tell me."

"Ralph?"

Karl blinked. "Large chap. Questionable hygiene. Questionable barber."

"Oh. _That_ Ralph." Prozen pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep his head clear. "Considering right now that we have a ceasefire agreement after your honourable retreat from our last battle and a child who needs us to find him…I find it interesting that suddenly people are getting jumpy and getting into bigger and nastier machines. Major Shubaltz, on my life I swear I did no such thing."

"You are a liar, sir."

"Why would I lie?"

"Because you're the Regent. You're a year younger than me, and you've reached the top of the heap." Karl licked his lips. "You've lied, cheated, and blackmailed people to get into your position, and innocent people paid for it, especially people like Crown Prince Rudolph. You don't want to let that go, so you're eliminating the competitors, and you're giving things to those who support you to keep them happy."

Prozen stared. Twitched.

"You know, I could actually believe that, if I cared about what I'm doing. But I don't, so that doesn't make sense."

"Pardon?"

"Karl, why am I here?"

"I just told you."

"No, you told me your version of events. Mine are much different. I don't know what you were doing at the age of six, but I wanted to be a vet. That was right after the family dog died, and there was nothing we could do about it. Instead, I was told I had to go to the military academy like many other boys in the surrounding towns, and be trained to kill people. It made me very sad."

Karl said nothing.

"The delicate question of Regency and my social climbing is another matter entirely. You are a Shubaltz. You of all people should know the games that are played in the social circle the old blood adheres to."

There was a pause. Hardin was probably listening at the door.

At that moment, when Karl's eyes widened just a little as he made the necessary connections, Prozen didn't feel that much anger towards him. A few months ago he had despised the little brown-noser for his fawning and honour and all. But right now there were more important things to worry about…like a certain redhead.

There was a photograph on Prozen's desk, which most people didn't see. Hiltz certainly didn't know about it, and wouldn't for as long as Prozen could help it. Hiltz would want it destroyed. It was too…well, sweet.

"Sometimes." Prozen went on, carefully, addressing the picture rather than Karl. "You do something wrong. There are consequences…interesting consequences. You watch over this consequence very carefully, and eventually you forget about it because it's not important. Then it does become important, and suddenly you're in a spot of bother because you can't fix it like you could have done…when it was small."

Karl blinked. "You're still a bad person."

"You're the career soldier." Prozen replied, coldly. "You _chose_ your path. I was forced into mine."

"Why are you here then?"

"I'm bound by law to be the Regent. I sent my best people to find him…and look where it got them. I'm trying, very hard, to help him."

"The Redlers-"

"I do not know where they came from. I know they were in production, and have been since before this mess happened…but I did _not_ know they were being mass produced and being handed out like party favours to every Tom, Dick and Harry. I have informants, but for the most part, I have no idea why people are so damn happy about me being here…specifically those in the military. I'm not doing this."

"Then who is?"

"I don't know." Prozen relaxed into the chair again. "I wish I did."

Karl seemed chastised. Looking at his shoes, he put on his hat again and saluted. "My apologies, sir."

"Not accepted, because they weren't needed." Karl smiled. "Karl, I want you to tell me if anything more like this comes up. Get directly in touch with Hardin, and through her to me. I will step on it as fast as I can."

"Yes sir." He paused. "Sir?"

"Mmm?"

"If I may…why are you killing sleeper Zoids?"

Prozen bit his lip. "That…is something I'm not comfortable with."

"So that _is_ your doing?"

"Not mine exactly. Something the former emperor…godresthissoul…wanted done. The person in charge is bound to it, and I in turn to him."

The major didn't say anything for at least a minute or so. He then simply cocked his head to the side, regarded the Regent, and said very quietly; "You mean _you're_ answering to someone?"

Prozen opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, curious. "I never thought of it like that."

"Who is it, sir?" The tones were guarded.

"Doctor Shaums. Alexander Shaums." Karl looked mystified. "He was working on a war machine for Gerhardt…The will said it had to be finished."

"And you can't stop him?"

"Not really. Only Prince Rudolph could." Prozen cocked his head to the side. Uncomfortable feelings were settling inside him. "As Regent, I have no powers as far as the law goes except to, you know, do things for state. The will is cast iron and I can't touch it."

Karl shivered. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I. Keep an eye on things for me, will you?"

"Of course sir."

"Thank you." Shubaltz gave him another salute, and left, stumbling only when he met Hardin in the corridor. There was a muffled lot of apologies, and Prozen smiled half to himself, shaking his head. He stood up once more, grabbed his briefcase, and mentally filed away everything Karl had told him. It was odd. Very odd. The prince being stolen away, the Redlers…the rumours…

Was Shaums making a bid for power? Was he that intelligent as far as _politics_ went?

The telephone rang, making him jump. Shaking himself out of his daze, he glared at it and wondered who in hell would be calling at this hour. Yawning, he pressed the conference button and heard the muted sounds of people in the background.

"Regent's office." He muttered. "You've got some cheek calling at this hour-"

"Gracious as ever."

Prozen stared. "_Hiltz_?" Scrambling to the phone's side, he grabbed the handset and pressed the button again so anything that was said was said in private. Slumping onto the chair, Prozen grinned and picked up the photograph.

"You right there?"

"Sitting down. Gods, it's good to hear your voice. Are you okay? Are they treating you well?"

There was a sigh and a pause in conversation that went on too long. A woman's voice was in the background, and distantly, he heard Hiltz yelling for the television to be turned down.

"I swear that girl has no manners." He grunted.

"Who?"

"My housemate."

Prozen raised an eyebrow. "Your _what_?"

"I'm staying with someone. It's complicated, but I'm alright. Just. A few close shaves here and ther-_ah_. Let me talk, please."

Closing his mouth, Prozen nodded, forgetting he was talking on the phone.

"I haven't made contact because I haven't been able to. I was brought here in strange circumstances…Um. Rhyss is here. She doesn't send her love, but she probably will admit to enjoying torturing m-OW."

"You shouldn't goad her on, Hiltz."

"Yesss…I probably shouldn't. And _she_ shouldn't be hitting me." Hiltz chuckled softly and Prozen could hear an outburst of female insults. "Anyway, I'm okay. And _you're_ okay, but a little stressed out and notably pissed off, yes?"

"You don't know the half of it." He was digging his nails into the tender flesh of his arm. "Hiltz, I…" The words didn't come out.

They didn't need to.

"Prozen…" He sighed. "_Gunther_. I don't want you to worry about me. Everything is going to be fine…believe me on that. I'll be back with you before you know it and frustrating the hell out of you all the more. I…I kind of miss you. And that feels strange."

"Hnh. I miss you too."

"I also miss your cooking. Um…"

"Yes?"

"Nothing." Came the hesitant reply. That was worrying. "Gunther, I have to go. I'm sorry. I'll try and call later-"

"That's okay, that's okay I-"

"-The Saurer is almost finishe-"

The line went dead. Prozen had been aware of someone else grabbing the phone out of Hiltz' hands before it fell silent. He slipped the handset back into it's cradle and stared at the wall. The worry that had been inside him vanished and became clear certainty, followed by a surge of relief. Hiltz was safe. That was the most important thing. And in knowing that, he could find out where the Zoidian was. It shouldn't be too hard, if he was with Rhyss…because Rhyss wasn't living in the facility anymore.

He'd asked Boris to check on that.

Good man, Boris.

Prozen packed up and went home. Something was very, very wrong here, and he was going to have to hurry and find out.

oOo

The next morning, fairly early, Tatiana rose from her nest of coverlets on the couch and blinked in the gloom. Her motherly instincts were misfiring or something, because she would only ever wake up if she heard something, and no-one was making any sounds whatsoever…Or were they? Was she imagining the whimpers coming from her son's room?

Hmm…

Shadow moved by the entryway, at first only seeming like a deep…well, shadow. Tatiana watched the organoid carefully, and the two females, regardless of species, shared a Moment. She got up, grabbed her dressing gown where it was draped over the couch's back and made her way to the door.

Shadow dipped her heavy muzzle and pushed something around. An envelope.

That hadn't been there last night.

Kneeling down, to sit directly beside Shadow's head, she lowered her voice to the tiniest whisper in the hope the organoid would understand. She was a very intelligent creature and Tatiana liked organoids. They were like dogs, but actually listened when you said 'off the bed'. Most of the time.

"…Has this just come?"

Shadow didn't make an answer. She just bobbed her head.

There was a faint scuffing outside, and Tatiana put the chain lock on, and then opened the door, peering out…Shadow growled behind her, and she thought she saw someone ducking around the corner. One heartbeat. Two. She closed the door and went to the kitchen, using the kitchen tongs to pick it up and put it on the counter. The envelope had something inside it. Something…

The light was switched on.

She looked up, and to her surprise saw her 'grandson' Raven blinking at her. He was too pale, she thought.

"Raven?"

"Thirsty." He murmured. "Whassat?"

"Special delivery." Tatiana muttered.

The sleep went from the boy's eyes. He straightened, set his empty glass down and ushered her out of the way. Bidding her silently to wait, he ducked back into his room and came back out with a toolkit –

"Good lord. You're not going to-"

"This address is privately listed. Someone high up sent us this note, or someone who really, _really_ hates Gunther." Raven opened the box. "Possibly both."

He cut the envelope open, after a thorough examination. They held their breaths as he held it out at arm's length over the sink and let the contents slip out. Something clattered out and made a spirited attempt to escape by going down the drain, but found a strainer in the way.

A note also flitted out.

Ignoring the hard object, which Raven realised didn't mean any harm; he peered at the note, opening it with a pair of tweezers. It said, quite simply: '_Thank you. Hope to work with you again. – Gaz_.'

Assumed name. Poor handwriting. Tatiana knew a professional's handwriting when she saw it. Someone had…

"Holy shit." Raven whispered.

"Raven!"

He was holding the metal thing up. It glinted. It was _old_.

It was the Imperial Signet ring.

Tatiana swallowed the lump in her throat. "…oh my god."

_to be continued._

_I know that in the real timeline, Prozen already has the ring of Guylos. In this timeline however, Raven didn't get the ring from the badguys, because it was more or less a combination of Stinger and his boys as well as Mettlinek or however I spelt it in a previous chapter, pwned Raven. Just think of it as a random event where the ring was found, but Rudolph survived. You don't think I'm that heartless to kill him now, do you? For shame!_


	19. Serving the Lady

_Sometime in a previous chapter I mentioned that Prozen and Hiltz met six years previous and weren't on that good a terms. I was wrong. See what happens when you don't think about character backgrounds? And does anyone really care if I get these things wrong? Oo_

**Chapter Nineteen**: Serving the Lady

The 'phone had been disconnected after the fifth call.

Raven did a few light tasks to help his grandmother, and finding himself with little much else to do; he slipped into Prozen's bedroom and clambered up onto the bed, curling up on top of the covers.

Prozen murmured softly as he did so, completely oblivious to the head on his chest and the arm slung around his waist. He had been asleep since Tatiana had called one of the medical staff on hand at the palace and enquired if they had any strong tranquillisers – they were needed right now. It had been done quite quickly and efficiently, but still left a bad taste in Raven's mouth.

It had taken quite a bit to subdue Prozen when he woke up that morning and found the Ring. Raven didn't like the prospect of him waking up ever again if he was going to lose his temper like that. The youth had never, _ever_ seen his foster father become so _cold_, so _damning_, so…well, not _violent_ _as such_…just…have the _presence_ of it. It was scary, and not because Prozen himself was frightening…it was the look; the complete loss of control. The knowledge he was trapped, and that was it.

Raven closed his eyes.

So. Now the Prince _was_ dead. The person lying beneath him was the new emperor of Guylos.

Raven wondered if he would have found that cool if it was just the two of them against the world. But the lingering pain of his own injuries was a reminder that it wasn't just them, and the world was insane. That and…

"…N-no…I…I don't want…Go…"

W-what had he just said?

"L-leave me…Lady…"

Raven looked up, aware that the body beneath him was starting to move, restlessly. Prozen had done this every now and then since Raven had returned, and it wasn't unusual to have him moving around in the wee hours of the morning looking bleary eyed and hugging a mug of hot chocolate to his chest. Maybe watching late night TV. Raven thought it was stress.

Now he thought it was something else.

He was home now; and _stuck_ at home. So was Shadow for that matter. And organoids are rarely wrong about things, especially when they followed certain people around and crooned at them. He often wondered why Prozen had given him the organoid instead of keeping her for himself. Now he suspected why.

Shadow slipped into the room as quietly as Raven had, and sat by the bed, nuzzling Prozen's shoulder and cooing gently. Raven sat up, and without thinking, brushed a few mussed strands behind his ears, and Prozen nuzzled into the touch, whimpering once more.

Blue optics met lavender irises.

"Shadow. What's wrong with him?"

Stress perhaps. No. He touched her muzzle, leant over the body and stared straight into her eyes. He hated doing this, because it always made him feel a bit strange afterwards…but he got the impression of a room padded with velvet. A bed with sheets the colour of ash. Reds and blacks, a body bound tight in silk. A voice, beckoning him closer and closer. No, not Raven, someone-

He turned away.

He could smell fire, and hear it burning. Ashes choked the air. People were crying.

Raven climbed over Prozen's resting form and sat on the edge of the bed, hugging Shadow's head to his body.

He was crying too.

oOo

It was the nicest thing in the world when the person you love is happy with you. Shaums basked in the warm glow surrounding his very soul, and gazed down lovingly at the creature in front of him.

She had grown almost twice Her size since the starting of Her new diet. Beautiful, load bearing hips. Fantastic sturdy ankles. A chest plate that could take a serious pounding and not leave a scratch. Those claws, when he saw them, _wow_, and a tail that could make a man's heart sing. It wasn't unusual to find him lying on the edge of the pool, gazing down at Her for hours on end if no one had caught his attention.

"Lady" He cooed for the umpteenth time.

She had been sleeping since then. But for some reason, She now woke up.

And Shaums realised he'd fallen out of favour.

_WHATHAVEYOUDONE?_

Shaums ran. He slammed into the wall and with his back to it, tried to go through it, feeling Her presence surround him and choke him. She hadn't spoken to him like that for ages, hell, not since She grew Her limbs…that was a _child_ talking, not his Lady!

_THEMINDISGONETHEGREYREMAINS!_

"Lady! Please!"

_WANTWANTWANT!_

His knees were shaking, his trousers flapping like flags. Panting under the effort, he sank to the floor and slumped over, trying to make himself as small as possible. "Lady! I can't, can't understand you!"

No.

Please, _no_.

Static.

Static in his ears, his mind, his soul.

"LADY!" He screamed.

And it was over.

The swirling maelstrom passed, and Shaums could breathe again. The lights stopped flickering, the building no longer felt like it was going to come down around his ears anymore. He tried to ignore the warm wetness of blood flowing from his nose and ears, hell, even the corner of his eyes.

He certainly ignored the fact he'd wet himself.

_You hurt him_. The whisper came. _The mind is gone, the grey remains._

Shaums straightened. "What?"

He could feel Her thinking. Her thoughts swirled around him like smoke, insubstantial and slightly visible in the gloom. _What did you do to him?_

"To who, Lady?"

_The pale face._

"Prozen?"

_dearAlex_ _did I not tell you many dream my dream. His dreams are strong, so very strong… and…I need…need strongstrongstrongIWANTIWANT- _There was the sense of something being straightened out. _dearAlex…his mind is gone._

It clicked into place. "Lady…I did as you asked." He said slowly. "I showed you humanity, and what it could do. I showed you our technology, and you told me you understood. I doubt he's insane or anything, probably just overworked or-"

_Insanity is something I welcome._

Shaums muttered, angry at her concern. "Chrissakes, he's probably _asleep_."

_No, dearAlex._ _I could breach his walls then. Scale them, lightly, tempt him greatly. He comes, but goes back and hides…_If She were human, She would have sighed. _His sleep is grey. I can't reach him. I WANT HIM._

"Why?" Came the cold whisper.

The sneer surprised him. _Because he is there._ _You are not._

"_What_?" Shaums spat. "I _slaved_ for you. I _listened_ to you, _talked_ to you, and _this_ is how you repay me? _You promised me power_, _Lady_! You promised, and promises are not meant to be broken!" He clenched his fists. "No one else would listen, _understand_ you. Who else was here? No one. Certainly not Lord Prozen."

_You are within these four walls, dearAlex. I hear them whisper that you are mad. That I do not care for, but people must be bent to my will. MY will…_

"And they _are_. The old man made rules. We follow those rules and no one can stop me. You. Anyone." She coiled around him, and the warmth returned. "Prozen would stop us if he could. Your dreams are sweet Lady, I should know…but he has anchors. He has safeguards from you…"

_DESTROY THEM._

"You have _me_." Shaums snarled. "And I in turn have him."

_You can't control anyone dearAlex._

"Prozen now has the ring. He is bound by law to follow the rules set down by the previous emperor. That's it you see – our entire stupid society is based on one single ring. Whoever has it is ruler-"

_The flaw in your plan is that a Regent is bound by words. An Emperor is not._

Shaums opened his mouth to speak, then stopped. "…Shit."

_Bring him here._

"What about me?"

_You are my First. Do you want him to kill me? Bring him to me. Quickly. He is weak. Fragile._

He trembled. "No."

_No?_

"_No_."

_So, you are defying me?_

"I am all you need." Shaums whispered. "I have been with you since the beginning. I am not going to be left by the wayside for a man who sleeps outside the species, is morally corrupt and about as much use to you as a chocolate kettle."

There was a pause. He could hear Her thinking, hear Her CPU click over and redirect commands even through the fluid that stabilised her. Ghost hands stroked his face, and skin, soothing his fears and anger until there was just calm left behind.

_I am thinking…_

"Lady." He said, so very softly. Lovingly. "I love you. I would do anything for you. I am willing to sacrifice this entire kingdom for you, and from there…the world. I would die for you, Lady."

She laughed, and the touches became more playful.

Then hard.

Nails, digging into his skin. Threads of power around his body.

_I am thinking;_ the voice came, in a hiss. _That you should have shown this kind of backbone before me when we first met._

Shaums didn't have time to scream.

oOo

Three days had passed. Three long, agonising days.

As long as he promised not to try and fly out of the three story high window, Prozen was allowed out of his room, and to no longer have any injections of chemicals that made everything grey and more able to cope with. As nice as that was, it tended to make him lose his appetite and everything else, just doze in bed and have the most frightful dreams that he could never remember when he woke up.

Now he sat on the floor, his head in his mother's lap and his eyes closed, trying not to think. It wasn't grief for the boy, though he probably _should_ feel it. Moreso, grief for himself. The long drive back home before the ring turned up, he'd been seriously considering retiring from his position when the boy was old enough, and going back home to take over the family mansion and find some blue collar work down there to make everything seem worthwhile. This place wasn't fit to raise a child in. A young one that is.

Raven and Shadow made good bodyguards. The one trip he'd made to the palace he'd been beset upon by press and royalists alike, all blaming him for the tragedy. Home had been escaped to via Shadow, and quite frankly Prozen didn't want to travel by organoid ever again. Now Raven waited by the door and snarled at anyone who tried to come by. Official persons, that is. The press hadn't learned where he lived yet, under the strict impression that like most of the other ministers in government he was living in-house.

Prozen couldn't eat. He didn't want to. Everything felt so _wrong_. It had to be the drugs, but the way Shadow kept looking at him he wasn't so sure.

He didn't register the movement at the door, nor the coos of greeting. He didn't register anything until his mother patted his shoulder gently, and told him company was here.

"Tell them to go away." He muttered.

"You're the last person I'd expect to go running to his mother's skirts, Lord Prozen." What was Karl doing here? "Do you want us to wait in the kitchen while you become decent?"

"Jeans _bother_ you?" Prozen stood, rather unsteadily, and Tatiana steadied him. Shite. Hommelef was with him as well. Hardin waited by the door, watching the edge cautiously. "Why are you here? If you're going to accuse me of anything then…damn it, open a window. The ground looks nice."

There were a few raised eyebrows when Tatiana hit him. "Gunther, I will _not_ tell you again to act your age. _And_ your position. They came a long way."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do."

"Sorry dear, but I've been your mother since the day you were born." She sniffed, disdainfully. "In _fact_, before that too. Tea or coffee gentlemen? Lady?"

Orders were made, and the three sat around the table that had served as office desk, organoid tent and dinner table. Only once as a bed, but Prozen wasn't going to tell anyone that because it was a private and much loved memory. He sat hunched over, folding his arms on the table and burying his face in the crook of his arm…The light was too bright.

When Prozen finally gathered the courage to look up, Hommelef was practically ogling Tatiana's bottom and Karl was staring at _him_ with some embarrassment. The Major turned back, shaking his head in dismay and tried to give Prozen a comforting smile.

"How are you holding up?"

His concern was touching. Their differences at least, had been put aside. "I'm being given shots every four hours to make sure I don't go crazy and do something stupid. Like try and rule this rat nest. You look awful."

"I went back out into the field again. Do you remember the Gojulas model that Helic met us with on that joint operation? They're in production again. There are currently three ready to go, fully armed…and another five would you believe, in various stages of construction. People are asking for protection."

"Good for you, Karl." Prozen showed no enthusiasm. The pair were making the walls close in on him. "_Frank_. That woman is my _mother_. Please stop doing that."

Hommelef turned around, his lined face red, and straightened his jacket. "Obviously too young to understand beauty when you see it."

"_Or_ perhaps it's because she's his mother." Karl finished, giving the prime minister a dark look.

"Well-"

"Gentlemen." Drinks were served, along with a plate of biscuits. Prozen gave Tatiana a hurt look and in turn had her poke her tongue out at him. "Before you accuse me of holding out on you, Raven needed a treat and you were asleep." Pulling up a chair she beckoned Hardin to join them, which she did.

Sitting next to Karl.

Prozen smiled, inwardly. You never knew, these days.

"Did you come for the view and to tell me the Republic is re-arming themselves?"

"No." Hommelef said, dunking his biscuit and then eating it. "I got an interesting call last night. Do you recall Gerhardt senior's favourite playground? The city of Wind?" There were nods. "It got hit two days ago. Interestingly enough, a rather dapper young man was the cause, what's his name…Lieutenant someone or other. Glenn. Evil little bastard. Anyway, they were stopped rather forcefully."

Karl shifted excitedly. "The Three Guards."

Prozen gasped. "You're kidding. They're…Oh _no_." He paled.

"This isn't your problem. Blair is screwing up; he's hiring riff-raff left, right and centre." Hommelef waved a hand. "I've employed a team of workers to go down and help out with the reconstruction…There were casualties, but it was minor. People are okay. That isn't what's important. Do you have it?"

"Huh?"

"The ring." Hommelef held out a hand.

Prozen checked his pockets, and not finding it, moaned softly. He jerked, heard a clink, then remembered he'd hung it around his neck. Undoing the catch, he handed it over to Hommelef and cocked his head to the side.

"Hmm."

"Please tell me it's a fake." Prozen muttered.

"No, it's real. Just wanted to hold it." He handed it back.

"Anyway." Karl couldn't hide his grin. "The Three Guards reported something strange. A group of travellers had gone through the territory recently. A crew of five with an organoid, a Gustav, a CommandWolf and…_something_ called a BladeLiger. I questioned them further, and it's that Van boy."

Raven growled under his breath. "He's _alive_? Geez, that kid's a _cockroach_…_damn_ _it_…."

Hardin fluffed up her pale hair. "Blair sent Major Ralph to talk with them. They were suspect of you, and they were careful. But it _was_ Rudolph. I assure you." Relief flowed through Prozen's body and he stopped shaking.

"The interesting thing is that _your_ name was on the signature line."

"I signed no papers."

"We know." Hommelef sipped his coffee. "Because it was dated around the same time the ring came into your hands. I came to see you on that day to ask you about it…but you were unconscious, and _had_ been unconscious since early morning."

Prozen looked at his hands. "I was? These last few days have been rather foggy."

"Mmm. I know. In a court of law…well, your arse is covered." He looked up, surprised at Hommelef's use of language. "Medical certificates and everything. The ring has been in transit for awhile. I'm keeping an eye on things for you, which is why I'm here – You're not my friend. But you're not my enemy either; I know you're not to blame for this…even if it's your style." There were soft chuckles around the table, and Prozen looked away, embarrassed. "Karl alerted me of this Shaums person, and I'm not allowed to access his data file. We have to know what he's working on. _And_ your involvement."

Karl sighed. "Papers have been trafficked from your office to…somewhere else. And suddenly your name is being used. Forgeries. I'm presuming you haven't been increasing funds towards scientific research?"

"Education, health, and new energy resources." Prozen said quietly. "I didn't share the late emperor's view on coal…that's the _only_ scientific venture that I thought was any use. We had a ceasefire, and with the black Redlers in production, I didn't feel we needed anything else."

Looks were exchanged. Finally Hommelef straightened. "What is the 'Death's Child' project?"

The blood drained from Prozen's already pale face.

"It's not him is it?" Hommelef jerked a thumb over his shoulder at Raven, who said something very horrible but was ignored.

"No. No, it's not Raven."

Silence settled on the table. Outside cars honked, and people moved around. Birds sang. Life went on.

"Gunther, if you know something…you have to tell us. Now. Because if we are able to get the Prince back on the throne, he will want you executed for treason."

Crimson eyes darted around the table. "I…It's like this, um…"

Tatiana cleared her throat. Everyone turned to her, waiting patiently. "It's a personal matter. One that involves my son and…someone else. I think it's best if you didn't delve too deeply into it, because of its delicate nature."

Karl raised an eyebrow.

"Hiltz." Prozen said softly, ignoring Tatiana. His knuckles were white; his fists were clenched so hard. "Hiltz is also involved."

"I haven't seen him for awhile. He was good at the academy, you both were." Karl scratched his head. "I recall one of the teachers saying Hiltz should go into covert ops or something because he was so good. I figured he had."

"He never passed the medical exam." Prozen sighed. He didn't really have a choice in the matter. "Frank, Karl…you too, Patricia. What I'm about to say may worry and shock you, and I want you to understand that I never wanted it to happen. But I didn't have a choice, because Gerhardt gave them the okay." He raised his hands, trying to find the way to say it. "Hiltz never passed the exam because they found out he wasn't human. He is…Zoidian."

There were gasps all around the table.

"I _promised_ I wouldn't tell anyone. Out of respect for him and our friendship, I turned down an offer and went into the army to 'show my support' as it were. They shoved me up the line until Gerhardt realised what I could become, and he gave me a desk job when I came of age. But I'm _not_ the person in question here – Hiltz bummed around for awhile, not knowing what to do. Until he reached eighteen, he was a ward of state. Whenever I had time off, we'd go places. That's how we found…Her."

"ZoidsEVE?"

"No. You know about that too?"

"I've heard mentions of it." Karl said softly.

"We were looking for that particular artefact. Hiltz thought that if he found EVE he might regain his memories of his past. I know I found him and all, but I was too young at the time to understand, and he was too young to remember what he had been. We found texts that pertained to some sort of great war machine, something legendary. Hiltz was spooked, and that in turn frightened me. It was something…that could tear places apart."

"An ultimate trump card?"

"Yes. For awhile I entertained the fantasy of recreating it and turning it on people I didn't like. But there was something funny with what we found…a sort of half core. Hiltz said it was a Zoids egg, one that had died. It didn't interest us much, made us think funny thoughts, we were glad to be rid of it…so we handed it over to the appropriate authorities."

"You let the _government_ have it? _Us_!" Hommelef asked, surprised.

"Seemed like the right thing to do. At that time, we didn't know what was going to happen, or what it could do. We stopped thinking about it. Frank, we were _seventeen_. There were more important things in life than a bloody stone that looked like a Zoid core." Prozen ran his fingers through his loose hair. "Nothing for awhile. Then he hit eighteen, and that was it for us, our lives, and our friendship. Hiltz never forgave me for abandoning him to the government, but it's not like I had a choice. That was the law. He went underground, and all I could do was make sure they wouldn't hurt him too much, and make sure he was provided for. But the core…well…the emperor found out about it and got very excited. There was enough material to clone and grow a new Zoid…a DeathSaurer."

Even the noise from outside seemed to have gone away leaving a very cold, grey world.

Prozen sipped his tea, trying to draw it's warmth into his body. "I remember hearing whispers when it was in our possession. Hiltz had terrible nightmares. We wanted to be rid of it. I thought it was out of our lives forever when we handed it over, and the voices and nightmares stopped. But…it came back into my life a year ago because a man named Alexander Shaums had gotten into the project and was making waves in its production. He became Gerhardt's golden boy."

"…Prozen." Hardin said softly. She took his hands very gently, and there was a faint expression of annoyance on Karl's face. Kirche wasn't going to be happy if she didn't know about this.

"It's okay." He squeezed gently, but let go. "I have to get this off my chest. I _wanted_ to support it because it was interesting and quite frankly I never forgot those dreams of yore. But Shaums I _didn't_ trust. The man is an obsessive-compulsive pedantic _son of a bitch_. He's the one who remade the RevRaptor system in college. _College_. He is a _genius_. But…there is a fine line between being insane and a genius. I didn't want him to touch it." He bit his lip. "The tests came out wrong in the end. They constructed a replica when it was still unfinished…wheeled it out, and got it set for people to test."

"Prozen, this is all well and good, but what the hell does this have to do with the Child thing?"

"I haven't got to the punch line yet." Prozen whispered. "It…_She_ raped any man or woman that sat in her cockpit. That's the only word for it. They would come out with their minds scrambled and turned to mush…Didn't know what day it was, what their name was, what colour the _sky_ was supposed to be." He trembled. "Shaums put down heaps of algorithms, _hundreds_ of programs to make sure she couldn't overwhelm a pilot when they sat inside her. He almost succeeded, but he wanted…_needed_ the original plans."

He faltered. Unable to go on. Tatiana squeezed his shoulder, got up and refilled people's cups with Karl's help. By the time she had come back, Shadow had joined them and was resting her head on Prozen's shoulder, making soft twittering sounds that couldn't possibly be made by something that big.

Feeling strengthened by it, Prozen slowly continued. "People's lives. Shaum's intelligence. I didn't know what to choose. I didn't want anyone else hurt, hell; I'd been assured it was _safe_. I had to go and tell families _personally_ what had happened to their sons and daughters. So I told him no. And I told the late emperor no. We'd sunk too much money into the project, but it wasn't going to work, and there was no point in wasting further cash and man-power on it. Gerhardt did not agree. He was entranced by the design. By the power."

"Get to the point." Hommelef snapped.

"Mister Prime Minister, I think you need to know the details. How it happened." Tatiana muttered. "It makes it easier to handle…_Trust_ me on this."

"Someone wondered if a Zoidian could pilot the machine." Prozen fiddled with a sleeve. He'd been getting steadily redder. "But the only two they had were Hiltz…and a girl. If there are any others out there, then good for them, we don't know anything at the moment. Someone suggested, that if humans didn't bother the Zoid, and if Zoidians were…mentally…strong enough to handle the DeathSaurer's immense power…maybe a hybrid should be created."

"The Z-system."

"Deeper than that." Prozen croaked. "_That_ was a host body with infected cells. No. They wanted a human-Zoidian hybrid."

Hardin jerked. "That day! That strange man came in, asking for blood samples from me and Hanna!"

"He only took from me. They were looking for a woman to carry Hiltz' child. They needed someone strong and in the military…they only took a sample of my blood for Rhyss, the girl, when she's older, simply because Shaums was feeling vindictive." His breathing was ragged. "So imagine my surprise, when a month and a half later, Hiltz escaped and came looking for me."

"Why? Did he think you had said yes to the project?"

"No." Prozen shook his head. "I wish it were that easy."

Hommelef was staring at him, or at least, _through_ him and running something through his mind. "That's impossible." He whispered. "Are you saying that Hiltz…?"

Prozen buried his face in his hands. "_Yes_, Frank. Zoidian males have a quirk in their natures that allows them to reproduce. He was looking for me because…I am the father of _his_ child."

"Shit." Karl said quietly. "That's…that's impossible. You're pulling my leg."

"It's a survival mechanism. We make mistakes because Zoidians look human, but they're really not, they're so much more. A race…a race divided, the opposite of ours. Men were slaves, lesser beings…I don't know, he won't talk about it." Prozen muttered. "Rhyss and Shaums have been keeping an eye on him since I broke him free of the facility he was stuck in. The one on Morecombe Avenue. He's been staying with me primarily because I'm the only person he could trust and because he…well, he didn't voice it, but he wanted me to assume the role of parent."

"That explains your going off the rails."

"I apologise. I…I tried to handle it. I just…Hiltz isn't _dangerous_. At least, not to me. But he can really push things and get violent when he wants to be." Prozen slumped in his chair. "You know, I was hoping I'd feel better after telling you all of this. Now I just feel worse. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, because no one was supposed to know."

"The thought is terrifying for sure." Karl said slowly. "I mean that's…argh, _no_. I don't want to think about it."

"The Saurer is active. If you don't believe me about Hiltz, at least believe me on this point, that monster is alive and ready to go whenever it's needed to."

"What?"

"Hiltz told me. You know he went missing almost two weeks ago. I was called on Tuesday night by him, and told everything was okay…I thought Shaums had him but…but he also said _Rhyss_ was there, and the last I heard Rhyss had lodged a claim to be relocated on the outside ring of the city."

"Hiltz is with her then."

"I can't make inquiries, because they will get back to her and she will move again. Shaums is eating out of her hand; they've been together on this since day one. If Shaums really doesn't have Hiltz, and if he's with Rhyss, he's safe. But that's beside the point – he told me the Saurer was active, and I'm inclined to believe him. He's a Zoidian. He knows."

Hommelef tapped his fingers across the table, and sighed, sidestepping the obvious questions presented by male Zoidians – there were, after all, more serious matters. "Then we have a crisis on our hands."

"I tried to stop it." Prozen groaned. "I really did. But by the emperor's wishes, I can't do anything. I'm just a Regent."

"_Just_ a Regent?" Hardin asked.

"It sounds petty. I'm sorry."

Hommelef shook his head. "Prozen, while the boy hasn't been found, you have the ring and can be seen as emperor. You can go down there right now and stop it."

"The others won't support me."

"They don't need to. You'll be king for a day. Go to the lab, shut them down and that will be it." The older man said, eyes sparkling. "Shaums can't say anything else."

"True. But if he _does_ get Hiltz, he'll hurt him. And…I don't want that."

"He can take care of himself."

"I know…but it's his son I worry about more." Prozen looked at his hands. "I don't want to risk it."

"Hundreds of lives could be at stake." Hommelef whispered.

"Lives that mean nothing to me. No one…_ever_…has shown me a bone of comfort or compassion since I was brought to the palace and under the old man's proverbial wing-"

"This is no time to be playing the battered child, Prozen!"

"-If you would just _listen _to me-"

Karl stood up, balling his fists. "People are going to keep dying, and you're going to sit on your hands!"

"-oh, that's _stupid_, that's right, blame me-"

Tatiana brought her hands down hard on the table top, and then scowled because it hurt. "All of you can be quiet. Today _you-_" She pointed at Prozen. "Are going to clean yourself up and leave for the laboratory you spoke about. The ring will be enough proof to temporarily halt production and perhaps take it back a few steps. Shaums may try and hold Hiltz over you, but you mustn't, under any circumstances, let him have his way." Prozen nodded, meekly. "Major Shubaltz, I want you to go with him and back him up." Karl gulped and paled. "As much as you two seem to dislike each other at the moment what I think we need is credibility…and while my son has next to nothing, you do." Then, she turned her dark eyes to Hommelef who found himself wishing very wistfully that he was a decade or so younger. "As for you, Franklin Hommelef, you are going to go and find that poor boy and bring him back. Take a fleet. Take _two_ fleets. Patricia, be a dear and go with him. Escort the boy to the palace. I'm sure he will understand when all of this is sorted out."

"Mother, he thinks I'm trying to kill him." Prozen growled.

"_I_ think you're going to kill him."

"Shut up, Karl."

"That's why we have to do this now." She stood up and folded her arms. "Raven and I are going to find this 'Rhyss' girl and have a chat with her."

The collective weren't sure who to be more worried for; Raven or Rhyss.

/**To be continued**

_ehehehehehehehe_ _:3_


	20. Come down to the panic room

_Believe it or not, it's actually official that both Zeke and Shadow are in fact female. I was trawling a few Japanese sites and came across the manga-ka's site wherein not only did I find the continuation of the Zoids manga (PROZEN OMG SO SEXEH) but Zeke revealing to Van that _he _was in fact a _she_. In the sketchbook page was none other than Shadow, lounging in human-female form in a maid uniform._

…_Raven is one incredibly lucky bastard. _

_Oh, and Tatiana is pronounced Tah-tee-ah-na. Russian in origin. Blame Last Exile _

**Chapter Twenty**: Come down to the panic room…

The day was shaping up to be extremely nice and clear which was unusual for that particular time of year. That being said, two units of Zoids carefully made their way out of the city, as if on a routine sweep of the surrounding perimeters. Careful discussion had pointed to the Enai Bridge being the best bet of crossing over into the territory, so _that's_ where they would be. Hardin was thankful Hanna had at last come back from her core collecting and could provide the soldiers with some amusement – the Amazon beauty had a terribly inventive mind. Nonetheless, she shadowed Hommelef as best she could, constantly aware that dissidents following the false declaration of destruction would do their best to stop this from happening.

Hommelef sat uncomfortably behind the control tower of the RedHorn, suddenly realising that he was perhaps a little too fat to be making the thing go. Nonetheless, he and the two RevRaptors and three Molgas did their best to keep up with Hardin in her IronKong. They'd covered the grounds quite quickly but still; there was constant worry that they wouldn't get there in time.

Nonetheless, as they approached the bridge the road was clear, and hope flitted around the Zoids like flies; small, annoying and hard to catch. Eyes scanned the horizon. Fingers twitched at controls. The haze did not lift; and as far as the eye could see they were alone.

Hang on…

"Is that them?" Hommelef asked softly over the link.

Hardin pulled up a few screens, zooming in. Her heart pounded with realisation; "…Yes! Uh, yes, I can confirm they are the people we're looking for."

"Then let's go."

"Prime Minister Hommelef, I have been charged with your safety; we can't just jump out and greet them because we don't know what they'll do…and if we're being watched."

"You think we are?"

"Some suspects have transferred recently." Hardin said coldly. Opening up the long range scanning equipment she checked the surrounding area twice, and finding it to her liking stepped out.

Almost instantaneously the Gustav stopped, swerving to let a youth out and run towards the blue Blade Liger that huddled on one of the transport pads. Hardin hissed between her teeth, watching the small wild zoid – the organoid, she corrected herself – leap out to join the boy. Hommelef darted ahead, stopping the RedHorn and leaping out with far too much energy for one of his age. "Your highness, Prince Rudolph…is it really you!"

"…Hommelef!"

"Your highness!"

Gods.

"Hommelef!"

It was real; here was Crown Prince Rudolph. Her jaw dropped.

"Your highness!"

"Hommelef!"

"Your hiiiigh_ness_!"

"Hommmeeee_lef_!"

Okay, this was getting old. Popping the top of her Zoid, Hardin pouted. "When you two are done with the male bonding and hugging and so on, can we get a move on? I don't know how long we can stay out here without being _seen_. We have to get you to the Imperial Palace as soon as possible."

The boy stared at her for a moment, slightly in awe and worried at who she was, and then nodded. Behind him a rather ragged little boy got out of the Gustav and stared for awhile, before turning to his companions. Ignoring Hardin completely; he pouted.

"You think those two know each other?"

Ye _Gods_.

oOo

There are several types of people who turn up and knock on doors. There are religious types, salesmen, the Avon lady and irate mothers who want a child to come back home.

Tatiana fell into the last category; but the idea that Hiltz was the 'child' of the equation simply boggled the mind. But nonetheless, she stood there, patiently knocking on the weather stained door and fully aware someone was peering at her from the tiny little peephole. The door did not budge, not one bit, not even for a closer look with the chain on.

Not that a chain would have stopped her.

She wrinkled her nose. "This is incredibly important." She said again. The suit that she'd borrowed fit her wonderfully, and the clipboard looked very official. Nonetheless, she still felt out of place. The last time she'd worn a suit like this, it had been for her husband's funeral and watching her son being taken away from her. "Please open the door."

Raven, to her right and under the little window that face the equally grim block of apartments over the way, gave her a dark look. 'This isn't working.' He mouthed. Tatiana spared him no look, but made a sound to show she'd heard him.

"I won't ask again. Turning the television down was the first indication of life, and this is vitally important that I speak with you."

Finally, there was a little creak, the sounds of many bolts being retracted, and the door opened a little, with a few heavy chains across it. Turquoise eyes glanced up at Tatiana, and for a moment the woman was shaken that the person she was looking for was so small. Hell, she was probably about Raven's age. The shock helped however, and Tatiana pulled together years of serving in the courts of Guygolos.

"Young lady, this is most dire. Where are your parents?"

The eyes narrowed. "They're…not here. Who are you?"

"Doctor Louise Marion." Tatiana said without a thought. Louise had been an old school chum, back in the old days when everything was nicer. "I'm with the educational board, and I have to speak with whomever is taking care of you."

"…They're not here." Tatiana felt something push at her slightly, and registered a growl behind the girl. Her son had warned her Rhyss was a powerful psychic, and Tatiana didn't really know how to get around that apart from firmly believing that she was Louise, that she was concerned and _therefore_ a muddle-headed adult who was only there to help.

"Do you know when they will be back?"

"…Please go away."

Raven rolled his eyes. Beside him Shadow stifled an organoid chuckle.

"I'm afraid I can't do that until someone…either yourself or a carer…explains to me and therefore the school board the reason why you're not attending classes like other young girls of your age." Tatiana hoped that didn't sound too formal, but tried to smile.

"…You're weird." The reply came, finally. Those pale eyes kept going from right to left, studying Tatiana's eyes but not resting on one in particular. "You're also _very_ familiar. But I don't know from where. Go away."

"Rrrhhhyss." Came a whine from behind her. Tatiana jumped with shock in the recognition of those strained tones – Hiltz!

The door slammed close, and there was a horrible cracking sound from inside – muted yes, but all the same, there was a harsh conversation, a clank, and then the sound of footsteps coming back.

Again the door opened, still held by its chain. The girl, Rhyss, stared up at them with disdain in her eyes. "I apologise." She lied, her eyes filled with distrust. "My idiotic halfwit brother messed himself again. I'm supposed to take care of him until my parents get back."

"Your parents don't sound very nice if they're leaving you to do this."

"Yes. They are very bad. Now please go home."

Tatiana nodded, and went to turn away, stopping for a moment and shaking her head. No-o, she wasn't supposed to be doing that. Turning back, the door had already closed, and Raven was staring at her with a confused look on his face.

She frowned. "That _little_…"

Bang on the door again.

The door opened quickly, wider, and Rhyss drew herself up to her full height. In the gloom, the light from the television set illuminated something huge behind her with golden eyes. But Tatiana had been around enough organoids to know and trust Shadow, waiting patiently beside her in case of attack.

"I told you to go home." Rhyss hissed.

_Hiltz._ _Think of Hiltz. Think why you're here, remember…oh, **shit**._

"Hiltz!" Rhyss spluttered.

The word bubbled up, and part of her chuckled at the cussing she was no doubt picking up from being around so many military brats. Rhyss stared at her opened mouthed, snarled and slammed the door shut, only to find it bounce back open again when Raven slipped his boot in the way and smirked at her from beside Tatiana.

Shadow muscled her way past, and barked at Specula who hissed back. The two organoids stared at each other for a moment, circling until they both realised that the apartment was by far too small. That and the male organoid in their presence had enough of himself left in his hard drive to perk and leer at them. Both of them squatted and stared at the gunmetal beastie that inched back, aware that he was probably going to get a lecture later on about how male organoids really needed to get over this excitement when two females fought.

Tatiana ignored all of this, of course. One look at Ambient told her everything she needed to know, and turning to the girl in those deceptively pretty clothes, she put her hands on her hips. "Rhyss Nadisika I presume?"

"Get out, you filthy human." Rhyss snarled, her little face narrowing in hatred. "And take the skulking little terror with you."

"My _name_ is _Raven_."

"Yes. But only for the last five years. Go away." Rhyss turned from them, and sat on one of the chairs, her hands folded in her lap. "I have no wish to hurt either of you; seeing as that will bring down _more_ people…and I don't want _that_ happening at all."

Of the three doors that led out of the kitchen/living area, two were closed. One let to the bathroom that Tatiana could just see, the others…must be bedrooms. Ambient was hovering by the middle door, and taking that as a sign, she breezed past the amazed Zoidian and to the door. Ambient growled.

"Be quiet." She snapped at him, using the same tone of voice she used on the dogs when they were bad. Ambient was very surprised and backed off; but he didn't really have to. The door was locked.

"Don't bother. You can't get in."

"Yes, thank you for pointing that out _after_ I've tried the handle." Tatiana growled back.

"No good will come of this."

Raven scratched the back of his head, fixing Rhyss with a hard stare. "We don't really care, actually."

"I'm surprised you're even here." The girl replied. "You…you _hate_ Hiltz."

"Of course I do. You'd be crazy not to-"

"Raven!"

"-but the fact of the matter is; he's kind of a member of the family. 'Sides, anyone who lives with _you_ would go crazy real quick." Rhyss looked like she was about to explode. "You wouldn't know what it's like, but I'm curious to see what my little brother's gonna be."

Tatiana hurled her weight against the door.

Rhyss turned to her, and her eyes glowed, the woman yelping as she was held tightly by the girl's power. Balling her fists, she stood tall, her teeth bared.

"_Fine_. You come in here _unannounced_ and make demands of me. You want that _monster_ set free. I think not. I am _very_ displeased." Jerking her head to the side, Specula took her mistress' hint and dived at Shadow, knocking her off balance and throwing her greater weight against the smaller organoid. Ambient in the mean time lunged at Tatiana, catching her jacket and shaking her violently like a dog would shake it's prey.

"TATIANA!"

Before Raven could move, Rhyss was on him, her eyes widening and silencing the poor boy with a mental blast before he could stop her. Slumping, the Zoidian let him drop to the floor and then met the enraged gaze of the dark organoid and smiled. "Make a move and I'll kill him."

"H-How could you-" gasped Tatiana, still hanging in space and her head still spinning. She was ruffled from the attack, and was limp, hoping that organoids responded much like animals and didn't make too much of a move when their prey decided to be submissive.

"Damage control you foolish human." Rhyss stalked past her captive and unlocked the door. Tearing up the pretty skirt she wore, Rhyss fashioned bindings and tied up the woman with great glee, then did the same to Raven. Ambient dragged them both inside, then returned to the door again. It slammed shut, leaving Tatiana in the half light of a tiny room that was too warm for what she was wearing. Over the clatter she heard organoids roaring then the hissing sound of Shadow opening her wings.

Rhyss yelled angrily; but nothing to understand properly. Shadow must have escaped.

Tatiana felt a bit better about that.

Throwing her fist against the door, Rhyss snarled through the wood. "You sit quiet until I figure out what to do with you, understand? No one can hear you. Any attempt to escape will not be met kindly; you have nothing I want."

"Why not kill us you stupid girl!"

"Because I can't leave the apartment to dump your bodies, you stupid wench. Now sit down and shut up."

And that was that.

Tatiana sat up, slowly and painfully. Her old bones weren't used to such ill treatment, and her hands and ankles hurt; tied too tightly. Raven lay silently beside her, half curled and oblivious to his surroundings. She whimpered, tried to turn, but something stopped her.

"Shh. Quieten down or she'll get mad."

"Hiltz?"

She blinked in the gloom, then saw the form hunched on the bed. There was a clank, and something caught the light – the metal attachments to chains. Blinking back a sudden onslaught of tears, she understood what it was…having been stuck in one such contraption herself, a long, long time ago. But for an entirely different reason.

"Hiltz, you're okay…"

"Shhhhhhh." He hissed again, giving her a lopsided grin.

They waited in silence for a moment. The tension was thick, and Tatiana couldn't help but shiver, her heart pounding in the dark until the clanking was over. The sound was turned up, and there was a scrape of a chair…followed by the ringing of a telephone.

Phone was picked up.

Rhyss' voice started to drone on. Testing the sound, she turned back to where she judged Hiltz' head to be and made a questioning sound.

A moment later, he answered. "…I'm surprised you're here…and without back up."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Do better next time. Can you get up?"

"I…I think so."

"I'm going to try and bite through the ties. I can't untie you with my hands because…" There was a clank.

"It's okay. I understand." She struggled, leaning heavily on the bed, but managing to get up and manoeuvre over until she heard Hiltz' soft grunt of approval. There was hot breath on her hands while he started to tear at the cotton. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Spleh?" He cleared his mouth. "I have sharp teeth. It's okay."

"I…I'm sorry I couldn't help you." Hiltz grunted but did not reply. Tatiana jumped every now and then when his mouth came a little too close to her flesh. "We've all been so worried…I'm just…Oh, god, what has she done to you?"

Still no answer. But she could feel a tingling in her hands as sensation returned. Hiltz would pause every now and then to spit out fabric, or simply to catch his breath. "I told you, I'm okay. Just sit still and stop apologising."

She felt her heart warm. Whether he liked it or not, when he freed her hands she was going to give him a hug. More and more she was warming to the idea of having a son-in-law. At least she didn't have to worry about all the fighting at the village over which one of the girls should be winning her son's hand in marriage or something. Of course, the idea of them being _married_, well, that wasn't going to happen. Oh well.

"Glad to see a friendly face." Hiltz finally said again. "And entertain the prospect of getting out. But we're on borrowed time."

"What do you mean?"

"This morning, long before you came along, Rhyss received a call from a friend of hers. She's…waiting for transportation. She's going to take me and leave you two here for the ceremony tomorrow."

"You _know_ about that?"

"There's a lot of things I know." Hiltz panted. "Move a little to the left will you? You're almost free. I also know that the DeathSaurer is ready to go. All it needs a reason. And it doesn't have to be much."

"…Prozen and that nice Colonel Shubaltz have gone to stop Shaums."

Hiltz paused. Tatiana felt the air grow a little colder.

"…We're…we're too late then." His voice faltered just a little, but remained strong.

"What do you mean?"

"Shaums also called. Or at least, something that was pretending to be Shaums." He rested his head against her back for a moment, the chains clanking. Regardless of the mask he always put on, Tatiana knew the truth behind these words, and the sentiment behind them. Her heart hurt; and it took a lot of effort not to weep. She didn't need Hiltz to tell her what he meant. "The DeathSaurer needs someone nice and strong to be able to fully leave it's body. And Rhyss knew that. She wanted to cultivate someone or at least lead them on to being that perfect someone."

"Oh God."

Hiltz did not answer. Instead, he went back to chewing away her bonds. And Tatiana made no mention when she felt something warm and liquid touch her skin. Men didn't like to have that sort of thing brought to their attention. Crying was something private.

oOo

Gunther Prozen was standing on the edge of sanity, and was thankful Karl was with him; if he snapped the blond colonel would be the first to slap some sense into him.

It had taken by far too long to arrange for a simple form of transportation without the usual escort and get themselves out there. The two RevRaptors were now waiting for them just beyond the first outcrop of granite, far enough away to not be seen as a threat, but not far enough away for a quick escape. The base had grown since he'd last been there, and with Karl's worried glances around, Prozen quickly realised that this wasn't normal. Far from normal. If anything, the place resembled a hive.

Speaking of hives, Prozen wondered if Karl could hear the buzzing.

The last two weeks had flown by, yet dragged it's feet at the same time. Stretched too thin with everything, he had begun snapping at people at random, become irritable, vicious. Spiteful; now he was reaping the sweet, sweet karma. Prozen found the empty bed too large; his mind too full of dreams that he couldn't handle – nor wanted to. Fire. Power. An embrace on dark sheets the colour of ash; a woman stroking his chest, clad in a sensuous dress of red…hadn't he seen her before? The dreams paralysed him; yet some aspect of his self was entranced, enamoured and _endeared_. He was of value. How _delightful_.

But each time, he could hear Hiltz. Soft noises; just outside the room. And the dream would fade, because the woman had snarled, and drawn blood.

He would then wake up, aching.

Prozen wondered, if Hiltz hadn't been there, would he have denied those dirty, perverted thoughts of his? Or what?

_No, don't really want to think about that_.

He had not wanted to be put in this position. He had never liked being made to jump through hoops for a person who couldn't care less whether he lived or died, worse still that there was a chance they were related. The emperor would never be forgiven as far as he was concerned; but that didn't mean the Prince should have to face the same hatred. He knew that now; regardless of how much it irked him.

In short, Prozen was pissed.

He didn't like being held like this.

At least Shaums had been pleased with the amount of Zoid cores he had received. That had meant less greasy little bastard and more time to concentrate on other things. The public _weren't_ pleased however, and every death was another nail into the coffin known as self control for Prozen. The dreams only made it worse, because now and then Shaums would be there…staring…smiling…frowning…_screaming blue murder_…

A lifetime ago, he would have still worn the formal robes of the minister of defence. Those were stashed in the bottom of his wardrobe. The heavy clack of steel capped boots and the rustle of plain clothes were a lot more menacing as he stalked down the halls of the facility where the root of his problems lay.

And the leech attached to them.

The receptionist didn't stop him, and nor did the guards on duty. In fact, they saluted as he went past; they weren't stupid. Prozen didn't really need the security pass around his neck, the look on his pale face was terrifying enough.

Karl just sort of hung behind and tried not to get too close.

Down passageways, through waiting areas, through clean rooms and laboratories, the buzzing got louder as they moved further and further into the interior. The place had changed by far faster than Prozen could ever imagine; changed into something that was out of a horror movie.

"Do you know where we're going?"

"I have a vague idea." Prozen paused for a moment, trying to get his bearing. "Can you hear that?"

Karl didn't ask what. "I hear turbines, footsteps and…I don't know. Something that's making my head hurt."

"The head hurt one."

"I don't know."

"Fuck." Prozen clenched his fists. "This place is a _warren_. He could be anywhere."

"You told me on the way he was an obsessive compulsive around the new Zoid. He'll be with it."

"…You're right." Prozen turned around, catching Karl's eye. "That'd have to be in the centre of the facility, because they couldn't move it once they started…right?"

Karl nodded.

"So where's the centre?"

"We should have brought a compass or something." Karl muttered. "…I'd hate to say it, but we need to ask directions."

"…Oh god, that's embarrassing." Prozen scowled. He glanced around, noticing perhaps for the first time they'd entered the hellhole that there was no-one around. However, one young buck, probably on his break, made the mistake of coming down the hallway to their right, and found himself pursued quite quickly. He was understandably upset, even more so when he found himself slammed up against a wall by two very angry men.

The interrogation was short and sweet; but still left the young man in need of a clean pair of underpants.

With the new directions firmly in place, Karl and Prozen made their way down a few flights of stairs to avoid anyone else who might trouble them and at last found their destination down the end of a harshly lit corridor. Prozen turned a corner very sharply and stood in front of the clean-room door, hands on his hips, staring at the poor woman in front of him. Karl peeked behind them, wondering if he was going to have to draw his gun…the last couple of guards who had seen them were a bit rougher than normal.

"…I…I'm sorry sir, you don't have clearance."

"Then find me someone who does." Prozen said quietly.

"You're not allowed in."

"If you do not let me in, so help me, I shall find a way to fire you and make sure you will never work in Guylos again." Those same, quiet tones. "I want to see him."

"He's…he's in a _mood_, Regent Prozen." Good; news of the ring hadn't reached here yet.

"Is 'Regent' another word for civilian? I _know_ he's in one of his moods. Alex is always in 'one of his moods'. Let me in."

"No."

Prozen bared his teeth at her in a snarl. Grabbed the handle. Shook it fiercely. It didn't matter that the little red light was flashing above the door, he wanted in; he was going to get in.

"Minister Prozen-"

Prozen hissed in frustration, moving over to let Karl have a go, then they both tussled with it for a moment…and still it did not budge. They stood there, staring at the woman in front of them, who was still frantically pressing the 'help' button on her desk.

Guards arrived.

Guards took one look at the men in front of them.

Guards backed off.

Finally the door was unlatched and he was let in, cracking his knuckles noisily at the woman who flattened herself against the glass and left him to it. Down the last corridor, he found himself staring at the door that he had only seen once before, and hoped he could close forever. With a sigh of relief, they stepped inside of the strange, dimly lit room, and Prozen felt his hackles rise.

One of his moods, eh? Bring it on.

"…Regent Prozen."

He swung around, ready to give a full on verbal assault at the man who had caused him so much pain…and stopped. The man in front of them was not Alex Shaums, as they had known him. The shirt and pants were neatly pressed, the hair loose and shiny as opposed to tied back and greasy. Now there was purpose in the way he stood, quietly confident with his hands in his pockets and jacket in disarray.

"…Is this the same man you told me about, sir?"

"…I'm not so sure." Prozen replied, stiffly. "Shaums, what's going on?"

"…I was wondering when you…well, to be fair, the pair of you would get here. Please, sir, no need to take that tone. Everything is going to plan." That predatory smile was something criminal. The air felt tight. "I was hoping you'd drop by." Shaums moved towards him quickly, cupping his chin and pulling him close, studying the albino. "You don't look well."

"Unhand me."

"Of course." Shaums let him go, still smiling that smug little grin. "Of course, with all the extra duties now on your shoulders; it's little wonder that you're like this."

Karl finally drew his weapon. "…What's going on?"

"I don't know you." Shaums addressed Karl patiently. "So I'd prefer an introduction before I explain anything to _you_. You're with the Regent, I understand, so naturally you're trustworthy…right, sir?"

Mentally off balance, Prozen nodded. Shaums was acting…properly. He was also – In the light, it was hard to tell; but from here, he actually looked clean. He looked alert, and impossibly normal.

"…I am Colonel Karl Shubaltz, acting bodyguard of the Em…I mean Regent here."

"You _meant_ to say emperor." Shaums rolled his shoulders back and ignored Karl's gasp, walking away from them to a control panel. "The little people here might be ignorant, but I am far from them on so many different levels. Have you come to see my work, gentlemen?"

"Yes. No. What? _Alex_?"

"Yes, sir?"

Prozen shifted his weight. "Where are the insults? Where are the childish accusations I've come to know and hate?"

"They _were_ childish, as you said. I felt we could do without them." That slow, threatening blink. "I don't think this is a schoolyard, do you, sir?"

"You've never called me sir in your life without sneering it."

"Things change. Come and see."

For a moment, Prozen was compelled to join him on the dais. But the tightening of his belly pronounced otherwise; everything was geared for the flight or fight reflex, and anything to do with the dark hints of…something…in the air weren't welcome, regardless of what they made him feel.

Karl felt much the same way.

He reached out, touching Prozen's arm and clutching it tightly. "Don't go."

"What are you afraid of?" Prozen hissed back.

"I don't know. But something is really, really wrong. I don't even _know_ this man and this is…_wrong_."

"I know. I'm going to go up there, overpower him, and you come and help. He won't expect me to do it, okay?"

Karl nodded.

Prozen drew himself up and stalked up to the platform Shaums stood on, gazing lovingly down at the pool below. He cautiously looked over too, and found the soothing rays of light…hypnotic…now, if only he could shut down the part of him labelled 'instinct' that was screaming at him to run…

"Isn't she beautiful?" Shaums crooned.

"What are you playing at?"

"I'm not playing anything. I'm just doing everything I was told to do." That little smile. "Just like you."

"I want you to stop the project."

Shaum's face twisted into something more reminiscent of his true self. With that face, Prozen knew he was on known ground; but the voice still threw him and for a moment he could only stare. "What? Now? You…you can't, you mustn't."

"I have to." Prozen snapped back. "It was crazy to start in the first place, and now I have the power to stop it; you can't continue."

"I must." Shaums hissed.

"It will ruin us."

"That's not important." The dark haired scientist turned back to the pool. "Isn't power what you wanted? Safety? Stability?"

"What?"

Shaums turned to him again, facing him, actually looking into his eyes. They were…different. "Poor little Gunther." He whispered. "You're all alone and people don't like you. Of course you see sense, you think rationally, while everyone lives and thrives in chaos."

"…what the hell…"

Shaums took a step closer. He stank of something Prozen couldn't quite place. "Poor, _dear_ little Gunther…forced to grow up in a court where everyone _hates_ you, despises you, and the only person you could turn to…hates you too."

"Alex." Prozen hissed.

"It could all go away you know. You could stop it. You could be more powerful, be able to punish them for what they put you through. All of them. Think of it. You could stop those Republican dogs and rule over the entire world…make it peaceful, so no little boys will ever be taken from their family again and taught how to kill." A pause. "Oh, but you're already guilty of it, aren't you? Little Raven…"

Swinging out, Prozen managed to knock Shaums off balance enough to throw an arm around him and get him in a headlock. Grunting with the effort of holding the surprisingly strong scientist in such a way, he was joined by Karl who was fumbling with a hold that should have brought him to his knees…

Until Karl was thrown back by an invisible wave of power.

Shaums twisted around, grabbed Prozen by the wrist and twisted hard. Howling in pain, Prozen fell to his knees, snarling in anger at the man in front of him.

"You're not shutting this project down, _Regent_ Prozen. You don't become emperor until the coronation and just having the _ring_ is not enough. I've been very patient with you because I happen to like you very much…don't look like that…" Shaums purred.

"Karl!"

"He's unconscious. I had to knock him out, but don't worry we can handle him later. You haven't taken your pills today, have you?" How did the bastard know! "Bastard? Who, me? Ohhh, I understand now. No, dearAlex isn't here right now. It's only me."

"…Who are you?"

"Your Lady in red, Regent Prozen." His heart stopped beating, just for a moment, and his jaw dropped. "You see, unlike most Zoids, I am a parasitical force that requires a strong mind and body to be able to carry out my duties. And my duties are death and destruction, dear child." He smiled then, turning his head slightly to the side. Shaums' eyes were clear, too clear for anything human. "But in order to fulfil this task, I require a body of plexiglass and steel as opposed to flesh…So _naturally_, I have to have it made. But I'm not above taking care of a human one to set my plans in motion."

"…You're…you're the _DeathSaurer_…"

Shaums smiled. "It's fairly obvious, isn't it? I normally try to influence people…but dearAlex was too far gone, too deep inside of me. I so wanted to have _you_ from the beginning. You were so sturdy, so good, so much in _power_. I was positively _trembling_ to meet you. But…you never visited me. You were caught up with other things." He sighed. "I can smell it on you."

"Let me go." Prozen's voice was quiet. He was trying not to be frightened, trying to stop the pounding in his chest, trying to be in control of himself. It wasn't working.

"I don't like Zoidians very much. But I like humans. Humans are nice and stupid and easy to manipulate. But I've been stuck here, unable to spread myself around, get to know you all better. A few here and there…those that came and picked up the Zoids I helped create." Shaums sighed again. "But you…had more influence, more people to talk to, get to know."

"…Please…"

The grip tightened. "You should have listened to the SweetOne. Never should have tainted your body with the worm. Filthy." The word was a caress, and made Prozen feel ill. "I can smell him all over you. And I smell the little ones too. I am most displeased."

"_Little ones_?" Prozen asked in surprise, eyes wide. He opened his mouth to speak again, but this would prove his undoing; because the scientist smiled again, and dipped his head enough to kiss Prozen and hold him still. He fought against the touch, the horrible _something_ that was overcoming him-

"Go to sleep, Regent."

Only the grey remained.

to be continued.

_You so knew that was coming, didn't you? XD_


	21. Locked out in reflection

_Time to match up to the cannon storyline 3_

**Chapter Twenty-One**: Locked out in reflection

As the moons rose, bloody red in the atmosphere of worry and distrust, everyone had been safely tucked into bed in the palace. Hardin patrolled restlessly, her pale eyes searching the corridors for any sign of movement. It had been too easy getting the prince back here; too easy by far. Worse still, questions about Lord Prozen's whereabouts were starting to be asked, and it killed her not to know.

Prozen…_Gunther_, she allowed herself to think…was like a brother more than anything else to her. The thought he was going to be a father disturbed her, but only because she hadn't expected the mother to be…well, who _he_ was. Raven had been a source of amusement back then, but the three days it took to come home, Prozen had changed completely to take care of the little boy. It had been wonderful seeing him like that, and for a while she had actually had a crush on him.

But the fact of the matter was that they were closer than that. He had a habit of being so relaxed around her…_and_ Hanna…it was wonderful to be able to just switch off and not worry.

Where _was_ he?

"…East Wing is quiet." Hanna slipped up beside her. "I don't like this Pat'. This is all wrong."

"I know."

"Has Shubaltz come through yet?"

"No. No contact." Hardin bit her lip. She'd been hoping to keep _that_ a secret from her 'older brother' but the fact of the matter was that she had been seeing Karl these last few weeks. Having him bound to the city finally opened his eyes to what it was like being a personal aide in this situation, and he'd become very understanding. Of course, Kirche wasn't happy and voiced her opinion quite often about how Hardin was damaged goods and what have you. She could handle bitch fights, but Prozen was more worrying. He didn't like Karl at _all_.

Hanna gave her friend a strong smile. "They're okay. They might hate each other but they're _professionals_."

"…I still think they'll kill each other." Hardin breathed. "Karl…is a very proud man."

"That's a Shubaltz for you." Hanna smirked. "You really know how to pick 'em."

"Hnh." Hardin cocked her head to the side; curious. There was the faintest of sounds, like…someone getting up. Carefully padding over to one of the doors, the dark haired boy called Van, if Hardin remembered correctly, was sneaking out. Clearing her throat as quietly as possible, the boy turned around and blushed.

"Uh..hi!"

"What are you doing out, cutie?" Hanna asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh, I was just, um…"

Hardin sighed, about to reprimand him for being a pain in the arse, but he was too much like Raven for her to do anything. The entire way back to the palace he had stuck by the Prince's side, been argumentative and a casual show off in his Liger - it was easy to see why they had so many arguments. In _fact_, if her information was correct, he might prove useful. "…You're Van, right?"

"Yeah?"

"The Prime Minister warned me about you and what you'd be up to." This was a half truth. Hommelef hadn't warned her, he'd yelled at her until his balding head shone in the lamplight with sweat. No one was supposed to leave their rooms until the next day when the coronation ceremony would happen. Hommelef had started planning it the moment he caught wind of the bad situation; as long as one of them was crowned it would keep the public happy. Van was not allowed to leave because he was trouble.

Oh well.

Van ducked his head. "…Um, sorry."

Hardin looked around, then walking up to him, took him aside. "Just you, right?"

"Yeah…of course…hey, lady…"

Hardin knelt down, becoming shorter than him. "Van Flyheight, I've heard good things about you. You want to visit the ruins up the river, don't you?" He nodded. "I want to say no; but I'm smart enough to know you'll go out the window, so I'll let you know some inside information…"

"I know it's a research lab." The boy growled.

"Not just that. I have a friend there; I want you to check on him."

"Huh?"

"…His name is Karl." She looked away. "He went out there earlier today with another friend of mine…Gunther. If you see either of 'em, tell them to come home."

Van pouted. "I don't even know what they _look_ like."

"Gunther knows you." Hardin said softly.

"Huh? I don't know anyone called Gunther…"

"No, you don't…but he knew your father."

"…My father?"

Hardin nodded. The boy was visibly shaken, but nodded. "I can't leave here and do it myself, because I have to protect the Prince."

"Okay, I'll try!" He drew himself up, and went to run off, but paused again. "Waaaaait, why are you telling me this stuff?"

Hardin grinned, straightening up. "…I have a…nephew…who's very much like you. He's…He's Gunther's son. And he's inherited enough of his father to not be tied down to anything. If he wants out, he'll get out."

Van grinned. "Cool. Hope I get to meet him when this is over! See ya!" Waving, he sped off down the corridor.

Hardin sighed. "You already have, kiddo…"

"You're going soft, Lieutenant." Hanna growled.

"You may as well tie kids like that down to make them sleep, Lieutenant."

oOo

His entire body tingled.

Prozen sat quietly in the warm glow, not really knowing why. He felt warm, heavy, and thoroughly relaxed. He'd woken up in the infirmary with people standing around him asking him if he was all right. He had told them, yes, he was fine, and what time was it?

Late. No worries.

There was no anger inside him, simply confidence. Everything was going to plan; and that was okay. Even if that stupid little scientist Shaums had yelled at him and thrown things and called him a traitor, a monster, a betrayer. Overworked, he said softly, bidding the guards to take him into a safe place to deal with come morning.

….Of course, the coronation ceremony was tomorrow as well, he thought with a secret smile. He could take the throne and that would be it; at long last a reason to turn on those _pathetic_ rebels…so what if he forgot about dearAlex for awhile…there were probably rats down there he could eat. Or maybe eat him.

That got a chuckle.

Speaking of eating, Prozen had the _distinct_ impression he was hungry; but couldn't find anything to sate his appetite. Nothing interested him except the light…

"Lord Prozen?"

The hand at his shoulder disturbed his meditations, and he glanced, up, glaring slightly at the person who so rudely interrupted his musings. Ah, yes, young Shubaltz.

"Yes?"

"I brought you something from the car. Food's pretty terrible here."

Shubaltz had been awake before him. He'd fallen or something, he didn't remember. But he was nice and calm because Shaums, the enemy to the plan, was now out of the picture. Prozen knew he had collapsed himself because he had been worrying too much recently over things that were…trivial…

…Like Zoidians…

_-Hiltz-_

How had he been found though? Maybe Karl had raised the alarm. Good boy, Karl. Something inside Prozen stirred; but he ignored it and examined the offering of food. It was a chocolate bar. Raising an eyebrow at Karl, he made a quizzical sound.

_-Mmm. Karl's a mind reader, this is just want I needed. Why am I so sugar deficient? Now-_

"What is this?" Prozen asked quietly.

Now it was Karl's turn to look mystified. "It's a chocolate bar. It's the chocolate you can't do without, if I recall. I remember one particularly disastrous trip when someone ate half of your supply and you sent an entire brigade going through enemy territory to find some more because you couldn't handle your cravings." He chuckled, and Prozen thought that was _very_ disrespectful. "_And_ it turned up ending in an enemy camp, where you stole it yourself!"

_-Heh, yeah. Wow, that feels so long ago…now I'm **really** hungry_-

"That was very foolish of me." Being polite; he tucked the chocolate bar away into a pocket, ignoring the sudden flare of disappointment that filled him.

_-What the hell?-_

"…I thought you were hungry sir."

"I desire something more substantial."

At that moment, Prozen realised he'd said something wrong. Karl sat down beside him, gazing into the pool in front of them, as if searching for answers. Prozen felt it rise within him, an anger that was deliciously cold; anger towards a man who was gazing down on his Lady…so innocent and pure…

_-Karl, can't you hear me?-_

The blond man gave him a curious look, as if hearing something far away, studying him carefully. "I've…never known you to turn down that stuff unless you were really, really ill. Are you sure you're okay, Lord Prozen?"

"Regent." Prozen replied, smoothly.

"…I thought you hated that title."

_-I **do**, I didn't say that, Karl, can't you hear me?-_

Prozen shook his head. "I'm warming to it." He smiled then, raising his hand, showing the pretty ring that had vacated it's chain and was now adorning a long finger. "It suits me, don't you think?"

Karl said nothing. He just watched him for awhile, and then got up. "…I'm going to go back and report, sir." The words were slow and careful, his stance was prey material.

The waiting predator in Prozen rose and he too got up, smiling faintly. "Going to report?"

_-To tell everyone what's happened? Good. That way we can shut this place down nice and quick-_

"Yes. The project is finished now, isn't it? We're shutting everything down…and returning the ring to Prince Rudolph." His eyes were showing all the classic signs of fear. "…Sir?"

_-That's what I **said**, Karl, why are you looking at me like that?-_

Shaking his head, Prozen smiled again, a wide vacant smile. "Karl, Karl, _Kaaaarl_…The prince is _dead_. Don't you remember? _I'm_ the emperor of Guylos now." That smile turned hard. "You're just like the rest of them; jealous of my abilities. It upsets you to know that not only could I rule all of Guylos, I could take over the rest of the planet too with this beautiful machine. And from there, who knows? The universe?"

_-Who's saying those stupid things!-_

Karl's entire body was rigid.

"I don't think you should make that report, Colonel." Prozen put his hands in his pockets and leered. "I think you should join dearAlex down below. In the dirt." His face contorted into something hateful. "Where you _filthy_ degenerates belong. GUARDS."

Vacant eyed drones entered the room, tackling the struggling Karl and holding him down as he looked up, his face a picture of horror. "How could you! Were you lying the entire time! PROZEN!"

_-What the hell are you talking about! I'm not lying, gods, put him down you idiots, can't you hear me?-_

"Emperor." Prozen corrected.

_-What the hell! Karl, what's going on!_-Clawing, fighting-_What the HELL? WHAT'S GOING ON, WHO ARE YOU? GE…**GET** **OUT OF MY MIND**!-_

Prozen staggered under the strange static that now filled his brain, and then knelt, pressing his forehead against the cool metal beneath him. He was moving too fast obviously, his collapse was a bother…oh well…that's what you got for overworking yourself. He'd have to be gentle, the last thing he wanted to do was to faint at the coronation tomorrow.

As the blond man was lead away to be placed in some dark pit somewhere that he obviously deserved, Prozen returned to bathing in the light of the DeathSaurer, smiling faintly and wondering why he had such an urge to eat the…ugh, candy. Filthy. _Disgusting_.

He was vaguely aware of people hurrying around him, but he didn't care much because it wasn't important. In fact, _time_ wasn't important. Sitting there, Prozen felt like nothing mattered, warm and cosy again and only wanting to sleep in this wonderful, pale light. He was exhausted actually, how in the world had he carried on? Clutching his head sleepily, Prozen keeled over and lay still against the cool metal of the walkway, soothed by the distant rumbles and whispers that were around him.

And time still wasn't important when someone grabbed his shoulder and yelled at him over the alarms that had suddenly flicked on. He ignored it all, drawn only by the throbbing of his temples that alerted him-

The DeathSaurer _growled_.

Swiftly, Prozen got up and stalked out of the room. Someone was disturbing his peace, and they were going to pay. Ignoring the helping hands, he drifting amongst the vacant people who milled around anxiously, their faces sneering, a mirror of his own. The viewing window-

_-how do I know where I'm going?_-

-Was right there, and beyond it the world bathed in light. It was already night, sweet night, cool night, fresh on his skin, and something lurked in the dirt below, something blue and vaguely feline. A BladeLiger, Prozen realised and he raised an eyebrow. The Van boy. Of course.

With a nod to the woman at the com-screen, the link to the outside intercom was switched on, and Prozen smiled. It was an ancient smile, one filled with hate, anger and most of all, something _inhuman_. "Welcome…Van. Well, well, I wasn't expecting you to come here so soon."

Through the canopy, the youth peered out at him with the characteristic frown of a wronged child on his face. "…What the?"

Prozen ignored the strange spinning sensation inside his head. He was tired. That was all…"Allow me to introduce myself…I am Gunther Prozen; soon to be emperor of the Guylos Empire."

"…_Gunther_? What! You mean…_you're_ Prozen!"

"Mmm." A slow nod. "I'd like to say I've been watching your progress with great interest…but the fact is, I haven't. I've been…busy." His voice faltered, blinking hard. Busy with what again? The empire, right? He'd been…slack. So many battles needing to be fought, so little time…

"We know! You've been trying to kill Rudolph! You're nothing but _scum_, Prozen!"

_-Hey, that's not fair. I didn't want to kill the kid, because if I did I'd be stuck being emperor. That's the **last** job I want, thank you very much. Do you have any idea how hard it is to run a country?-_

"Unfortunately I haven't succeeded…_yet_. Van…Van Flyheight, isn't it? You're Major Daniel Flyheight's son, aren't you? Easily the best pilot on all of Zi…I can see him in your eyes."

The boy stopped almost immediately, his round face lit with wonder. "Wait, how do you know my name…?" His voice trailed off into a soft pause. "…_You_ knew my father?"

"It was a long time ago."

-_Only five years. My first and only mission…wasn't it? I…I can't remember_…-

The sneer widened, thoughts clicking away that weren't quite his, and weren't quite…_right_. "I have a proposition for you. You're the first pilot I've met who has been able to stop Raven at his own game, and I think you should know I value that. I'd like you to join me."

"_What_? No way!"

"Oh, that isn't nice." Prozen folded his arms. "I only want war to cease, and in order to have that peace to allow Zi to prosper, I require strong pilots."

"Give it up, you just want to _rule_-"

"That makes me no different from the departed emperor or his grandson Rudolph."

"Rudolph's a good kid!"

Something unpleasant rose in Prozen's memory, and for some reason he jumped on it with a kind of rabid hunger only starving strays would have. "A 'kid', as you put it, with murderer's blood running in his veins. If you think the crown was taken by the Zeppelins in peace you're far from wrong. Whether it is I, Rudolph, your father or you; people were _made_ to make others suffer, royalty _especially_. The crown was taken in blood; and _remains_ in blood. That's a sacrifice I'm prepared to make."

"…People were made to suffer?" Van was visibly shaken; and Prozen took great pleasure in that.

"Of course. Why, even now that girl behind you is trembling in fear because _you_ didn't want to go back."

"…that makes us…the same."

"No!" The top of the Zoid popped off, and the young blond girl seen in half of the identification photos jumped out, landed hard and stood in front of the massive blue Zoid. "No, stop this _now_!"

She was a pretty, slight thing, and when she grew into her body she'd be a fine strapping female. Prozen raised an eyebrow at her, wondering why she felt familiar. They'd never met before, but something, something inside reached out…

"Listen, what you're trying to do is wrong, and nothing can change that!" She cried, her voice strong.

Prozen smirked. "How sweet-"

Something cold dropped inside him, and he turned, listening to a sound no other could hear. The drones turned too, mirroring their master, and a heartbeat later, there was a massive crashing sound that echoed through the building and made the ground shake. His heart pounded; his body sang.

His Lady was awake.

"You're a _Zoidian_." He whispered, turning back and looking down at her hungrily.

"Yes. I am Fiona Alisi Lynette. I'm a survivor from the last battle that monster was in; and it almost destroyed this world. You're trying to revive the DeathSaurer; and it will consume you and all your companions; your empire, just as it did to mine. What is the point of _having_ one if it's burnt to the ground?"

_-Sometimes he'd cry in his sleep about that, and there was nothing I could do because he didn't want to talk about it in the morning-_

"Stirring speech, yes, but I don't care." Prozen stiffened, his body prickling with energy. "Come to me, ancient Zoidian. We have…so much to talk about."

The drones were already swarming across the grounds in front of the compound, reaching out and grabbing her. Distracting shots were fired from the RevRaptors stationed on base, and the Liger fell back along with the little organoid that accompanied it. Smirking, Prozen withdrew, feeling something primordial coil at his back-

-_Oh god_.-

The Lady flung Her senses out far and wide, electricity crackling through the restraint systems and fail-safes; desperate to be released. He felt Her need but ignored it, too drawn to the Zoidian to care. She was dragged to him, thrust into his arms like a gift and he sighed, so happy, so-

-_No_-

-His hands froze. Confused, he struggled, trying to understand why-

-_Let her go_-

Steam billowed down the corridor, and the girl, Fiona, cried out and got behind him, desperate to escape it. He growled angrily and turned, swiftly, as one of the drones slid behind them and already flooded Prozen's mind with data-

-_Humans can't process data. Let me go; you don't understand_-

"Quiet, you." Prozen spoke out loud to the whisper in his head. He turned to the man who stood there, patiently. "Evacuation? There's no need to evacuate."

"The people on floors three and four think so. They are _panicking_, Lord Prozen."

"Ki-" Words faltered.

Fiona stared at him for a moment, her eyes wide. When he tried to speak again, his throat constricted, as if someone was holding him tightly. Horrified she tried to back away, and he let go without meaning to…what was happening to him!

"…RUN, GIRL-"

_His_ words? What?

"DON'T TRY TO RUN FROM ME, ANCIENT ZOIDIAN!" He snarled, swinging around, but she was already away. Before he could stop her, she was into the hangers, and no matter how hard he tried, he just…couldn't…move…The air was suddenly full of smoke and dust as the Zoid managed to blast it's way inside. The girl gave him one last look, her face contorted with fear as the strange thoughts filled his brain again.

-_Quickly! That thing is waking up! I don't know if I can stop it, but get out!_-

He felt stretched. Like there was something beside him, something tearing at him, clawing at his body-

The Zoid swung away, tearing out and into the night. The RevRaptors were already giving chase, and just beyond that…just beyond that came the howling hissing roar of joy that meant She was awake. Falling to his knees, Prozen moaned, pleasure flowing through his body. Crashing, breaking, She scrambled out of Her nest, frantic to catch the girl-

The power was terrifying; beautiful, delicate and wholesome. It filled him up, made him shake from head to toe; and distantly he could hear screaming. A handful of talons crashed through the floor above him, and there She was in all her glory, stunning, breath taking. Smiling up at Her, he felt Her struggle to control a power She had forgotten how to use, letting loose a charged particle beam on anyone in Her way.

By the time the orgasm started; Prozen was aware of nothing else.

Nothing except a mirror at which his reflection raged.

And won.

Blood spurted against the ground as fragile vessels burst under the pressure, but Prozen was aware he was talking to the darkly clad woman beside him, talking sensibly as blood flowed from his ears, his eyes and nose, dripping prettily over the ground. Asking Her softly to stop. Why? Why was he asking Her to stop, it was Her God-given _right_ to fire on them!

And She stared at him, with eyes that were as red as his own. Eyes that had been shunned from day he'd been born by everyone except his family. He felt his heart would break, but She walked over to him and touched his face with a long, elegant finger, tracing down his cheek. It felt strangely like something cold and hard, like a claw, but he couldn't tell, because he couldn't _see_. _Everything_ was being obscured by blood and he was falling-

oOo

Restless in the dark, Hiltz listened to the faint scuffling of people in the room he'd called home for the last two weeks and felt a lot calmer than he had done in quite awhile. Hiltz had always been patient, and now even more so; getting loose had taken too long.

His jaws ached, but he was okay. Tatiana had been taking care of Raven's injuries, and couldn't understand why the boy was still unable to wake up properly. It hadn't taken long for Hiltz to realise and then tell her that Raven's body was compelled to sleep to fix the damage Rhyss had done. Having checked on the youth again, she crawled across the floor and curled up beside his bed.

"I don't think Shadow's abandoned us, but this is getting rather…annoying…How you holding up?"

It was surprising how much of a comfort she had become these last few hours. He didn't know what to expect from her in this situation, but Tatiana was nothing like the courtesans he knew at the palace. She was so calm, so careful, so peaceful. It was wonderful. Cautiously, she stroked his forehead and he closed his eyes, soothed by it, wondering, wondering…what it would have been like to have a mother…hell, even a parent…who was around him all the time when he was little…and hell, stuck by him when the shit hit the fan. Sighing mournfully he answered. "I've been better."

"I need to go the bathroom." Tatiana pouted in the half-light, and Hiltz couldn't help but smile.

"You and me both." He shifted his weight. "The little bastards are sitting on my bladder. _Again_."

"Children do that…" She paused, registering what he had just said, and Hiltz blinked. In all the chaos and then the tenseness afterwards, it had completely skipped his mind. "…You're expecting more than one? Good lord…"

"Rhyss doesn't know how many, and I assure you; I've seen males as far along as I am before and they were _never_ as big as me." There was a scrap of pride in his voice, and he wondered where it came from. "I'm dreading to think of it actually."

She took his hand and squeezed it gently, giggling. "I'm so excited!"

"…I read some of those books you gave me. Tatiana, I am _not_ looking forward to taking care of a brood of little versions of me and your son. They are going to drive me up the wall."

"That's the best part." Something clinked.

Hiltz craned his neck. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you out."

"You tried that already."

"Not properly. I was worried about Raven, but he's sleeping now." She grunted softly, then got up, swaying slightly. "Honey, I know you hate people being around you; but I have to lean over you to get at the other side, okay?"

Hiltz nodded; but remembered it was dark and human's eyes were weak. "Sure. _You_ I don't mind. I don't see you as human."

"Is that a good thing?" The bed creaked, and his stomach contracted, reminding him heavily of Rhyss' attack. Instead however, he smelt that smell; familiar and sweet, yet totally alien. Regardless of his position, his condition and species, he was deeply attracted in a chaste way to the smell of a mother. Something ancient buried inside his genes made him crave a female's touch to soothe his ruffled temper and his fears. Hiltz closed his eyes and relaxed completely as she leaned over him, the edges of her shirt brushing his face and tickling; reminding him briefly of Prozen when he was up to mischief in bed.

"…Of course it's a good thing." He breathed. "Long ago, I wanted to get rid of every human in sight when I got my memory back. As far as I was concerned…you were all wasteful, hateful creatures…and –ow, _watch it-_"

"Sorry!"

"-and I was jealous. It's okay. What are you doing?"

Tatiana sat back again, wiping a few strands of white hair from her face. "This is a play bed, Hiltz."

"Huh?"

"Bondage." She said simply. Her face tightened a little, but remained strong. "People were tied down and made powerless against another person. Gosh, it sounds strange to be discussing this with you."

Hiltz blinked. "Bondage is a human ritual?"

"No. It's just a method of sex." Patting her clothing she found what she was looking for; a safety pin. "I always carry these around. They're most useful." Hiltz opened his mouth to ask her what she meant, but Tatiana continued. "It's a power thing. Men tied down and made to feel helpless against a female, and vice versa."

"Rhyss' style, that's for sure."

"Some people like it." Tatiana grunted softly, twisting her body around slightly so she could use the wall to hold herself up and try to unlock the manacles. "I must admit, sometimes it was fun, when it was playful. My husband and I did a lot of things, we weren't shy of each other. It's when it becomes vindictive and nasty that…things go wrong. Can you try to hold this thing still?"

Hiltz obliged. "You've been in this position before, haven't you." He said flatly.

Tatiana paused, and Hiltz closed his eyes, angry at his forwardness. Instead, Tatiana sighed. "…Yes. Once. Long ago. I was punished because I wore a wedding ring and refused to play in court."

There was a clank. Hiltz felt something surge inside him as he realised his hand had come free, and with a gasp of pleasure laid it against his side, happy his shoulders didn't hurt so much. Freeing that one caused the other to be free as well, and still trapped in the manacle, Hiltz could now sit up freely, almost bumping into Tatiana as she sat back. "…I'm sorry I asked you." He said softly, rubbing his wrists.

Her crimson eyes found his. "I know you know. Gunther told me; you two fought after a long talk because you were under the impression Gunther was all for this project and liked the idea. Slavery isn't something most of the Imperials adhere to, you know."

"I was over-emotional." Hiltz said softly.

Tatiana took his hand and started on the second lock, her knuckles white. "That's no excuse for it, Hiltz. Gunther…Gunther feels very strongly for you."

"So he's told me."

"He'd do anything for you, Hiltz." She looked up from her work.

"…I know he's the real heir."

"Only by age and blood. Law doesn't recognise him, but royalists would be upset if they found out the real reason he was taken in as a fosterling."

"Was it because you couldn't care for him, or what?"

Tatiana looked away. "After Samuel died, something in me died too. And all the while, I kept hearing him say that Gunther was his son. We couldn't have children. We tried for seven years."

Hiltz bit his lip. "Really?"

Tatiana nodded. There was a gentle click, and the second manacle came loose. Hiltz hissed with relief, rubbing his fingers lightly over the chafed flesh, and to his surprise, Tatiana gently took both hands and kissed his wrists.

He stared at her in surprise, and she left his side silently to work on his ankles. Hiltz stared down at his hands, wondering why she'd done that, and felt the horrible lump rise in his throat again. Something warm was running down his cheeks and he didn't know why.

So he said it.

"You were on a bed like this, weren't you." He croaked.

Tatiana nodded, outlined by the moonlight. He was only vaguely aware that his wrists were chafed enough to bleed.

"He tied you down, because you said no. He took what he wanted."

"Gerhardt always got what he wanted, because that's the Zeppelin way." Tatiana said softly. "I felt so dirty, Hiltz. So wrong. I hated myself, I thought I had brought it on myself because…because I wasn't like the other girls. And Samuel came in; he saw…God, I thought he was going to kill me. I had to break myself out; Gerhardt had a bad memory when it came to girls. That and the fact I didn't want to remain here. Who knew how long he was going to keep me?" She worked faster now, having got back into it. "I was lucky. There were others who met worse ends."

"…Gunther…"

"Knows. He thinks I hate him. I'm just angry at myself for being so weak."

"Even if it got you a son?"

"Isn't that how you feel?"

Hiltz smiled, but it was faint. He wrapped his arms around his body and chuckled, weakly. "Guilty as charged…"

"I was scared, Hiltz. So scared. But Samuel took me back, he loved me so completely. Tracked me down in the gardens after dropping everything and took me home. For months he was with me, ignoring all commands to call him back. He couldn't forgive himself; he'd accepted an assignment and trusted the palace staff to look after me…"

"Tatiana, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't give him that assignment. You didn't tie me down. Hiltz, you have done nothing to hurt me." She looked up at him, grinning. "Even now. Relax, will you? I'm almost done."

He nodded, shifting his weight slightly and letting himself relax back and rest his weight on his hands instead of just sitting.

"Hiltz; my husband did everything in his power to protect me. He actually realised I was carrying Gunther before I did, and that's saying something. He was overjoyed, and told me he didn't care if the emperor or one of his close friends was the father, what mattered was that I was healthy, I was whole, and I was with child. He was beside himself. And then, when Gunther was born…" She chuckled, giggling softly, and a third clank told Hiltz his right leg was free. "It was like we were courting again. He'd get me gifts. He'd take us out, or just me if he found someone truly reliable to take care of my son. He was grateful I was alive, and that Gunther was alive, and he had us. And I was too."

The Zoidian tucked his leg beneath his body, his knee screaming with joy at being able to do something other than sit straight. "What _really_ happened to him?"

"…Samuel Prozen died five years later in what the military called an accident, and what the wives of the Court of Guylos call damage control. He was a good and honest man, but he'd done bad things, Hiltz. We all do bad things in the war. We were just coming out of one, and on a routine trip Samuel was killed. They _said_ it was bandits. Rebels. Certainly _not_ friendly fire. Gerhardt organised it so he was murdered; because Samuel was gaining power quickly."

Hiltz bit his lip. "…What?"

"Samuel was considering moving to Linulk permanently. We had the house there, the people liked us, and Samuel was minister of defence. He took a lot of things on, and wanted to break free from the politics of Guylos…set up a new state. Other people were doing it."

"…Gunther…?"

"Was a _big_ drawcard. Oh, Hiltz, that old bastard did so much _wrong_. They _all_ do. But Gunther was such a pretty boy, and Gerhardt likes to keep his friends close and his enemies even closer…That was the first reason. He was something cute to drag around and attention because his own legitimate children weren't as unusual. But when he found out about the mayor of Linulk asking advice of Samuel…he blew up. Wouldn't hear of it, even though the laws said it was possible. Bribed him. Begged him. Wouldn't set Samuel free, not one bit. Two years, Hiltz. We had two years together there, and it was wonderful. Then he was killed."

The last lock came free, and as Hiltz pulled away, Tatiana curled up. He coaxed his body forward, his muscles sleepy and wanting to resist his commands. Reaching out, cautiously, he touched her shoulder, and realised she wasn't crying…she was just exhausted.

"…I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry I've been going on like this." She said softly. Looking up at him over her shoulder, she bit her knuckle. "Can I hug you?"

"…Uh…okay…?"

It was nice. And it was warm too. Tucking his head beneath Tatiana's, breathing in the faint perfume of skin lotion and cotton, well aware of a pair of arms for a moment making a secure fortress around him. It wasn't like a hug from Prozen which was always intimate and so welcoming; Tatiana felt _safe_. She was relaxing in an entirely different way that Hiltz didn't know existed.

"Will you come back to the village, Hiltz?" Tatiana breathed. "It's been so long since I had children in that house. The Prozen family are spread quite far and wide over Guylos, and there's few of my family left…every summer, it was wonderful, all the little ones would be there, and I could see Gunther…I don't want your little boys growing up under the new emperor."

"…Neither do I." Hiltz was touched she'd told him they were his. That was probably the first time anyone apart from Rhyss had said that. Prozen didn't count. He hugged her tighter, and heard her giggle again, then pulled away, blushing as one of the pups made themselves known against his skin. His shirt was tangled around him, stretched tightly over his middle, and hid nothing as the little bump wiggled it's way down and made him grunt with distress.

"…They're lively, aren't they?"

"It's because I'm up." The bed creaked as he moved. "How's Raven doing?"

Tatiana put on her game face and left his side, checking on the youth. Still no word. Staggering over to Tatiana's side, he helped her lift the boy up and drag him over to the bed, laying him down. It was more comfortable than the floor, and the other two had different ideas of how the night would be spent.

Hiltz straightened, scowling a little and rubbing the small of his back. After straitening his clothing and glancing around the room, he helped Tatiana explore the door. There was no way they could get it to budge.

"Hiltz, please sit down."

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't help."

"If I recall, you haven't been well recently."

"I promise I won't push myself, but I have to help you or I'll go crazy." Hiltz stretched, feeling his shoulders pop a second time, and gave her a sad smile. "I think Rhyss will probably be asleep…properly I mean. You take the door. I'm going to take a look at the window."

"How come?"

"I had a _babysitter_ before."

Tatiana raised an eyebrow, but knelt by the door and started to use the safety pin again, hoping to find some way of getting through. He could hear the soft clicking of the metal against the lock and turned his attention to the wood in front of him, testing the strength of the wood. One of them came away the moment he pressed against it – and Hiltz smiled. The noise was enough for Tatiana to come and investigate and together the two managed to pull the wood slats off the window.

"…She'd make a lousy handyman." Tatiana muttered.

"Not enough strength to really drive the nails in." Hiltz grunted, quietly laying another slat down. Carefully propping the window open, Tatiana slipped out and onto the thin ledge, grabbed Hiltz' hand and gave him a little smile.

"Give me five minutes. I'll get down then let myself in again."

"…Damn it, can't you call someone?"

"She took my mobile'."

Hiltz shook his head and pointed at Raven, then scurried back to him and searched the boy's pockets. Raven, even in sleep, did not take kindly to this and twice Hiltz had to make the boy let him go, the pale fingers locked around Hiltz' thinning wrists. The search was not in futile, down the depths of the uniform pocket were a couple of coins. Grinning, he passed them over to Tatiana.

"Payphone. Do you know the number you need?"

"I think so." Tatiana nodded. "Wish me luck."

"Don't kill yourself, woman." Hiltz muttered. "We're dependant on you here."

She rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm fifty four doesn't mean I'm going to break a hip you idiot." Tatiana edged down the side of the building. They were only a floor up but there was concrete below. A couple of metres to her left however was an access ladder going up the other floor and from there, she guessed, access to the inner stairwell from the rooftop recreation area.

"I'm just being concerned." Hiltz hissed after her. "…Think of Raven! Damn it; think of your _grandkids_-"

"Hiltz, shut up and take care of Raven."

The Zoidian glared at her, but it was filled with good humour. Shaking his head he sat back down next to Raven, leaning against the wall and hugging himself. He didn't dare hope this would work; but they had to do _something_.

_Please let it work_. He thought. _EVE, I know I've done wrong, I know I'm defying the divine laws, but please…please help us._

/**to be continued.**

_Tatiana was married around twenty years of age and gave birth to Gunther when she was twenty-eight. Yes, Gunther is twenty six years old oo _


	22. You're late

**Chapter Twenty-Two**: You're late…

Shadow was sitting, very quietly, a street away.

Organoids are very special things, capable of many wondrous and exciting abilities, and Shadow was no exception. She was fully grown, quite at ease when it came to exploiting her powers to help her beloved little fleshling, fast reflexes, highly intelligent and above all else an organoid in it's prime.

As a rule an organoid did not choose it's sex. It couldn't. They didn't actually _have_ a sex until one was required, and needing a female presence in his life, Raven had turned to Shadow. The organoid had happily taken up this burden with great zeal, and the rest was history.

Now…she was slightly stuck. Sidestep a moment, if you will, to the thought processes of an organoid. They are quite different from humans, and sound something like this:

Shadow was very aware that her fleshling required her. Raven was not a Zoidian, but was soft and squishy like other animals, so fleshling was what she called all humans. Raven was not asleep; rather…away. She was very upset that the Zoidian female had decided to use her powers on the fledgling (Raven was her baby after all, and all organoids noted the young of their kind as nestlings and when they became spikier and more independent, fledglings) and that made Shadow realise that Zoidians were quite horrible. She'd often thought that anyway, and most organoids do. They obey orders, and occasionally come across an idiot who abuses it and that just about ruins it for everyone. Now Shadow was sizing up her options.

Raven would heal. He did not need her as of this moment, and she was fine with that; all concern for Raven was put away into a box to be reached later. She would Fuss over him properly. Fussing was _important_. Her attention instead was focused on monitoring the life signs of the room Raven was in; disregarding smaller sources such as parasites, both internal and external on all signs of life, the small simple sources that crawled in the walls and the larger ones in the roof. She focused on the fleshling known as 'Tatiana' who had crawled out of the window and was now making her way down the outside wall. All instincts said for Shadow to go and help, because Tatiana was part of the unit Raven belonged to. The words 'flock', 'pack' and 'pod' did not fit with fleshlings, so Shadow surmised that unit would do. Units were a military term she understood and was pleased with.

Tatiana however was doing quite well, and Shadow was well aware of the eyes watching her, so she did not move. Twice the organoid Specula had scanned the area and Shadow had focused on nothing, allowing her hard drive to idle and for the signal to fade. The other organoid, the one filled with bugs scanned nothing except it's on flawed system as both drivers did their best to compromise. Well, that was a lie. It _tried_ to scan, but failed almost instantly as the corrupted files bubbled over and spread system errors all over it. Shadow felt sympathy as only an organoid can; she had scanned Ambient's programming in the brief scuffle and understood that Ambient's primary concern was his Zoidian, Hiltz, while the second driver, that was labelled _speculacopy_, was causing most of the problems and rewriting most of his files on his server. This added a warning to Shadow's already immense database of all things human, Zoid, and organoid. Being female and having a fledgling/fleshling to take care of had awakened dormant subfolders inside of her and given her what could only be described as a thirst for knowledge. Specula had now been labelled 'dangerous' and 'capable of producing viruses'. Shadow did not like carriers at all. They were rare, and often the product of a loving union of hate for the rest of the world, much like the fleshlings that served the head of the unit, Prozen. Carriers such as Specula should be taken care of properly and not given to unstable people. And _because_ of Specula's intervention with Ambient, she didn't know how to react to him, so shoved him under unknown while filing away what she _did_ know about him to be updated later.

Ambient was unable to carry out his duties. Shadow noted carefully that at some point in time she would have to coax Raven into helping Hiltz in fixing Ambient. A direct transfer…a proper one that is, required a 'yes' from both parties involved, and in a way she was looking forward to it. The only experience she had had with another organoid was the silver one designated as 'Zeke' which was just a fledgling itself, and completely lost as to what it was. Speaking of fledglings…

Her hard drive clicked over. Hiltz required care. Ambient was no longer enough. Therefore, Shadow understood that the scanning was now _her_ duty. She had accepted it without question, and _this_ was why she did not move. The lives were in danger, and until she could make proper contact and reaffirm the scanning she did not move. Hiltz and Ambient were a part of the unit, to the unit she was loyal and to protect Hiltz…and in turn Ambient, she had to stay. Specula was not only unstable, she was also in Shadow's territory, and the dark organoid did not appreciate that.

That was the problem with female allocation, her help files told her. Female organoids were highly territorial, and two within a close proximity were liable to fight over breeding rights. It was not unusual therefore, for the weaker female to change sex in order to become a less offensive male until it could find a new territory and either find a female or change back.

Shadow was not pleased with this development. She was here first, and likewise, any males 'of age', no matter how buggy were therefore hers.

Specula would have to go.

Now.

Organoids do not get angry. Emotions are things that only truly organic creatures can experience. Shadow simply calculated the odds of protecting the unit and meeting Specula in combat. All of which were very favourable now that Tatiana had reached the ground.

As silent as her name, Shadow moved forward, optics dark and relying purely on sound to reach Tatiana's side.

This was her territory. One of them would have to go.

oOo

The palace was in an uproar. Not only were two of the guests missing, some bugger was firing on the palace, and the staff were panicking. Worse still, it was hampering the engagement that needed to be met, and huddling in the arms of Hommelef, Rudolph was not a happy little boy.

Thankfully, before the power had been cut properly, the prime minister had managed to make some very important calls to some very important people, and all over the place Republicans were rallying to save the new emperor to be and kill the bastard Regent who was obviously a bad sort and had to be taught a lesson – preferably with lots of civilian deaths, friendly fire and a good, wholesome beating.

Moonbay and Irvine were also very unhappy. Of all things, they thought they were going to be in for an easy ride, but the palace had been beset on all sides by a bunch of military flunkies who were gleefully firing on the palace in the vague hope they _might_ actually hit someone. Now they were running towards their Zoids after having a brief heated argument with Hommelef over secret passageways, and how for some reason they didn't exist here.

Hommelef didn't have the heart to tell them that the secret passageways were only in the big palace and that when this house was built, the emperor at the time who wanted it said that any ruler who had a secret passageway in their house was obviously inspiring suspicion and therefore wasn't giving a good impression to the people.

Moonbay replied that the man was obviously a twat.

Hommelef told _her_ that that kind of language was completely inappropriate in front of young princes.

Rudolph took them both aside and told them both to shut the fuck up or he'd start chopping off heads. This ended the argument.

"You do know that if he wins this, you two will be killed for treason." Hommelef said at last to the two Prozen Knights who had stationed themselves as the bodyguard for Rudolph. The call had come through nice and early that morning, around five thirty, and everyone had watched Hanna and Hardin in fear.

"He won't kill us." Hardin muttered.

Hanna was smirking. "Yeah. I don't know who was on screen but it certainly wasn't our Gunther."

"Are you allowed to address him with such familiarity?"

Hommelef was ignored as both girls did another scan and murmured to each other. Scowling, he wondered if this lacking ability to talk to women was why his daughter had gone down the track she had.

A few minutes later, Zoids were mounted, launched and started to fight back, a few against many. The fact that the newcomers and the prince were counting on the wonderboy to join in the fight did not help the girls who in turn thought curses towards Raven's general direction. No contact had been made since they split up and that wasn't good. Not good at all.

And so the fight began.

And unseen, a WhaleKing winged it's way overhead, carrying it's precious cargo of darkness and merry brain death.

oOo

The door slammed open and comically bounced off the wall and into the doorway. But unlike last time it did not slam into the organoid coming through it, no. The door collapsed, and there was an unladylike shriek from the toilet as Rhyss realised that the moment she had dropped her guard was just the _wrong_ moment. When you really, really need to go you're not paying attention to the unnatural quiet in the room next to you because that's not what's on your mind.

Specula on the other hand was quite eager to join the fray, launching herself at Shadow with her jaws open and talons bared. Pushed aside with a careful snout, Tatiana managed to duck beneath the blue organoid and find herself face to face with the green optics of Ambient. Never again would he shake her, she'd come prepared and stolen a morning paper from the flat downstairs. Shadow had come as a nice surprise to the rather distraught woman, and she hadn't bothered to put the call out. She was quite sure everything was okay, because she trusted her son and his girls to get the job done. At least Samuel had imparted _that_ much onto Gunther, that's all she could say.

Ambient squatted in front of the door, opened his mouth and roared. To any lesser person it would have made their knees turn to jelly and certain muscles to relax. To a mother, and owner of animals great and small, it was just another threat call that would be met with her own-

-As Shadow ducked and weaved with her opponent (in time, she decided, Specula would get a true looking over. An apartment was not really allowed to be destroyed, and it would be much more fun to attack outdoors) Specula continued to try and veer back and use her hind claws to do the nasty business. The raptor-noid was exceptionally upset that this bedamned dragon-noid had come through and was making such demands –

_Down_ went the paper.

Ambient was shocked.

"Bad boy." Snarled Tatiana, looking him straight in the optics. Confused, Ambient tried again, and got a backhand across the snout again, making him rock. Error messages flooded his central communications node and he could only stare. "Bad, _naughty_ boy." Each word was loud, snarled like an animal and with maintained eye contact –

-Swinging around Shadow cleared the wall to her right and managed to knock Specula over into the kitchen space. Spitefully kicking her again in the side and delicate coolant and reproduction systems, Shadow supported her weight on the other leg and with her tail. Again. Again. Talons didn't graze the slender-thin structure (how dare she lord that slender body over her?) but dented it instead, and each time Specula howled –

- "_Stay_, Ambient." He cowered. The central node decided that it wasn't risky enough to have another slap so he lay on his side and moaned unhappily, optics taking in the females fighting it out in the kitchen. The breeder in his circuits was hopelessly embarrassed. Stepping over him, Tatiana grabbed one of the last few chairs left from the destruction of the females and wedged it under the door of the bathroom as the knob started to turn. Rhyss shrieked, deprived of her bugs (which were in a shoebox under her bed) and no eye contact to do the job. Tatiana then wrenched the door open to find Hiltz grinning on the other side, Raven half awake and nuzzled into his body and looking very sorry for himself.

There were no formalities, no surprise and no hugs as common to such reunions. Tatiana leaned against the door and wiped her hair out of her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I _will_ be if you promise never to use that tone of voice on me."

"What?"

"Look at what you did." Hiltz pointed at Ambient. Tatiana looked at the organoid who whined again and twitched his tail and then back at Hiltz. "Tatiana, not even _I_ can do that to him."

"He's obviously not himself."

"You _woke_ Raven up."

"Look, it never worked on Gunther-"

"That explains why he's not afraid of me when I'm in a really bad mood-"

"Hey." Raven finally spoke, blinking blearily. "Can we…like…go? I think…Sh'dow's…finished or something."

Hiltz blinked then looked on. "No, they're finished when one's escaped or had it's entrails torn out."

"Dear God. We're finished here then." Taking Raven quite firmly, Tatiana drew herself up and summoned years of fine breeding and good parenting. "Shadow. Please unhand that creature there and come with us. We are _leaving_."

Hiltz faltered. At his feet his once faithful companion now lay, and Hiltz could feel the turmoil there. Their link, though fuzzy, was filled with fear and worry, pleading and begging not to be left alone. But inside, something moved, blindly nuzzling it's parent, and Hiltz gasped at the strength of the child resting within him. There wasn't really a choice in the matter; there was nothing he could do. As Tatiana hauled Raven across the room and Shadow roared one last time at Specula, he reached down and stroked the muzzle offered up to him.

"…Ambient, I will come back for you. I want to take you right now, but I know deep down you understand that my safety is more important." Hiltz closed his eyes, felt the tiny nip of massive teeth against his fingers. "…You helped _her_. You didn't help me when I needed you…I will try to fix you…but I must do other things first. Do you understand?"

There was a creel. It was soft, and meek, and broke Hiltz' heart.

Nodding, Hiltz stood, staggered a little and hurried as best he could after Tatiana's fleeing form. His entire body trembled as he moved as quickly as he could down the outside balcony and corridor to the stairwell to the grounds below. His heart pounded, and despite his own strengths he knew he possessed, he was still afraid that the door might pop open and Rhyss would appear behind them, the air filled with her blue bugs of proverbial doom.

They ran across the grassy verge that was council land and made it to the jeep – wow, Tatiana could drive the jeep? She jumped another notch on the respect-o-metre - and she opened the passenger door and helped Raven crawl inside. Hiltz joined the youth in the back, strapping him in without instruction and then doing the same to himself. The entire contraption lurched as Shadow took off, opening her wings and howling happily, reinstating that she'd won a nasty battle and life was pretty damn good right now…

"Hiltz!"

"Huh?"

"I'm going straight to the palace, all right? Or do you want me to stop of home first?"

He glanced down at Raven, who was still sickly pale. "…the palace. Medical staff there can check the boy over."

"Keep an eye on him for me."

"Will do."

He leant back, tried to ignore the tightness in his chest. She'd better hurry.

oOo

The sun rose.

Karl Shubaltz was blind to it in the holding cells deep underground. There had been an enormous uproar on the floors above, and the ground had started to shake as something moved overhead. Now it was quiet, and he was exploring his cell.

It had been wrecked.

A careful shoulder to the bars routine made the door pop off and he stumbled out into the messy hallway, teeth bared and anger in his eyes. He knew he shouldn't have trusted Prozen. It didn't matter what Patricia had said, once a bastard _always_ a bastard. He was annoyed and upset that he'd been led on like that and now gathered his thoughts. This would have to be done delicately, or else…

Drawing himself up and adjusting his jacket Karl turned to start walking through the labyrinth of the cold, blank cells that offered nothing in the way of direction. He was angry and confused, peering around and gritting his teeth in anger. How could he have been so easily fooled…He should have _known_ that this would happen, should have never believed that filthy _liar_…

He should have listened to Kirche.

Karl liked that fine young woman, even if his tastes had strayed to the pink haired ball buster he found so damn pretty and capable in life. Kirche was someone he could trust; completely and totally. Why…had he trusted Patricia? Patricia Hardin, second to Gunther Prozen, and he'd listened to her, and look where it got him…geezuz keeer_rriiist_…

The guards had taken his mobile, his security cards and even his wallet. There was no way out. No way at all…

He turned a corner.

Came face to face with Alex Shaums.

"Horseshit." The doctor said quietly. Karl jumped back, his eyes wide and his heart in his mouth with surprise. "How come you're alive?"

"…What the hell?"

"What?" Shaums put his hands on his hips. "Get up you moron. Another man in uniform, just what I need. I can't believe this has happened, after everything I did!"

_He's talking about Prozen._

"I know what you mean. I can't believe this has happened. Prozen's betrayal is just…I should have seen it coming."

Shaums took a step back, regarding him warily, but then relaxed again. "Yeah. Yeah, betrayal and all that." Beady eyes flicked around, a tongue slipped out, wetting his thin lips. "You wanna go above ground?"

"It'd be nice." Karl watched him.

Shaums nodded to him, and headed off the way Karl had come, walking quite quickly and easily through the mess, picking his way through it with the obvious knowledge that he knew where he was. It came as a relief, and allowed Karl to think on what would happen when he got out. His duty was plain and simple, he had to arrest Prozen before the coronation. The bastard had played them all for fools, Karl knew that story about the DeathSaurer and Hiltz was entirely untrue. It was impossible for a man to get pregnant, Hommelef was just a big a fool for believing it.

"Doctor Shaums, I'd like to apologise to you for the misunderstanding that landed you in here."

"…misunderstanding?" Shaums turned around, and for a moment stood there hunched. He was trembling slightly, putting Karl in the mind of a junkie. "Ohhhh…_that_ misunderstanding. Mmm. Yes. Bad. It can be fixed mind you, when the right person does the right job."

"Oh?"

"The…_machine_." Shaums smiled. "In the wrong hands…well, it could be _disastrous_. But get me to Guygolos in time and I can put a stop to it."

"We _both_ can. Prozen must be stopped."

"I really agree with you on that point." Again, that toothy, frightening smile. "He's a nasty man."

Karl smiled, nodding, glad to find someone with the same opinion who was comparatively sane. As they walked on however, he became aware of Shaums more and more - he was like a caged animal come to think of it, and he was struck by an odd thought – Shaums was _exactly_ how Prozen had said he would be. He was…all over the place. This man was entirely different from the man he had seen in the control area discussing things quite calmly with the Regent. The man _there_ had been strong, positive, charismatic, but the man in front of him was built like a rat, smelt funny and jumped at shadows.

A little voice in the back of his mind said 'isn't it funny how Gunther was also that way when I woke up? All in control and calm and stuff, when he was on edge before we got here…?' But he dismissed that thought and followed Shaums up a flight of stairs and onto the next level.

The silence was getting to him. Karl grasped at the only thing that he could remember and threw it out in the open. "Do you know he tried to pass his assistant off as his partner? Spun some mad story about male pregnancy and what have you. He has an amazing imagination-" Karl ventured at last, but trailed off when Shaums turned around and sneered at him.

"_Red_ is a _bother_."

"Huh?"

"Oh, not a lie, by no means a _story_." Shaums paused at an intersection. "I suppose _you_ know him as Hiltz. Such a stupid name. His designation suited him better. It wasn't a lie, Prozen told you the truth." Shaums sighed, and opened a fire escape door that led to an internal stairwell. It had been well built and wasn't collapsed in on itself like the other stairs were that they'd passed a while back. "Zoidians are fascinating creatures, but also incredibly annoying and I know exactly why She…uh, the DeathSaurer wanted to destroy them. Mmm."

Karl stopped and stared at him.

"Your silence, I presume, is one of disgust and surprise."

"…Something like that." Karl snapped out of his trance and followed Shaums up the stairs. "…So…he's actually-"

"Yes. Stop bringing _attention_ to it. I am extremely unhappy with the way those two have acted, so very uncooperative. If Red was here, safe and sound, I would have already operated and taken one of the results to run tests on. When they're born…I presume Rhyss was right and that he can actually give birth, I don't want to know…I'd rather they live as opposed to die because they…get sick or something. Whatever children die from." Shaums waved a hand. "I'm going to rip that bastard to pieces when I find him and when I find that little hellion-witch-child too. Rhyss is a huge pain in the ass and I don't like her very much."

He opened a door and peered outside, sniffing. Karl waited behind him and watched the man slip out into the soft light of the morning and scramble up some stone.

"Prozen, naturally, you can do what you want with him. And that disgusting creature he keeps around him; Ravie or something."

"Raven?"

"Yes, yes, that's him. Little shit. I want the organoid mind you. And Red. I would like them alive and whole. Mm. And don't kill Prozen, I would like to get some more samples from him unless you're willing to give up your DNA for testing."

Karl blinked. "You want more?"

Shaums smiled. "Only Zoidians can truly bring the power of a Zoid out and into the world. When I've finished breeding Red and he's got nothing left in him, I'll let him rut with the witch. She'll be old enough. The emperor…well, whoever's on the throne, I don't care as long as I get my paycheck…can have a squadron or two to throw at the rebels. It's important to keep the bloodline mind you, so I don't know what to do to get a second generation." He stopped, spun around. "The blond girl, did you see her?"

"…no…"

"There's apparently a third. The men were…talking about it. I want her if you can find her for me. It's important. Why am I talking to you anyway? You have no brain power. You're a soldier. Do soldiery things like find us some transportation!"

Karl realised that he was standing next to a maniac.

He just nodded, and ran off to where he knew the RevRaptors had been parked, and was surprised to find them wandering a little way away. He'd never seen Zoids move on their own before and not be organoids; but they quietened the moment he came onto the scene. Shaking his head he climbed into one and led the other to where Shaums was standing.

Surprisingly, when he checked the instruments later, Karl learned that the mad doctor was looking in the precise direction of Guygolos – as if he could hear something that only he could hear.

oOo

It rose after a nasty battlefield that had been turned around by the sudden appearance of a blue BladeLiger, and the knowledge that the Republican army was on it's way to stop the monstrous beast that had been seen smuggled into the palace's underground storage facilities. People waved flags, shouted hooray and all gathered at the square in front of the public part of the palace, all gathered with little black armbands and not at all bothered their prince was 'dead'.

Royalty did not do much for the common man. People were more or less concerned at the state of taxes and if that new bugger in the throne would kindly sod off and worry more about the finances of the kingdom instead of getting them to vote. The public were simple in the realms of the political, and didn't really care about who was up there provided they left them well alone. That being said, the public was not above a nice little get together, and if the flags were up then people would come out and have some fun.

Any excuse for a party. Everyone was invited.

Rhyss was also making her way to the centre of the city. People did not see her or the two organoids who followed in her wake, because she did not _want_ people to see them. Freshly dressed in something more befitting as her role of self proclaimed messiah, her light skirts rustled softly in the morning breeze and she bore her teeth in a snarl as she felt the only other two Zoidians she had ever truly been in close contact with be automatically drawn to the creature that destroyed their world. Hiltz was especially strong, his life force burning brightly and tainted with fear and anger towards the world. It would be sad to lose him, she thought, but if she could just manage to salvage at least one of his progeny her efforts would not be wasted. As for the other…a column of light that almost hurt to focus on.

She didn't know how this would play out, but she was summoned; and she couldn't do anything to stop her legs from moving.

And restless as anything, Prozen stirred in his bed, doctors watching over him. They hadn't moved him from the moment the WhaleKing touched down. He had been found in a pool of his own blood and shaking their heads, the paramedics surmised that this was simply something that had taken too long to come. Everyone knew albinos were sickly. Most died quite early on, they were really unlucky people, and well, all this stress had to make _something_ go. Clucking their tongues, shaking their heads, they mopped him up, wrapped up the freshly forming scabs and checked his blood pressure, noting it was now normal. Prozen slept on, oblivious and though dead, his body vacant as his dreams shifted without any clear picture between a grassy field and the ashes of a dead city.

Around him, dark threads spun out, fuelled by his anger and restlessness, his fear and loneliness. For the moment nothing could reach him, and taking this as the next step, the Lady went elsewhere, her threads burying themselves in the consciousness of the medical staff. They in turn were in contact with the officials and assistants outside, and every mind that could be tapped was, and those that ignored the whispers would pass it on to someone else.

From above, watching from that one ward, that one bed; Prozen was the centre of a huge elaborate web, just as Shaums had been. But his mind gave forth a lot more than the doctor's ever had, and the dark miasma around him continued to grow, swell on the negativity that had been tapped from a deeper psychic well than Shaums could ever have. And the threads doubled over, crossed back between people, forming more paranoia and upset, anger at each other.

A young woman burst into tears as one of her coworkers suddenly shouted at her. A technician smirked and thought of the raise he would get if he managed to arrange a little bit of a mishap with his superior. An assistant, jilted at her feelings being rejected by her boss, decided to ring up his wife and tell him all sorts of wonderful things…

Prozen moaned.

His body was well aware of what was happening, what was growing and feeding off him like a cancer. The machines beside him blipped, and every inner well of strength had been tapped to find a way through the darkness.

Above him, the giant spider continued to weave the web, at long last free. Protected and cosseted by the restraints around Her, the DeathSaurer started to sing…

/**to be continued.**


	23. All hail the Queen

**Chapter Twenty-Three**: All hail the Queen.

The whispers of cancelling the coronation ceremony were silenced when he awoke. In an instant his eyes were open; he was sitting up and talking coherently. All the same if the medics paid attention…_real_ attention to him…they would notice that Gunther Prozen was fighting with himself.

It was like moving through fog, and more than anything else Prozen wanted to go back to sleep again. He was well and truly exhausted, seriously considering being selfish, and everything was so _hard_. The only thing that kept him going was the tiny piece of news that his family had already made it to the palace, and he clung to that thought and the faces of the ones he loved.

Prozen knew now, unlike before, that should he give in, should he sleep, then She would be back again. She pushed his barriers gently, nosed at them, called to Him, begging him to come and play with Her. All offers were politely refused no matter how real they were.

Twice she had come as a nurse. Offered to administer something to help him sleep. Then a maid, offering him some tea. Once more as a reporter, and finally as an official, pleading with him to do his thing 'for the good of the country'. The last rest he'd had, the dark, silent sleep that now made his brain hurt, had been a healing sleep that had locked her out well. She'd had to back off, lest She kill him. And now, more than ever he realised She _needed_ him. But why he didn't know.

Prozen just clung to the life raft of consciousness, and watched the things moving around beneath him in the dark waters.

The ministers now entered, dressed primly and perfectly, and in their hands were his crimson robes of office. He struggled, moved to get into them, didn't know why. Why was he here? Where was he exactly, and what did he have to do?

They moved in blurs, not really noticing his staggering, his pauses where the world span and he had to wait for his mind to catch up with it.

Maybe…maybe if he closed his eyes just a little bit-

"You're weakening."

The voice was a cool breeze on a hot day. Water to the desert. Prozen looked up from the puzzling motion of putting his boots on and stared at the woman dressed in black, with lips the colour of blood. Her eyes were too terrible to behold, so his brain calmly told him they didn't exist and Prozen settled on staring at Her lips.

"It won't be long."

"…Please…go away."

"Did you think I liked taking you so forcefully?" She put her hands on her hips. The dress had to be one of those last-century types, full skirt, laced bodice. Puffy sleeves. Ribbons. Something the high class wore, Prozen remembered distantly from his schooling days, or perhaps the funeral of a dead emperor. He shuddered at the memory, and coughed, tasting blood. She dabbed it away daintily with a handkerchief stained with blood. "Honestly my sweetling, you're _drooling_."

Prozen grimaced, trying to sit up and realising how much effort it actually took to consciously hold his body up. He pushed her away and wiped his mouth, but blinked when it was dry, then narrowed his eyes at the smirk in front of him. She opened a little folded fan and fluttered it coquettishly. "…You're evil."

"No more evil than you."

"Things have to be done. I am simply a shade of grey. Everyone…has a reason for _something_."

"Then what of the mad people in the world, who think it's their right to kill another?"

"_Now_ you're just…being unreasonable. I expected…nothing less."

The fan went away, and She knelt in front of him, a suspicious parody of a childhood's fairytale. "…Shall I help the poor boy put on his shoes?"

Prozen said nothing, but let her do it. Tightening the straps a little too much, She rose and extended a hand, pulling him up and chuckling when he stumbled into her, off balance.

"_La_, sir." She giggled, the fan fluttering again in Her free hand. "You are _quite_ the rogue."

"What possesses you to haunt me so?"

"Nothing, my sweetling, other than the fact you are in a seat of power that I desire."

"A country can't be ruled by a Zoid." Prozen said coldly. "Even if it has a human spokesperson. You should have realised that with Alex."

"DearAlex was a distraction, my sweetling, to find you." She hooked Her arm with his and helped him walk out of the room and into decorated halls of the palace, now feeling by far too close and claustrophobic. "And what gave you the funny notion I wanted to rule?"

Prozen stumbled.

"I live for destruction. I live for death. It is my duty to deliver it in great amounts to the worthy." Why did she have to be shorter than him? That was creepy. The world span, and Prozen tried to hang onto his mind again as it creaked threateningly and little cracks laced around the edges. "As the minister of defence…and lets face it, _war_ where else was I supposed to go?"

"…We should have left you down in that dark pit."

"If it makes you feel any better, if I'd had you from day one then you wouldn't even know what you're doing. But you've been _busy_, haven't you…" Again, that filthy smile. It reminded Prozen of a whore.

She caught that thought, spun around, and thwacked him over the head with Her fan. Prozen slumped against the wall – it hadn't felt like lace and silk. It felt like he'd been hit by a half brick.

"…I am going to make sure the first creatures I kill will be _them_."

"Damn it, _no_. Go away. Go back to Alex."

"You are to rule. And when you announce this to those pathetic little fleshlings down there, you will unleash me and together we will wreak revenge on every living thing on this pathetic mudball."

"I don't want to!"

"All you've every wanted is revenge. Revenge for not being cared for; revenge for not being one of them. For ever stick and stone ever thrown at you, you want to pay them back a thousandfold; that's why you're here." She twisted his arm painfully. "Don't deny it. I see it in your dark little heart. Oh, my sweetling, you will do _very_ well."

Prozen glared up at her. "There are others."

"None with your power. If you had any idea how _delectable_ your spirit tastes, how your hate and frustration tempts my appetite, you wouldn't be saying that. The people around you care only for their selfish little selves. Then, you come along, and you've seen what happens; tasted the dirt, and smelt the gunpowder. You of all people understand and know war. Laughingly you were thinking of uniting the entire continent to make it whole and therefore have no more wars. Instead, you stumbled into another. You could have kept going. Kept forcing their hands. But you chose not to." She bore her teeth.

The walls were rumbling; but Prozen wasn't sure if it was the DeathSaurer's mounting anger or if it were the crowds.

"…_You_ chose to pander to a _stupid_ old man, and worse still to satisfy dearAlex's mounting curiosity over Zoidians…and then _sleep_ with one. I wonder if _I_ could ever make you feel that way…"

His cheeks heated. "I didn't have a choice."

"It doesn't matter now anyway. As I said, the first thing I shall do is kill that blasted little creature, and then the other two…"

Prozen felt his stomach twist violently and the nausea rose once more. "No. Please."

"Hmm?" Like a bird, She twitched around, watching him hungrily. "Your companion?"

"My family."

"I suppose they're the only things that really matter to you, aren't they…"

He did his best to keep up with Her quick steps, while trying to stop throwing up on Her. "Of course. You've known humans long enough to understand how important families are. Any intelligent creature would use it as a bargaining chip."

She laughed. "We're almost there, aren't we?" Statement, not a true question. "Oh, dear, dear Gunther. I don't bargain; I _take_ what I want. That's the way it's always been. If I have to rape your mind over and over, I shall gleefully do so, because you're so _fun_. I don't want to bargain with you, over the lives of individuals who might just be able to make things…uncomfortable for me."

The doors swung open, and She paused before letting him go.

"We _are_ going to have fun." She giggled girlishly, then spitefully pushed him into the proverbial spotlight. "Make me proud you disgusting little fleshbeast."

Everything went curiously silent, as he caught himself and walked up to the microphone, his dark eyes wide and body trembling, aching, _begging_ for some sort of release. Protection. Rest. Death. His mouth was opening and closing, he could feel himself breathing and talking, talking about how sad it was that Prince Rudolph had died, and they'd tried so hard to bring him back, but now nothing was left. Prozen, as Regent, had to step up, and oh, here was the ring to prove it.

Her breath was on his neck. Her voice was in his ears. Her hands were around his heart.

Then he was moving, jerkily, a puppet on strings as he raised a hand and hailed his Queen.

The people screamed and ran as She shook off Her restraints, and threw Her head back to sing the glorious song of death and darkness. Prozen wanted to join in, but didn't quite know why, so staggering, he made his way to her side and paused as She opened up the main restraint locks to the chest cockpit and it slid open; a gaping maw in front of him. Heat, wet, the smell of blood, frightening yet comforting at the same time-

_Join with me. Be one with me._

Like the fool he was, he accepted. It wasn't like there was any other way. Wires and piping snapped around him as he slumped into the chair, what felt like the first rest he'd had in weeks if that made sense. Which it didn't. Prozen could barely remember why he was there. It was so warm and comfortable, everything was slipping away. Even when the cables pierced his clothing and then his flesh, he made no sound, lured by the deep internal rhythm of a living creature. Prozen's head rolled back as the first motes of Core-fluid seeped into his veins, and gods, he felt safe, so very saf-

The bittersweet secondary fuel source now safe within Her, the DeathSaurer gave a final shake and howled once more; before firing a pure beam of justice onto the unforgiven sinners running beneath Her.

_DIE!_

oOo

"Oh, God."

It lumbered past them, over a hundred tons of death in one neat machine, glistening in the daylight and singing. It wasn't a roar, not up close. There were harmonics to it that humans could only just hear. To a Zoidian, it was madness, pure and undiluted.

Hiltz stumbled, stopped and then slid to his knees, his hands over his ears as he tried to stop his brain leaking out. He heard Tatiana speak, heard her cry and then felt an almost physical wave of energy wash over him. His body clenched with nervousness, and every cell in his body screamed for him to run in the opposite direction. The pups voiced their opinion on the whole idea too; squirming within his belly as if desperate to be born now and face death as opposed to getting any closer to the beast that had done away with their entire race. He cursed himself for being so foolish; children always had better instincts than adults trained _not_ to believe. It was useless to try and still their fear and he grimaced with pain.

After the first couple of kicks, Hiltz had been ruffled, but now; full on bodily movement bruised his insides and pressed uncomfortably against the scar. The only thing he was thankful was that he still had at least two months to go. Otherwise it would be an early, messy, embarassing and damn well _painful_ whelping in the street.

Panting, he rolled onto his side, confused and frightened. He hated being scared, and if he were on his own he would be able to handle this…but he wasn't, was he-

Tatiana's hands banished the cold that spread across his skin. He whimpered and struggled to move as she tried to pull him to sit, and then simply snuggled into her as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Shh. Shh, it's okay, it's okay."

"SHUT _UP_." He half cried, half snarled back.

She ignored him, and continued to hold him as she watched the beast pass them as if they were nothing at all. They were too late. That's all there was to it.

"Oh God, oh God." She continued to whisper. "Oh God, please let Raven stay safe." The car had been left three blocks away because of the crowds. The gigantic monster was not heading in his general direction, but there was no doubt the army would attack from behind- "…I have to get back!" She gasped. "Raven's still unconscious, if he's there-"

Hiltz grimaced and grunted again, arms wrapped around himself. "She won't. She's meeting the Republicans."

"What?"

"They're here. I'm sure of it." He gasped for air again, fighting back the pain. _You stupid little halfbreeds, I can't do anything if you make me incapable of breathing, let alone moving! Are you so scared you'd prefer death?_

_He_ certainly hadn't preferred that.

Then again, he was younger and had Ambient with him.

Again, that twisted, strange roar-song, and Hiltz cringed, body curling in an attempt to become smaller. If he got out now, he could find a safe nest somewhere, or something, leave it all behind-

_Yeah. And look at my pups every day and see Gunther staring back at me. They're going to ask. And I can lie to them and tell them that their mother died in childbirth, raise them normal-like. But when they get older, they're going to ask _more _questions as to why they're so different and _then _they'll hate me. Not that I mind that. It's just…_

Tatiana was hugging him again.

The revelation happened then, and he felt his heart break. Regardless of species, of past, and of future, he was tied to this woman, to her foster grandson and of course, to her son himself. This wasn't about saving the species, or damning it. This woman had kindly accepted him, done things for him and made him feel welcome. And here he was thinking about running away.

_She has Gunther. But something's wrong. She hasn't fired the Charged Particle Cannon yet. She can see the army advancing towards her, that's why she's going to the outer edges of the city. No one was ever able to pilot her, not properly. This means…_

There was a possibility that Prozen was alive. Wasn't there two cockpits? One was the gunner's one, the other for steering. That meant-

oOo

You know there's a problem when you don't know which reality is which.

One minute he was feeling warm and safe, and suddenly he was aware that something unpleasant was happening and he could hear distant screams. He felt so sluggish, but was vaguely aware his hands were on the controls.

The lullaby ended.

Prozen opened his eyes wide, filled with awareness and pain as his body registered the multitude of wires that now crisscrossed beneath his skin. They pierced armour and cloth alike, and they felt cold and strange inside him. He tried to twist his head, look around, but found himself unable to.

_Oh God, oh God, they're in my head. My brain. _

He gasped with fear, but tightened his grip on the controls.

_Stay in control. You're still alive. Now, can my feet move? _

Twitch.

_Okay. Fingers…check. I just have to keep my head straight, power down this bitch and call for help. Someone will come, someone will-_

There was a click.

Internal transmissions? What were those? Gingerly, he reached up, watching in horror as the wires snaked across his lap as he moved and pressed the button. Trying not to be sick, he stared at the face in the screen that greeted him with an unpleasantly cheerful smile.

"Hello, my little white friend." Shaums panted. "Do you have _any_ idea how much of a hard on I have right now?"

_I wonder if it's too late to kill myself. That image is going to haunt me to my grave._

Shuams glared at him. "What, lost your ability to talk?"

Prozen found himself able to shake his head, just a little. He couldn't explain that his throat felt so dry it hurt to breathe. He was shaking.

"Whatever. Splendid view from here." He relaxed back. "I was kind of upset you were going to take my glory, so I made sure I hitched a ride before preparations started. Took me ages to run back, and guess what? I brought Shubaltz with me! That idiotic man wants to pit the army against the Lady! Isn't he stupid." He laughed, sounding strangely honest to Prozen. "Open her up, full throttle. Let me do the shooting…"

_Why isn't she stopping me? Why is she not doing anything?_

He reached out again, slipped his hands against the control panel. It was becoming easier and easier to see. He could do this. If he just –

The machine shuddered.

_I have to turn. I think…I can bypass the energy mass on the horizon and keep walking. I don't know if I can stop her…and for that matter, how come she's not stopping me?_

The light began to shift as he lightly pulled back, finding no resistance. The energy mass was the Republican army, it had to be. And the sensors behind him revealed the Imperial one. He was between them, couldn't She see that? Why hadn't she-

A second shudder. And a howl that made his entire body vibrate along with it.

_**DEFILER! LEAVE MY BODY AT ONCE!**_

"MY LOVE, I AM WITH YOU!" Shaums screamed; a terrifying grin on his twisted features. "I CAN NEVER LEAVE YOU!"

Cables snaked out of his body in that moment, and Prozen felt his entire being start to work again, tingling almost with the joy of freedom. Breathing became easier, and he did his best to ignore the bright blue phosphorus that was left behind on his lap of white overcoat. More and more, becoming lighter and stronger. He quickly shut off the view screen when he saw the first cable snake its way up the side of Shaum's face and up his left nostril. Then he'd squealed with pleasure, and that was enough.

_They're coming. _

The light changed.

The extra sensory equipment inside the Zoid's armour showed him the world in 360 degrees, and he watched with wonder as the sun twisted in front of him as he carefully guided Her around. Carefully pulling the speed up, he tried not to think about what was going on high above him in the head cockpit.

The first volley of fire from a platoon of Shield Ligers glanced off the right side and he gasped as no damage was recorded on the screen. But he wasn't in the machine deep enough to marvel at it and wish to use it. Instead, Prozen felt sick.

A particularly clever bastard shot the DeathSaurer while it was in midstep and jolted the entire system. Prozen gasped as he felt forward and hit the enter command on the secondary viewscreen, bringing sound off mute. Screaming filled the cockpit for a half second, before fading into deranged laughter that bubbled to nothing. Then, Prozen felt Her eyes turn on him.

**What _ARE_ you doing?**

He didn't have an answer.

Whimpering, Prozen was fully aware now when the wires came to claim him once more. He squirmed against them, horrified as She delighted in his odd torture. Tied and bound to the seat, Prozen realised he was once more her puppet and She could do what She liked with him.

Including making him turn around. Prozen watched in horror as the army swung back into view again. But tied to Her now, he could vaguely sense Shuams high above him, whimpering while She alternated between them. But while She toyed with Prozen gently, Shaums' cries reminded him slightly of…well, something else.

_She's going to kill them all. And I'm going to be the one who has to pull the trigger._ Closer now. He could see the individual platoons, and Her onboard computer was already mapping them out and putting percentages on them as to how dangerous they were. _Some of this technology is amazing. It could be used; it would make things…so much easier. But when does ease beget laziness? There is no skill to piloting her. The DeathSaurer really is a walking death machine, with hellish armour and more weaponry to poke a stick at. _

Communication screens popped up from the outside. Their words were muted, he couldn't hear them. But Prozen saw the looks on their faces.

**So noisy, aren't they. Let's see what they do after this…**

The hair on the back of Prozen's neck stood on end as he felt the energy pull together. The cockpit vibrated and he watched in horror as two platoons – command wolves and shield ligers together – suddenly weren't there.

All that was left was slag.

Prozen began to scream.

oOo

He felt it begin before it actually started, and Hiltz shielded his eyes and Tatiana's as the hot beam sizzled overhead. She didn't scream, just stared at the ground with a face as white as a sheet. It only took a minute for her to find her voice, but it felt much longer.

"…_What_ was…_that_?"

"…Charged particle beam. You can't escape it. Reduces everything to ashes." Hiltz' voice was tiny.

"Was that…?"

"What destroyed my people? A part of it. She also likes squishing people between her toes."

Tatiana frowned at him, but didn't push it. The look on Hiltz' face told her everything she needed to know about having seen people die in front of this thing. "We have to go." She breathed.

"No."

"Hiltz-"

"He's your son." Hiltz snapped at her. "Show some backbone."

"What do you want me to do, stand in front of that monstrosity and wave my arms about?" He stared at her, saw the tears in her eyes. "Hiltz, my baby is in danger, and I can't do a thing about it. But I _know_ he'd disown me if he knew you were in danger too."

"He doesn't care _that_ much."

"Then what about you, don't you want to run?"

He wanted to lie. But she held his hand, squeezed it tightly. Hiltz bit his lips and returned her gaze. "Yes." He breathed. "I want to run and keep running. But I can't go far. And…I don't think I could face what I'm going through on my own."

Tatiana nodded. "I understand. Believe me I do. I want to stay, and I love my son…but I can't let you get hurt as well. Like I said, he'd never forgive me. It's okay to want to run, anyone would. We're going to get to the car, try to make contact with the military."

"They won't help."

She looked away, but still helped him up. Hiltz racked his brain, trying to think of something to say to her, but everything failed. And inside was something cutting at him that he hadn't been aware of before.

_After everything that's happened…and everything he's done, Tatiana will still love Gunther. _Emotion swelled within him, buoyed by hormones. _Why…why couldn't it be the same with my kind? Why does everything have to be so perfect? Why can't…_

He nervously ran a hand through his hair, trying to still his nerves.

_Why can't I accept this messy way of living, where people hurt and make noise at each other, but they still care. Humans have this at an art level. They're…so forgiving. I…if Gunther makes it…I'll…try harder. I want to stay. _

They walked in silence, flinching when zoids went past and when the beams sizzled and tore the air in half. It seemed to take forever to reach the jeep, where Raven was hanging out the window with a dazed look on his face and gazing at the DeathSaurer. He paid their feelings no heed when he spotted them, only pointed.

"Hiltz? Tell Prozen I want one of those for Christmas."

"Shut your hole, boy." Hiltz grumped. He twisted the door open and climbed inside, sinking into the seat and strapping himself in. "Before I jam my foot in there to do it myself."

"Hormonal, huh?"

Hiltz twisted around. "Listen here, you little bugger. Gunther's in that machine right now and I don't know what it's doing to him. It breaks people into a thousand pieces and eats them." He tried to keep the emotion from his voice. "That thing destroyed my world. Now it's unleashed on yours."

Raven stared back. "I bet I could bring it down."

"Bullshit." Hiltz was swiped by Tatiana. "Ow!"

"It's just a zoid. It's still a machine. It's got weaknesses." Raven slumped back into his seat and rubbed his eyes like a little boy as Tatiana started the car. "I saw the damage it did. But like, that beam's got to come from somewhere."

He stayed silent, staring at the boy. As the car turned out into the street, Hiltz turned, and was able to get a better look at the machine. "What do you mean?"

"My Genosaurer can do the same thing. Only smaller. It stiffens it's tail and the flaps go back and boom."

Well, this was as scientific as it got. Hiltz nodded and looked over the zoid again, trying to see what his people hadn't seen. And the only thing he could think of was - "The apparatus on the back. It's a fan, isn't it…"

"Yeah. I mean, it sucks shi…stuff in, and charges it up or something to send out that beam. But it's gotta be open. And that means it's open to attack, if people got behind it."

"Have to slow it down first." Hiltz felt something, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. "The legs aren't protected. The upper body is armoured to the nines, but the rest of it…"

_Is open. Her armour. It's not completed._

This wasn't the same beast.

His dark eyes opened wide.

This one hadn't fully formed yet. Heart in his throat, Hiltz gripped the seatbelt until his knuckles went white as the shock hit him. If it was impatient, it would have broken out early, wouldn't it? This wasn't the real thing, was it? No. It couldn't be. The cells were dead. This was a copy, a flawed copy, like…Like Rhyss had said. Hiltz whimpered in the back of his throat. It was young, immature and lusting for battle. It would make mistakes. Already it was yelling at people. Okay…Zoid minds formed last. The shell was required to protect the core, and the zoid's actual battling brain was developed last, because it was the last thing, it needed to have a base down, it needed to have a brain before it could learn to fight-

While she might be able to overcome the thoughts of a puny human, she would be open to suggestion.

An organoid, if powerful enough, could act as a buffer between pilot and zoid. Organoids followed a different set of programs to a Zoid, so it would stand to reason it could work…against this version of the DeathSaurer. And worse still; one such organoid existed. Only it was broken.

_Rhyss. She doesn't just plan ahead; she makes up several scenarios and makes sure she can follow at _least _one to stay in control…Little bitch! _

"…I wish Ambient was here." He muttered.

"Shadow's an organoid. You want to send her up and bring Prozen out?"

Tatiana almost slammed on the breaks. "What! They can do that?"

"Don't be stupid she can't-" Hiltz blinked. "Wait. How powerful is she?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me what's going on!"

"Hang on a minute!" Hiltz held up a hand silencing her. "Raven?"

"I told you, I don't know."

A sob escaped Tatiana, but was ignored by the males in the car. Hiltz stared into Raven's eyes and hated himself for having to ask. "…Would you risk it?"

The boy shook his head. "…It's not up to me."

"Can you call her down now?"

"Sure." Then, instead of mind calling her like Hiltz expected, Raven rolled down the window and screamed the organoid's name to the winds. There was a whoosh, a clunk and a high pitched squeal of claws on metal as Shadow alighted on the roof of the jeep and peered into the window making Hiltz jump. "Go on, ask her."

Hiltz gulped. Up close Shadow looked mean, and he wasn't strong enough to fend off an attack. Wishing with all his heart that it was Ambient he was look at, he went to speak, but only heard a soft croon.

Before Hiltz could inquire, Shadow had spread her wings as was sailing into the sky.

"…What the…?" He breathed.

"Guess she already made up her mind." Raven said. "I hope she'll be okay." He added, as an afterthought, perhaps worried. But the proud smile on his face said otherwise.

"Hiltz. We're going to keep moving." Tatiana murmured. "Do you agree?"

"Sure. No sense staying here where we can get shot by either side."

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know." Hiltz slumped into the seat, burying his face in his hands. He felt exhausted. "I really, really don't know."

/**to be continued.**


	24. Survival of the Fittest

**Sorry for the upload issues. This is the whole chapter. **

_There are two reasons why I wrote this story. The first was the descendant theories thrown around by everyone in the early days of the fandom, linking CCGF to NCZero. The other was a reoccurring visual to a song. If I hadn't heard that song, the following battle would not have come to pass, and none of this would have ever happened. :D Of course it's changed now, and the story's gotten a lot longer. Is this the end? Hell no :3_

**Chapter Twenty-Four:** Survival of the Fittest

…**Am I not the most beautiful thing in the world?**

_I would not know._

**I am protecting you and killing your enemies. **

_No-one, not even _you_, has the right to take life away._

**I can do what I wish!**

_You are nothing more than a spoilt child._

Pain lanced between his temples and made Prozen grit his teeth. He'd closed his eyes after the Ligers died. He couldn't watch anymore. But the DeathSaurer wasn't happy with this attitude and decided that regardless of his feelings, he should bear witness to Her triumph. Then there was the horrible sensation of wires crossing over his face and suddenly he could see again. She'd forced his eyes open.

He'd struggled then, but She only tied him down more.

They were emptying everything they had at Her. Nothing seemed to have any effect. The slow, sickening realisation had made the bile rise to the back of his throat, but She'd intervened then and said if he tried to vomit again in Her nice clean cockpit She'd punish him.

If what he was seeing now wasn't punishment, he didn't want to know what could take its place.

_There has to be a way out of this._ He thought. _She's a goddamn zoid. But…how can I compete against something so big and so powerful? Ye gods, no wonder she destroyed the Zoidians…perhaps humans should face the same fate considering the mess we make of things._

She didn't stop him from curling up into the padded chair, and pressing his forehead against his knees. Instead, She laughed. She laughed, and sang and laughed some more. Oh, and shot stuff.

Deep in his mind, Prozen was at a loss of what to do. He felt despair – true despair – and helpless, and weak and who knew how many other words to describe someone unable to do anything about their situation. Through his mind, every doubt, every fear, every negative thing in his life was magnified over and over until that was all he knew.

He was a pathetic bastard child, he had done nothing but bring pain to the world and it's people, he'd killed the sons and daughters of Guylos with his carelessness and now some of the Republic. He'd hurt so many people…people like Raven, like his mother, like…

Hiltz.

He opened his eyes.

_-All we felt was helplessness_-

_What the hell am I doing?_

He stared at the line of buildings to his right, noticing them for the first time. They were a work of art really, for all their run-down appearance. People had made them. People had lived in them. He didn't know any of these souls, but they had existed and the building had provided and sheltered for them.

This moment of clarity and clear vision brought on something else.

_I'm…not thinking straight. When was the last time my thoughts were really my own and not tainted by worry? I don't remember._

There was the faint electrical charge that burst through him as the Beam was thrown at the tiny zoids around Her feet. Prozen didn't register the actual feeling, just mentally apologised to whoever had met a very bright and quick end.

_She's a Zoid. She's a powerful Zoid. But no Zoid was built to be so intelligent; they are beasts. That's what Hiltz said. They evolved to fill their purpose. The DeathSaurer…is different because it was made to destroy, plain and simple. Right? But what if that's not why it was like that. What if – like now – she was made to _police _war? Is this one different from the one that destroyed the Zoidians? This doesn't make any sense!_

She wasn't paying attention.

With great care and purpose, Prozen gripped the controls. His body registered the pain but Prozen carefully ignored it, caring only that he kept his eyes on the prize in front of him. Imperials and Republicans alike swirled around the DeathSaurer, kept up the useless fire, and…

_They're not hitting us with all they've got. They're scared._

Like him.

_Fear is paralysing. I wonder if that's how she got what she wanted all those years ago._

Experimentally, he pulled at the controls, felt Her respond. There was surprise on Her side, and Shaums snarled like a wild animal as Prozen settled forward, unfolding himself and pulling up the control panels.

_It makes sense. The government controls the populace with fear. Both sides don't really want to fight, but if you make people scared they'll follow you. Did every pilot who approached this machine see their worst fears? Their nightmares? Did they fall so deep that they couldn't find a way out and she feasted on their brains?_

A darker thought emerged from his hindbrain.

_Perhaps the only reason those poor souls were just about turned into vegetables was because she sucked them dry of what made them human. She needed someone, so she fed herself up until she got to me. And now, she's eating Shaums. _His stomach clenched. _No. I'm not going to end up like them. I have to try…and push this all away. I can do this. She's just like…a big fat Iguan._

Prozen managed a smile.

"Hey. DeathSaurer."

**What, fleshling?**

"You're fond of that name for me. I was wondering something."

**I'm not going to eat you, Prozen, I have other uses for your mind.**

"That doesn't give me much comfort, but that wasn't the answer I was looking for. What I'd like to know is…" He wrenched the controls quickly, and something below them squealed in protest – an unprotected leg, not used to moving so fast – and grinned when She did exactly what he thought She would do. She fought back, but he guided the controls gently, aiming down a large boulevard and towards the outer ring of the city. "Are you related at all to the noble Iguan?"

**HOW _DARE_ YOU!**

"…Because they are a _bitch_ to control as well."

**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?**

"I'm keeping my head clear."

They'd cleared the main living areas. The zoids parted as they moved and Prozen managed to divert his attention enough to call up a command screen while fighting off the white noise that told him he was nothing.

**STOP NOW. I COMMAND IT!**

It took all the strength in him to say no.

Trying to stay calm, he watched the little indicator on screen connect with an outside source and found himself staring into a blank screen.

**THEY CAN'T SEE YOU, CAN'T SEE YOU!**

"Send the toughest bastards you can muster." Prozen called over the mental noise, trying to keep his voice steady. "I'll do what I can from here."

There was no answer, but he watched them all peel away. Ignoring the cables that continued to suck at his flesh, he managed to get on his knees on the chair and peer around and into the assembled force behind Her massive body. Something was coming on the horizon.

He couldn't make them out. Prozen hoped they were strong.

**I AM THE MASTER! TURN AROUND!**

He ignored Her, and instead opened up the weapons dialogue boxes. He watched amusedly as She frantically changed the English language program to something else – Zoidian, he suspected – and chitter nonsensically at him.

"You're a big fat liar." He muttered. "You're just a stupid Iguan. I _trained_ on one of them. I can navigate these without the need for actual words."

There was the ominous click-click of weapons systems being released. The DeathSaurer howled as missile after missile was shot out and redirected at Her precious body. As the cockpit jolted around, Prozen smiled triumphantly as the readouts finally said 'damages…'

**YOU BASTARD ASS-FUCKING SON OF A WHORE! **

"You talk like an Iguan too." He said conversationally.

oOo

The first of the Gojulas systems took the lead, accompanied by a certain blue BladeLiger and a black CommandWolf. There were three of them, and flanking them some way off to the right was a platoon of Iron Kongs. The far left had a company of Red Horns. There was great distance between each zoid to try and maximise survival, which was a good thing.

"What happened? Why did it turn away like that?"

"I don't know." Hiltz watched the hulking shape and then looked over to Raven. Regardless of the boy's health, he'd demanded to go too, and had managed con some idiot at the palace to handing over the GenoSaurer again. While he couldn't do any real damage to the thick armour of his eventual opponent, at least Raven could be a kind of decoy. The GenoSaurer was fast, faster than the DeathSaurer could aim.

"Hey, incoming message-"

Words were spoken. People listened.

Hiltz held Tatiana as she started to cry again, trying not to himself. Freakin' hormones. Raven just frowned and belted himself up, powering up the Geno in the process. "…I want a hot dinner when I get back." He muttered.

"Fine, whatever. Just hurry the hell up. Shoot the fan and get yourself out of there. And try not to shoot the other zoids, no matter _how_ annoying they are to you." Hiltz snapped back, but his heart wasn't in it. He could no longer see Shadow on the horizon and pondered if it was worth her time. Prozen was dead, he had to be. That or terribly tortured. He stood there, patting Tatiana's hair and wondering what the hell he was supposed to do.

They'd stopped the car outside one of the holding stations for zoids of the military – Raven's zoid in particular, and all they'd been hearing was the death count. People had trampled each other to death in their attempts to get away. It was awful.

Nonetheless, it was quiet here, and mostly people were milling about in groups or still in the buildings, if they could actually provide protection. The DeathSaurer itself hadn't done much damage, it had been the crowd panicking.

Giving Tatiana a final pat on the shoulder, Hiltz padded back to the car and climbed inside the back to lean against the other side. He was angry with Prozen for being such a fool, but at the same time…not angry with him. He didn't want to think about it, so Hiltz just closed his eyes and tried to relax himself as Tatiana sniffled some more and climbed into the front seat.

"…How…How are you holding up?"

"…Well, I'm not fine." Hiltz folded his hands over his swollen stomach. "You'd better hope there's some of him left if Shadow can get there in time, because then you can kiss it goodbye and let me kill him dead."

"Hiltz…"

"I'm serious. Your son has brought more trouble to me than…than anything else in my life!"

She smiled for the first time since coming to the city, and Hiltz inwardly preened. She coaxed the engine to life and the jeep moved off again, carefully weaving it's way between the debris and occasional body. Hiltz settled himself down and closed his eyes, wondering why he felt so blank. Perhaps he was past the fear now or something.

Most of all, he longed for the safety of the old den, or…lately…Tatiana's house. In fact, Hiltz was vividly concentrating on the nice warm bed, comfortable covers and…rain, yes, rain, on the roof. He'd hated it, true, but falling asleep next to Prozen there had lessened the unnaturalness of something he hadn't grown up with. It was his safe place at the moment, and had slowly drowned out his dry, dusty home before his long sleep.

_Damn it Gunther. The least you can do is make sure I don't have to watch your mother cry again. _

oOo

The gears jammed a mile out of the city. It was too close by far for Prozen's liking, but he could go no further and now he sat on the edge of the command chair, fighting the controls with all his might so the Zoid couldn't turn back. Both feet were jammed down on the break pad, and quite a few times the evil creature had jolted Her head to try and dislodge him. Problem was, Prozen wasn't in the head, and the DeathSaurer was not meant to bellydance.

That was probably why he was smirking.

**I am going to KILL you. **

"Yes. Yes you are. But I'm not going down without a fight."

**I will make you cry for the one that spawned you. **

"Go ahead. In fact, I shall happily state now; I want my mother. I want my father too. I'd also like a cup of tea, something to eat and some time to go to the bathroom."

**STOP MOCKING ME! **

"I'm not. I'm just being truthful." Prozen grunted softly as the pressure increased. "Can I add Hiltz to the list?"

**He helped me come into being. **

"I don't care."

**HE WILL KILL YOU IF HE GETS THE CHANCE! **

"And so will you. I told you, I don't care." He looked up at the 'ceiling' above him. "I don't care! I'm…I'm willing to do what it takes to stop you!"

**WE COULD HAVE BEEN GLORIOUS TOGETHER! **

"Together? You mean you took me over and made me do horrible things to people." Prozen snarled, letting his anger flow. Anger, he realised, was a saving grace here. It masked the sadness and gave him something to work with. "You would have used me up and discarded me!"

**I STILL CAN! **

The white noise plunged into his hindbrain and Prozen snarled, back arching and body stiff as the zoid tried to overcome his will. Over and over he chanted 'no', and with each word passing from his lips – or in his head – She increased the flow of core-fluid. He felt sick, dizzy, but refused to let go, refused to give in. His skin rapidly lost it's colour (not that it had much anyway) and was replaced by grey. His sight was failing too, but to remedy that Prozen just closed his eyes. What you couldn't see, pardon the pun, couldn't hurt you.

Everything hurt. Warning sounds flared in the cockpit as the new forces caught up with them and Prozen felt his hands start to slip away from the controls. He could barely breathe, he felt his body grow cold, colder still.

_Well, half her weapons stash is depleted. Maybe two thirds. She's trying to generate more but I have a feeling that's not going to work. They're coming, and they're going to kill her. Everything hurts. It's so cold, and I just want to sleep. But…can't. If…If I do, I…can't wake up. There's too much…of her in…me…like…Alex. _

He felt sorry for the deranged scientist.

_Ate him up instead of me…I'd have been just the same. Uncaring…bloodthirsty…lusting…after power…takes away a person's soul…replaces it with her own. Guess that's what humans are good…for… _

Vaguely, he was aware of a buzzing sensation, through his body. CPG? No, didn't…feel…like…

Something slammed into him.

Physically.

He yelped as new cables – _warm_ cables – covered him and shielded him. There was a brief spark of pain and he felt the world slowly start to swim back. There was a quiet growl by his ear, and he allowed himself a single sob for realisation that it was Shadow.

**WHOAREYOU?**

Frantic words. The noise in Prozen's head began to clear and he felt warmth move sluggishly through his body. Unable to do anything, he simply let go and felt himself physically drift away into this strange, warm silence, devoid of the buzzing, the deranged screaming and the throbbing ache of his heart.

When the first explosion came, Prozen thought with all certainty that the DeathSaurer had killed them both. But when the second one came, he realised it was his heart, still beating. He sluggishly put two and two together; Shadow was his life support system and he was coiled up inside her as she cleansed him and let the DeathSaurer have back her little 'gift'. But he and Shadow were not bonded, and here and now he could barely understand her. He just wanted to sleep, but to his amazement he felt the pricks on his skin, and un-intrusively felt Shadow command him not to. Adrenaline flowed through his body, heightening everything, and when he opened his eyes the warmth melted away and was replaced by three extremely ugly Gojulas about to get a smack.

**FILTHYCREATURESDIEDIEDIE **

"Shadow." Prozen grunted. There was a howl of affirmative, and he noticed the tiny timer now running on the screen to his left. Understanding, he grabbed the controls, ripped them viciously and plunged her midsection into the oncoming blow. The Gojulas collided with Her and She screamed, over and over, now dampened as opposed to being the piercing cries he had experienced before. "Shadow, I need you to give me enough time to shut her down. It doesn't have to be permanent, but I beg you-" He reigned in a taloned paw, about to decapitate the one on the right "-get my arse out of here while you still can and while _she's_ bleeding."

He wasn't imagining the female laughter in his mind or the increase in natural chemicals as his body tried to make up for the blood it had lost.

With a feral grin, Prozen drove the paw into the ground, feeling the shudder go through his entire body. Something then hit the zoid from behind and he noticed the BladeLiger start ripping into the weapons systems along with it's buddy the CommandWolf.

_Not strong enough._

The GenoSaurer then appeared out of nowhere and sent the two flying. Prozen felt a spark of hope fill his battered soul then tried to wrench the body around to dislocate the DeathSaurer's arm.

It didn't work out.

There was a yell above him – through Shadow, he could hear it – and Prozen stared in horror as the Liger turned on the GenoSaurer and slammed into it. The Wolf quickly joined it; and the Saurer continued to try and keep up it's assault on something…something on the DeathSaurer's back. Prozen couldn't see, but the nagging ghost-itch between his shoulder blades told him everything he needed to know.

_Raven! No! You idiot- _

Shadow _screamed_.

She tore out of the DeathSaurer and hurtled towards the Genosaurer, knocking it off it's perch as the monster it was on tried to buck, tried to dislodge the flies from Her back. In a twisted parody, Prozen's face mimicked the grimace the zoid wore, and the tail swung, Her back arched, and Her head twisted over Her shoulder.

**GOTYOUGOTYOU **

Prozen shut his eyes.

Then opened them a second later when a pair of talons gripped around the DeathSaurer's head and forced the mouth shut.

Shubaltz.

**STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID **

She tossed Her head, flung the IronKong like a ragdoll and then reached around again, to give the three a feel of the CPG at point blank. Luckily they'd gotten out of the way, but the GenoSaurer landed hard while the other two – so damn shiny – made it off without a scratch.

"RAVEN!" Prozen screamed.

Shadow was doing her best, but it wasn't enough. Now, the army thought it had two foes. And the Genosaurer was it's new target for some insane reason. With a snarl, Prozen ignored all the commands the DeathSaurer gave him, ignored the way She entwined around him again and swiped at the oncoming Redhorn that decided that Raven was a better target. Pain lanced through Prozen's body as the arm actually dislodged, and he heard Shaums howl indistinctly. The sensations were at least shared between them.

The thud of a pair of Gojulas colliding into the DeathSaurer's side almost knocked him out of the seat if She hadn't tied him down so securely.

**DOYOUSEE?DOYOUSEE?SEEKTOKILL! **

"SHUT UP AND DO AS YOUR FUCKING TOLD YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Prozen twisted Her around, pushed off and felt the other leg give way. They were sitting on Her. How…damn…stupid.

_They want to kill the pair of us. I don't want to die like this._

The DeathSaurer blasted a helpless Gordos that had just made it to the fight. The platoon following it opened fire in it's wake and the DeathSaurer groaned, the missiles aimed directly at the damage Prozen had made.

It was a moment of clarity – the screen coming on, and Alex, looking like he was dead or something, he was so grey – and saying: "They think you're to blame. They're going to kill us all. Stop fighting."

"NO!"

"You made this bed. Lie in it."

**Becomeonebecomeonerejoiceinme **

"SHUT UP." He reigned Her in, controlled the lash out and succeeded in knocking over the Gojulas bearing down on him. Pivoting on the bad leg and smirking when the ankle broke, he managed to manoeuvre the massive death machine over the broken GenoSaurer and flip the channels open again.

"…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"_Minister_ Prozen." Karl Shubaltz spat back from his fallen zoid; "You are to be detained along with your machine and put to justice. You will come quietly or else we will have to take steps that might result in your death."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard-"

"You've _killed_ who knows how many men already!"

_Don't rise to it. It's not his fault he's in the dark._ Prozen pushed away the negativity, and opened the weapons controls again to let the next lot of missiles target the Zoid he was in. "You and I are going to have a long talk after this." He said through gritted teeth. The second surge of zoid chemicals in his body were quickly bringing him down.

There wasn't enough time.

_Hiltz._ He thought fleetingly. _I'm sorry I was so weak. Maybe I can set things right now. I hope you can forgive me. _

**Allaloneloveyouloveyou-! **

Ignoring the fact everyone could probably hear him, he contacted Raven. The boy looked pale and rattled, and gave Prozen a look that told him _he_ probably looked worse.

"Raven."

"Prozen, I-"

"It's okay. I need you to do something for me."

"I'm _not_ leaving you!"

"Will you be quiet for a second?" Prozen gasped, desperately. "I…I'm running out of time. I want you to fire the CPG straight up, and keep doing it. You should be directly under the core."

"That's crazy! You'll be killed!"

"_I'm already dying_." Saying those words didn't make him feel any better. "She's inside me. I can barely feel anything anymore. I don't want you to die. _I_…don't want to die. But…there isn't any choice."

Raven's face darkened, but he nodded.

"Tell Hiltz…I'm sorry."

Locking the talons down, Prozen grit his teeth and fought the now wordless mess that was the DeathSaurer's mind. She had broken out too early, Her mind not fully formed and now falling to pieces around him. Inside himself, Prozen could feel things slowly growing colder, how hard it was to breathe but most of all how tired he'd become. But he held Her. She fought him, the controls shaking wildly in his hands as he grit his teeth and ignored everything She sent his way. He wouldn't give in.

Eyes began to close.

She shrieked at him as heat burned beneath them both. Raven was doing what he could, the DeathSaurer's armour protecting him from those outside. Prozen thought he felt grief, but in reality he didn't know what he was thinking. He could only hold the controls steady; submit, and burn.

Thoughts raced through his mind as everything faded to grey. Raven could get out. He had to. His mother was safe, so were the other Prozen Knights. Prozen was sorry the people had died, that wasn't fair, but there was enough to pick up the pieces.

Some smart bugger had started to break the fan.

He smiled, though sadly.

And Hiltz filled his mind. He tried to stop thinking about the Zoidian the moment he'd broken free of the spell, but now he had nothing left to give. Prozen didn't know what would happen to his companion. He wasn't even sure if 'love' was what he felt. All he knew was that Hiltz would be alienated once more, and worse still it was because of Prozen. He choked back a cry as a particularly hard shudder went through him, and hot metal spat onto his clothing from behind the seat.

_Oh God, oh God- _

Massive warning signals flared, and the screaming was ready to deafen him, human and zoid alike.

_Oh God, oh Hiltz, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sor-_

Everything went white.

/**To be continued.**


	25. Pieces

**Chapter Twenty-Five: **Pieces

She stood atop a distant outcrop of stone, skirts billowing around her as she watched and smiled, and then started to realise that perhaps she shouldn't be smiling. Rhyss' fists clenched, and her body began to twitch in horror as the incredible machine that had dealt so much pain and misery…began to turn away. She couldn't understand it. By now it should have levelled half the city as opposed to taking a walk in the suburbs and then the outer reaches.

Rhyss began to hyperventilate.

Gunther Prozen was a human.

He was a weak, stupid, _vengeful_ human.

And he'd succeeded where the strongest and purest Zoidians had failed.

He was controlling the beast. The very beast that had brought low a civilisation that was light-years ahead of the puny, _stupid_ humans.

A tiny cry escaped her lips, pale eyes wide with horror and disgust. Beside her, the hunched forms of Specula and Ambient creeled and snarled, picking up on her emotions and responding in turn with their own answers.

How could this be?

She tried to get her breathing under control. Okay. So. The human had managed to come this far, there was no telling if he would continue now was there, right?

She bit her lip.

There had to be some way to stop this. Some way to shut the human down.

Permanently.

Specula nuzzled against her, and Rhyss raised a hand, cupping the organoid's pointed head and merging their presences together. They could do this. They could break the human; shatter him into a thousand pieces and let the Saurer continue Her grisly work. Then, then…

Rhyss would go to EVE. Shut the Saurer down. And relocate the last of the Zoidians. It could be her world. She could assume the mantle of messiah, after all, this was what it was all about when you boiled everything down to it. Only her.

A twisted smile formed, the Saurer was too concerned with the fiery colonoscopy it was getting from the little GenoSaurer beneath it to care about a tiny Zoidian mind flitting about it's occupants. Both were flailing in their seats, mouths open, fingers like claws as they struggled blindly towards freedom. There was no such thing as higher reasoning here, they were trapped animals.

It was so beautiful she _almost_ shed a tear.

But her joy was stopped when Rhyss stumbled onto something else. While one was beating itself against the walls, the other was…well…they were _animal_ instincts but controlled. Pure, undiluted anger flowed around her for a moment as she took a closer peek and realised it was Prozen, clinging tightly to the controls, a sliver of self against the white noise.

It took a moment for her to break into his mind, as his defences were at their lowest ebb, devoted entirely to fending off the DeathSaurer – one little mortal mind was nothing to this sense of survival.

All was quiet in his mind, and she watched in satisfaction as the world she stepped into became more real by the moment – somewhere in the palace, she presumed, a memory from Prozen's youth. His mind stood out like a light in the dark, a shivering child huddled against a wall, trying to make himself small and his whimpers smaller. Rhyss smirked, stepping over the mental tiles, and pausing only when the grandfather clock he was curled up against started to chime. Her hands, fingers thin and long, splayed outwards and she gleefully grasped his neck.

"Gunther Prozen." She breathed happily.

The child didn't look at her. His eyes were dull, bottom lip quivering as tears leaked from either side of his face. Rhyss tightened her grip. Around her memories of life sputtered and died, frail ghosts that were on the edge of her vision yet still filled with meaning; and she watched, joyously –

-_They lowered the coffin into the ground, and he was too young to understand that daddy wasn't coming home anymore. No. That was a lie. What was confusing was the way people were acting around him, patting him on the head and staring at him, wondering why he wasn't crying. He couldn't cry because there weren't any tears to shed. He'd cried when daddy died, but he wouldn't cry on such a pretty day because his mother was watching and so very sad. It was a day when daddy would have been happy and they would have all gone on a walk together. So, when everyone went back home, he and his mummy went for the walk, and they cried together, the mother and her little boy, but it was happy crying because on this path was all the memories they held dear-_

The child in her arms jerked, backing away from the memories before Rhyss could fully take in his misery. Annoyed she looked at his face, noticing the tears were springing anew. Idiotic creature-

_- "What the hell did you think you were doing?"_

_The voice rung out loud and clear, as Zeppelin the Third brought down the riding crop against the white flesh again. All he'd done was sneak out to get some sunlight. Inside was making him feel dizzy. The tutor said it was okay, how was he supposed to know the old man was prowling the gardens with one of his whores? The youth curled into a tight ball, biting his wrist to keep from screaming. He kept telling himself over and over that this wasn't personal…but now…_

_He wasn't so sure anymore…_

"_I pay to give you good lessons and you throw it back into my face! You're nothing without me, boy! Nothing!"-_

Jerk. Whimper. Rhyss snarled as it was taken from her grasp.

_-on the way back, the little boy fell asleep. Because Patricia didn't know what to do, they had to change seats. "He's your responsibility" She'd said. They were both young. Both stupid. He didn't know what had come over him, but he'd sat beside the boy and provided support when the child cried in his sleep and called for his parents. That was the first time Gunther realised that there were others apart from him and his close quarter of friends who were entirely alone-_

Sentimentality. She felt warmth blossom at the thought of Raven however, he was an adorable child, but the links to his foster father hurt her. She couldn't fathom the bond between them – Prozen hadn't fathered the boy, had no genetic link to him whatsoever, but was still so deeply protective…it felt almost like the women in the temple…but what did they know about her? Rhyss bit her mental lip-

_-"-op it!_ _Just stop it!"-_

-Same boy, now a handsome teenager. Memory recent. Anger. Fear-

_-the look of hate was awful, pale eyes filled with disgust when he caught them. Raven hadn't voiced a yay-or-nay since Hiltz had arrived, but he'd caught them kissing in the kitchen. He swore they'd been alone, he had no idea Raven was going to wake up so soon. Now he felt naked beneath that gaze, stumbling, trying to find a way to stop the boy from hating him. _

_Pale eyes flicking up and meeting those of his parent, and then of the interloper into the household, Raven bared his teeth in a feral snarl. "Keep your damn hands off of him!"_

"_What's your problem, brat?"_

"_Hiltz!"_

"_You just come in here and think you can take everything you want and everyone else can go to hell-" He moved as he cried out, hands like claws, gripping Hiltz' arm, trying to pull it away._

"_Let go, you silly little-"_

_He had to act then, hold the boy off. Raven squirmed against him, crying in pain, but let go, bottom lip trembling, façade crumbling. He collapsed against his body, wrapping his arms tightly around Gunther's waist. "He just keeps hurting you over and over! Can't you see that? Can't you see how much he enjoys pain?"_

_His whisper was soft. "I know."-_

Rhyss shivered with glee from the expressions on their faces. The spectre past forms faded away and she gleefully looked for the next, wishing she could stay forever. Humans were so complicated and foolish and emotional, so unlike Zoidians…

…Hang on.

Rhyss turned, called by the voice. Just out of hearing, feeling the presence she now knew almost as well as Prozen did. The image came to her, unwillingly, so deeply private and filled with…fuzzyness. She raised an unbelieving eyebrow.

-"_Gunther?"_ _The voice was hesitant. He'd looked up, vaguely surprised, and slightly shy as Hiltz joined him on the couch. The Zoidian looked exhausted, hardly surprising what he was going through. "Gunther, would you mind if for just a second-"_

"_If you're going to cry, go ahead."_

"_Don't say it like that."_

_He'd put the book down and held out his arms, let Hiltz snuggle into him. If it were hormones or just being homesick, it didn't matter. Crawling into his lap, burying himself as tight as he could into Gunther's body, Hiltz shuddered in the onslaught of fear and pain, crying uncontrollably into the soft cotton beneath him. But as quickly as it had come on, now it faded, leaving him dull and confused. Gunther had kissed his forehead, told him everything was all right, and Hiltz refused to move, his head resting against the shoulder he now claimed as his own. Between them, Gunther could feel the slight swell of the god-forsaken experiment beneath Hiltz' clothing, but for the first time since this had happened…he felt curiously warm and relaxed, happy. Hiltz, his eyes fogged with sleep and emotional drain, nuzzled his face, his cheeks still damp and slightly sticky with his tears. _

"_This is between us.." The Zoidian murmured, straddling his lap, and leaning close, forehead to forehead with the albino._

_Gunther slipped his arms around Hiltz' waist, pleased with the closeness that was so damn rare. "What is it?"_

_The gaze did not falter for either of them, but Hiltz' voice betrayed him entirely. "…Did you…did you ever have to ask…I mean, you knew…your parents…did you ever have to ask them…to tell you…-"-_

The memory was ripped away, and Rhyss felt it die at her fingertips. Growling, she decided to stop running down memory lane with her victim and give him the what-for. Coiling up the ribbons of strength she stopped feeding off the memories that swum around her cold blue light and directed her attention on the man in front of her.

The memories were giving him strength, and slowly, he was starting to unfold, fight back once more. Doggedly. He clung to life, not yet sleeping, not yet insane. A twisted smirk unfolded on Rhyss' lips.

"You're a thorn in my side, but you know what? I'm going to use you still. This _thing_ can't continue on unless it finds somewhere safe to stay. I'm going to use you. Then I'm going to get that idiotic worm to resurrect this stupid creature and fill it with some good parts…probably _using_ him too." She smirked. It was only a step away from her original plan, hell, Prozen would have ended up as the DeathSaurer's host anyway. How could she have let emotion cloud her judgement so much? "His pups I can hide safely. I can claim innocence. Raven will still listen to me, if the shock from losing you is enough. Just think. Nothing could stand in my way."

It all fell into place. The pups would grow quickly, even with stunted human genes. She could find someone at the facility to take care of them, guide them to fight. Maybe even adopt out. A perfect little unit and she could use them _all_. Sure, they'd be _tainted_, but hell, if nature intended it, the strongest might father Rhyss' own eventual offspring. But first…

Tighter, ever tighter. Gunther coughed, body shuddering in an effort to draw breath.

"In a way I'm sorry this has to happen. You're incredibly intelligent. I'm almost pleased you were used to help father the future of the Zoidian race. But you're here, and you have another job to do now. It's not over yet." She nudged her thumbs beneath his chin, at the tender part of his throat, wanting him to suffer. "So be a good little boy and die. It'll seem like a short nap to you. Then you'll wake up and be part of the greater whole. I'll throw the worm into it too, I'm sure he can find some spare parts to make this junky-copy actually _work_. He's an idiot you know, Hiltz-"

Rhyss stopped, mid sentence.

Prozen had been given focus. Eyes widened. Swam into focus. Choking, a last breath, Rhyss could just make out the word – _Hiltz_ – and felt something slip inside her. Crimson lines flared against her eyeballs and she screamed as something covered with spines slashed at her mental body as if to rend it to pieces. She flung herself back to the safety of Specula and opened her eyes to the real world…

…to find Ambient missing from her side.

oOo

There was a brief flaring of light, and everyone held their collective breaths. The dark armour seemed to ripple, then light appeared at its' seams and that was when-

- the DeathSaurer _exploded._

The remaining pilots scrambled for safety as searing hot metal rain fell to the ground, and chunks of armour tore ruts in the ground as they pin wheeled away. Zoids trampled their fellows, people screamed and the public went 'ooh' at the light show of a core collapsing in on itself from being punctured by a beam of super-charged atoms.

And a young man in a BladeLiger and a blond Zoidian in the back just stared as the greatest monster that Zi had ever known fell apart to nothing. He'd been told by everyone, over and over again, that _he_ was the one who could beat it to submission – the _only_ one. It kind of lacked punch now, he thought, staring at the carcass. He could have been a legend, beating the beast like that in his brand new shiny zoid.

The only person who hadn't heard this story was now tearing away, too much in shock to do anything but stare straight ahead, his organoid coiled lovingly around him. Raven was white, trembling, clutching at controls with the strength of a newborn kitten. But his rage, his upset and denial, it was all held at arm's length from him. Just beyond himself, he could feel it, the waves ready to crash down on him.

There was nothing to come back to.

Nothing at all.

- to be continued


	26. A moment of silence

_I'm not dead, just high on MMM (bwehehehehehehe) and godknowswhat being thrown at me by university, homelife and everything else. I have not forgotten this story and long to get back to it! For the moment, have this chapter, know I love all of my readers even if you don't review, and thanks to a few certain fics here (NOT NAMING NAMES) it's possible I will be back, and also with something unusual. _

_If time permits it._

_God, I love this pairing. Seriously. Prozen/Hiltz forever kthxbai. _

**Chapter Twenty-Six: **A moment of silence

The interesting thing about grief was how it affected someone. Tatiana felt strangely withdrawn from the world, and remained so, only briefly aware of the people around her. She had kept in contact with Samuel's friends in the military, and they were now calling in all the favours they needed to get her – and her companion – to the safety of the country.

Guylos was in chaos, faces a blur as she'd moved through the crowds of people, desperately trying to get to the rendezvous point told to her over the radio she'd stolen from one unsuspecting soldier. Hiltz only did what he was told; he was so deep in shock. As for Raven…well…

Best not to think about it.

Tatiana kept most of her grief at bay over losing her only son. She couldn't fall to pieces, not now, not when someone else needed her. She would have her time to cry.

Three hours after the explosion, she found herself bundled into the back of an arms carrier and moving with a convoy out of the city thanks to a few words from a childhood friend, now one of the few generals in the Imperial army. General Morgan had overseen it himself, kissed her hand and told her his prayers were with her and her friend – the same friend that now slept as though dead beside her.

They were nestled in amongst the supplies to the travelling companies that were now keeping an eye on the city's borders, and here she allowed herself to quietly weep. Beside her, curled up on his side, Hiltz lay with his head in her lap, occasionally making the softest of whimpers every now and then. She stroked his head then, cooed soft nonsense words to him until he quieted, and allowed her to go back to her own sadness.

She was always the dependable one, the one who got things done. Even now, her mind glossed over the grief, quietly putting together what was needed to be done here and now. Raven had to be found. Hiltz had to be settled. Tatiana may have lost a son, but she had gained another, and looking down on those messy red curls, she allowed herself a tiny smile. When they'd first gotten onto the truck, and he'd begun to doze off, he'd been terrified of what was happening, but soon stopped fighting it. It was easier this way.

He had, Tatiana reflected, a long way to go before he would be able to get on with his life again. He had lost more than anyone she knew, but continued to push his way through life and didn't give in to the temptation of despair. She had no idea how he would go about things in the future, but for now he'd need lots of sleep, and love, and absolutely no stress. As for his unborn children…well, when they came, he would have a lot more to worry about. She would help him as best she could, but understood he got the first say.

Running her fingers through his hair, she closed her eyes and thought about her long-dead husband, and prayed to whatever god was listening that Samuel had been at his son's side when he died. If anyone could help her dear Gunther, it would have been Samuel.

That thought warmed her a little, and she stroked Hiltz' side. They would be home soon. Yes. There was much to be done.

Warm tears dripped down her cheeks.

They reached Linulk as the sun began to dip beneath the horizon.

Hiltz stirred first from his makeshift bed, wondering what woke him. He felt strangely numb and couldn't remember why. But a part of him also told him that was possibly for the best. Within him the pups were now very awake and jostling about in an odd, comfortable sort of way.

He buried his head into the soft material of Tatiana's dress.

They were only like that when Prozen was around.

There was the faintest of warnings before the pain inside returned, that little twinge of 'oh. Oh yeah. I remember now.' Hiltz felt his whole body begin to tremble, and he growled in the back of his throat, feeling the muscles tense all over his body in a parody of a desire to flee.

Gunther Prozen was gone now. He wasn't coming back. And…Hiltz could never say sorry to him. Never fight, and make up. Never be cuddled again, and never pretend to be grumpy even though he was actually really enjoying the attention. No shared meals. No touches. No warmth.

He closed his eyes tightly; the pricking sensation around his eyes was _awful_. His head hurt, there was a lump in his throat and his body felt like lead. After the explosion he'd kept howling and couldn't help himself, partly with joy at the monster's death, but mostly with grief, over and over again, until he didn't have the strength anymore. He hadn't wept for his family when they had died, too much in shock. But he'd wept now, with a complete loss of control of everything.

But…

But…

He had…to remember…there would be new memories to make. He had to move on. He could let it hurt, but he couldn't let it consume him. Not again. It wasn't just him anymore; and Ambient wasn't around to keep an eye on him. The little ones would be coming soon, and well…

Actually, come to think of it, it was almost like they wanted to appear now. Hiltz rubbed his bulging tummy gently, making soft growls at his young as they continued to nose around each other.

_They know where we are. I remember overhearing my da tell one of his breeder sons what it would be like. You had to move away from dens to work, but when it was time to return, the pup would always know. Always look forward to it. Whole generations were born in one place, and we each knew where we were safest. In those walls. I miss them. I need them, right now. Even if it meant I'd be killed. At least…_

_No_.

He needed the _house_.

Adaptation was the key to survival.

Carefully sitting up, he leaned against the side of the transport and scowled irritably as his body told him that it still wanted to sleep regardless of his needs. The air smelt different, felt different too. And all of it was wonderful and welcoming. The change that came over him too was joyous. There were happy memories here, and he would dwell on them for as long as he needed to, to make him feel better. The house reminded him of Prozen, and he clung to that thought feverishly. He'd take back the room, claim it as his own. There would still be some scent of his Broodmate in those walls, even if the laundry had been done.

"Be calm." He breathed to himself. The motions gently came to a halt, becoming the usual meandering of curiosity, and he lightly brushed Tatiana's hand. "…Tatiana?"

She grunted softly, and opened her eyes. "…Hiltz? What's wrong, where are we?"

"Almost there. Air's different. I think we're-"

He was cut off as the transport lurched and stopped. There were voices outside, unfamiliar voices. Hiltz tried to tuck his legs beneath him, automatically responding to the 'threat' and trying to move into a combat crouch. Leg muscles tightened for a leap, his mind running up the checklists of things he could do and it was only then his body failed him – he was too heavy for anything like this. Cursing angrily, he was surprised when Tatiana moved in front of him, bidding him to sit down.

"…We're at the gates."

"What gate?"

"All towns this far out have a makeshift border." Tatiana said, soothingly. "Back before the military came into play, towns warred with each other. The gate covers the road…a check point sort of thing…"

As she spoke there was the rustle of people and muted voices, and the truck lurched again. The smells and sounds were extremely familiar now, and Hiltz felt relief in that knowledge. The wait for thirty minutes bothered him, but he spent the time helping Tatiana pack up some supplies. When the truck finally stopped, and one young soldier popped out and undid the back for them to get out, Hiltz gratefully stretched his legs and aching body. Tatiana was instantly at his side, grasping the duffle bag she'd packed and placing one arm around his waist, guiding him gently up the hill to the estate. He followed willingly, hearing her call out her goodbyes and then the rumble as the truck left.

"It's going to be okay."

"You keep saying that, but I don't believe you." Hiltz breathed, pausing at the gates and leaning against the wall to catch his breath.

"You must, Hiltz."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I've done."

"_Hush_. I keep telling you; you're reacting to what's happened. I don't care if you're still angry and bitter towards my ra-"

"_I'm not_. Not to _you_. Not to…" Hiltz trailed off, unable to say anything more. His heart felt like it was being squeezed in the hand of a giant, and his body felt cold. "I'll never be able to say I'm sorry."

"The dead can hear us, Hiltz." She whispered. "If you say it and you _mean_ it-"

"_It's not the bloody same_!"

Tatiana backed off.

"I…I _understand_ this spiritual thing you humans have going. Hell, some of _our_ customs would be really, _really_ weird to you…but it's…it's not the same." Hiltz' shoulders slumped. "It…doesn't matter. I could say sorry until I lost my voice, but it would mean _nothing_ because I wouldn't have my reply." He went to punch the stone gate post, but ended up resting his knuckles against it, face softening. "You really don't know what you've got…until it's gone." He couldn't stop the whimper escape him. "…I…I should have learnt the first time around."

She hugged him again, resting her weight lightly against his back; arms tucked against his chest, and listened to the soft sobs.

"…Damn it." He breathed. "Why…why the fuck do my hormones have to start _again_ with this?"

Tatiana smiled sadly into the clothing of his tunic, and said nothing, just pulled away and began to guide him back up to the house, as the sobs became all out weeping and uncontrollable shaking. This only subsided when Hiltz was returned to his old room, and he threw himself at the bed and curled up as best he could, quieting into hiccups and sniffling.

He stared dully at the wall, clutching at a pillow as Tatiana came and went with things he might need, and gave her a faint smile when she returned the last time as night really did begin to crawl over the town, and orange light crawled across the floor to bathe the room in a warm, almost homely glow. She said nothing to him, just sat beside him for a while, reassuringly stroking his side.

Together they watched the lights begin outside from the town, as lamps were lit, and people…celebrated. A monster had been destroyed, and everyone had a story to tell.

When the people began to sing – and not very well, either – Tatiana stirred and gave his shoulder one last affectionate squeeze. "Goodnight, Hiltz. I'll…see you in the morning, okay?"

"Yeah. 'Night." He whispered back. He felt her move off the bed, and pull something warm over him, and his heart skipped a beat as he heard her close the door.

Covering him from the shoulders down was Prozen's quilt. The scent was faint but enough to warm his battered soul and he drew it tightly around him, nuzzling into it. As sleep began to enfold him again in its' blank and healing embrace, he came to one glorious, golden conclusion. When his pups were old enough, he would leave this place, leave _them_ with their grandmother, and destroy all of those responsible.

He owed Prozen – and Ambient – that much.

oOo

Hardin moved slowly through the wreckage, methodically sweeping the Kong's arms left and right to find any survivors. There had been some miracles here and there, but it had long since grown dark and she couldn't leave it any longer.

It was eerie and quiet moving through this mess, knowing the molten slag beneath the feet of her zoid had once been a fellow soldier and their zoid partner. Pieces of the DeathSaurer rose like a strange forest around her, enormous against her tiny size. Whoever had designed that zoid, the young woman thought, was insane.

"Lieutenant Hardin." A voice came through on her earpiece. "Your orders are to return to base camp immediately."

"Negative, base camp. There still might be survivors out here."

She had been the first to put up her hand to search. She needed to know for sure if it had been her oldest of friends who had committed such a heinous act. She needed to know if the man she loved had done the right thing. She needed a body. Something to take back, something to say goodbye to. So far she had no luck, but that didn't matter. Hardin clung to the thought that something might be over that hill. Kirche had retired some time ago, trying, and then succeeding, to drag Karl away too. Hardin didn't care. She didn't care about Kirche, and while she was sad Karl didn't understand, that in itself had been reduced to nothing.

Prozen had dragged her from the dirt countless times in training and in combat. She would do the same, even if he was no longer in this world.

"Lieutenant Hardin, this is an order from the crown prince himself. You must return. Now."

"No."

"Lieutenant, are you forgetting your place?"

"No."

"Then you must come back."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." How could she keep her voice so restrained? Hardin didn't know. Her pale eyes roved over each screen the Kong gave to her, looking for a heat signature of life or recent death. If she waited until morning there would be nothing left for the infrared sensors to pick up.

"Lieutenant-"

She grit her teeth. "NO, DAMN IT. HE COULD STILL BE OUT THERE. HE'S MY COMMANDER, I OWE HIM THAT MUCH."

There was a pause, an intake of breath from over the communications channel. A moment later a new voice came on, the unmistakable tone of Prince Rudolph. He cleared his throat and spoke to her.

"Lieutenant, I understand your loyalty…but _former_ Regent Prozen was a traitor. Would you want him brought back here to have a traitor's funeral?"

She stiffened, and then flopped against the controls, hanging her head in pain. "No. No, my lord, I would not."

"Then let him rest out here in…peace. It's only right."

He sounded…wrong. She understood there was feeling behind those words, but the child couldn't possibly understand what had happened while he had been away. But of course…it didn't matter. Not anymore.

Regaining her composure, she straightened in the seat and pulled the Kong around to begin the long walk back home. As she did so, another zoid dropped in beside her, and her heart leapt when she recognised the zoid's armour detailing. There was a connection-request, and she opened it, feeling a rush of warmth as Karl came on screen.

"Lieutenant."

"I…Colonel Shubaltz. I…I was informed you'd returned to base camp with Lieutenant Kirche."

"I had, but only to help organise some help here and there. Then…I came back out here."

Hardin gave him an honest smile. "Don't even think about lecturing me, Colonel."

"I wasn't going to." He looked away as the Zabre Fang found an easy pace to match the lumbering Kong's. "I…was wondering if you could answer something for me."

"I'll try."

"Why did Prozen say all those things, then go back on his word?"

"I don't know."

"Why…why did his foster son try to kill him?" Karl gave her a worried look. "I know there was some bad blood between them, what with the boy's bad history, but all the same-"

"There was no bad blood. Raven loved his foster father very much so. You're a guy; you should know…there's different ways of showing your affection. Raven…was ordered to do what he did. I think…" She frowned, trying to find the words but failing. "I think something very bad happened."

"You're telling _me_."

"No…Karl." There was no rank out here, not really. Hardin closed her eyes. "Karl…Gunther had _family_. There's no way he would do this. I know him. He wouldn't-"

"The man was a liar." Karl looked uncomfortable in the cockpit, pale eyes bright. "But…Like you said, he had family. I can't understand why he'd endanger the life of something so apparently important to him…"

Hardin closed her eyes, letting her zoid find the right path. "Sometimes you're a real dick, Karl."

He jerked with surprise, but Hardin ignored him, unable to stop herself. She couldn't stop thinking about Raven, about Hanna and…Hiltz. There were too many words unspoken. It was stupid; why did people have to screw things up so heartily?

"You know, I thought it was really…strange…when you and I started seeing more and more of each other. I liked you a lot, Karl. All through the training college and cadets. We're both career soldiers, we have…a shelf life? You know?"

"Patricia…"

"_No_, shut up." The flair of frustration took over, the Kong gripping a piece of twisted metal and shoving it aside. "Just…_shut up_, Karl. You're so straight-laced. You _always_ do the right thing. You _never_ say the wrong thing. You always keep yourself in this little box, and you look out at people and smile, and nod and I _hate_ that. I like you a lot, Karl. I want our times together to mean something, so that…" Hands gripped the controls tightly. "So that if one of us didn't come back, there'd be pleasant memories. That we could say 'this was someone I cared about. We had our good times and our bad, but we knew what we had and we were happy'. I don't know why…why you gave me a second look. You didn't like my commander, and you were in with Kirche-"

Karl, who was by now bright red, managed to find some words. "Kirche is another matter entirely! Lieutenant, I hardly think this is the time and place-"

The Kong stopped.

Karl realised he'd not only put his foot in it, he'd managed to get the other one in as well, both to the knees.

"Time and place?" Hardin mumbled. "There's never been a better 'time and place'." On the screen was not one of the most capable and level-headed pilots that the empire had ever seen in her generation. On the screen was a woman, still clinging to a piece of her that was girly, that liked to dress nice, that liked to fuss. "Karl…I want to…to let myself go; let myself…_love_ you…so badly."

"But we-"

"I'm not talking about sex." She groaned. "I'm talking about a _relationship_. God! All you ever do is _work_. Don't you want more? Don't you want it to be deeper than just pleasantries and bed?"

"Lieutenant!" Cut a new voice over the com, not someone she knew. But she didn't care.

"I want you to see past the uniform for once. We have a good thing going, seriously, we do. And it can work, really, really well. We're from different sectors, we're at different positions, and yes, I know you're the son of a nobleman. But you're also a soldier. Just like me. And we are good together."

His face softened, their eyes meeting for the first time since the conversation had begun. "Patricia, I…I don't know what to say."

"Then start finding out." She looked at her hands. "You can't always hide behind work. If I worry you by being emotional, then I'm sorry. I'm human. Deep down under this exterior of bitchiness, organisation and just plain balls…" Karl smiled. "…I'm a girl, Karl. It's not the boobs or what's between my legs. I'm a girl. And I'm going to be emotional when the mood takes me. I want us to continue, and I need to know that you're going to open up that thick Shubaltz head of yours and be prepared to say something instead of 'Follow orders!' Or 'Hard luck old chap!'" She relaxed back into the cockpit seat again. The Kong started to move, and both pilots reached automatically to find the mute button on their respective outside com-links.

"Patricia, I find it very hard to do that…I've been raised from day one for this job. The military has always been my main focus…"

"But what's the point? We're going to be disbanded now. They'll put people like us to pasture. There is more to life than a career."

Hardin could see him thinking this over. "You mean to tell me that you – Lieutenant Patricia Hardin – want to settle down? Have a child?"

"Eventually. Maybe." Hardin felt her face heat. "I don't know. All I know is that regardless of your behaviour I enjoy your company and I want it more than just drinks after work, and the occasional weekend away for personal training. I'm scared, Karl. One of my best friends…a man I consider my brother…just…died." She felt the trembles go through her flesh again. "The last few months have been so up and down, but…those times he was happy? I want to feel that way. I want him to know I'm alright. And I'm only alright with you. You always have my back in a fight. I can _trust_ you."

"This is grief talking…"

"You always, always have to shove things onto something else!" The pace of the lumbering zoid quickened. "Karl…once we get back into safe ground again. Once this is over…think about everything I've said. And how you feel. Because if you're going to be a fucking jerk I'm going to kick your ass, and…leave this place."

"What?!"

"I didn't make it through the military alone. I doubt I can stay. They're going to point fingers at me because of Gunther. I have to leave…it's easier that way. They can try me, sentence me, and banish me. And that will be that."

"That's crazy talk!"

Hardin bit her lip, let her zoid grasp the nearest lot of mess and swing itself up and over it. She put her foot down and flicked her link with Karl off. Men. What did they know?

_But you're in deep now, Pat. You care about him too much._

Shaking her head she made her way towards the shimmering plateau of lights. Anything to escape this. To escape the loss.

_Did you plan this, Gunther? Did you want all those people to die?_

No.

_Never_.

/To be continued.

_Seriously. It will. I am so sorry I've let this sit for so long and haven't meant to. AHHH. AHHHH WTFUMG. _


	27. Begin Again

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: **Begin again

A prince was crowned an emperor.

A kingdom began it's slow crawl to recovery.

Waiting at it's edges, the ever-present predator, something else watched and skirted the edges, patient. Wary.

Guylos was reeling.

Helic was stretched too thin.

The quiet of the tiny Zenebas empire had begun to fade; turning your ear to the East, you could just hear the war drums…

oOo

He rose when the sun was firmly stated in the sky.

Sluggish at first, realisation he was breathing; that he hungered. That he had a thirst. It was in this that he found his salvation, such simple, primordial needs required by both him and his growing young. Routine was his saviour, routine kept him sane…But sleep _was_ his mistress, and to her Hiltz would hold true. He couldn't help it.

The last few days were all a grey blur, but he could start to see colour again. In the times alone he'd mourned, in company he gently put back the protective layers he surrounded himself in and nodded, and smiled, and put on a brave face. Hiltz hated sharing his own pain.

But inside, that pain, the denial and _hopelessness_ soon became anger. _Hatred_. It made every part of him burn, and with that fire came the quiet, cruel knowledge that something had to be done, and done soon. With each day that passed; the mourning was replaced by a need to continue, to plan and to take a hold of his life as he knew it.

Today was a new day. He did not sit, blinking in the knife of light across his bed, sit and listen to the world. He was not clouded in the fog of depression he'd known. Reminded he was alive only because of his pups.

Today was _different_.

Hiltz dressed slowly.

For the first time he was truly _awake_.

Standing still by the window, looking at the autumn leaves outside, shirt in his hands, he watched the people on the street, not too far away. His room was unfortunately close, but from here at least he could see things, watch them. He raised the material to his face, buried his face in it for no reason other than that he wanted to block out the light. Smell something familiar.

_The monster is gone. But Rhyss is licking her wounds. _Pulling on the shirt, he leaned over and opened the window, breathing in the cool, tasting the snow for the first time. _Winter is indeed coming, by far sooner by the colouration of the plants. Winter pups are hard to take care of, but at least it's warm here. Wasn't I a winter pup? Gunther certainly was. _Fingers scratched at the painted sill, and the cool breeze rustled the leaves and his hair. It nipped at his skin, having threaded through the fabric and made him shiver.

She would come.

She would come, because she had nobody else but herself to blame, and Rhyss couldn't stand that. Hiltz allowed himself a smirk. Yes…She would come, and she would come with _everything_ to lose.

As if awoken by that thought, he felt a nudge from within, and Hiltz felt his heart tighten.

It wouldn't be much longer. He would be helpless without someone to watch his back, and he could not, no matter _what_ happened, ask Tatiana to help. She would of course do her best and do what she could for him without his asking, but the fact of the matter was…Rhyss would cut the woman down before she could even draw breath to _say_ something.

He was puzzled as to how he would protect the little ones inside him, right now he was vulnerable without an organoid partner, and once they were born…hell, if he _survived_…then they were outside him, and harder to keep an eye on. Easier to take. To steal away.

Dark eyes narrowed.

He had little affection for them, but the thought of Rhyss sinking her claws into something he'd suffered so much for and perverting it for her own needs made him feel ill.

One last shudder, and Hiltz drew himself away from the window and its' portal to the world, back into the soothing dark of his room. The curtains, now drawn, cast blocks of light making everything glow too purely for him to look at and not feel shame.

For the moment, what he required was breakfast.

Then, he would formulate his plan.

But breakfast first. A big, nice breakfast to mull over.

It would not do to kill Rhyss outright. But to torture her gently, slowly, let her experience the pain she had put him through, only repaid a thousand-fold, well…that all seemed _highly_ appropriate.

oOo

The sun was only just rising over the curled up form.

Shafts of light made the dampness begin to fade, and the air was coloured green from the fresh foliage that would never be touched by the frosts down south. Within this leafy bower was a GenoSaurer, body hunched over and small to escape detection, blind head protecting the even smaller forms of a boy and his organoid.

When Raven was small, he had nightmares.

He did not remember quite how these nightmares went, but they were noisy, and full of dark shapes, and he often woke up screaming. For a year or so he suffered in the beginning, but soon…soon, they had faded, as he was taught over and over how to hold a gun, how to take a man down in hand-to-hand combat, how to pilot a zoid _properly_ and not just _stand there and shoot._ Of course there had been the occasional night of fitful worry, but there was an answer to that – he would go somewhere he felt safe.

But now he'd had that safety taken away.

The youth stared dully at what was in front of him, the coiled leg of his organoid and the grey trunks of the trees beyond, mottled and scarred as he was.

He didn't remember much before his foster father had found him. He remembered people, yes, and lots of noise just after the…nightmare…and then…trying to escape. It had been painful, and had hurt his heart with such upheaval…But…

He had a safe place to go.

More than ever, he wished Prozen was here, so he could tuck himself into the man's body and feel his heartbeat; ask him if what he did was alright. And Prozen would put down his book and stroke Raven's hair, and ask him – drill wasn't really the word – about what had happened and what else could have been done.

It was a ritual; and now, Raven, for the umpteenth time since the Deathsaurer, began again.

"Sighted enemy…"

As he got bigger there was no need to do these things anymore. He was too old to curl up in a warm lap and cuddle close.

"…engaged enemy…"

Raven remembered his parents had been rather distant people. Cared more about organoids really. He strongly suspected he'd been an afterthought.

"…Vastly outnumbered. The tail…was utilised in order to bring me down…"

But the first night he'd been on the Whaleking, had cried and couldn't stop, the strange man who had shouted at him gave up and wrapped his arms around him, telling him in a gruff and sad voice that crying really didn't help anything, but this was a special circumstance so he could let it all out. Oh, and if he could stop wiping his nose on the shoulder of the uniform, that would be nice.

"…a brilliant example of the classic Pincer movement from the second opposing side, wiped clean…Should have tried to circle…"

It had been the first time Raven had been touched that was not a pat on the head, a quick hug, or a gentle shove. For an hour, Raven had sat in Prozen's lap, with his face buried against his chest, shivering and shaking and wailing like a baby. People had left them alone in that vast transport room, and eventually Raven had fallen asleep, watching the clouds outside the massive circular viewing window.

"…So many, wiped out…they lined up for the slaughter…"

Before he had dropped off to sleep, he asked the strange pale man holding him if he would be there when he woke up. The man said he'd try, and Raven fell asleep in his arms. He was only woken by someone coming in, and all was dark, and the man was half curled up himself on the thick, plush couch, fast asleep. The gentle beating of his heart made Raven tear up again, but then someone was at their side and was wrapping a blanket across them both. Hardin.

"…The Republic…" A hiccup. "Shambles."

For Raven, so much time had to be made up. Gunther Prozen became his family, and taught him everything he could and found people who could teach him more.

"…And…and you…"

…_are now dead_.

Lavender eyes went wide and he moaned, drawing his knees to his chest. Around him, Shadow coiled tighter, her bright optics dim, fore-talons grasping at the youth's clothing. He was hungry and afraid, and she knew that there wouldn't be much time for him if he kept this up.

Gently, the organoid uncoiled, as the Genosaurer itself began to croon unhappily. Its' scanners had picked up a patrol, and the patrol was an unknown.

Shadow lightly tugged the boy to his feet, opened her chest compartment and brought him inside. Bobbing her head to the zoid, the two parted ways; the Genosaurer slipping into the undergrowth by far too quietly for such a death machine and the organoid spreading her wings to fly to the one place she knew she had left.

oOo

Hiltz now sat comfortably in the drawing room, drinking deeply from a heavy mug, letting the warmth of the tea slide down his throat. Breakfast had come and gone, for the moment he was looking over a notepad he'd found, and putting his thoughts down. The pen scratched irritably across the clean surface of the paper, firmly in the control of Hiltz' mind as the thoughts tumbled down onto it like rain drops.

While the edge of his anger had been soothed by food and drink; it lay like embers in the fireplace; ready to spring up when he needed it. Just how Hiltz liked it. He could think clearly now, plan, lay in wait.

_I will **not** be found helpless. _

For Prozen's sake he couldn't.

_This place is far away; it will take her time to come here. She will wait until the last moment, when I am at my weakest. Meaning…she will probably be able to track me down without an organoid to mask me. _There was a clatter from the other room, and he looked up, sharply, nostrils flaring to take in any unfamiliar scent. It was nothing however, and growling under his breath, he returned to the notebook. On it was scratched a good likeness of Rhyss, with knives sticking out of her.

_I need Raven. If that little brat was here, he'd have his organoid and it would know what to do. It's female for EVEsakes, it would know!_

The dogs were barking outside, but he didn't know why. It had become background noise, at first unsettling but gradually he paid no heed to it. They were big dogs, they came inside and slept in the kitchen at his feet, wuffing and grunting at him and being generally affectionate for reasons he didn't quite get. They normally barked at people by the side of the fence that was closest to the town. People were just going about their business.

Besides that, there was Society in the other room. Women of all ages, discussing things with Tatiana. Funeral arrangements, meetings, gatherings, it didn't really matter, they were sticking their noses in where they didn't belong. Old…_bitches_.

Obnoxious busybodies who thrived off gossip. Scandal was a particular favourite, but the tos and fros of other people's lives would do as well.

Since coming here, Hiltz had managed to avoid most of them by staying indoors, but he knew he'd been seen here and there. Through the crack of the door, some of the women were looking at him, but he was – physically – too tired to care. He had no choice but to stroll by when he first came down to the kitchen, stealing a plate of dainty biscuits on the way through. There was no other way to get to the kitchen, sadly. There were a few giggles and gestures towards him from the crack in the door, until someone closed it.

Hiltz narrowed his eyes, a protective hand resting against his middle. When he realised what he was doing, he roughly pulled it away, balled to a fist.

Those dogs were _really_ barking.

Perhaps he could leave? He thought, getting up and moving back to the kettle, drumming his fingers against the countertop. He could leave, and try and keep moving. Find a safe den, after a while. Could that work? Buy him some time?

No. She'd track him.

Whining now.

He raised his head and looked out into the garden, feeling something skitter across his nerves. It took a moment to register, and he dropped the cup he was holding.

"Organoid?" He gasped.

Hiltz was out of the house before he registered actually crossing the stone floor and pulling open the door to stand on the patio, to the lawn and the hedges, the gardens and the shed. The black carapace of Shadow rose, disgorging her precious cargo of child, and Raven flopped to the ground. Almost immediately, the dogs started barking again – at the shed. Not the fence. Or the organoid. Hiltz leapt onto the lawn, knelt by Raven and checked his pulse, finding it weak, but steady. The boy shuddered under his touch, and the Zoidian hissed under his breath as Shadow rose, head low and body bunched in the attack position.

The dogs had been barking and whining all morning. Only Tatiana could get them to shut up.

Big, shaggy bodies with dappled coats circled anxiously, looking to him for some sort of outward sign of leadership, and not just the big dark organoid that was now growling up a storm. She turned to him, chittering impatiently and nudging her head to the door.

"You fucking mad? I'm not going to-"

Shadow _roared_.

He recognised the sound, the feeling that came across with it. Fear. Paranoia. Need. It was not a cry because he was threatened; it was a cry because…

Hiltz moved to the door, and opened it. As he did so, he smelt blood, electrics and felt something else skitter across his nerves, a tiny tendril of thought uncurling…

_I'm sorry I wasn't good enough._

Half curled on the floor, amidst the tools and dirt and seed packets, was Ambient. His outer casing was burnt and dented, one eye cracked all the way through with a massive claw mark, internal fluids dribbling from his snout. This was an organoid who had been through hell.

There was blood on the floor.

"Oh. Oh EVE. Oh, fuck no, you _didn't_…" Hiltz stammered.

He was shoved aside by Shadow, who chittered again; and he watched with surprise as Ambient tried to make himself even smaller. Confused, Hiltz looked from organoid to organoid, the spell only breaking when somebody from the house started to scream.

Tatiana was at his arm before he realised what was happening, pulling him away. He heard the hiss from Ambient as he struggled on the floor, and then, with a heartfelt groan, the organoid stiffened, opening his chest compartment. Entangled in the cables was…

Somebody was screaming again.

It was only when his throat hurt that Hiltz realised it was him.

/**to be continued.**

_This was a lameass chapter I was stuck on for too long. Here's to hoping things progress faster now._


	28. Walking Wounded

_I'm not dead, merely sleeping. I've had university hit me for six in a bad way, and a laptop that's slowly dying but being ever-faithful to this fangirl. I don't deserve that, that's all I can say._

_Oh, and this story just took a dark turn I never saw coming. Yeah, even darker. What the hell?!_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: **Walking wounded

A woman scorned is something to be terrified of.

A woman betrayed…is another world entirely.

Seated, alone, in a tiny grey-walled room, Hardin stared straight ahead at the chipped plaster, her face calm, eyes revealing nothing but the diamond edge of her soul. Her mask had yet to slip; inside she was a maelstrom of upset.

She knew it, in her heart.

Knew it would happen.

Now she was in this dank little holding room that stank of stale urine and burnt coffee, to be 'questioned' about the betrayal of the government and the young prince, regardless in her hand in helping the little brat. It didn't make anything any easier, the perpetrator dead; eyes hungry for revenge required…someone _else_ to take the fall.

A distant part of her felt anger at this, but how she'd been taken in was something else entirely. Karl.

Goddamn _Karl_.

She'd been hoping…hoping he'd come by to tell her he'd changed his mind. That he _did_ want to try and take things a little further, stop messing about. He'd given her a few days to calm down, so she'd thought. Get her thoughts together. Then…be her knight in shining armour.

Or something.

Not be another fly-by-night guy.

And she'd been fooled.

She bit her lip a little, let the bitten down nails press against her palms and welcomed the pain it brought.

_They want a scapegoat, it seems. And I'm it. I had to sit here and wait for Karl. I thought it would be okay. Hanna was right. I should have left…I should have gone with her. Then we could be sitting in front of a beach with a couple of cocktails and be complete girls. Have an honest cry._

But she had to wait for the man who would come to arrest her.

Take her here, to this awful place.

Not even allowed to grieve…

_They want me to make a mistake. Well, let them wait. Let them hope. _Fierce green eyes hardened. _Hiltz is still alive…I owe it to Gunther to make sure he _stays_ that way._

oOo

The fire warmed the vast room, glimpses of old finery lost on the occupants, two of which were made of metal and one of flesh.

He had remained in the living room the moment the village doctor had gotten Prozen stable; and now both he and Raven were tucked up in their beds, their minds wandering further and further from their bodies to places he couldn't go to, couldn't reach and pull them back…

Hiltz worked slowly and methodically, trying to keep his mind from straying too far into sadness. He'd put down newspaper after newspaper, struggled to get Ambient inside and began to do the repairs. Something to do…something to stop him from realising, from knowing, he was a breath from losing everything he had suffered for.

The organoid was a mess.

Through a haze of dismay, Hiltz realised this was not his bondmate anymore. This was not the proud, regal creature, who had served him tirelessly without a word of thanks, no, this was a broken, brittle shade of scrap. No organoid should suffer like that, ever, and sometimes Hiltz' stomach would twist, the bile rising in his throat as he tried to come to terms with the damage done.

Shadow sat beside him, nudging him from time to time to eat and drink, to rest his eyes. He was surprised at her affection considering his relationship to Raven; this wasn't just general concern. She was _definitely_ worried about him. Hiltz wondered if the organoids were talking over his head as he scraped and cleaned and whimpered like a child. There was no one here to scare the monsters away, no. He had to face this. All of it. And everything it entailed.

Beneath his fingers, Ambient pulsed.

The organoid's thoughts were distant, wall after wall had been put up, cracked and trembling with disbelief. Hiltz didn't know organoids were able to do that; not after they'd Bonded…to hide themselves so much. How would he know where Ambient hurt…? How…how would he know where to fix things? What was worse? It all looked the same!

Guilt fought with sadness.

Ambient had betrayed him, but then…turned around and saved the one person he-

Hiltz trembled, closing his eyes. "…D-damn it." He murmured, dropping his head. There was the gentlest of nuzzles at his neck from Shadow, and he looped an arm around her thorny head. "Oh-hh hell. This is bad. Very, very bad."

Shadow crooned softly. Understatement. He didn't want to look down anymore, didn't want to face reality. Ambient was taking it like the man Hiltz could never be. Not to suffer like this, no, not to fight against it, not to find blame in others who in all honesty hadn't meant anything, like Hiltz had been doing. The organoid made no sound, apart from tiny little cries of protest at what the Zoidian was doing to himself, rather than his own battered husk. Ambient just…lay there. Eyes half open, watching Hiltz with an expression of trust and calm, _acceptance,_ a single slender forepaw pressed against his knee for support.

_What's done is done. _

The chest cavity gaped open, right down to the organoid's pelvis, his cables spilled out over a couple of towels now covered in smears of oils, grease and core-fluid. Some sort of mould was growing across some of them, smelling distressingly like chlorine and eating away at Ambient's body like…like a virus.

Specula's doing, evidently.

Shadow had shown him images, being unable to do much else. Organoids and viruses didn't mix, but there were some kinds…some that could create viruses and hold them safely in their bodies. Dangerous organoids. Hiltz ran his hands over his organoid's fore-arm, feeling each scratch and dent beneath his fingers, feeling a ghostly ache along his own arm in sympathy. Ambient had been infected…right from day one. Rhyss…had planned everything.

But not _everything_.

The one good optic focused on him for a moment, the outer-covering flicking half-closed in an expression of love. Sorry, sad, love. Hiltz wiped his eyes on his sleeve again, keenly aware he didn't deserve that kind of look and eased himself onto his knees. His body ached, but the rug beneath him was thick and soft, forgiving to his weary body.

"It's okay." He said softly. "It's alright."

But did he really believe it? Could he lie to himself in this dark, quiet room? Even if his organoid had saved the very being he hated and had riled against ever since Hiltz had found himself in this situation?

_No. No in the beginning you were still yourself. You wanted me to be happy, you defended him. But then you grew to hate him, grew jealous. But… you saved him. And it's killed you. Oh, you still exist, my love, I feel you. But it's not for long._

_And it's all my fault._

He reached out to grab the sponge again to keep scrubbing and cleaning the joints; try to get the self-healing systems back online again. They glowed in the light; looking wrong from every angle, but he had to keep going. Had to.

The dents would heal in time. The cracks…well, they might. The optic was too exposed on the right side mind you, there was nothing that could be done about that…

_He's dying. He's saved me over and over again, and this is how I thank him. By letting him slip away._

Another wave of sadness. He choked, mental fingers trying to catch a hold of it before it spilled over but his breath hitched and he whimpered.

Again, a heavy nudge. Ambient this time; one good claw pressing against his thigh, gurgling softly. Hiltz shivered, nodding to the sound, and understanding his organoid's request and hating himself for it.

_Go to sleep. You need to rest. Save your strength for those that need it._

He automatically reached for the bucket as he struggled to stand, Shadow helping him up with a well-placed muzzle, but again, Ambient gurgled. Shadow responded with a questioning mewl and Ambient repeated the odd, horrible sound. Confused, Hiltz felt the bucket be pulled from his fingers by the black organoid, who carefully put it back down and nudged the Zoidian towards the couch that sat in front of the fire, and therefore the fallen Ambient.

Hiltz did not fight it, slumping down exhaustedly, not caring for the grime on his hands or his clothes, even his face. The softness felt so good, and with his resolve falling to pieces he let his eyes close and fall into the deep sleep of one who is grieving.

Shadow watched him for a moment before swinging around and padding over to Ambient, chittering softly to him in their private language. Slowly, painfully, he rolled onto his back, opening all of the Bolt-Vents to stabilize his body, his cables slithering like moss-covered snakes over the newspapers and towels. Shadow stood over his mid-section, a strange parody of dominance as she cracked open her own chest-cavity and let her cables plunge deep into Ambient's body.

Sometimes it's best to leave a job to the professionals.

oOo

In the darkness over the gates around the town, nobody noticed the flitter of insects. That always happened, and it happened everywhere.

A large, fat beetle landed on one of the soldier's helmets, and his friend brushed it off. After that, they took no notice of where it landed, or what it did.

Not even it's stunning blue colour.

oOo

A watery dawn broke over the capital.

Karl Shubaltz finished packing his kit, and surveyed the scene below him – the chosen few he could trust on this little mission. Zabrefangs glittered in the growing light, heads bowed in waiting readiness like his own imperial variant. Their orders were simple; bring back the test subject.

Only Karl knew who the subject was. He didn't agree with the orders, but that's what they were – orders – so they needed to be obeyed regardless of how he felt. Ancient Zoidians were a foolish extinct species who were too ready to murder themselves for the sake of science. A fully grown adult was not to be wasted on the outside world, the scientific community wanted him back – they didn't care what experimentation had been done on him beforehand.

"Sir?" Karl looked up and spied Kirche, standing there with a faint smile on her face. He didn't notice the triumph in her stance, oblivious to the pleasure he had given her by picking her amongst others. Sure, he and Kirche knew each other on a first name basis, but considering his dalliance with a certain pink-haired firebrand the relationship had been strained. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Her eyes flickered and she nodded, slightly. "I just don't agree with chasing down an innocent man."

"I believe the subject's hardly innocent. Not if he was mixed up with…Prozen." For a moment she'd caught herself, almost saying 'minister'. She gave Karl a grin that he didn't actually like. "Think about it, if it makes you feel any better…our emperor is in a fragile position, and there are still many supporters of the traitor, regardless of what happened-"

"You don't need to remind me." Karl snapped, annoyed. He'd been on the comm-link to Major Ralph for almost an hour, and it had not been a pleasant conversation. "And most of them are military."

"But-"

"This is delicate, Kirche." The man said. "Very, very delicate. People still believe that the emperor is a fake, and others believe there's a conspiracy going on. We're going in to extract imperial…property," The word felt dirty in his mouth. "And perhaps pick up a certain young man and bring them in for questioning. Just because the former regent is dead doesn't mean we can simply relax…if we want people to trust us, and trust Emperor Rudolph…we need to dispel any ill-will towards us all." Karl softened slightly at the look of hurt in her eyes. "Look…I'm sorry. I know you're excited and you want to get back into the saddle after the last few months, but I need you to keep things down, okay?"

"I know, I know…I just…can't wait to work with you again."

He flushed a little, and looked away. "It's good working with you too."

Yes. He knew where he stood with Kirche. All that stuff about work and life and play…utter nonsense.

_Right?_

Right.

…Maybe.

He slid into the warm confines of his zoid, and signalled for the other troops to do the same.

Intel had been simple, and freely offered, but under a guise of trickery. It had been given in the hope that 'something could be done to help'. And help Karl would – only not how they wanted.

The black Zabrefang swung out onto the tarmac of the central loading area of the city's dispatch facility and began to run, the others falling in behind him. He had an odd sense they had to hurry.

oOo

The blue beetle landed on the window, scuttling around a bit before it found the open crack. Slipping inside it scuttled around, its' feelers dancing without any actual purpose; at least to the outside eye. Down the wall, across the bare floor, up a chair leg, over a shoe as if searching for something. The sleeper here did not interest it in the least, so it flung itself at the door and slid beneath it, first looking left then right, almost human in its' movements.

With a jerk it found its' purpose again and with a little wiggle it scampered down the hall and found a half-open door. It paused for a moment before going in, as if looking around to see if it had been noticed – very unusual for a bug.

Across the dark floor it ran, tiny claws occasionally catching on the thick plush carpet as it paid more attention to the destination rather than the journey. The beetle didn't understand things par se, it did not take in that this was one of the guest rooms and that it was sparsely furnished except for the bed and the chest of drawers and a chair, that the curtains were wide open allowing a faint patch of light to flow from a cloudy sky across the bed and its' lone occupant.

Oh, and the hastily erected medical equipment.

The beetle climbed up the wooden legs of the bed, made a death-defying leap onto the coverlet and scuttled up the mountains made by the body beneath it, pausing for a brief moment on the chest of the sleeping man. The coverlets were tugged up to the man's chin, body as still as the grave.

The beetle's eyes twinkled.

The images the beetle picked up were fractured at best, but the good thing was that an organoid could easily piece things together if programmed correctly. Specula – and then Rhyss – took in the images, no sound moving between them except the soft whirring of the organoid as they ferried the pictures and the information back and forth.

It had taken her days to track the bastards down.

She hadn't enjoyed sending out her entire swarm to locate them. The migraines alone were what they'd pay for – her head felt as though it had been split into a thousand pieces. The only good thing was that now she'd finally _found_ them, Rhyss could focus her energies on her one emissary.

She held her anger back from the link, her fury would torch the delicate circuits if she wasn't careful, and no amount of grooming and purring from Specula could change the way she felt. No creature, _ever_, escaped her plans…Rhyss _always_ got her way (except insofar as the EVE-child was concerned, the little cow.) and this…_this_, was unheard of!

"…_Prozen_." She murmured, focusing tighter.

He was a mess.

The human doctors had repaired most of the surface damage; the abrasions, jagged tears and mopped up the blood that had stained his pretty white skin to an almost normal pink, but underneath that veneer of skin and bandages Rhyss could sense the trouble. The DeathSaurer had done a number on him for sure; she could feel the recent fractures in ribs, an arm, even down his spine and a part of his neck. They gave her the impression of being well on their way to healing without any long term damage – organoid assistance obviously, otherwise the man would be paralysed from the neck down if alive at _all_ – avid proof that Ambient had not been idle in his rescue attempt. How he'd managed to overcome Specula's careful re-programming Rhyss wasn't sure, but she marvelled at the way the organoid had pulled the human back together in the damaged state he'd been in.

The beetle moved from the chest back to the stomach, picking up the still-healing internal markings of bleeding; if she whipped the covers back she'd still see the bruising of blood in the body cavity. Exciting really; she thought through the haze of general bother, insides rupturing was not something often seen in her long-distant world. The scarring alone was impressive, flesh and gristle melted together to form something that still worked. Kind of a shame really, Ambient was _really_ talented…

Specula made a questioning sound.

Rhyss nodded, although slightly in body, most of the answer coming back through their shared mind-link. As long as the human remained resting for at least a few more days he'd be back on his feet, provided his brain still worked. She could see the workings of the human doctors – apart from the bandages and so forth – a single bare arm rested against the bed-spread, complete with saline drip and blood-baggie. A heart-rate monitor was attached to his finger, the pulse barely registering on the machine there, and finally – mostly to her amusement – the waste bags were tied to the other side of the bed, punching holes into some of the less damaged parts of his anatomy.

_Too bad the stupid old bitch didn't castrate him._

Rhyss jerked her head, sending the bug back up to the human's face. She didn't have the strength to kill him now; the human's mind was nestled deep inside a fog she couldn't penetrate, even with Specula's power behind hers. She recognised it only because she'd met other humans like this; minds so damaged – not physically but mentally – they just retreated until they found somewhere safe and started to repair what was broken.

Mind rape was common in Zoidian society; when a female couldn't get what she wanted or a particularly inventive male managed to slip through the nets of protection. You didn't come back from it, you'd be left open for everyone to see unless you were privileged enough to have an organoid to protect your fragile consciousness. Of course, if the one on the receiving end was stronger, there would be…a nasty accident.

But humans…

Rhyss frowned. Unlike Hiltz, who had fought until the bitter end, almost killing his EVEforsaken brood, _Prozen_…she didn't understand what had happened. He should have been destroyed. The DeathSaurer could by no means be stopped by two human minds; it could easily overcome them both, shatter them, break them, _destroy_ them. The only thing that could perhaps slow this down would be if…it was…infatuated? Was that it?

No.

The DeathSaurer was the creature that had brought her noble race to their collective knees. The human had done nothing to protect himself other than simply be there – most humans were like cattle, they were born, they grew and ate themselves into oblivion, mated, and then died with nobody but their foolish progeny to mourn them. They didn't reach for anything, simply existed, never questioned, never attempted anything to make their lives better – _made do_.

But _this_ human was different. Some of course, didn't live like that, they…tried.

This human had escaped by will alone. That was impressive.

_But I can't let you survive, 'Lord' Prozen. You exist and you are in the way of something I want – and I **always** get what I want. I didn't survive that monster to allow a lesser race like yours to take everything from my grasp._

In his sleep, the former Regent groaned, softly. He was unaware of her thoughts of course, but the furious tap-tapping of his own brain was painful.

_Humans created so many wonderful things. Your mind is protected by you not believing what's happened. It doesn't fit, so your mind rejects it, suppresses it. You'll have nightmares, you'll have moments when the world drains away and you smell fire and taste Her on your lips; but there will be a part of you missing you can't find and never will. The part She tainted. You'll never see it, and you won't feel it, and that's not fair. Nobody should escape Her. My people didn't. Why should you?_

Rhyss grit her teeth.

_Worse still, there's enough Core in you to elevate you past your pathetic kin in the palace. You always did have some of our traits…I believe that's why Hiltz hasn't murdered you in your bed yet, apart from his moronic blood-ties to you…but the Saurer has shown them to you without meaning to, and now you'll find yourself looking into them more and more…to help him. _

Specula nuzzled her, breaking her from her thoughts. Jealousy didn't often mar Rhyss' almost pure thoughts, but now it sung out loud and clear.

Provided the human didn't heal and was allowed to die quietly, she might be safe. Keep them apart, perhaps? He obviously drew strength from the worm. Where _was_ the worm anyway?

The bug shifted, going across the covers and onto the pillow, looking for the entry point to control the body beneath the heavy fabric.

He'd be downstairs, treated like a common human pet, without anyone knowing how to fix the damage. She couldn't tell if anyone else was around to protect either of the idiots, but if she was able to exert some form of control she might be able to get the human to attack the worm and bring him to his senses. That seemed…fitting. But not right now, no. The body was useless without further repairs, she couldn't wait for Prozen to recover properly.

He would recover his senses. His will.

And dancing toe-to-toe with him in the mindscape was not something Rhyss wanted to do. He'd already outmatched her with the Saurer alone, a Zoidian mind would probably be nothing to him when backed into a corner with nowhere to go.

The bug got into place, tuning itself with the erratic brainwaves.

Rhyss reached through the link, lightly brushing the mind. It sparked irritably, so she returned to the ebb and flow of blood around the body. A few things here and there and the breathing lightened a little; Rhyss feeling a small sense of grudging satisfaction at the work being done.

_Ambient may have been faulty, but I can't say anything bad about his handiwork. He's quite the artist. Shame about having to get rid of him. And you of course, Prozen. But never mind. Your sons will father mine in time, and you can watch from the grave. I'll kill you both; you and Hiltz…I just need him for a little while longer – I don't need his mind. Just his body. Then I'll let you in peace. Nobody can disturb the pair of you when you're dead. _

The thing about being on top was that your plans had to be flexible. Rhyss had learned this long ago, which was why she was still on top and everyone else was still on the bottom.

_Everyone._

Across her consciousness she felt the buzz and hum of a thousand tiny bodies, each bug given the co-ordinates they needed for an all out assault. Flexibility was the key, yes.

In his sleep, Prozen twitched, fingers arching for a moment in whatever vision he was currently seeing, unable to escape it. The beetle soothed him, brought him back to the warm puffy clouds that wouldn't frighten and damage him. It was just in time, too – A mental flick was all Prozen would have needed to rid himself of his latest parasite. Twitching again, long hair fell in place to hide the tiny creature from all eyes.

Two days.

Then everything could fall into place.

/To be continued.


	29. Welcoming back the dead

_No excuses. Just life. _

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Welcoming back the dead**

At the time Karl had left the Imperial City, he had been completely unaware of the dangers that were heading in their direction at an incredible speed. It was why Guylos was so very unprepared when the attacks came – not from the Republicans but the shared enemy they had from the years previous; the great war that split them in two in the first place.

The Republic of Zi had risen up, remnants of the great human colonies that had settled on Zi centuries ago, to beat back the hungry eyes of Zenebas and it's King. At least, that was their story. There was little left on the Zenebas side because not many had survived the onslaught; hulks of Deadborders and ZeekDobers left to stone over and their cores to rot in the growing harshness of the land.

The Empire had also been dragged into it as well; unwitting allies to try and stop the oncoming force from land, sea and air. They had fought, and they had eventually won, decimating the once great nation who had – up until then – been an alright trader.

News travels fast, and the changing of hands between royalty to royalty had spun quite a wild tale. Combined with the continual attacks of both sides…neither remembering quite why they were fighting in the first place…the stretched military and secrets flying from all sides, it was no surprise that those who had fallen wanted to come back in again.

The empire had not expected a war within their borders, spreading like wildfire and destroying all it touched – a horrible coronation gift for a young prince and worse for folk still healing from the confusion.

oOo

At the time Linulk had no idea what lay in its future. For the most part, like many of the little towns of Guylos it was blissfully unaware and curling up in the growing cold to ready itself for the first snows.

The Prozen manor was equally ignorant, the lady of the house out for supplies and gossip-gathering, the doctor having left after a quick check on both patients beneath the old tiled roof. Of the boy, there was good news, a steadying of his nerves and a glimpse of consciousness at Tatiana's touch and Shadow's nuzzlings. Of the _man_ however…no-one could say.

It was not a good time to be vulnerable. Hiltz prowled restlessly in the conservatory of the house, his movements slow despite his ticking and erratic mind. There wasn't enough time anymore, there wasn't enough peace. Regardless of Tatiana assuring him he had at least a month and a half to go, the human was _entirely_ incorrect – he was fit to burst and the pups knew it. They were forcing his hand in the matter, forcing him to feed and then rest far more often than before…which meant he had a week or two at the most.

_And Prozen's not awake yet. If he's even still **in** there. _

Anger rippled through his soul. Anger at himself, at the albino and at Ambient too, banished to the scullery for the continuation of repairs. The dogs seemed fine with this, and the organoid was surprisingly at ease with his four-legged companions, although Hiltz suspected it was more or less due to lack of energy that he hadn't eaten them yet.

Ambient was a write off. Hiltz had come to terms with that, and Shadow was doing something to him to ease his pain which was thoughtful. The dark organoid had to be feeling it however – she was between him and the brat fast asleep upstairs, her gears grinding in a most distasteful way. Raven was recovering, but in his time of need Hiltz couldn't care less – dark eyes narrowing, he glanced through the glass to the wall and windows above. He could guess vaguely where Raven was sleeping and would happily swap the boy for his 'father' if it meant getting some relief.

He ached for Prozen to stir, open his eyes, _say_ _something_. For all the emotion wasted on him, for all the need Hiltz felt, the albino remained silent and still. Hiltz' blunted senses – when not clouded with hormonal blurring and his own physical needs – could pick up things now and then, but what they were…he did not know.

Hiltz was bored. The emotional upheaval had left him drained and empty for sure, but now that everyone was under the one roof – and no disturbance on Shadow's end, there was nothing to do but be patient. He was _good_ with patience, but only when his time was his own. The count-down to the inevitable was eating away at Hiltz' once balanced mind, making him restless, cranky and not at all pleasant to be with.

But what to do? How could he distract himself? Another trip to the kitchen and a sniff around for a snack, perhaps. How many times had he done this? How much of his stuffed shirt was him and how much was the brood? Questions he shouldn't be asking that would be answered soon, for sure. _Too_ soon.

Hiltz ended up making tea once more, cursing whichever pup that liked to use his bladder as a nesting place. Little bastard would be severely punished by not being fed once he got out. Scowling, Hiltz sipped at the hot drink, leaned against the counter top and wriggled his bare toes against the flagstones, wishing for something more than just sitting and reading, resting by Prozen or sleeping. Not even bathing interested him – he felt too grotesque to deal with his naked form for too long which left him only with brief showers, no comfort at all.

There was a reason why he felt _this_ bad – this flighty, snarky, restless feeling that crowded his thoughts. Rhyss was looking for him. She'd put two and two together, it was just a matter of time. There was also the military. They had to have found out by now. Nobody could keep their damn mouths shut in that place, someone had to have said _something_.

_Everything was a bad and stupid idea. _

Upstairs, something crashed. He cocked his head to the side, straining to hear. The boy must have knocked a glass off the nightstand or something. He settled, glowering at the cupboards and wincing a little as the ache from his back slowly made it's way through the rest of him.

_All I have to do is wait it out. Gunther will be awake soon, I'm sure of it. Ambient did enough to bring the body back, from there…_

Odd. He wrinkled his nose, smelling the air. Tatiana was in town, discussing things with the suppliers, it was technically just him in the house so why…

That sound again. A lurching strange sound that was wrong. Hiltz felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and wished like hell his body didn't ache in the way it did. He backed away from the doors to the furthest wall, calmly picking up the iron poker from it's hook at the fireplace. Hiltz stilled his breathing, tried to quieten his heart and listen-

Cars outside. He paid them no heed. The dogs were scuffling about as well, but they didn't seem to notice anything amiss. So…their ignorance or was the presence friendly?

He moved slowly, carefully from the living room to the central hall. In front of him were the stairs, and on the landing above his head he could hear the shuffling sound again. Not the boy. Heavier than the boy. Above his head. Hiltz cocked his head to the side, dark eyes now alive where they'd been dull and hopeless only a moment before.

_Well. This is not what I wanted to entertain me, but I should probably make do…_

Something moved out of the corner of his eye. He turned, just in time to see something on the banister, a beetle. It struck him as odd because – wasn't it cold? Didn't they crawl away and die or something? – and he shook his head and flattened himself as best he could against the staircase, edging out into full view from the landing. Well, he _tried_ to flatten himself. Hiltz couldn't help but grumble under his breath at the whole thing.

It wasn't dark, but it wasn't light either. The windows high above the door cast some light but from his position it wasn't enough to tell Hiltz what he needed to know…and this wasn't good.

_Damn it._

Further now.

He could smell distress. He could smell staleness and fear, and a hundred and one other things that were both familiar and not, and the figure – as there was someone – near the rail there wasn't giving him much of an answer as to who or what it was. But then Hiltz didn't need his eyes to know who it was – his nose told him instead.

"Gunther?" He asked, only lowering the poker instead of placing it down. "Gunther? Do you need something?"

There was no joy here. A faint sense of satisfaction of the fact the man was _up_, but there was no…_pleasure_…in this fact. Something was wrong. Hiltz frowned, and made a move towards the first step, and then Prozen turned…

"Hello, Worm."

_Fuck_.

oOo

Karl pulled the Sabre to a stop, the radar on his dashboard showing the rest of his platoon falling into line behind him. He frowned, his brows furrowing as he looked down at the roadblock. He hadn't expected this. It had been a short hop from the capital to here by zoid, and his radio frequencies had been clean – up until the last mile. The static was annoying, made everything a hundred times harder, and had resulted in the soldiers manning the roadblock to deny him access.

Having had enough of everyone's posturing, Karl commanded his zoid to slip into the rest position to get him a little closer to the ground and popped the carapace so he could peer over the side. Putting on his best 'in charge' face, he looked at the captain of Linulk's guard straight in the eye. "I repeat, we are on orders from the emperor."

"Each town is under protection from its' stationed platoon until we get official radio contact from HQ to say otherwise – meaning only the civilians are allowed in or out." A short, portly man – the captain of this particular guard - replied. He was sitting and drinking tea from a rather dainty tea-cup on a bunch of sandbags. "You look like a smart boy. Don't make me come up there."

Karl sighed, lifting the brim of his hat up to run a gloved hand through his short hair. "Sir, with all due respects-"

"With all due respects, _no_. We lost contact a day ago from HQ and you boys turn up armed to the teeth. Can you see why I'm worried now?"

Blinking, the Major straightened and cast a quick glance over the view screens. A blue beetle had landed on the radar screen and was slowly walking – and then sliding down – the screen with the determination of a small child after a sweetie "A whole day? Have you sent anyone to find out what's going on?"

"Two scouts. Neither have come back."

"What were they using?"

"Dimantis."

"…I think we have a problem."

The slow, sad nod was all Karl needed to see from the seated captain. "Glad to see you've caught on."

oOo

"Hello Rhyss."

The smile was twisted, revolting and somehow alluring at the same time. The beetle – he should have realised. Possibly run away as well. "You're looking surprisingly well. I didn't expect you to come out of this quite so…whole."

Hiltz sighed. "There's still time. What do you want?"

"Straight to the point, are we Worm?"

"Let him go. You can't be far – spit him out and we can talk like…civilised people."

"_Civilised_?" How Rhyss was actually contorting Prozen's voice like that, Hiltz did not know, but it carried the same mocking, girlish tones the damned girl was known for. "I hardly call this civilised. But I will cut you a deal because you're right…" Crimson eyes – coloured with a dash of green, or perhaps blue, they looked flat and lifeless to the Zoidian – took him all in with a hunger that was downright disturbing. "Your time is incredibly short. How are you even _moving_?"

"With difficulty. I feel the need to point out to you that humans perceive this form as normal. At least with their women." Hiltz massaged the poker's shaft with his thumb as he spoke, feeling ill.

"I'm both titillated and disgusted and find that in _itself_ quite disturbing." The Rhyss-Prozen lurched towards the top of the staircase, his eyes never leaving Hiltz. "I need you to come to me. Now. Your organoid is useless and this man is under my control at the moment. I can use him however I wish, even if it means killing you." Hiltz stiffened, and Prozen's lips were pulled into a frightening copy of Rhyss' leer. "You see, only the pups matter. It has occurred to me that perhaps a hybridization might be appropriate no matter how disgusting it is – seeing as you're almost to term and still alive. We - meaning humans and zoidians, as I am _far_ above you genetically, spiritually and mentally, Worm - are connected in some base way." Now the eyes were torn away from him, glancing at the calloused hands Hiltz liked so much. "It is a frightening thing to think about, Hiltz, but provides me with some hope for us, for our future."

Hiltz took a step back.

Prozen took a step down.

Hiltz took another. "Rhyss. I have stated this over and over again. I'm not working with you."

"Your body is set to be ripped apart. Let me help you. I'm not that interested in if you live or die, but surely _you_ are?"

He snarled at her, a truly feral sound.

"You're being consumed by hormones, Worm." Prozen sighed, girlish and sweet. "And ignoring your true nature. You do know, once this is all over, what you'll do to him?"

"What?"

He was in his pyjamas. They were a simple affair, nothing about them that was interesting, but Rhyss was…Hiltz stared in disbelief as she slid a hand against the pale, muscled belly, popping the buttons as the fingers walked all the way up and all the way down to the waistband and then inside. He flushed. "He's _very_ well built. Not quite the same inside now, but he still…runs. Think of him as second or third hand zoid I suppose, full of spare, just-working parts. Mm-hmm. Oh! I can see why you enjoy him so much! A shame. So…do you want to know?"

"I make up my own mind." He snapped, dismissively. "Rhyss, take your hands out of his pants please."

"I'm not doing anything. Yet." The poker glinted in the light. Hiltz hadn't meant to twitch but it did the work it needed to do – Rhyss, through Prozen – took notice. "Why is it always violence with you?"

"I'm not raising my brood with you. Unhand the father immediately please and kindly fuck off and die in a hole somewhere. I'm not interested in you being here and screwing with my life."

"The moment you birth your young you will find yourself back to old tricks again. And you know what you'll do to this body. That is, of course, if you're able to get up and move around. I can deliver the babies safely for you, let you on your way. You don't really want to raise them, do you?"

He shrugged. "I'm considering it, but only because there's no one else and the obvious thing of them being _mine_."

"And his."

"Genealogy says differently."

"He's human. Your babies are tainted."

Hiltz smiled a thin-lipped smile of sadness. "I'm well aware of that, from when I wake up to the time I finally get to sleep. But they're still _mine_. You can't appeal to _that_ side of my nature without everything else being involved as well. Like you said..." He placed a protective hand over his belly. "Adaptability is key. It's not perfect but it's damn well better than what could have happened down in the mines. They are mine, Rhyss. Not yours."

"EVE's folly – you've gone _soft_."

"Have I?" Hiltz watched the shivering form thoughtfully. "I'm still considering ripping your head off and supping on your blood, do I still sound soft?"

"See? Violence again! Always…_violence_!" Prozen's body lurched forward, unnaturally fast and a shock to Hiltz who could only bring up the bar in protest as the pale body crashed into him. The control wasn't perfect or he would have been killed, Rhyss moved in a quick and precise way to knock the poker down and deliver a quick jab to the face.

Reeling, Hiltz staggered back, stunned he'd been struck. He still couldn't comprehend that this _wasn't_ Prozen getting him back for all the slyness Hiltz had perpetrated in the early days of this farce. He desperately tried to gather his thoughts as he hit the wall and felt the shadow fall over him, and a hand was around his throat.

Hating himself for it he managed to kick out and catch Prozen's knee…except it wasn't Rhyss' cry of pain, it was _his_. Hiltz swallowed, saw him surface for a moment, panicking and so tired. The mental wave was there, tiny and almost missed had he not been searching for it these last few days-

_Where am I? What's happening? Why does it HURT??_

"RHYSS?!" Hiltz yelled, forcing Prozen down. They struggled for a moment, Hiltz' weight working in his favour for once when he felt something give way beneath him and watched the blind terror in Prozen's eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorr-"

But Rhyss was back, snarling horribly. The mental attack was weak but Hiltz still flinched more as a reflex than in actual pain, and he blocked the next punch with barely any room to spare. "If I can't bring you willingly, I'll make you beg!"

He was too tired for this. Hiltz couldn't find any of the bloodlust inside him, it was too close, he should be nesting, not fightin-

Not _that_ either. Rhyss didn't catch the sudden blush and pinking of ears. Hiltz slid off the writhing body, cursing its needs, struggling to find the poker. On the floor Prozen's body clawed at itself, kicking wildly, struggling with its' insides-

"Rhyss for fuck's sake, let him go!" Came the desperate cry. He could taste blood in his mouth and his stomach ached, the pups wriggling with the same fear they felt from their father. "Please! I'll give you one, you horrible little cow, just let him go!"

"You're lying!" Came the screech.

Cowering against the wall, Hiltz shook his head, hating himself for it. "No. One, fuck, I'll even let you choose the most Zoidian one of the batch. I…_we_ need him alive. If I have to, I'll have more. But I need him to do it so let. Him. _Go_."

"How can I _trust_ you to be _still_, Worm?" She was desperate. He could see it in her eyes.

"Let him go. Just do it. Please." The last word was treacherous, pained, Hiltz shivered under the gaze of eyes that once held so much love. "He's been through enough. More for two, three lifetimes. Please."

She'd won. Those eyes glowed in triumph and she pulled Prozen to his feet, leering disgustingly again. "Let me get my kit before anything else happens t-"

The poker was flicked out as Hiltz' look of fear became one of lazy triumph. He knew her style. He knew her plans.

The tap was hard enough to knock Prozen over but not to injure him too much – the bug behind his ear became an oily blue smear on his skin (And his expression was priceless too as he tumbled over) and tiny cogs and pistons along with minute circuit boards peppered his pale hair. The slam of his body against the wall was satisfying, and Hiltz allowed himself to slide to his knees, propped up against the wall.

There was silence for a moment.

"Gunther." Hiltz called, weakly.

There was a groan. A pot plant had been knocked over in his fall, and Hiltz could see him slowly moving, trying to get his bearings.

"Gunther." Softer this time. "Are you there?"

A moment of quiet. "I think so."

"Are you sure?"

"Everything hurts. That's all I know." He was swaying, even as he managed to get onto all fours, crawling with great care to Hiltz' side. "You're hurt. Oh gods, Hiltz-"

_Now_ his heart filled with joy. Hiltz thought he would explode with delight as he looked into those pained, frightened eyes, Prozen crawled right up to him, so damn concerned and so stupid, so damnably ignorant of his own position – the Zoidian lost himself in that moment, dragging him close and kissing him, running his fingers through the ragged hair and desperate to drown in his smell, his warmth, his so very human eyes.

They clung to each other for a moment, arms tight around each other's shoulders, faces buried in each other's hair before one of them moved – Prozen, starting to cough.

Hiltz pulled them apart, steadying him until he'd finished, coating his palm with blue fluid. He looked shocked for a moment, meeting Hiltz' dark eyes when the redhead lightly brushed his pale hair aside and ran a thumb down his cheek, cupping his chin. "It'll pass. You've been through one hell of a lot in the last week and a bit. I just…I'm…I'm so happy to see you're okay."

"I hit you." Prozen whispered. "I hit you very hard, and you…" His eyes widened, seeing Hiltz perhaps for the first time. "Oh, fuck."

"I'm fine. Seriously. I'm fine." Hiltz wanted to laugh. "You're forgiven. Just think of it as payback for the shitty behaviour of mine. Can you walk? Are you seeing straight?"

Prozen started to nod, then began to shake his head. "Walking not so sure. Room's spinning." Leaning back a little, he touched his stomach, not seeing the expression on Hiltz' face at the mental comparison of Rhyss' touch and now his lover's. "My insides feel all wrong. I don't know what's going on."

"Sit for awhile."

"But the floor is hard."

"It's fine. Really it is." The tug on his arm was pathetic, and Hiltz felt himself melt further. Prozen had the strength of a kitten it seemed, and it was easy to pull him from his knees to sit beside the Zoidian, lean into him and feel the pressure back. He was overwhelmingly warm against the cold of the room, the tiles. His musky unwashed smell wasn't so bad, their heads together they just stared at the side of the stairs. "Just…sit. We're safe now. For a bit anyway."

"Was that Rhyss? Why was she here?" His fingers squeezed Hiltz' hand.

"Getting one last word in. Just rest, alright? Just _rest_. You'll need to be strong again soon, okay?"

"W-why? Is the baby coming?"

Oh, EVE bless him. "No, no. You've just…you've…" He was at a loss for words. How on Zi could Hiltz tell him everything that had happened? About what was going to happen in the next two weeks, and what was happening with the family? Hiltz couldn't help himself. He leaned in and lightly pulled him close to kiss Prozen's forehead, watch him thoughtfully for a moment then kiss each cheek and finally his lips. "You're alright. That's what matters."

The cuddle was awkward, and the whimper of pain was all Hiltz needed to hear to feel guilty. Against his cheek, pressed so close to Prozen, he could feel the bruise form, the core-fluid dry from the destroyed bug. It would look spectacular and was just one more injury to add to the growing list.

"I missed you." Came the heartbreakingly small voice in his ear.

One more kiss, Hiltz tilting his head to press his lips against Prozen's cheek. "I kind of missed you too, fuckwit."

"I thought you were gone forever. At first I thought you'd run, but I couldn't believe that. Why are we here? Hiltz, what happened? Are y-you okay?" The last few words were slurred and he bent forward, clutching his head.

Hiltz slid a hand up and down his back. "It's all fine. It really is. I'm okay, at least at the moment, and we'll talk about what happened when you're not falling over yourself and having splitting headaches. And the blue stuff. It's all a part of it."

"I don't like where this is going." Came the moan back.

Hiltz rolled his eyes. "You know what? See if you can get a glass of water from the kitchen. Or better yet, one of those plastic tumblers so when you drop it at least you won't step on the glass."

The glare he got was pure murder but warmed his heart just the same.

It took a couple of tries, a lot of leaning against the wall and a very pained yelp when Prozen tried to use his injured knee, but he hobbled through to the living room and padded across the carpet. Hiltz still kept an ear out for any thumps or further calls for help, but none came – the eventual sound of a tap being turned on and a clatter of plastic was welcome.

The pain inside however, wasn't. Hiltz shifted his weight and pondered how he was going to get up. Tatiana was going to throw a fit when she saw the mess and he didn't want to be in the line of fire when she got back…which had to be soon, right?

He struggled for a moment to get onto his knees, and slowly pull himself up, but damn it, he was so heavy…"Hey. HEY."

"Yeah?"

"Get me a drink too, would you?" Hiltz straightened, scowling horribly.

Another clatter. "Okay." Silence for a moment. "You sure you can fit it in?"

"Fuck you."

To his surprise the door rattled, and the Zoidian groaned under his breath. Oh well. He'd tell her what happened, make a face. She might have a treat. He could do with a treat and some decent fussing from mother and son, although she might make a beeline for Prozen first, fickle bitch that she was.

Still, he turned on his sad, soppy smile that had earned him many affectionate caresses and hugs as the door opened, only to have the smile drop when he saw who it was.

"Subject has been located, over." Gun pointed at Hiltz' heart, Major Karl Shubaltz turned the communicator to silent and clicked off the safety of the standard Colt. 45. "Hiltz Muroa? You are to come with me immediately."

Frying pan? Fire. "Oh fuck."

~ To be continued.


	30. Taken for the second time

**Chapter Thirty Taken for the second time**

There were a lot of things to consider, let his mind mull over and decide upon, but Prozens main concern at this point was just to take a walk. The blankness between his ears was a worry, the familiar-yet-unfamiliar surroundings odd and wrong, and the absence of Raven a worry the last time he had spoken to his foster son was..._well_.

_I don't know._

Like a skipping record, his brain hit a glitch and went back to his aches and pains.

_I cant remember. _

Padding across the carpet, aware of the threads beneath his toes for what felt like the first time, he decided that the most important thing to do right now was get some water. It would clear his throat, get rid of this horrible taste in his mouth, and Hiltz wanted one too and that made it all the more of a priority.

_Where did he go? _

The carpet became tiles. He could hear Hiltz in the hall.

_Why are we here?_

He turned on the tap.

Then he saw them come through the garden, torn between seeing them as being real or as a hallucination. In the end it didnt matter, Prozen heard the door open, heard the exclamation, and found the counter-top and part of the floor awash with water from the spilled cups.

In the end this was what saved him while he jerked to attention, tried to move forward and reach Hiltz in time, Prozen slipped and tumbled to floor in a clumsy way. The only thing to be thankful for was that he didn't break a leg the fall was controlled.

His throat closed Hiltz fought back, but not much, and was dragged out. Gone. Just like that. He watched from the protection of a counter and half a wall, a million miles away from something he'd fought tooth and nail for, eyes wide and horrified as the soldiers did their work. No. Came the broken whisper.

Prozen tried to get up, but realised staying down would be a good idea until everyone had left shadows passed over the wall opposite the window as people went past, but not one noticed him sprawled, cold and wet, on the floor. He counted to ten. Listened for anyone else. Decided to count to twenty for the next round, and then crawled across the living room floor, shaking like a crack-fiend looking for his next hit.

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be.

_No. _

oOo

They hurt, but that was alright. Hiltz welcomed the pain as a distraction to his already long list. The struggle was slight, more of a show than anything but these idiots believed he was actually trying to get away.

Then one of them kicked him, and from there it was all _on_.

He didn't know who called out, but the scuffle was broken up fairly quickly he was, of course, rather fragile and carrying precious Imperial goods, but there'd been a few kicks in, and even a bite, although Hiltz hadn't been able to bite down hard enough to draw blood.

"Get in the truck."

"Fuck off."

"We're trying to help you." Did Shubaltz believe that bullshit? "I understand you don't want to be in this situation its inhuman-"

_And don't I know it._

"-But we have a medical team waiting in Guylos to help you out. You must stop fighting us. We are here to help."

"For once in your life stop acting like a fucking dog, you stupid prat." Hiltz snapped, and Karl jerked back a little, taken by surprise by Hiltz motion to lurch forward and get into his face. "That uniform is your collar and you're just looking for the next affirmation that you're doing a good job like the good little dog you are. I'm going to _hurt_ you, Shubaltz. I'm going to hurt you, and leave you while I kill your men."

"Threats mean nothing to my squadron-"

Who said anything about a threat? The word was growled as the men holding him finally managed to get the upper hand and practically drag him towards the open back of a medical supply truck that sat between the massive zoids that took up the street. The families of said street were now peering over their fences or from their windows with avid interest. "Its a _promise_, Shubaltz."

Karl shuddered and spoke between gritted teeth. "Get him in the truck. _Try _to be gentle."

oOo

Adrenaline chased the cobwebs away, and he almost ran into Shadow on the upper floor as he raced to his room to find something sturdier than cotton to take on the outside world. Prozen's spine felt as though ice was running down it, and the familiarity of Shadow at his side was a godsend.

"They've taken him." He said out loud. "Where's Ambient, Shadow? Where's Raven?" A pause, as he slammed the drawer shut. "Where's my mother?"

Shadow had no answers for him at that point, but offered her muzzle for him to lean on as he pulled on his clothes, casting the soaked and well-worn pajamas to the floor. As they touched he got the vague impression in the back of his mind of Ravens whereabouts the house but also of Ambient, lying down. Too tired to question these thoughts, he accepted them as they were Raven was out of action and Ambient was...inactive. Dead.

He didn't know how he felt about that.

Shoes next. "Why were they here? Whats happened?"

Still no word from the hulking, dark monster, except for the sense of urgency. There would be no time to prepare of course; he had to get there as soon as possible. Prozen shot out the door, staggering a little as he hit the outside rail over the lower floor, struggling to remember what it felt like to walk. The empty space was becoming worse, and there was no way of knowing what it was or how to control it. He pondered for a moment as he struggled to make the return journey downstairs if this meant he was having a stroke, or something far more horrible and swallowed the fear.

His knee didn't seem to be working. Prozen yelped as he tried to take the stairs, wondering how he'd gotten up there in the first place, clutching at the wall and the banister. "Shadow." He croaked.

The albino had never ordered the organoid around. Shed always seemed to understand what he needed done or what had to happen with Raven, and now she was at his side just as the first syllable of her name slipped out. Jaws clamped onto his shoulder, holding him as he steadied himself by leaning against the wall, then she bobbed her head down for him to wrap his arms around her neck for her to practically walk him down. Her eyes were gleaming fiercely, putting Prozen in mind of something dangerous.

He could hear honking in the distance the sound devices hooked up to the Gustavs to act as car horns. A distant menacing rumble tugged at his hind-brain, but Prozen ignored it, throwing the front door open and giving chase.

Now it wasn't just Shadow who could feel the threat. The world felt as though it was about to come crashing down there was an eerie stillness over the distant yelling and mechanical snarling of trucks, ignored by everyone except one heavily injured man and a worried organoid. Above them swirled a crowd of blue bugs, buzzing hungrily after their prey.

oOo

Spitting blood, Rhyss finally found the strength to pull herself up from the patch of dry ground shed staked out as her camp, pale eyes blazing with fury. The forced re-entry back into her own body was painful, and her face felt stiff with the bloody trails from her eyes, nose and ears. Not to mention her bitten tongue

Rhyss looked up at the sky, closed her eyes, and gathered her thoughts. Bodily aches were not important right now She was achingly close to the conclusion of this incredible farce she had been forced to go through. So close, and yet so far, all because one stupid worm refused to listen to reason

The hairs on the back of her neck were stiff. Her eyes narrowed, senses becoming keen as the feeling of being human wore off.

"Specula." She breathed. Gleaming golden eyes flickered to life high up in a tree behind her. "Fetch me my things. We have a future to extract. **Now**."

oOo

He ignored the yells and calls of his name, eyes trained on the road and shivering as each step felt like it was being made through treacle. Prozen had never believed such a thing was possible, but in this moment of madness he truly wished that none of this had ever happened.

Prozen had gotten into the jeep after a moments consideration, relying on Shadows influence to help keep his mind clear. It would have been easy to go off on foot, but in his state it would not have helped. Even now he knew he wasn't in any shape to drive, but emergencies were emergencies. In the back, her head over the passenger seat, Shadow huffed every so often and lightly bumped his shoulder with her snout to keep him going whenever he felt his concentration sliding. Which was a lot.

The jeeps bouncing helped, forcing him to focus on the road. Prozen wiped the sweat from his brow as he pulled up at one of the few intersections in the tiny town, aware for the first time of the growing panic. The panic he felt was only just under control, and general mood was not helping his quest - a whole _garrison _turning up in such a far off place? Unheard of.

The lights turned to green and Prozen put the car in gear to move off, feeling a flutter in his mind somewhere that was neither Shadow nor the empty spaces something he had gotten in touch with many years ago.

Instinct.

Hiltz was his immediate problem. But there was something else beneath all of this. Rhyss maybe? He swung a hard left and ignored the frantic beeping of a shabby blue family car as well as Shadows mewl of alarm as she was flung against the back seat. He offered a mental apology and felt her muzzle at his shoulder again as he put his foot down, speeding up the same route that the zoids had gone. The damage was unmistakable while the houses and storage sheds were fine, the greenery was not. Zoids had used the main road the same road he now traveled down.

"Walking pace, do you think?" He asked out loud as the jeeps engine roared. Shadow didnt give Prozen a verbal reply, but she seemed confident. "Can you track cores or what?"

The organoid swung her head around to stare at him and narrowed her optics in annoyance.

"Sorry." Prozen muttered, sheepishly. "Panicky father to be."

Shadow clacked her teeth in reply then resumed her position at his side. Ahead he could see the trees shaking as the zoids cleared a path for the smaller vehicles. Prozen eased his foot off the gas as the road went from tarmac to dirt, the turnoff making the whole machine creak. _Im coming, Hiltz. Hold on._

oOo

"Major Shubaltz."

Karl pulled up the view-screen of the transport, annoyed he had to take his eyes off the road. Something was wrong, very wrong, the Sabre was incredibly skittish. "Whats the matter, soldier?"

"We're getting a lot of odd feedback, sir. Whatever was blocking our transmissions has lifted, but were picking up...something else."

Karl frowned. This was no time for flighty behaviour, he had to nip this in the bud before it spread to the rest of the troops. "What on Zi are you talking about?"

"Well...to be honest, sir, I think it might be enemy units." The man was sweating nervously. "There were rumours, you know, in the barracks, someone said that Zenebas was taking the chance to attack-"

"Lies and fairytales, soldier. What else is bothering you?"

"Um..." Another gulp. "Its also the prisoner, sir."

"What about him?"

"I think hes gone into labo-"

The screen went blank.

~ to be continued.


	31. Goodbyes and Hellos

_The last chapter was uncomfortable. It was supposed to be the last one, but I decided to split it up and make it sound better. For the record, Prozen waited before going after the troops due to shock an hour or two. Poor bastard. The shaking he saw in the previous chapter was...well. Rhyss, I think. _

**Chapter 31** **- Goodbyes and hellos**

The jeep rattled to a stop, more out of precaution than the understanding that something was wrong. He'd seen the blue bugs on the trip down, noticed them more and more, and now they were _everywhere_. Leaves drooped, heavy with the weight of the shiny little bastards, they scuttled up and down the trunks and broken fences, and now as Prozen carefully nosed the jeep forward the bodies of the fallen zoids. One hand still on the steering wheel, the gear stick forgotten as he slid an arm around Shadows neck and tried to control his breathing, his fear.

He'd been out of the battlefield too long. He'd forgotten what it was like to see a dead zoid a truly dead zoid, not a stoned over corpse, something torn apart and with core dripping everywhere. There were no cries for help; there were no twitching of the living looking to be saved. Instead, the entire platoon had been torn to pieces from the inside out by whatever it was Rhyss had up her sleeve. Hed never, not in a million years, realized the girls true potential until now, and it nauseated him to the extreme.

Shadow hunkered down further into the back, glancing around just as nervously.

Prozen slid the jeep back into gear and drove under the twisted chest and broken arms of a Sabrefang, frozen in the act of trying to escape before its lifeline was cut. There was a piece of the pilot in the road, but Prozen kept driving, trying not to register the little bump as the wheels went over the ragged thigh. He tried not to see how it was still partially attached to the hips; or how the other leg was torn off. No, not torn. More like cut. The mouths of millions of tiny, vengeful insects, determined to do what time did in years in only a few minutes.

A cry disturbed his thoughts, and Shadow came to life, rearing up and planting a hind-paw against the back seat, swinging her head around to face in the direction of one of the supply trucks. Prozen could just see it between the pieces of zoid and truck, and edged closer towards it until the jeep could go no further. A survivor? He could not possibly think that the voice could be Hiltz. Hiltz couldn't sound like that. Ever.

He went to turn the ignition off, before feeling something skitter across his ravaged nerves. Looking over his shoulder, past the curved spine of Shadow, he watched the trees. Raised his head and took a slow and deep breath through his nose. The cry sounded again, Hiltz for sure this time, high pitched and in terrible pain. It took a lot to ignore it, but years of training and field experience had pushed the frightened part of him aside and took it all in. Something floating on the breeze.

Zoid, and blood and carnage. And cordite.

_But no shell cases._Rhyss bugs smelt like burnt electronics. This was a full arsenal no-one from the field could ever forget the smell of gunpowder and machine oil, tightly packed into little bundles of explody goodness. The soldier in him was alert and ready.

He left the motor running, carefully got out of the car and made his way around the rest of the wreckage. The sounds had stopped, much, Prozen thought sadly, like his heart was probably going to do in a few moments. It was skipping all over the place; these short rushes of adrenaline were killing him. Shadow moved like a predator beside him, forepaws held close and head down, tail out to counterbalance her should she need to move. Her footsteps were slow, almost soundless for something made of metal and cable. Every now and then he caught her glancing at him, willing him forward and with her.

_Guess Im not the only one about to shit bricks_. Prozen took one last moment to steady himself and stepped into view of the back of the truck to see Rhyss step out of it.

She was beautiful in the afternoon light, caught in a moment of quiet reflection as she stared down at her blood covered hands. Her clothes too, were stained with blood. She was still grinning to herself as she began to wipe them down patches of lily-white and crimson-turning-brown in flashes of the setting sun.

_Oh, no_. A great heavy weight descended inside him, making his steps unsteady as he walked closer. The bugs, now with him as their full attention, moved in an intricate dance to follow him despite being limited to their perches on the ruined zoids. Rhyss didn't even seem to notice him as she jumped down from the truck and went into the long grass, just off to the right. The militant part of Prozen continued to operate, despite the despair and panic the message being clear. Rhyss could have killed him in a heartbeat, but had decided not to.

He managed to look at Shadow again. They exchanged looks nigh impossible for something that was made of flesh and bone, and the other of metal, but somehow they did it.

Struggling, Prozen went to pull himself into the back of the truck, throat closing on the desire to gag at the smell of blood, piss and shit the smell of life on the battlefield. It was dark inside, too dark to make anything out with his exhausted eyes, and he jarred his damaged knee enough to whimper. There was movement in the dark, a muffled groan that was dampened by the canvas above. Prozen bit his lip, his heart swooping again as he crawled closer, trying not to pay attention to the slickness beneath his hands and knees, feeling it grow tacky as he moved closer and closer to the dark. There were things here, things he didn't want to feel. Things that were part of someone, but were supposed to stay on the inside. Or still attached.

A hand grasped him, and it took all his self control not to scream, no, it was choked back as Prozen tried to back away, pull himself backwards and almost slide into the light. Two bodies, with a third, alive. It took a moment to register the face as the body slid into his, green eyes stricken and pale lips gasping for air that just wasn't coming.

Prozen's jaw dropped as Karl tried to pull himself up, eyes just as wide and stinking of terror. His blond hair was brown from the blood that coated the inside walls, his face battered and bruised, gaps in his teeth.

"_H-help m-me_." It was barely a whisper that became a ragged cough and a spat out tooth. But Prozen wasn't listening. Something in his mind broke then, and all he could smell was ash and feel the Deathsaurer tugging at his soul. The only thing that brought him back was the voice that snapped behind them.

"He's whole. Just pitch him out of the truck, he'll live."

Prozen glanced over his shoulder, shaking in shock and nausea. "H-Hiltz?"

"What? The redhead frowned at him, dark eyes narrowing to slits. You look disgusting. Get out of that hole before you catch something." The weight was...gone. Hells bells, he'd given birth. Prozen tried to understand how this had happened, surely he wasn't due yet? But no, Hiltz stood there his shirt was open and ragged, bandages showing over the belt-line of a pair of stolen trousers. He looked pale, dark circles beneath his eyes and his hair sweat-soaked and ragged, a picture of exhaustion. "I'm waiting."

Karl was forgotten. Unceremoniously pushed aside, Prozen scrambled off the back of the truck and ignored the mans cry of pain as he rushed to the Zoidians side. A smile grew on his face, but he only caught the glint in those eyes for a second before the penny dropped. It was the touch, _that_ was the issue. He laid a hand on Hiltz' arm, meaning to steady himself, draw the Zoidian into a fierce hug, scream at him, shake him, want to know what happened. But the moment the contact of skin on skin happened, Hiltz looked...almost _disappointed_. And slapped him.

Prozen saw stars. Maybe it was a slap. Maybe it was a punch. But it was very wrong, and he felt his knees go out from beneath him. Shadow was snarling horribly, and behind him he could hear Karl trying to escape, had Rhyss not reappeared and was now using his back quite demurely as a chair." You're late, Gunther. Tragically, horribly late." Hiltz stretched, his back popping unpleasantly. His hand automatically gravitated to the gauze on his middle but stopped when he heard Rhyss hiss like an angry cat. Curling his lip to show blood-stained teeth, he snarled back. "It _itches_, bitch."

"You should have waited for me to come and help you before trying anything." Rhyss fidgeted. "If you get an infection, its your fault."

"Be quiet." That seemed to silence her; she seemed almost in awe of him. "...And give us some peace. Is the transport ready yet?"

"Mmm." She grumbled back noncommittally. "Don't be too long. The other forces are already within the towns' outer reaches. They'll be here soon enough and Id rather we be well away." Karl grunted as she got off him, and Specula seemed to detach from nowhere to follow her mistress into the grass again. The worst part was when Prozen realized something important - there were no sounds that indicated the presence of infants. The crying he could hear was Karl.

Hiltz strolled around him, but it wasn't the easy-going motion of arrogance and disdain that had been used so long ago. It was still there, but he was obviously in pain. This game made no sense, he struggled to understand what was going on and tried to ignore the little inner voice that was now quietly and sadly speaking up.

_Dont you remember what she said?_

Hiltz stopped, hands on hips, and head cocked to the side. "You have caused me one hell of a lot of trouble. Rhyss wants you dead, and half an hour ago I certainly wanted to murder you in cold blood...but I was happy to work on half the troops here in your stead while the little bitch took out the rest. I still don't know if I'm going to heal right inside, but its over now." He knelt then, grimacing in pain a moment, enough for Prozen to forget what was happening and reach out to him. This time Hiltz didn't shove him away, he watched the albino curiously, caught off guard by the tender caress of the calloused hand at his cheek and the other at his shoulder. He shook them off instead, studying Prozen intently. Hiltz opted to look over Prozen slowly, taking him all in - reaching out (for a moment Prozen froze, fear overcoming him) Hiltz pulled him this way and that, twisting his head about, tracing cheekbones and examining the bridge of his nose.

He sighed, got up and walked to the truck, knelt and drew something out beneath it - a small crate. Rhyss appeared a moment later to fuss at him, and take the crate from him with the obvious desire to put it in their transport. He couldn't hear what was going on, but the red haired Zoidian returned to him once more, something in his hands. Prozen couldn't tell what it was, not at first, not until its fragile warmth was pushed into his hands and the horror of what was happening finally struck him.

"One of them didn't make it. Don't bother looking for the grave, there isn't one." Hiltz scratched his jaw sleepily, itchy from the sweat of exertion. "The other three are pretty true. Hence why theyre being quiet because they have more sense than the pair of _you_-" He cast a glance at Karl's broken body, not too far away. "And are keeping in my good graces."

"Hiltz, what are you doing?" Prozen whispered. He didn't want to look down. He didn't know what was in the scrap of cloth, he didn't _want_ to know.

There was a long, drawn out sigh. Dark eyes met his again, and Hiltz drew perilously close. He was so very warm, so very much smelling of blood and sweat, but his gaze and then his lips stole away Prozens' ability to fight back. The world melted away for a brief moment, but it was not to be.

Smiling like a shark, Hiltz drew away. "You know, you didn't shun me when you found me, or when you discovered what I was. You didn't leave me when you learned of the abominations inside me....you...haha...loved me insofar as a human can love, being such a primitive beast. You...were different from the rest, true, and _strong_ lets not forget that but you're still human, Gunther. And for a short while you became my weakness. The next time I see you, _I will not be so kind_."

His heart had officially stopped. He croaked a word of protest, but it was batted away like a fly. Hiltz noticed none of this, he merely curled his lip, looking down at the bundle in Prozen's arms. "He is for your trouble; your scent is thickest on him. As much as I despise girls; I'd rather have one over a son with your eyes. Accusing me every day for the rest of his natural bloody life." The last was spoken as a hiss, and their eyes met again, but while Prozen's gaze was filled with despair, Hiltz was hunger.

Prozen remained rooted to the spot, trembling, eyes wide and unfocused as the words fell down on him like blocks of lead. Slowly he drew back the cloth that covered the face, his horror becoming grief. In his arms the child _cowered_, whimpered, tiny and defenseless, the size of a kitten. No child should be that small; nor strong, tiny hands plucked at his clothing, begging to be held close. The inhuman whimper drew Prozen back to the real world, and he tucked the little boy close, resting his cheek against the downy fluff covering the tiny skull. "You poor bastard." He whispered.

The Zoidian melted away then, into the growing dark. Prozen registered the starting of a car motor not his own, thankfully and felt Shadow at his side, nudging him as he stayed, staring ahead, feeling very empty and very alone. Then the warmth was gone, and Shadow with it, the motor grew louder and Prozen watched the car pull up and Hiltz get into it, snapping at Rhyss as he did so, pulling the crate into his lap with the other two inside. He didn't look back. The blue cloud lifted in a massive hum, each bug pulled along by the invisible string that bound them to their mistress.

Prozen tried to call out, but nothing happened. His muscles stopped working. Still cradling the child, Prozen felt himself fold down until his forehead was against the shattered earth, brow so screwed up he thought his brain would leak out of his ears. Everything hurt. Everything needed to be pushed away. Everything-

A hand was at his shoulder, a knee by his head. Somewhere distant he heard the first rattles of gunfire and the muffled booming of cannon fire.

Karl hissed through what was left of his teeth, bloodshot eyes filled with misery. "We have to go. Now."

/_To be concluded._


	32. What happened after

**Chapter 32:** **What happened after.**

There were people everywhere. Running, screaming, terrified people, and small zoids they'd never seen before ducking in and out of buildings, ripping them to pieces as ground troops swooped in and took what they wanted and destroyed the rest. Not so much in the gunfire - they were conserving ammunition for resistance, not for fleeing peasants thank goodness - but the fire itself was devouring everything in its path.

In a time of crisis like this, running and _continuing _to run would make a lot of sense. But something cut through the confusion and the terror, and Prozen felt his old self return again just for a moment. He'd done the best he could for Karl, lying in the back with a tourniquet on and bandaged up as best he could with strips of his own shirt. His uniform was too stained to be really noticed, a shirtless and terribly bruised and beaten Prozen however, might be.

"Stay down." Karl's eyes glinted with agony and fear. Prozen didn't need to be told what it meant. "Yes, the baby is staying with you. Now stay the fuck down while the organoid and I do what we need to do."

He didn't wait for an answer. Shadow stayed at his side diligently, knowing that she was better off with him than trying to find Raven on her own. Swinging her shoulders low, she let Prozen crawl onto her back and shook herself slightly to see if he was secure before spreading her wings and darting into the chaos. Their street hadn't been hit so badly yet, but they didn't need to go far - Raven was already out and about, his face colouring when they caught up to him. Prozen leaped off the organoid's back with more energy then he realized he had. "Raven!"

_"G-Gunther!!!_" It was the cry of a frightened child. He was as pale as a sheet, his clothing ripped and torn, skin smudged with soot and dust. He ran into the albinos out-stretched arms, burrowing into him and bawling, bawling like he hadn't cried since he had his first nightmares so long ago after they met. Why was he covered in coal? Prozen looked up, wondering where his mother was and found his answer. Shouts up ahead, and he realized where half the smoke in the street was coming from - the dogs had already escaped, and the building was gutted.

"Shadow?" He croaked. She didnt answer, except to nose him gently. He took a deep breath, tried to untangle Raven from his body. "Raven, Tatiana, where is-"

He hadn't noticed the blood stains on the boys clothes, but the moment her name was mentioned, Raven let out a soft, agonizing wail. The realization came in a quiet burst, was filed away, and Prozen was allowed to get on with it. Murmuring quiet words of support and confidence to the youth, he let Shadow take him and followed them back to the car.

Karl was sitting up now, a gun in hand, looking wired and close to collapse. People split from harassing him the moment Shadow pushed between them and dropped Raven into the back before getting in herself. Prozen managed one last look at the place he'd been born, climbed in and slammed the door shut, tooting the horn just once to get people out of the way and make them realize he was not going to help them...although Shadows growls were helping with that.

He threw the car into gear, put his foot on the gas and drove away.

oOo

In four years Zenebas devoured Guylos almost completely. Emperor Rudolph attempted ceasefire talks but resulted in surrendering with the hope to save more lives - unfortunately when it turned out Zenebas had no desire for mercy or less killing, it all went very wrong. The youth disappeared into Republican territory, presumably to plan for a reemergence, but left his people on their lonesome. There was a general disagreement about the whole thing and talking about pulling up the bootstraps and all, but they realized that since one of his ministers cracked under pressure what was his name again? Began with a P - maybe they were better off on the quiet. Nothing like his grandfather, good old man he was, great with a bayonet and wasn't afraid of anything.

The worst part of it all was that while the Republic and Zenebas were circling each other and taking swipes before some real action started peace was in discussion, but Helic wasn't too happy with some of the laws being handed down about how to treat Imperials, _some _bright spark had popped up and was destroying towns on either side indiscriminately.

This was the reason General Karl Licten Shubaltz was making his way down the crowded and dark streets of Finmar, one of the few imperial towns left. It had its own private force left over from the days of the empire, and had been a fairly good place for those misplaced to resettle provided they wanted to work.

"Must we do this in person?" At his side, his gangly younger brother eyed the commoners nervously. The Shubaltzes had been protected by their collected wealth and military history, and sadly sometimes, Thomas seemed to be a little lacking in the area of human relations.

Karl glanced over his shoulder, smiling gently. "I owe him my life. I can at least turn up in person when I need to ask him for such a favour."

"Yeah, but you...you lost a lot in the process." Thomas rolled his eyes fiercely, movements nervous he'd never been able to get over the problems that followed from lack of proper medical attention or help in the time Karl had been missing. Having your brother disappear than reappear thanks to people being too busy to help out was one thing; reappearing missing an arm and several of his teeth was another thing entirely. What made it worse was that Karl got on with it. "I _hate_ that guy. Father never thought much of him, and you know what mother has to say-"

"Mother, bless her, says a lot of things. Not all of them are true or necessary". They crossed a road, ducking into a side-street. A wrought iron set of steps was attached to the side of the building, and Karl pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket to check the address. "You can stay here if you want. I know this place makes you uncomfortable,,I visited here when they'd just moved in, its possibly not your kind of place."

"Oh no. I _have_ to see this."

The climb was easy enough, but he wasn't expecting the hanging baskets not until he got closer and realized they were herbs. Prozen had always been an opportunist, and those potted ferns on the window sill probably weren't ferns at all, because they had a suspiciously orange root poking out of the earth. The single window there was open, a delicious smell wafting through it of the nights dinner. Along the wall there were many little boxes of light, the apartments piled on top of each other with a single stairwell winding up each tower. A gate had been installed however, on the walkway to his own, a sealed off corner where his plants could grow in peace.

The gate was ajar. That made things harder. But then it was time anyway, so what could he do? Prozen had been running for years, trying to grab a little time here and there and do what he could. To do the right thing. He'd exhausted all his contacts and all his avenues.

Karl walked carefully inside, tapping on the front door and waiting for an answer. What he wasn't expecting was the running of feet in that dusk, the lamp above the door to come on and for the door to begin to open so easily before a second set of footfalls caught the first runner and held the door shut. He heard the muffled voices one young, enthusiastic, the other older and more annoyed, before a third interjected and peace returned.

The door was opened, and there Prozen stood depleted from what Karl had last seen in the flesh. Defiance was still in his clear eyes, but there was more grey to his white hair, scruffier, despite the cut of his simple clothing, still dusted with flour from his day job at the bakers a few streets away. Thinner too but the strength that had saved both their lives and that of two others plus an organoid all those years ago still remained. He saw the look of confusion spark up, then become understanding a lowering of his brows, sadness around his mouth.

"Good evening, General Shubaltz." He gave the pair a faint smile. "Come in."

"I _thought _you were expecting us." Karl took off his hat as a sign of respect noticing his brother did not as he pulled himself into the narrow corridor that held the door to the kitchen and then the living area at the end of it.

"I was, but not for a few hours. Couldn't help but make extra. Please take a seat and have something to eat."

As he dished up they spoke about the past in the careful and thoughtful way adults do when theyre not on entirely good terms. Those that had passed away in the latest rounds of fighting, those that survived. The latest gossip from the nobles from either side of the border. Karl knew he grieved for his lost companions his Knights had fallen a long time ago, and each death had been a knife to his heart. Karl wondered if he had anyone left he loved apart form those in the room. Speaking of which, the kids obviously hadn't had that much to eat in a long time. Stew with actual meat, chicken and beef, he'd gone all out considering there wasn't that much food in town dumplings, and (when he got to taste them) deliciously crispy-outside-fluffy-inside roast potatoes. Thomas took nothing but a glass of water, turning up his nose at the poor fare. He hadn't served in the military properly as of yet, was more on the intelligence style of things, so didn't know what he was missing.

Raven was seated across from him, eating with the gusto of a man who hadn't eaten in weeks. This of course was not the case, but the teen years were hard on kids and made them hungry all the time. He was just as thin as Prozen was, but still in the uniform from his part time job, papers from school beneath his plate. It was his final year, if Karl remembered correctly.

Between Raven and then Prozen, who was to his left was the one hed come to see. Wolff was the spitting image of Prozen except around his eyes there was the potential for cruelty there, Karl could see, as the kid tore into his dumplings like a man possessed. His blond hair had darkened a little, but had a messiness that wasnt present on anyone else in the room. Prozen was merely unkempt from work, Ravens hair was always straight, but Wolffs...._well_. There was a curl there.

_Must break his heart sometimes._

"Don't eat so fast, my little pest. You'll choke." Prozen sighed tiredly. Wolff looked up, spoon still in mouth and mumbled something incoherently that his father seemed to understand. "It can wait. I haven't seen you all day and all you want to do is play in the simulator!"

"I can take him!" Raven looked up, hopeful. "I was planning on going myself-"

Thomas kept staring despite the pleadings of the children against their parent. It was uncomfortable. Even though Karl had been updated by Prozen as per their agreement every month or so on the child's progress, his size and development was scary in the flesh. Thomas turned to him, and decided that tact wasn't allowed in the conversation. "...Karl?" He whined. "Karl that kid is _not _four. He's ten. What's wrong with you?"

The table became silent. Karl mentally hit his brother, but forced a smile on his face. "Wolff is special. But I think he knows that without needing to be told."

But the little boy was staring intently at Thomas now, and looked devastated as well. "No. No I'm not. I'm not special at all."

Prozen reached out and laid a steadying hand on his shoulder. "Its alright, Wolff."

"It's not. It's not at all. You didn't say they were coming for me today! You said I still had time!"

"I said I would try to buy you more time." There was a clatter as Raven pushed his plate away, face furious. "Raven-"

"The contract should have been burned. He's just a kid. Suppose you want me too?" He snapped acidly, glaring at Karl. "I've almost got my bit of paper now, without help from any of you bastards-"

Prozen stood up." _Raven_."

"This is so damn typical. I should have listened to father."

"Thomas, please go outside at once."

Karl's voice carried enough to silence the voices, and it broke his heart as Wolff seemed to leap out of his chair, and was torn between running from the room and running to his father as his human genes fought with his Zoidian - the mind of a child against the mind of an almost-teen. He wondered how many times people had noticed what he was, or how he did it. Making up his mind at last, the boy dove into the arms of Prozen, cuddling against him tightly. Prozen rocked him back and forth gently, stroking his hair. Raven on the other hand was looking away but having his hair groomed by Shadow. She must have been in the living room, Karl realized, but how she got there so fast he didn't know.

'So there's no more time, I'm guessing." Prozen said, very quietly, his voice smooth and gentle as the child sobbed. "Being that he seems old enough to pilot, correct?"

"Yes."

Prozen looked down at his son sadly, then looked across the table to where Raven was sitting, looking miserable. "But you came alone, and without an escort apart from your brother?"

Karl sat back. "I did."

"We could run again."

"But you wont. You've been running for four years. You've sought out all the help you could find, and you've come to the end of it. Of everyone in the court, you're the only one who's made it, and I don't know for how much longer because we both know that no matter what you make its not going to be enough to nurture these two. The next Republican scan of this town is going to find you maybe not you, maybe Raven, maybe Wolff there. But you will be found. You've fought for a long time, Gunther. And I respect that. So I'm here to make you an offer."

"You've made me this offer over and over again, Karl. I'm not selling out."

"I'm asking you to buy _into_." Karl's eyes glittered fiercely, surrounded by scars. "The Republicans have their hands tied by protecting their own interests, and working with the refugees. Whats left of the empires military contingent have been protecting whats left of the empire." It was the wrong thing to say, because Prozen glared at him. The point is...Helic is considering a breakaway company. They cannot look after things outside the war alone - surely you heard about Romeo City and the Wind Colony?"

Prozen's face went white. Wolff squeaked in protest as his father clutched him tightly.

"They're calling it a security team. My brother ships out tomorrow. There's a few peoples names on the list...Van being one of them, I think you remember him, don't you, Raven?" The young man looked up in interest."But I was wondering if the idea of being one of the troop leaders might be a more _attractive _idea than having your life drained away as it is here. There are certainly places for both boys. Full medical, fully paid, fully insured. Nobody need know you're working for the Republic. But we need your mind. And we need the strength of three very good pilots who are capable of..." He trailed off, looking for the right words to say. "Helping?"

"Fuck." Prozen said very tiredly. A pause. "Don't repeat what I just said, Wolff."

The child was tactfully quiet, but Karl did spy a naughty grin out of the corner of his eye.

Raven seemed to be thinking this over. He watched his foster father for a moment before catching Karl's eye. :Fully paid, you said? How 'bout education?"

"Included."

"Zoids? We don't have any."

"We have a few at our disposal, Imperial and Republican types of course".

"Raven..." Prozen began, but fell away as their eyes met - he could see the cogs ticking away in the dark haired youth's mind, and they were coming to the same conclusion. Wolff had stilled at last, and had his eyes closed, resting his head on his fathers shoulder and acting a lot more than his actual age than what his genes dictated him to be. He watched Karl carefully. "You go back on this deal, and I'll kill you. Sign either of my boys off on some crazy scheme, and I'll kill you. In fact, do _anything _I don't like, and I'll kill you." He took a deep breath to steady himself. "It's _him_, isn't it?"

"Suspected."

Raven snarled.

He seemed to be thinking it over, and looked to decline, but to Karl's surprise, Prozen sat back, looking a little more like his older self. Civilian life wasn't comfortable with him. "What's the name of this so called security team?"

Karl grinned. "The Guardian Force."

-**The End**.

_Authors notes:_

_In the time it took to write this story too long for my liking a lot of things happened. Its been...almost six years? Close to it. In that time, I have lost my mother, watched my brother develop and recover from anorexia, moved four times, had five jobs (one of which I was fired and rehired in a single day by the same person) got into and graduated university, had 30+ house mates, been involved with two police raids, been interviewed for my dream job and lost it due to a housemates selfishness, lost three cats, a dog, and had a dealer stash his stuff with us (housemates) and eat all our food. _

_Its been a mad, mad set of years. The story started and finished in the same place. I walked away from it for awhile thinking it wasn't worth finishing (like a lot of work Ive done, but that's another story) and found solace writing with others under roleplay. The characterization is terrible, and I'm sorry Ive put you through it, so if you're reading this,,,thank you! Thank you for your patience with me, thank you for your kindness not to judge me for what I decided to write. It was a plotbunny started by someone else how I kept going I do not know. Especially considering some of the things that happened mostly being told how to write, or what I could write! And I listened, more fool me. _

_Anyway.__ Thanks for reading. Even with the Bad End. There were several endings in the drafts (over 60 pages of material) but I realized I was writing at a level that would not have a nice ending no matter how I put it. The couple are still my OTP. I do not know why. They keep giving me material, I suppose. _

_This ran on too long. This story annoys me no end. Much like 's love of taking all punctuation out of stories. _

_Again, thank you. _

_Plink/2010  
_


End file.
